Ganashisa
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Schoolfic, Gaara arrive dans un nouveau lycée ou il rencontre 3 garçons, Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Voici leurs vies de lycéen! Yaoi et lemon plus tard dans la fic! Gaa/Naru, Sasu/Shika, en fond Ita/Dei, Kaka/Iru! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, ici GothSevBlack!

Me revoila donc avec cette nouvelle fic qui comportera deux couples principaux, à savoir Gaara/Naruto et Sasuke/ Shikamaru le tout dans notre monde, ceci est une schoolfic.

ATTENTION DANS CETTE FIC PRESENCE DE YAOI AVEC, DANS LES PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PRESENCE DE BAISER ET LEMON ENTRE DEUX HOMMES ALORS LES HOMOPHOBES ET TOUT CEUX QUI N AIMENT PAS VOUS POUVEZ DEJA VOUS EN ALLER!

Pour les autres, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, personnellement cela fait longtemps que j'ai envi d'écrire cette fic...

Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite bonne lecture mes choupinoux!

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme roux, âgé de 15 ans, soupira, assis sur son lit. Il était 6h00 du matin. Dans deux heures les cours aller commencer. Son frère Kankuro et sa soeur Temari, âgés respectivement de 16 et 17 ans venaient de se lever. Lui qui dormait très mal la nuit était réveillé depuis un petit moment. Mais à quoi bon se lever avant l'heure? Et puis cette journée s'annonçait éprouvante.

En effet, Gaara venait d'emménager à Konoha avec sa sœur et son frère. Leur deux parent étaient morts il y a de cela longtemps et leur tuteur légal, Baki, un ami de leur défunt père était toujours en voyage. C'est donc t Temari qui avait prit soin d'eux. Pas que le jeune homme en ait eut besoin d'ailleurs.

Il avait toujours était quelqu'un de solitaire. Froid même. Les seules personnes qui réussissaient à le faire parler étaient Temari et Kankuro. Enfin quand il était de bonne humeur, ce qui arrivait rarement. D'ailleurs ses deux aînés avaient abandonnés l'idée qu'il est un jour des amis ou même d'arrêter de recevoir des convocations et autres avertissements de ses professeurs.

Certes son comportement était en cause mais pas de la façon dont on pouvait le croire. En fait Gaara ne parlait jamais. Sauf si nécessaire et il se trouvait que lorsqu'un professeur l'interrogeait il ne trouvait pas important le fait de lui répondre. Il en allait de même pour ses camarades. Eux d'ailleurs, abandonnaient rapidement l'idée d'en savoir plus sur lui et il devenait un membre du décor pour tous. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Au moins il avait la paix.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit d'une nature calme, d'autres avaient interprétés ça comme un signe de faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi il arrivait parfois que certains, les voyou de l'école dans laquelle il était, le prennent en grippe. Tant que cela n'avait été que verbal, il n'avait pas bronché, il s'était contenté de continuer son chemin sans un regard, une parole ou même un geste qui aurait put montrer qu'il avait entendu.

Cependant, là ou il réagissait c'est lorsqu'on le touchait. Parce bien sur l'indifférence ne faisait qu'énervé encore plus les gros bras qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui alors il arrivait souvent qu'on le choppe par le bras et qu'on tente de le mettre contre le mur afin d'obtenir une quelconque réaction. Mais ce n'était surement pas celle désirée.

C'est ainsi que Gaara s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans le bureau du principal pour avoir cassé la figure à deux ou trois de ses camarades. En clair pour lui, il n'était jamais facile de s'intégrer au sein d'une école, surtout parce que lui même ne le cherchait pas. Voilà la raison pour laquelle le roux n'avait pas du tout hâte de se rendre en cours.

Il soupira à nouveau et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Son frère le salua, lui même en train de manger mais il n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête en réponse. Le plus jeune replongea dans ses pensées. Il entrait en seconde. Au lycée il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'au collège. Peut être se fondrait il plus facilement dans la masse et qu'il aurait moins de problème.

Une fois son repas finit il passa rapidement à la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de préparer son sac. La journée promettait d'être longue.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto trépignait d'impatience alors que son meilleur ami était nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille qui entourait le lycée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était en cours et il avait été très heures de voir qu'il était dans la même classe que ses potes.

Il y avait tout d'abord Sasuke Uchiwa, son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle. Il était plutôt grand, dépassant le blond d'une tête, des cheveux et des yeux noirs corbeaux, accentuant la blancheur de sa peau. Le tout formant un contraste avec sa bouche rouge pulpeuse bien dessiné. Oui il était très beau. Et il le savait. Pourtant ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Depuis tout petit toutes les filles lui couraient après avec leur cris strident qui lui écorchaient les oreilles. Bon sang il avait rien demandé lui! D'un naturel calme et réfléchit, le fait de se faire toujours courser par une bande d'hystérique et aussi la mort de ses parent l'avaient rendu plutôt distant et froid, lui valant le surnom de glaçon. Le fait qu'il ne parle qu'à un nombre réduit de personne et l'air constamment renfrogné qu'il arborait avait eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il était le beau brun mystérieux, et les filles lui couraient deux fois plus après.

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir répété qu'il était gay. Mais il semblerait que cette bande de piailleuse sans cervelle était convaincu que l'une d'entre elle était assez exceptionnelle pour lui faire virer sa cuti. Mais au vue de leur comportement exécrable, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il se contentait parfaitement de ses coups d'un soir comme il les appelait, ces garçons qu'il ne voyait pas plus de quelques heures afin d'assouvir ses pulsions avant de les larguer pour aller voir ailleurs. Un vrai tombeur..

Les deux exceptions étaient Naruto et Shikamaru. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre le blond et le brun mais l'Uzumaki avait été, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, toujours été son meilleur ami. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que les deux se demandent comment ce miracle avait été possible. Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques pour le plus grand malheur du troisième membre de leur petit groupe.

Naruto était quelqu'un de définitivement trop. Ce n'est peut être pas français mais cela résumé exactement la personnalité du jeune homme. Trop. Trop excessif, trop expansif, trop bruyant, trop enthousiaste, trop lent à la réflexion. Il était l'exact même opposé du brun. Il était chaleureux amical avec tout le monde et on pouvait sans peine lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Même physiquement, ils étaient contraires. L'uzumaki avait des cheveux d'or, continuellement décoiffé, une peau mâte des yeux bleus océan qui se troublaient selon les émotions de son possesseur. Il était plus petit que Sasuke, mais plus grand que Shikamaru, et avait une carrure développé par tout le sport qu'il pratiquait en compagnie du brun, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment large d'épaule.

Le troisième membre de leur trio était Shikamaru Nara. Le brun était un géni et possédait 200 de QI mais il était affreusement flemmard. Il passait son temps à dormir en cours et pourtant obtenait toujours les meilleurs résultats ou presque ce qui faisait enragé Naruto. Mais le blond faisait toujours ça par habitude, il s'y était fait avec le temps. Surtout que le surdoué l'aidait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Shikamaru était lui aussi quelqu'un de calme, mais surtout parce qu'il était occupé soit à dormir, soit à réfléchir. Il avait constamment une attitude désinvolte et je men foutiste qui faisait que pas mal ne l'aimait pas vraiment et était jaloux de son intelligence alors qu'il passait son temps à ne rien faire. Malgré son air constamment ennuyé le brun répondait toujours présent quand l'un de ses deux amis avait besoin de lui.

Il était venu se greffer au duo à l'entrée au collège et depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés les trois ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Et Shikamaru jouait le rôle du médiateur entre les deux autres. C'était lui qui les empêchait de s'entretuer et mettait fin à leurs joutes verbales. Heureusement qu'il y arrivait avec seulement des mots parce que physiquement il n'aurait jamais le dessus.

En effet le géni n'était pas très grand, le sommet de son crane dépassant à peine l'épaule de Sasuke. Heureusement que sa queue de cheval brune haute lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres en apparence. Il avait des yeux en amandes presque noir mais pas totalement, donnant l'air d'être gris rehaussé par de très fin sourcils presque constamment froncés. Les traits de son visage étaient plutôt fin, comme tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et il avait une petite bouche rouge souvent plissée en une moue boudeuse ou ennuyée.

Présentement, Naruto dansait presque sur place alors que Sasuke, appuyé contre le grillage poussait des soupires agacés. Le blond n'aimait pas attendre. C'était une vraie pile électrique et il était rare qu'il reste plus de 5 minutes au même endroit sans éprouver le besoin de bouger tout en abreuvant ses interlocuteurs d'un flot inépuisable de paroles.

Tu vas arrêter de t'agiter dans tout les sens oui ! grogna le brun en perdant patience.

Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre tout les matins c'est la même chose depuis des années avec Shika, depuis il temps il devrait le savoir qu'on en a marre de l'attendre.

Parle pour toi, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Ah oui tous les prétextes sont bons pour passer du temps et te faire bien voir auprès de Shika chou, ricana le blond avec un battement de cils ridicule.

Tais toi Baka, va nous attendre devant la classe au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, grommela Sasuke en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de franchir les grilles du lycée et de se diriger lentement vers leur classe saluant au passage ses nombreuses connaissance. Cela faisait un moment qu'il savait que Sasuke en pinçait pour Shikamaru. Et la réciproque était vraie. Mais les deux bruns étaient bien trop bornés pour se l'avouer. Et le blond pas assez suicidaire pour s'en mêler.

Sasuke lui, avait voulu rendre jaloux l'autre garçon en commençant à sortir avec tout un tas de type, essayant de voir si celui-ci éprouvait la même chose. Mais cela n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté. Le plus petit n'avait pas changé d'attitude et n'avait donné aucune preuve de jalousie si celle-ci existait. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle existait bel et bien. Mais Shikamaru, en voyant son amour secret si volage avait prit la décision de laisser tomber, de ne rien espérer et de surtout ne rien accepté. Hors de question d'être juste un nom sur le tableau de chasse de l'Uchiwa.

Donc il ne tentait rien et s'était résigné à le voir aller coucher à droite et à gauche et à subir ensuite le compte rendu détaillé de ses ébats. Pendant un temps cela avait marché. Mais aujourd'hui le géni avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer sa colère et sa jalousie face aux récits et autres actions de son camarade. Et plus le temps passait plus il sentait qu'un jour il ne pourrait se retenir d'exploser de rage face à l'autre quitte à perdre son amitié.

Deux minutes exactement après le départ du blond, Sasuke, occupé à faire disparaitre la rougeur sur ses joues, fut sortie de ses pensées par une voie.

Qu'est ce qui se passe t'es tout rouge…, dit Shikamaru en arrivant à ses côtés, problème hormonal ? Ménopause ?ajouta t il d'une voie moqueuse.

La ferme…rétorqua t il en rougissant à nouveau.

La journée promettait d'être dure….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara marchait silencieusement derrière Kankuro et Temari. Après quelques minutes de marche seulement troublée par la discussion des plus vieux, ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée où tout les élèves rentraient, leur prétend peu attention. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la principale, une grande blonde à forte poitrine coiffée de deux longues couettes qui leur expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de l'établissement avant de leur donner leur emploi du temps respectif et un plan du lycée ainsi que la feuille pour retirer leur livre à la bibliothèque.

Grace à ces documents Gaara trouva facilement sa classe se séparant de sa sœur et son frère après un vague signe de tête. Tout les élèves étaient déjà rentrés et installé. Naruto et Sasuke assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la table du fond, Shikamaru avachit sur la sienne juste devant eux. Le brun passant presque tout son temps à dormir, n'était pas d'une compagnie des plus agréables. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et un jeune homme entra après que leur professeur l'ai invité à le faire.

Ah je vous attendais, dit Kakashi Hatake leur professeur de français. Voici un nouvel élève Gaara No Sabbaku. J'espère que vous serez accueillant avec lui et que vous l'aiderez à trouver ses marques !

Wouaw un nouveau, dit le blond avec excitation. Il est quand même canon….

Gaara sentit tous les élèves le détailler. Il était assez grand, quelques centimètres en plus de Sasuke, avait de larges épaules, un teint très pâle presque maladif amplifié par l'épais trait noir qui entourait ses yeux faisant ressortir leur couleur turquoise. Il était presque impossible de ne pas le repérer quand on voyait ses cheveux rouges pétant qui retombait sur son front cachant presque ses yeux. Mis à part le fait que son visage reste aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, son style vestimentaire en intrigua plus d'un.

Le roux arborait une longue veste noir gothic cintrée s'arrentant presque au niveau des genoux, fermée tout le long par des attaches en fer, les manches un peu évasées. Il portait un pantalon large noir aussi qui laissait à peine deviner les rangers qu'il avait au pied. Ses oreilles étaient percées, ses ongles coupés court et vernis de noir alors que plusieurs de ses doigts portaient de grosses bagues en argent.

Les trois ami le détaillèrent eux aussi sans retenue et le blond, enthousiasmé par ce nouveau commença à babiller de manière surexcité sous les soupirs de son voisin.

Peut être que Monsieur No Sabbaku voudrait se présenter rapidement, dit leur professeur tout en regardant le roux avec amusement lui jeter un regard meurtrier sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Ou pas, ajouta t il avec un sourire.

Sasuke, excédé par le flot de parole incessant de son meilleur ami, se leva avec son sac et alla s'installer à côté de Shikamaru.

Un problème Sasuke ? demanda leur professeur.

Naruto est trop curieux et accueillant envers le nouveau, dit le brun alors que le blond grognait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son soit disant ami lui faisait ce coup là juste pour se retrouver à côté du géni.

On dirait que ça tombe bien parce qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air du genre loquace, ria doucement Kakashi. Gaara, allez vous mettre à côté de Naruto et n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous embête.

Hey j'embête personne moi ! protesta le fauteur de trouble.

Le professeur de littérature balaya sa réplique d'un geste de la main, connaissant le tempérament du blond. Le roux alla donc d'un pas morne s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme en sentant qu'il allait devoir user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas étrangler son voisin. Il sortit rapidement une trousse et des feuilles, hurlant intérieurement de désespoir en sentant Naruto le fixer du regard. Le cours débuta.

Salut, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et toi ? Tu viens d'où ? Sa te plaît Konoha ? Sa fait longtemps que t'es arrivé ? T'habite vers ou ?

Si le rouquin n'avait pas été ce qu'il été il serait déjà en train d'étrangler l'autre garçon. Bon sang, comment pouvait on être aussi bavard ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment humain ? Comment arrivait il à parler autant sans avoir besoin d'air ?

Hey ho tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? T'es muet ? Le prof nous l'aurez dit quand même…Tu te sens pas bien ? T'es malade ?

Tais toi Baka tu vois bien qu'il a pas envi de te parler, dit le brun aux mèche corbeau en tournant la tête vers eux, et même s'il avait envi de le faire, tu parles tellement qu'il pourrait pas te répondre.

La ferme Teme, j'essais d'être gentil avec lui, il pourrait au moins me dire son nom, c'est pas comme ça qu'il se fera des amis.

Peut être qu'il en veut pas, répondit l'autre brun en se redressant, se tournant aussi vers eux. Si tu avais écouté le prof tu saurais qu'il s'appelle Gaara No Sabbaku, qu'il n'a pas voulut se présenter oralement et qu'il ne répond pas à tes questions, donc il n'a pas envi de parler alors fout lui la paix. Si un jour il le veut, il le fera.

Le roux poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Heureusement que ses voisins de devant semblaient un peu plus réfléchit que celui à sa gauche. Avec un peu de chance l'autre suivrait le conseil de ses amis et se découragerait, mais sa ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire au vu de la tête qu'il faisait.

Hey c'est pas parce que t'as 200 de QI que tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire !

Calme toi Naruto, grogna Sasuke, il a raison si Gaara ne veut pas parler alors ne l'embête pas. Changeons de sujet, vous savez ce week end j'avais rendez vous avec ce type trop canon…

On s'en tape, s'énerva Shikamaru, c'est toujours pareil, tu vas nous dire comment tu l'as séduit, comme il a été facile de le mettre dans ton lit en un claquement de doigt, comment tu l'as retourné et baiser. Je me fiche de savoir qui écarte les cuisses pour toi et comment alors taisez vous et laissez moi faire ma sieste tranquille, ajouta t il avec véhémence avant de se coucher, la tête dans les bras, leur tournant le dos.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent, interdit. C'était la première fois que leur ami leur faisait une scène comme ça. Mais le blond comprenait parfaitement que le surdoué en ait marre d'entendre le garçon dont il était amoureux lui donner tout les détails de sa vie sexuel. D'ailleurs ça l'étonnait que le géni se soit contenu jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant l'Uchiwa lui fronçait les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Shikamaru devra s'expliquer.

D'un côté l'Uzumaki espérait secrètement que cette scène aboutirait à leur mise en couple par un quelconque moyen. Lui aurait bien voulut essayer de jouer l'entremetteur mais il n'était passez subtil et le jeune Nara l'aurait démasqué en 5 minutes chrono, Sasuke lui en voudrait et cela n'aurait fait que les éloigner tout les trois les uns des autres. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Bien sur souvent il parlait avec son meilleur ami de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour attirer l'autre dans ses filets.

Naruto avait lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'essayer de le rendre jaloux et que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Et pour une fois il avait raison. Cependant même s'il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs histoires de cœur, il répétait à Sasuke tout ce qu'il apprenait sur la vie sentimentale inexistante du géni. Et lorsqu'il les invitait chez lui il les faisait dormir dans la même chambre et se débrouiller pour obtenir le même résultat lorsqu'ils dormaient tous chez l'un ou l'autre des deux bruns. Il faisait même exprès de rester plus longtemps dans la salle de bain quitte à se faire traiter de fille pour leur laisser du temps seul.

Gaara regarda d'un air impassible la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. D'après le regard que le blond échangeait avec l'un des deux autres, l'éclat de voie du troisième était inhabituel. Naruto lança même un regard triste à celui avachi sur sa table alors que quelques minutes avant ils se bouffaient le nez. L'autre brun en revanche semblait réfléchir intensément, les sourcils froncés tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à celui qui semblait dormir. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Finalement chacun replongea dans ses pensées, faisant mine de suivre le cours. Le roux en profita pour détaillé les trois garçons qui l'entouraient et tenter de cerner leur personnalité. Son voisin, bien que bruyant et un sourire toujours collé au visage, faisant pas mal de remarque idiote semblait pourtant savoir se taire et se calmer quand cela était nécessaire. Bien qu'il avait passé la matinée à s'envoyer des piques avec le jeune homme devant lui. Pourtant aucun des deux n'en tenait rigueur à l'autre.

Les soupires las du surdoué devant lui, lui firent comprendre que c'était habituel. Mais Gaara s'était rendu compte qu'en effet, cela devenait vite lassant. Le brun aux cheveux corbeaux semblait s'amusait à énerver le petit blond à ses côtés et il fallait dire qu'il s'en sortait à merveille, arborant toujours un petit sourire en coin supérieur. Mais à part cela il ne semblait pas très prompt à montrer une quelconque émotion à part l'agacement et à la pause il s'était aperçu qu'à part le géni et Naruto, il ne parlait à personne sauf pour les envoyer balader et se montrait très froid.

Gaara s'intéressa alors au jeune homme qui roupillait sur sa table. Ou du moins tentait de le faire mais c'était plutôt compliquer avec les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'ami. C'était vraiment un trio improbable. En fait durant cette matinée, le roux du bien avouer qu'il avait été assez amuser de voir ces trois étrange personnes aussi différentes les unes des autres interagir de manière plus ou moins positive. Mais apparemment cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils étaient amis donc chacun devait y trouver son compte…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause du midi, Gaara se leva rapidement jeta ses affaires dans son sac et quitta rapidement la salle sans que le blond ne puisse rien dire. Il n'avait pas envi de parler et surtout il voulait manger au calme. Il marcha rapidement dans la cours, rasant les murs afin d'être sur que personne ne vienne l'embêter. Au loin il put apercevoir Temari entourait d'un groupe de personnes, surement de sa classe. Elle avait toujours été populaire.

En revanche pas de trace de Kankuro mais le roux ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, il était plutôt débrouillard. Une fois qu'il eut longé la largeur du terrain de sport et du gymnase, il jeta un regard autour de lui et vérifiant que personne ne le regarde, il passa rapidement derrière les fourrées et arbustes avant de s'asseoir à terre, dos contre le mur de la salle de sport.

Il avait repéré cet endroit le matin même. Sa avait l'air plutôt tranquille. Les hautes herbes et petits arbres le cachaient de tous, lui promettant tranquillité mérité. Il écarta alors les jambes dans l'herbe, les allongeant avant de sortir de se son sac son repas du midi. Heureusement qu'il se l'était préparé la veille, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu survivre à la chose infecte que sa sœur appelait bon petit plat préparé par ses soins. Même son frère s'en sortait mieux.

Tout en commençant à manger, Gaara entreprit de faire un bilan de cette première matinée. Il n'avait pas eut de problème avec d'autres élèves mais de son point de vue, cela ne saurait tarder. Il avait aussi remarqué que personne ne changeait de place entre les cours, déjà que c'était les profs qui changeaient de salles. Le roux en déduit donc qu'il serait placé à côté du blond toute l'année. L'enfer quoi. Bon il exagérait. Il était pour le moins curieux de voir cet être si différent des autres évoluer. D'un côté il était comme un scientifique étudiant le comportement d'un ou plusieurs spécimens rares.

Finalement ça aurait pu être pire. Et puis le blondinet était pas mal à regarder….Gaara secoua la tête en chassant cette idée. La il s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. Et puis Naruto avait un caractère bien trop différent du sien pour qu'il ait envi de s'en faire un ami et plus si affinité. Il aurait nettement aimé avoir le surdoué comme voisin vu qu'il passait son temps à roupiller, il aurait eut la paix. Mais on ne peut tout avoir.

Justement, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir tranquillement manger cacher dans ce coin qu'il venait de dénicher, il vit débouler un des deux bruns qu'il avait devant lui en cours, essoufflé. C'était celui qui ne cessait d'embêter Naruto. Il déboula devant Gaara comme s'il avait le diable au fesses et sursauta presque en voyant le roux avant de lui faire signe de ne rien dire puis de s'accroupir derrière les arbustes regardant au travers. Quelques secondes plus tard deux voies féminines se firent entendre.

Mais ou est Sasuke kun ? Je l'ai pourtant aperçu ici….

Eh bien tu t'es trompée Grand front ! Je suis sure que lorsqu'il t'a vu arriver il est partit en courant, tu fais tellement peur !

Répète ça pour voir la truie !

La dispute se poursuivit, les deux voient se faisant de plus en plus lointaine et le brun souffla de soulagement en allant s'asseoir à côté du roux qui le fixait sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

Désolé si je t'ai dérangé….Mais sérieusement elles me collent au fesses et quand elles arrivent à m'avoir tu n'imagines même pas la torture….

Gaara haussa les épaules, lui montrant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Puis il retourna à son repas. Il se doutait bien que le brun n'aimait pas ça, bien que lui-même n'ait jamais été dans ce genre de situation. C'était assez compréhensible en fait, car les deux jeunes filles en question se trouvaient être dans leur classes. C'est donc avec une joie relative qu'il avait put profiter de leur voies si merveilleusement haut perché. A lire sur un ton ironique bien sur. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant que l'Uchiwa ne reprenne la parole.

Je suis désolé de t'interrompre encore, dit il, impassible, mais je veux juste te prévenir, nous ne serons pas seul longtemps.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, arrêtant de manger. Bon sang il en était qu'à la moitié de la journée que déjà il sentait ses nerfs prêts à lâcher.

C'est mon frère qui est en terminal qui m'a indiqué cette cachette. Depuis la rentrée, Naru, Shika et moi on a prit l'habitude de manger la pour échapper à mon fanclub, quelques fois mon frère nous rejoint avec son petit ami pour le bécoter en paix.

Gaara se leva après avoir rangé son repas et s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit mais le brun l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour le retenir avant de le lâcher une fois sûr qu'il avait son attention.

Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu partes, c'était juste pour te tenir au courant, reste manger avec nous, Naruto en sera ravi même si je pense que pour toi ce sera l'inverse, parce qu'il est chiant et parle trop mais c'est pas un mec méchant…

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, lâcha le plus grand doucement de sa voie grave.

Ah tes premiers mots, tu fais des progrès… Tu sais t'es pas obligé de tout nous raconter sur toi, tu peux rester avec nous, on te forcera pas à nous raconter ta vie en long et en large…

Le roux le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner s'asseoir, le brun à côté de lui en silence. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que des pas et des voies se fassent entendre.

Galère, tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes ?

Hey ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? T'en a pas marre de remballer tout le monde ? Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

J'en ai juste assez de t'entendre piailler à tord et à travers pour tout et pour rien ! s'exclama le géni en apparaissant devant eux, la mine renfrognée.

Il les regarda tout les deux avant d'aller s'allonger dans l'herbe un peu plus loin à l'ombre. Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'apparaître en râlant avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du roux. Il fit un énorme sourire avant de venir s'asseoir devant eux, alors que le cœur du jeune homme de Suna manquait un battement.

Salut vous deux…Sasuke, on a croisé ton frère en venant ici, il nous rejoint une fois qu'il aura retrouvé sa blonde.

Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que c'est un sujet sensible pour lui et qu'il en a marre qu'on le prenne pour une fille et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas non plus qu'Itachi apprécie…

Mais c'est ce stupide blond ! Il ne tape sur le système ce crétin !

Je me demande comment ça se fait que tu dises à voie haute ce que je pense tout bas….fit la voie de Shikamaru.

Naruto soupira en lui lançant un coup d'œil alors que l'Uchiwa fronçait les sourcils. Pour le roux il ne fit aucun doute que le surdoué ne devait pas se montrer si vindicatif d'habitude. Le blond semblait en connaître la raison mais pas l'autre. Sasuke se pencha alors vers son meilleur ami.

Bon sang mais il lui arrive quoi ? demanda t il en chuchotant.

Je sais pas trop, répondit Naruto, tout aussi silencieusement et sérieux. Peut être qu'il a encore des problèmes avec sa mère et que ça le met de mauvaises humeurs… Sasu, va lui parler… Moi je l'énerve trop et je suis pas doué avec les mots…

Le brun le regarda quelques secondes puis se leva et partit rejoindre plus loin le géni. Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

Je suis content que tu sois là Gaara. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré trop pressant ce matin mais je m'emporte assez facilement…, dit il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

Ce n'est pas grave…

Waouw tu parles ? demanda t il après quelques secondes en riant. Je te taquine…tu n'as pas l'air bavard, je comprend…et puis je suis assez bavard pour deux…

Je l'avais remarqué, dit le roux, toujours impassible.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Tu viens d'où ?

Suna…

J'y suis aller avec mon tueur pendant les vacances, les paysages sont fantastiques….Tout ce sable…Et cette chaleur... Sa doit drôlement te changer…

Pour toute réponse Gaara haussa les épaules. Konoha ou Suna, cela ne changeait rien à sa situation. Enfin pas tout à fait. Bizarrement il ne se sentait pas mal avec les autres. Bien que Naruto soit parfois très énervant, il n'était pas mal à l'aise avec eux. En fait il était fasciné par ce petit groupe de trois composés d'éléments aussi différents les uns des autres. Même s'il le voulait, c'est comme s'il était tellement attiré par eux qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement s'en éloigner. Comme s'il voulait percer le mystère qui les reliait tout les trois, faire partit de cette intimité qui les liait.

Il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois la confiance que l'on accorde à un ami. Lui n'en avait jamais eut, mais les trois qu'il avait devant lui, semblait se connaître parfaitement et étaient capable en quelques secondes de voir que quelque chose clochait chez l'un ou l'autre. Gaara ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire confiance au point de n'avoir plus de secret pour quelqu'un. Même avec sa famille, il ne partageait pas ce genre de lien. Lui d'habitude si froid et indifférent envers tout ce qui l'entourait, comment pouvait il éprouver cette attraction après seulement une matinée de cours ?

Quelques mètres plus loin…

Sauske s'assit en tailleur à côté de Shikamaru qui était allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil pour voir qui venait le déranger avant de le renfermer en grognant.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?demanda t il avec agacement.

Merde Shika, pourquoi tu nous jettes comme ça depuis ce matin ? Si on a fait quelque chose de mal dis le directement !

Vous êtes vraiment galère !

C'est toi qui est chiant ! Si on te gêne, t'a qu'à le dire, on te foutra la paix mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu te retrouve tout seul comme un con! On est tes amis bordel, tout ce qu'on veut c'est t'aider.

Le géni soupira et se redressa. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau, laissant son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait. Naruto parlait avec le nouveau, ou plutôt monologuait avec lui. Il reporta son attention sur l'Uchiwa.

Je suis désolé, vous n'avez rien fait, dit il finalement. Ce n'est pas vous.

Alors c'est qui ? Est-ce que…ça a un rapport avec ta mère ?

Non…C'est juste que…en ce moment je suis fatigué, j'ai du mal à supporter certaines choses.

Comme le fait que je parle de mes conquêtes ? demanda Sasuke.

Entre autre. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. En fait, je comprends que tu veuilles nous parler de ça, on est tes amis mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous donner tout les détails ! J'ai pas envi de savoir moi.

Très bien, répondit le brun. Je comprends aussi que ça doit être agaçant. Serais tu jaloux de mon succès?

Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose.

Tu devrais, sinon tu vas mourir puceau, ria l'autre. Tu ne nous as jamais dit si tu préférais les hommes ou les femmes…On pourrait t'aider à trouver…

Justement, coupa l'autre. Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ça.

Pourquoi ? Tu sais j'ai déjà vu pas mal de garçons et de filles s'intéresser à toi… Tu n'as pas envi d'avoir un petit ami ou une petite amie ?

Non. En fait…je…il y a déjà quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, dit Shikamaru en rosissant, regardant ailleurs.

Alors pourquoi…

Parce que cette personne est inaccessible, jamais elle ne voudra de moi, je n'ai pas envi d'en parler…

Mais…

Sasuke, s'il te plaît, ne me prend pas la tête avec ça…, lui dit l'autre avec un air triste.

Le plus grand hocha la tête tout en soupirant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se lever et de rejoindre Naruto qui blablatait avec conviction alors que Gaara lui jetait des regards mornes.

Il est agaçant n'est ce pas ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire.

Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter, souffla le roux alors que le blond poussait une exclamation outrée.

Que veux tu, je le connais depuis la maternelle, j'ai bien essayé de m'en débarrasser mais cette dobe s'accroche désespérément….

Hey ! Mais arrêtez tout les deux ! s'exclama Naruto, tout rouge. Je suis pas une dobe, Teme !

N'avez-vous pas finit de vous disputer ? demanda une voie calme derrière eux.

Un jeune homme grand et brun, avec de long cheveux et yeux noir s'approcha doucement d'eux. Cela ne fit aucun doute pour Gaara, c'était Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, la ressemblance était frappante. Il se serait bien attardé sur le physique, il fallait le dire, attrayant du nouveau venu, si une voie qu'il connaissait ne l'avait pas alertée.

Alors les morveux encore en train…s'interrompirent un jeune homme blond à l'allure androgyne en apparaissant derrière l'aîné des Uchiwa, fixant le roux du regard.

Dei-chan ? Tout va bien ? demanda Itachi en prenant s main le ramenant à la réalité.

Je…oui…Bonjour Gaara, salua t il.

Deidara.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer, indifférent au fait que les quatre autres faisaient de même en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Shikamaru rompit le silence.

Vous vous connaissez, affirma le géni.

En effet, dit le blond en venant s'asseoir avec eux, suivit par son petit ami.

Il est au courant ? demanda le roux en désignant Itachi d'un geste de la tête.

En partie. Je suppose que Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru ne le sont pas et que tu veux que cela reste comme ça, dit Deidara.

Gaara hocha la tête, le visage toujours impassible. Le revoir ici ravivait pas mal de souvenir et de sentiment qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer depuis quelques temps.

Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu allais depuis que l'on s'est vu la dernière fois. C'est étrange de te retrouver ici, une drôle de coïncidence.

Temari et Kankuro pensaient que c'était mieux de quitter Suna après ce qu'il s'est passé, dit simplement le roux.

C'est en effet, ce qui semble le mieux, tu as l'air d'aller bien, même si ça ne fait que deux mois depuis l'enterrement….

**_A suivre…._**

**Voili, voilou mes choupinoux !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Donnez moi votre avis ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayer de me bouger, promis !**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**

**GothSevBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Déjà je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews car ça me fait très plaisir alors vraiment merci!**

**Maintenant je voudrais m'excuser pour mes tirets de dialogues et mes virgules inexistantes, quand j'écris sur word je vous jure je les mets mais quand je les mets en ligne se p***** de site me les passe à la trappe, cependant je vais essayer de faire un effort pour que ça soit plus agréable pour vous!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 2**

La situation était tendue. Bon sang il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve dans le même lycée que Deidara. Alors la franchement merci Temari et Kankuro! Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le blond, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu tout les deux. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées. Depuis ce maudit jour, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, tout avait changé pour lui. Deidara et lui ne se voyait pas souvent et même s'ils s'appréciaient, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il en été venu à désirer ne plus jamais se revoir.

Mais il semblerait que le sort s'acharne. Parce que le blond était bel et bien assit devant lui. La tension était palpable. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, que ce soit avec Deidara ou avec les autres. Même son frère et sa sœur n'avait put lui tirer un mot par rapport aux évènements. Il aurait voulu oublier. Mais c'est impossible. Sa aurait été si simple pourtant. Maintenant il ne restait qu'à espérer que le blond ferme sa grande gueule. C'est peut être vulgaire dit comme ça mais le roux connaissait l'autre depuis plusieurs années. Et Deidara était une grande gueule.

- En deux mois, beaucoup de chose ont changé, répondit simplement Gaara.

- C'est vrai puisque tu es ici. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour.

- C'est parce que tu prévoyais de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Suna, dit le roux avec un peu plus de mépris dans la voie.

- C'est encore vrai. Mais tu es capable de comprendre tu as fait la même chose.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas lâche, toi tu as fuit, et depuis le début, dit Gaara lentement, d'une voie froide.

- Parce que si j'étais resté, ça aurait changé quelque chose?

- Peut être, surement même mais ça maintenant nous ne le saurons jamais.

Les quatre autres regardaient la scène, complètement ahuri. Gaara n'avait jamais autant parlé. De plus lui et Deidara semblaient beaucoup se connaitre et partager un passé quelque peu mouvementé. Bien sur une multitude de questions s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de chacun mais aucun n'osait demander des explications. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Deidara aussi sérieux et le roux faisait peur à voir. Cependant il y avait un idiot dans le groupe.

- Hum...vous pouvez nous expliquer la? demanda Naruto s'attirant les regards des deux concernés. Il s'est passé quoi exactement?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, dit le roux en reprenant son air impassible. Deidara et moi vivions à Suna, on se connaissait par des amis communs, voilà tout.

- Vous vous fichez de qui? Vous ment...

- Naruto, coupa Shikamaru. Laisse, chacun ses histoires, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Le blond voulut argumenter mais un regard de Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleraient entre eux plus tard. Deidara remercia faiblement Shikamaru avant que celui ci ne s'exclame qu'il serait temps de manger et que c'était le seul moment de paix que l'on pouvait espérer quand on avait un ami comme lui.

- Hey! s'indigna l'Uzumaki. T'en a pas marre de me descendre?

- Excuse moi Naruto, je te taquine c'est tout, dit le géni avec un sourire. Mais j'avous ne pas dire non à un moment de silence j'ai trop mal au crâne.

- Voilà ce que c'est de trop penser monsieur le surdoué je me la pète à mort! ricana le blond.

- C'est sur que tu ne dois jamais avoir mal à tête toi, Baka, répondit Sasuke.

- C'est qui que tu traite de Baka, Teme?

- Allons Naruto, Sasu chou ne fais que défendre sa princesse, se moqua allègrement Deidara en battant ridiculement des cils.

- Et c'est toi blondasse efféminée qui me traite de princesse? demanda Shikamaru, étrangement rouge.

- Sa suffit les enfants, dit calmement Itachi. Bon courage Gaara, ils sont toujours comme ça.

- Après 4h à côté de lui, répondit le roux en désignant Naruto, j'avais comprit.

Finalement chacun sortit son repas et ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Les petites disputes qui faisaient partie de leur quotidien avaient apaisées les choses. Pourtant chacun gardait à l'esprit la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt et remarquait les regards que Gaara et Deidara lourds de sous entendus et de non dits qu'ils s'envoyaient. Les deux semblaient avoir des choses à mettre au point. Ce qui se ferait sans doute plus tard.

Après avoir finit de manger, Deidara et Itachi s'éloignèrent un peu et entreprirent de se bécoter, Naruto ne se gênant pas pour leur envoyer des piques et se moquer d'eux. Et l'autre blond le lui rendait bien au grand regret d'Itachi qui aurait préféré que Deidara se serve de sa bouche pour l'embrasser au lieu de répondre aux provocations du meiilleur ami de son petit frère.

- C'est de l'entraînement à l'apnée, c'est ça? demanda dans un rire Naruto.

- Tu es jaloux, répondit l'autre blond, parce que personne ne voudrait poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes même si c'était pour te faire du bouche à bouche et te sauver la vie.

- Itachi fait le taire, demanda Sasuke. Et toi Naruto fous leur la paix!

- Hey, je fais ce que je veux, teme!

- Ton frère à une façon bien à lui de régler les choses, fit remarquer Gaara en regardant les deux plus vieux s'embrasser passionnément.

- Espérons que ça ne dégénère pas, Deidara a la voie qui porte, dit le géni en massant son crâne douloureux.

- Toujours mal? demanda Sasuke en posant une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre acquiesçait. Et avec les cries des deux furies ça ne doit pas arranger les choses... Viens.

L'Uchiwa se leva et attrapa la main du surdoué l'entraînant quelques mètres plus loin où ils avaient parlés quelques temps avant. Il s'assit en tailleur et mit sa veste en boule entre ses jambes. Le géni le regarda sans comprendre. Sasuke le fit alors s'allonger dans l'herbe, la tête sur le vêtement entre ses jambes. Shikamaru rougit furieusement en fixant l'autre du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ferme les yeux et détend toi, répondit l'autre en commençant à masser doucement ses tempes.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna t il en fermant les yeux, tenant vainement de faire partir la rougeur sur ses joues et de retenir les frissons dans sa nuque.

Plus loin, Gaara les fixait du regard et tout s'éclaira pour lui. Voilà donc ce qui se tramait entre les deux.

- Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre n'est ce pas? demanda t il à Naruto.

- Oui, et ils n'y a qu'eux qui ne s'aperçoivent pas que leur sentiments sont réciproque, soupira le blond. Sa va faire plus d'un an. Au début Sasuke à essayé de le rendre jaloux en sortant avec d'autres type, enfin sortir est un bien grand mot, coucher serait plus exacte.

- Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble, dit simplement l'autre jeune homme.

- Non, ça a eut l'effet inverse. Shikamaru a toujours bien caché sa jalousie, du moins jusqu'à ce matin et vu que Sasuke entraîne les conquêtes il a abandonné l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit, il préfère l'avoir comme ami plutôt que rien du tout. Ce sont deux crétins.

- Je vois ça...Tu n'as pas tenté de les faire se rapprocher?

- Je suis pas suicidaire, Shika a plus de 200 de QI, et comme la discrétion n'est pas mon fort, il me percerait à jour tout de suite et ça créerait des histoires. Seul Itachi est assez manipulateur pour réussir quelque chose. Maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas homophobe, sinon tu serais déjà partit en courant.

- Je suis gay, dit simplement Gaara en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- He bien je crois qu'on l'est tous alors, rit Naruto, un peu gêné par ce regard scrutateur. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu es déjà en train de le faire, fit remarquer le roux.

- Qui sont Temari et Kankuro ? Si tu veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave…Mais vu que tu as dit que tu les avais suivis…

- Ma sœur et mon frère. Termari est en terminale, Kankuro en première.

- Wouaw ! J'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs. Mais bon j'ai Sasuke, c'est déjà bien. Il est un peu comme mon frère. Itachi aussi. Quand on été petits, à la maternelle, j'entraînais toujours Sasuke dans les bêtises. Je ne tenais pas en place.

- C'est aussi le cas aujourd'hui, dit Gaara.

- Hey ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit il rentrait toujours couvert de terre avec les vêtements déchirés parfois. Itachi était déjà en primaire et c'est lui qui venait nous chercher à la sortie des classes. Quand il nous voyait il nous grondait pendant tout le chemin mais une fois arrivé chez eux, il nous aidait à nous débarbouiller et a être présentable, puis il faisait notre gouter et ils n'a jamais rien dit aux adultes.

Le roux ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Naruto qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait qu'ainsi le blond continu, ce qui allait surement arriver puisqu'il était très bavard. Il pourrait en apprendre plus sur eux.

-Tu vas en entendre parler alors je te mets de suite au courant. Shika et Sasu aiment bien me taquiner avec ça. Quand j'étais petit je voulais me marier avec Itachi. Même si Iruka s'occupe bien de moi, c'est un adulte, alors qu'Itachi était un enfant et il s'est toujours occupé de moi comme il s'occupait de Sasu. Les autres ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Mais depuis c'est passé, et avec Deidara qui ait arrivé, il valait mieux pas que je lorgne sur son Tachi chéri.

-Iruka est ton tuteur ?

-Comment tu…

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit être allé à Suna avec ton tuteur. Et la tu viens de dire que c'est un adulte qui s'occupe bien de toi. J'ai fait le lien.

-Tu es observateur. Iruka était le fils d'amis de mes parents. Il a perdu les siens à 17 ans. Quand les miens sont morts, j'avais à peine deux mois. Il m'a recueillit et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Il est formidable avec moi. Bien qu'un peu papa poule je dois l'avouer. Il est devenu ami avec ceux de Sasu parce que tout les deux quand on s'est rencontré, on est devenu inséparable. Vu qu'Iruka travaillait pas mal, tout les soirs j'allais chez Itachi et Sasu jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher parce qu'ils habitaient pas loin de l'école.

Gaara ne dit rien. De toutes manières que pouvait-il dire? Désolé ? Il ne l'était pas, et ça ne changerait rien à la mort des parents de Naruto. Et pour avoir lui-même perdu les siens, il savait ce mot vide de sens. Et puis le blond ne semblait pas triste. Enfin il devait l'être mais d'une autre façon. Le roux se dit qu'ils avaient cela en comment. Tout deux n'avaient pas connus leurs parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas être malheureux à proprement parler de leur mort. Juste regretter de n'avoir de souvenir d'eux que des photos.

Ce qui les rendait triste, c'était surtout le sentiment d'être différent. Dans les petites classes, les enfants sont cruels. Et c'est ça le plus dur, ne pas avoir de papa et de maman. Même si Naruto et lui se sentaient chanceux par rapport à d'autres. Déjà ils n'avaient pas finit dans un foyer. La blond avait lui trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait et jouait son rôle de père à la perfection, et lui, bien que Baki, leur tuteur n'était pas un homme affectueux, avait toujours été la pour lui et il n'avait pas été séparé de Temari et Kankuro.

Une question de Naruto le ramena à la réalité.

-Et toi ? Tu ne regrettes pas tes amis à Suna ?

-Je n'avais pas d'ami. Je suis quelqu'une de plutôt…

-Solitaire ? Associable ?, rit doucement le blond. Mais j'y pense, tu as dit avoir suivit ton frère et ta sœur. Vous ne vivez pas avec vos parents ?

-Ils sont morts à ma naissance. Notre tuteur est Baki, un vieil ami de mon père.

-Je comprends, dit Naruto, sérieusement.

-Je sais.

Le blond n'ajouta rien à cela. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés.

Quelques mètres plus loin.

Deidara enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami et ferma les yeux en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux.

-Dei-chan ?demanda doucement le brun. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien Tachi, répondit le blond sans bouger.

-C'est faux, depuis tout à l'heure tu sembles ailleurs. Cela à un rapport avec Gaara, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ici. Cela me rappelle des choses que j'essais d'oublier.

-Je suppose que la mort de ton meilleur ami il y a deux mois a un lien avec Gaara même si je ne sais pas lequel. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu es allé à Suna alors que d'habitude tu y allais deux week end par mois.

-Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, soupira le blond avant de se redresser et de croiser les bras. Je ne te dirais rien !

-Ne t'emballe pas, je ne te demande pas de le faire même si je me pose des questions. D'ailleurs je pense qu'on se pose tous des questions.

-Cela concerne Gaara plus que moi…

-Peut être mais moi ce qui me concerne c'est toi, et je vois bien que ça te bouleverse, ça te ferait du bien d'en parler !

-Tout ça parce que tu veux tout savoir ! Toi et ta manie de tout contrôler! S'énerva Deidara.

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je m'inquiète pour toi! J'ai pas envi de te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois comme il y a deux mois !

-Je t'ai rien demandé je te signal !

-Tu ne me fais simplement pas confiance !

-C'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance, tu dois toujours tout savoir ! Il faut que tout soit sous contrôle sinon tu ne te sens pas bien ! grogna l'autre.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! Alors oui j'ai envi de savoir, mais c'est pour pouvoir t'aider ! s'exclama Itachi en le regardant.

Deidara ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le sol, les bras toujours croisés. Gaara lui rappelait tant de choses…Et il lui renvoyait à la figure ses erreurs. Revoir le roux n'avait fait que raviver sa douleur et ses regrets, sa haine envers lui-même. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait du faire. Mais c'est trop tard. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et un bras entourer ses épaules. Itachi le serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Heureusement qu'il l'avait. Mais le prix à payer avait été trop élevé. Aujourd'hui il avait eut ce qu'il avait choisit, son propre bonheur, Itachi. Mais il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Le choix entre les deux ne s'imposait plus. Il ne lui restait plus que les regrets.

Quelques mètres encore plus loin.

La main de Sasuke s'égara sur la joue de Shikamaru. Il le trouvait si mignon, avec ce visage détendu. D'habitude, il avait toujours la mine renfrognée, les sourcils froncés. Mais quand il dormait, il semblait si innocent, si vulnérable. Plusieurs fois, l'Uchiwa s'était surprit à regarder le géni dormir quand ils passaient avec Naruto un week end tout les trois. Il soupira en regardant sa montre avant de secouer doucement l'épaule du surdoué. Celui-ci grogna et remua avant de se redresser. Il se frotta les yeux en le regardant d'un air endormit. « trop mignon » fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-On a cours dans 20 minutes, dit l'Uchiwa en souriant.

-J'aurais put dormir au moins 10 minutes de plus, grogna le géni. Et puis j'aimais bien les massages…

-T'es vraiment grognon au réveil toi, dit il en l'attirant contre lui passant un bras autour de sa taille. Je te laisse 5 minutes de plus. Sa va mieux ta tête ?

- Sa dépend, répondit Shikamaru en fermant les yeux, la tête posée sur son épaule. Si j'ai encore mal tu continues de me masser la tête en cours ?

-Même si t'as plus mal, je te masse quand même.

-Alors j'ai plus mal. Et je veux des massages.

-Tu es bien capricieux…On dirait une gosse de 5 ans…

-J'essais de t'imiter…

Sasuke soupira de manière dramatique et resserra son bras autour de Shikamaru posant sa tête sur la sienne. Ce genre de moment n'était pas vraiment rare mais il les chérissait tous…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Shikamaru s'était endormit sur sa table, Sasuke lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Naruto et Gaara s'étaient de nouveau mis au fond. Le roux semblait déjà plus réceptif à la présence du blond. Le matin il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit devenu quelqu'un de loquace mais parfois il répondait à Naruto quand celui-ci lui parlait. C'était déjà bien.

Ce soir là il rentra chez lui avec Temari et Kankuro. Alors que les plus vieux parlaient avec animation de leur première journée, le roux ne dit rien. Il n'y a qu'à table qu'il lâcha le fait que Deidara était dans leur lycée. Sa sœur lui répondit qu'elle le savait parce qu'elle était dans sa classe avec Itachi Uchiwa. Même si elle n'avait jamais vu le brun auparavant, celui-ci était une légende au lycée, ainsi que son petit frère. De plus l'aîné sortait avec ce blond très bruyant qu'elle connaissait bien. Difficile de passer inaperçu.

Après le repas Gaara monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il repensa à cette journée, à Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi et bien sur Deidara. La discussion entre eux allait être compliquée mais inévitable. S'ils ne mettaient pas les choses à plat entre eux, un jour ou l'autre cela exploserait et il y aurait forcément un public. Le roux n'étant pas homme à s'afficher voulait à tout prit éviter ça. Déjà que son apparence et son attitude faisaient parler de lui, inutile d'en rajouter avec des ragots.

La semaine passa plutôt tranquillement. En cours Gaara s'asseyait toujours à côté de Naruto. Et Sasuke ne semblait pas se plaindre du fait qu'on lui ait prit sa place attitrée puisqu'il se retrouvait à côté de Shikamaru. Il passait ses journée à caresser les cheveux du géni endormit, affalé sur sa table. D'ailleurs l'Uzumaki ne se gênait pas pour en profiter et se moquer de lui profitant du sommeil du surdoué qui lui aussi en prenait pour son grade durant les courts moments où il était réveillé. Chose étonnante, parfois le roux se joignait au blond et ses rares répliques faisaient mouche.

Le midi il mangeait aussi avec eux au même endroit que la première fois. Itachi et Deidara venaient aussi. Bien qu'aucune dispute n'ait éclatée, les autres avaient put sentir la tension entre le blond et Gaara ainsi que les nombreux regards lourds de sens qu'ils s'envoyaient. Chacun savait qu'à un moment où l'autre l'un des deux allait en avoir assez et qu'ils sauraient le fin mot de l'histoire. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit Shikamaru en profitant de l'absence du blond et du roux. Et les trois autres avaient été d'accord puisque qu'aucun des deux concerné ne semblait faire le premier pas pour une discussion en privé avec l'autre.

Le week end, Gaara repensa à cette semaine. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si insupportable que ça, les autres. Ses camarades. Peut être était ce un peu tôt pour les qualifier d'amis. Deidara avait été son ami. Mais en deux mois beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Pouvait-il encore le considérer comme tel ? En voilà une bonne question. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglé cette histoire, surement pas. D'ailleurs le jeune homme de Suna avait été agréablement surprit que les autres ne posent aucune question. Il s'en trouvait même soulagé.

Bien qu'il apprécie de plus en plus Sasuke et Shikamaru, il avait l'impression de partager un lien spécial avec Naruto. Ils étaient si opposés mais si proche à la fois. Parfois le blond lui donnait envi de l'étrangler et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour le supporter jusque là. Mais à d'autres moments, il avait l'impression d'être en osmose avec lui, que d'un seul regard ils se comprenaient, qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose, et que les deux orbes bleus de Naruto lui disaient qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se trouvait stupide de penser ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement d'avoir trouver une personne comme lui.

Une autre semaine passa. Les voir tout les quatre ensemble semblait être devenu une habitude pour les autres. Sasuke était ravi de la présence de Gaara. Le roux faisait tellement peur qu'aucune fille ne voulait les approcher. Bien sûr le brun commençait à apprécier le jeune homme de Suna et pas seulement son côté répulsif envers les autres qui, au final, n'était qu'un détail. Shikamaru était égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire tout le temps fatigué et trouvant toute tâche impliquant un mouvement aussi bien physique que mental galère. Pourtant ses périodes de veilles étaient plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée. Naruto et Gaara soupçonnait la que c'était l'effet des caresses que Sasuke lui prodiguait à longueur de journée. Le brun avait même prit l'habitude de l'appeler « chaton » ce qui ne plaisait guère au dit chaton qui pourtant ne refusait pas les caresses.

Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, Gaara se sentait intégré. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant, il attendait les autres, que ce soit pour aller ou sortir de cours, pour manger, aller au toilettes…Sa ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais grâce à ça il se sentait bien. Il commençait à connaître les autres, leur vies, leur réactions, leur façon de raisonner, bien que pour comprendre Shikamaru cela reste encore une tâche difficile…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Vendredi. Fin de la deuxième semaine de cours pour Gaara. Il sortit en compagnie des trois autres et alla s'installer avec eux sur les marches qui bordaient la grande place qui s'étendait devant le lycée. Sasuke attendait son frère et Deidara qui finissaient les cours plus tard, le blond vivant chez eux. Shikamaru pouvait apparemment rentrer quand bon lui semblait et Naruto…Il ne savait pas vraiment. Toujours est il que le vendredi ils finissaient les cours à 14 heures et prévoyaient de passer le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, quelqu'un les interrompit.

-Salut les jeunes, leur dit un homme brun avec un sourire chaleureux en s'avançant vers eux.

-Iruka ! s'écria Naruto, t'es rentré de ton voyage plus tôt ?

-Non Baka tu vois pas qu'il est encore là bas en train de faire un golf ? répliqua Sasuke .

-Oh ça va teme, dit le blond en allant prendre son tuteur dans ses bras.

-Je suppose que tout va bien puisque que vous êtes ENCORE en train de vous disputer, rit le plus vieux en les regardant avant de se tourner vers le roux en lui tendant une main. Je suis Iruka, le tuteur de Naruto.

-Gaara, répondit le roux en serrant sa main.

-Enchanté de rencontrer le nouveau venu dans la bande, ça fait deux semaines que Naruto n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

-Iruka ! s'indigna le blond.

-Sa va Naruto je te taquine…Alors les garçons vous voulez aller boire un café ou vous préférez que je vous laisse entre jeune ? Proposa le plus vieux chaleureusement.

-Un café ! S'exclamèrent Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

-Et toi Gaara, tu es d'accord ? demanda Iruka avec un sourire. Si tu ne veux pas je me vexerais pas…

-Je suis d'accord, répondit simplement le roux. Je dois juste envoyer un message à ma sœur pour la prévenir que je rentrerais plus tard.

-Je ramène tout le monde en voiture après d'habitude, je le ferais pour toi aussi, cela ne me gêne pas.

Le roux le remercia et envoya un texto à Temari pour la prévenir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans un café où apparemment ils avaient leurs habitudes. Sauf Gaara bien sûr. Ils s'installèrent à une table avant qu'Iruka n'aille commander au comptoir.

-Iruka nous emmène souvent ici, dit Sasuke au roux. Tu vas voir, il est cool.

-Il a l'air, répondit simplement l'autre.

-Il devait faire des courses en ville je suppose, dit le blond. Il était en voyage pour son travail, il n'aurait du rentrer que demain mais je suis content qu'il soit là.

-C'est pas Kakashi sensei ? demanda Sasuke sous les grognements de son meilleur ami.

En effet leur professeur de littérature était au comptoir en train de discuter avec Iruka.

-Je suis sur qu'il nous suit, maugréa l'Uzumaki.

-Naruto pense que Kakashi sensei drague Iruka, dit Shikamaru à Gaara avec un sourire. Et Sasuke et moi sommes du même avis.

-Pfff ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dit le blond en plissant les yeux. Il convoque Iruka pour un oui pour un non après les cours pour soit disant lui parler de moi et finalement Iruka rentre à 10 heures du soir en me disant qu'ils ne sont resté que 10 minutes à l'école et qu'ensuite ils ont mangé ensemble. Et puis pourquoi sa fait 4 ans que je l'ai en cours et que quand je vais au lycée, il quitte le collège pour aller au lycée aussi ?

-Et c'est gênant ? demanda le roux.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est un pervers, il suffit de voir les bouquins qu'il lit. Iruka est gentil et innocent lui…Et puis ces cheveux gris c'est trop bizarre pas naturelle du tout…

-Tu crois pas que tu inverses les rôles là ? demanda le géni.

-C'est pas de sa faute si sa vie sentimentale n'est qu'un vaste désert et qu'il se sent obligé de se mêler de celle de son tuteur, ricana Sasuke.

-Hey Teme, je préfère ça plutôt que d'incarner la définition même du mot gigolo ! Et puis Kakashi sensei n'est pas fait pour un honnête homme comme Iruka !

-Tu devrais te réjouir s'il devient ton beau père, dit Sasuke. Il pourra nous faire sauter les heures de colles et même ne pas nous noter absent si on sèche ses heures de cours, tout ça pour être le parfait beau papa !

-Quoi ? s'écria le blond, outré. Je ne prostituerais pas Iruka à ce pervers !

Sasuke et Shikamaru éclatèrent de rire et même Gaara esquissa un sourire (c'est l'apocalypse ! non je ris !).

-Il y a de l'ambiance ici, dit leur professeur de littérature en s'asseyant devant eux.

-J'ai invité Kakashi-san à se joindre à nous, dit Iruka avec un sourire en prenant place à côté du gris.

-Allons Iruka, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler juste Kakashi, dit l'homme en posant une main pâle sur celle dorée de son voisin.

Iruka rougit fortement en souriant alors que Naruto plissait les yeux en tuant du regard leur professeur, qui lui, envoyait un sourire goguenard au fils adoptif de son futur amant alors que les autres se retenaient de rire.

-J'espère que vous avez commencé à réfléchir à l'exposé que je vous ai donné il y a trois jours, mes chers petits élèves, poursuivit le gris. Vous êtes tous les quatre ensembles en plus.

-Justement, dit Sasuke en regardant ses trois amis, peut être devrait t on se réunir ce week end pour le commencer. Je propose que l'on face ça chez moi, Itachi et Deidara pourra nous aider si on a un problème.

-C'est vrai qu'Itachi est un très bon élève, dit Kakashi.

-T'es d'accord Iruka ? demanda Naruto. Tu viens de rentrer, tu vas pas passé le week end seul…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, coupa le professeur avant de se tourner vers Iruka, j'ai des place demain soir pour une pièce de théâtre, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'y accompagner Iruka ?

-Oh…je… avec plaisir, répondit le brun en rougissant. Et puis Naruto sera chez Sasuke alors je n'aurais pas d'inquiétude quant au fait qu'il soit seul à la maison.

-Parfait, sourit le gris, profitons en pour manger dehors, on m'a parlé d'un petit restaut pas mal en ville, je viens vous chercher à 19heures !

-Euh…d'accord, répondit l'autre, alors que Naruto devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Et toi Gaara ? demanda Sasuke. Tu viens dormir chez moi ce week end ?

-Je demanderais à ma sœur mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème…

-Chouette !s'exclama Naruto. On va s'éclater !

-Il faut qu'on bosse l'exposé Baka ! répondit son meilleur ami.

-Je suis pas sur qu'il sache ce que ça veut dire, ricana Shikamaru.

-Tu parles du mot bosser ou exposé ? Renchérit l'autre brun.

-Les deux, rajouta simplement le roux.

-Même toi Gaara tu te ligues contre moi ? dit le blond avant de se tourner vers son tuteur avec une mine triste et des yeux larmoyant. Ruka, personne ne m'aime !

-Mais si Naru, répondit l'adulte en le prenant dans ses bras, habitué à ce genre de scène. Moi je t'aime.

Le blond en profita pour tirer la langue à son professeur de littérature dans le dos de son père adoptif. Geste très mature que Kakashi lui renvoya alors que les autres rigolaient.

-Bon on dit chez moi demain matin à 11heures, ça vous va ? demanda Sasuke. Vous mangez à la maison comme ça l'après midi on pourra en profiter pour commencer l'exposé.

-Bonne idée, dit Iruka, je suis heureux de voir des jeunes aussi sérieux. Gaara si tu veux demain avec Naruto on passera te prendre pour te déposer chez Sasuke vu que tu ne sais pas où il habite.

-Mon oncle te ramènera, rajouta l'Uchiwa . Shika tu dors chez moi dimanche soir ?

-Hum…oui, répondit le concerné en rougissant un peu.

-Je te prends au passage demain matin, dit Iruka avec un sourire.

-Je veux pas vous déranger…

-On passe par ta rue pour aller chez Sasuke, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Bien que vous soyez tous d'une agréable compagnie, dit Kakashi en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto, j'ai des choses à faire. Passez tous un bon week end, à demain Iruka. Et ne vous occupez pas de l'addition, ajouta t il en montrant les tasses du doigt. Je vous invite. A lundi.

Le gris se leva et après un dernier sourire à Iruka alla régler la note et s'en alla.

-Votre professeur est quelqu'un de charmant, dit l'adulte qui restait.

-Pfff Iruka enfin, il est fourbe ! s'exclama le blond. Il fait ça pour t'attirer dans ses filets.

-Naruto enfin ! s'écria son tuteur, un peu rouge. Ne dit pas de pareilles bêtises !

-Il a raison, dit Shikamaru. Il vous drague Iruka, vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Sasuke, croyez en un expert en la matière !

-Je ne vous connais que depuis une demi heure et je peux vous affirmer qu'ils ont raison, fit simplement le roux.

-Oh…eh bien…je ne peux être que flatté qu'un homme tel que lui s'intéresse à moi…

-Un homme tel que lui ? C'est un pervers ! Et depuis quand tu es gay ?

-Je ne suis pas gay…enfin je ne crois pas, dit Iruka, très rouge, visiblement confus.

-Sa y ait il lui a tourné la tête…., dit le blond en s'affalant sur la table alors que son meilleur ami lui tapotait le dos en signe de réconfort en ricanant. Dis le moi si je dois m'attendre à le retrouver dans la salle de bain le matin en me levant !

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, dit son tuteur.

-Sa veut dire que tu envisages des rapports sexuels avec lui ! s'écria Naruto en se redressant, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Il en est hors de questions ! Surtout ne reste jamais seul avec lui !

-Naruto ma vie sexuelle ne regarde personne ici alors baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît ! dit Iruka, très gêné.

-Tu as des préservatif au moins ? demanda son fils adoptif. On va en acheter ce soir !

Et la pour Gaara, ce fut trop. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il éclata de rire. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent s'esclaffer pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se joindre à lui. Tous sauf Naruto qui prenait cette histoire de préservatif très au sérieux et surtout parce que son cœur battait étrangement vite depuis qu'il avait entendu le roux rire. Il avait déjà remarqué à la rentrée que son nouveau camarade était physiquement très attirant. Mais le voir rire le bouleversa et le fit fondre de l'intérieur. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau…

_**A suivre…**_

**Voilou mes choupinoux !**

**Chapitre 2 achevé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la soirée de samedi plutôt mouvementé et le mystère entre Gaara et Deidara n'en sera probablement plus un ! Vous saurez tout ! Ou presque…**

**Gros bisous mes choupixxxxxxx !**

**GothSevBlack !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez ça me fait très plaisir et ça motive!**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter alors je vais vous laisser directement avec le chapitre 3 en espérant que ça vous plaise! Bisous!**

**Chapitre 3.**

Iruka avait ramené Gaara chez lui le vendredi soir. Cela avait permis à Temari et Kankuro de connaître Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru qui étaient dans la voiture. Mais aussi de lui parler du week end organisé par ses "amis" et le tuteur de Naruto avait put rassurer sa soeur. Une fois à l'interieur le roux s'était directeur dirigé vers le salon, sachant très bien que les deux autres n'en revenaient pas et qu'ils voudraient en savoir plus. Alors qu'il avait prit place sur un fauteuil, les autres se mirent sur le canapé.

-Alors comme ç ce sont tes amis, fit la blonde. Ils ont l'air sympa.

-"Amis" n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, se contenta t il de répondre.

-S'ils n'étaient que des camarades avec qui tu dois obligatoirement faire un exposé, tu n'irais pas dormir chez l'un d'entre eux, remarqua Kankuro, je doute même que tu leur aurais adressé la parole.

-Cela fait deux semaines que je les connais, je ne peux pas encore les qualifier d'amis.

-Le blond...

-Naruto.

-Naruto, reprit sa soeur, à l'air d'être vraiment très...vif...Je ne t'imaginais pas rester avec une personne de son tempérament. Mais les deux autres ont l'air d'être plus...modéré...

-C'est vrai, dit le roux. Sasuke...

-Le petit frêre d'Itachi Uchiwa?

-Même moi j'ai remarqué la ressemblance alors que je n'ai aucun des deux dans ma classe, dit le brun à la jeune fille.

-Sasuke est le meilleur ami de Naruto et il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'il est vraiment sympa et avec Shikamaru.

-Le troisième à l'arrière c'est ça?

-oui. Lui c'est un géni, mais aussi un véritable flemmard, il passe son temps à dormir en cours.

-Il est plutôt mignon, fit remarquer Temari.

-Il est pas un peu jeune pour toi, vieille peau ? S'éclaffa Kankuro.

-Il devrait être flatté ! S'insurgea la jeune femme, de l'intérêt qu'on lui porte !

-Tu n'as aucune chance Temari, dit Gaara calmement. Il est gay.

-Je peux peut être le faire changer d'avis ! répliqua t elle alors que son autre frère éclatait de rire.

-Il est amoureux de Sasuke.

-Comme la moitié des filles du bahut, grommela le brun, de nouveau sérieux.

-Seulement la moitié ? demanda la blonde avec ironie.

-L'autre moitié préfère Neiji Hyuga qui est dans ma classe…Je déteste ce type, il regarde tout le monde de haut, c'est à peine s'il parle…un vrai glaçon et toutes les filles qui ne sont pas amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa le sont de lui. Sa craint ce lycée.

-La différence c'est que Sasuke est aussi amoureux de Shikamaru, dit Gaara.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, abasourdis. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant que le roux ne le brise, leur lançant un regard dangereux.

-Même s'il n'y a qu'eux deux qui ne s'en aperçoivent pas, interdiction formelle de le dire à qui que ce soit !

Les deux autres hochèrent rapidement la tête.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux.

-C'est le cas. Plus avec Naruto que les autres.

-Ce serait un crime de t'empêcher de passer le week end avec eux alors qu'on a toujours tout fait pour que tu ais des amis, dit la blonde. Et puis Iruka à l'aire d'avoir confiance en Itachi. Ils vivent chez un oncle à ce qu'il m'a dit.

-D'après ce que je sais, ils se réunissent souvent le week end. Deidara habite avec eux.

-Et sa va aller ? demanda Temari, inquiète. Vous avez parlé de ce qui s'était passé ?

-Non.

-Il va falloir….

-Je sais. Peut être ce week end. Si on trouve un moment pour.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres, affirma Kankuro.

n'ai déjà pas envi d'en parler avec Deidara…

-Pourtant tu dois le faire. Avant cela vous étiez amis en quelque sorte. Et peut être que ça te soulagerait d'en discuter un peu avec les autres ou juste Naruto…

-Non. Il n'y a rien à soulager…

-Gaara, continua son frère. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soit. Tu ne nous en à jamais parlé à nous. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais on pense que tu devrais vraiment partager ça avec quelqu'un. Peut importe, avec qui tu veux mais au moins en parler.

-Et à quoi ça va servir ? Est-ce que ça le ramènera ?

-Au moins ça te soulagera ! s'exclama la blonde à son tour.

-Je ne le mérite pas.

-Gaara tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, il avait prit sa décision, tu n'aurais rien put changer.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dit le roux.

La discussion se termina la pour les trois.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lendemain Gaara fut le premier réveillé comme d'habitude. Il se leva et alla petit déjeuner puis s'habiller et enfin préparer ses affaires pour passer la nuit chez Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dormir chez ce qu'on pouvait appeler un camarade. Et même s'il avait mit du temps à l'admettre cette nuit alors qu'il était en pleine introspection, cela le rendait heureux. Ca faisait toujours plaisir d'être attendu quelque part, de sentir que d'autres ont envi de le voir. Et puis il fallait le dire, il avait aussi envi de les revoir. Surtout Naruto.

Naruto. Un véritable phénomène. Pourtant il sentait qu'il avait un lien spécial avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sasuke ou Shikamaru. En fait il avait beau y réfléchir et se poser toutes les questions possibles, il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer ce qui le rendait différent des autres et cette proximité qu'il ressentait. Même lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, comme les midis, le roux avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle invisible qu'il partageait seulement avec le blond. Il ignorait si l'Uzumaki avait lui aussi cette sensation.

Mais les fait sont là. En deux semaines, l'énergique énergumène avait réussit la ou bon nombre avait échoué. Déjà obtenir une réponse de sa part tenait du miracle mais aussi les contacts physiques. Certes ils étaient rare, une main sur l'épaule, une petite tape amicale sur le bras ou dans le dos. Jamais personne n'avais osé. Et les seuls qui l'avaient fait, faisaient encore pipi dans leur pantalon en y repensant tant son regard avait été effrayant à ce moment la.

Gaara aimait bien aussi les deux bruns. Leurs caractères calmes et réfléchis, enfin quand Sasuke n'embêtait pas Naruto. Il aimait bien l'humour discret du géni bien qu'il restait sidéré par le fait qu'on puisse dormir autant dans une journée. Il était aussi toujours impressionné de voir les changements de comportement de Sasuke. Froid et distant avec le commun des mortels (dixit le surdoué), joueur et espiègle avec Naruto, doux et tendre avec Shikamaru, discret et amical avec lui ou encore son beau frère.

Il voyait bien que lui et Itachi étaient proches. En fait ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils devaient surement le faire chez eux. Pourtant Gaara arrivait à capter parfois un regard protecteur de l'aîné avers le plus jeune. Tout comme il surprenait celui inquiet que Sasuke lançait à son grand frère quand celui-ci, qui avait toujours une très grande maîtrise de lui-même, fronçait les sourcils ou que le ton montait avec Deidara.

Parlons-en de lui. Certes ils se parlaient cordialement mais le roux savait bien que tous sentaient la tension entre eux et que celle-ci ne faisait qu'augmenter de jours en jours. Et elle finirait par sortir. C'est pour cela qu'ils devaient parler ensemble ce week end, profiter du fait d'avoir le temps de le faire bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait envi de revenir sur les évènements passés. Gaara détestait le fait d'être aussi touché par la présence du blond. Bien qu'il soit toujours égal à lui-même, quand l'autre était là, ses phrases ou même certains de ses gestes lui remettaient des souvenirs en mémoire qu'il avait mit tant d'ardeur à repousser.

Cependant le comportement des autres lui disait que celui de Deidara n'était pas habituel. Le blond et Itachi se disputaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il se doutait bien que c'était de sa faute. L'Iwa devait aussi être bouleversé de le revoir et cela devait chambouler pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas capable d'aussi bien cacher son trouble que lui. Cela expliquait les disputes avec Itachi qui devait se demander de quoi il en retournait.

Gaara soupira. La journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos pour ses nerfs. Il resta dans sa chambre le reste de la matinée après avoir descendu ses affaires dans l'entrée. Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait encore et encore à la relation qu'il entretenait avec chaque membre de « son groupe » mais aussi à la tournure que pourrait prendre le week end. Finalement, il en avait marre de toujours se poser des tas et des tas de questions. Il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait.

Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine prendre un soda. Son frère et sa sœur regardaient la télé à côté dans le salon. Il savait qu'ils devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Le roux n'avait jamais été très expansif et son caractère très calme et son côté froid était une source de souci pour le reste de sa famille. Ils avaient finit par s'y faire. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé il y a deux mois, il n'avait put que subir la surveillance constante de ses deux aînés.

Temari, plutôt réservée, sauf lorsqu'elle piquait une de ses mémorables colères, ne faisait que lui jeter des regards en coin et le laissait un peu plus tranquille que Kankuro. Le brun lui, très franc et n'aimant pas les faux semblants, lui rentrait dedans. En plus de ne cesser de le fixer comme si il allait se mettre à pleurer d'une minute à l'autre quand il commençait à lui poser des questions sur son bien être, il n'en finissait jamais. Il cherchait la petite bête.

Il fut une époque où lui seul se souciait de Gaara et n'en avait pas peur. Certes avec les années ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre mais passaient quand même du temps ensemble, même si c'était simplement regarder la télé ou lire l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais depuis quelques semaines (8 environ), ils n'avaient plus aucun contact. Sauf pendant les repas. Le roux savait que son frère devait en souffrir mais il ne supportait pas cette surprotection. Il ne supportait pas non plus le fait qu'il essai de le faire parler alors qu'il n'en avait pas envi. Et Kankuro était tenace… Voilà pourquoi le plus jeune s'évertuait à le fuir et passait des heures enfermés, seul dans sa chambre.

L'arrivée de l'objet de ses pensées le sortit revenir à la réalité. Son frère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et entreprenait de se faire un sandwich.

-Tes amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Ce ne sont pas…

-tes amis, je sais, le coupa le brun en le regardant. Tu devrais pourtant…

-Arrête, le coupa à son tour le plus jeune. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu l'as déjà fait hier soir.

-Si je le répète c'est parce que je sais que tu es borné et que tu ne le feras qu'une fois que je t'aurais poussé à bout !

-Alors dans ce cas fout moi la paix, ce n'est pas la bonne façon de procéder. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Gaara sortit de la cuisine, allant dans le couloir, content d'avoir échappé à cette discussion. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que son frère soit aussi borné que lui. Il le comprit quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur dans le couloir par le brun qui faisait la même taille que lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes alors que Temari allait ouvrir la porte sur Iruka et deux de ses « amis », pensant que cela apaiserait ses frères. Mais le roux se contenta d'inverser la position, tenant son frère par le col.

-On s'inquiète pour toi , nous !On fait tout pour que tu te sentes mieux ! dit le brun en le repoussant.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé que je sache et il ne sait rien passé qu'il puisse vous faire penser que je vais mal alors arrête !

-Les garçons, dit Temari en s'approchant d'eux, ce n'est pas le moment, calmez vous…

- Cela fait à peine deux mois ! Comment pourrais-tu aller bien ! S'insurgea Kankuro fixant toujours son frère dans les yeux, les deux hommes ignorant leur sœur et les autres. Soit tu es insensible soit tu ne tenais pas à lui !

-Ne redis jamais que je ne tenais pas à lui, dit Gaara froidement, prenant le soin de détacher chaque mot lentement tout en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux l'agrippant par le col.

Iruka intervint et sépara doucement les deux garçons en parlant d'une voie calme.

-Calmez vous, allez Gaara prend tes affaires nous y allons, sa vous fera du bien cette petite coupure, quand vous vous reverrais vous serez calmés et vous pourrez régler ça.

Les deux frères se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Gaara ne prennent ses affaires et sorte après avoir salué sa sœur et ses amis. Iruka dit au revoir à la blonde et au brun, Naruto et Shikamaru faisant de même. Ils marchèrent tout les quatre jusqu'à la voiture avant de mettre les affaires du roux dans le coffre. Ils s'apprêtèrent à monter dans la voiture quand Kankuro arriva et entraîna son frère un peu plus loin.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais que c'est faux et que tu tenais beaucoup à lui.

-Je n'ai pas envi d'en parlé, dit le roux, un peu sur la défensive.

-Je sais. C'est moi, je me fais du souci pour toi, je sais que tu souffres mais le fait de te voir agir toujours de la même façon…ça me dépasse alors j'essais de te faire réagir mais là…c'est allé trop loin, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Te prend pas la tête, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute et surement pas la dernière…

-Oui, dit le brun avec un petit sourire, mais j'avais pas envi que tu partes comme ça alors qu'on vient de se prendre la tête.

-Tu sais je rentre demain pas dans 6 mois, répondit le plus jeune avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voie.

-Te moque pas de ton frère qui se fait du souci, râla le brun avec un sourire, je peux te faire un câlin même si tes potes nous regarde ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grommela le cadet pour la forme.

Kankuro rigola doucement avant de s'avancer et de prendre doucement son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu me manques des fois, Gaara, dit il doucement à son oreille avant de se reculer. Tu voudras bien qu'on parle un peu quand tu reviendras ? Je te rassure pas de ce dont tu n'as pas envi.

Le roux hocha la tête et lui offrit un de ses très rares sourires avant de monter dans la voiture à côté d'Iruka qui lui fit un sourire avant de démarrer.

-On dirait que ça s'est arrangé, dit l'adulte. Tant mieux.

-Ouais à grand renfort de câlin et de bisous, ricana Naruto.

-« Ruka personne ne m'aime », imita Gaara en faisant rire les deux bruns avec eux.

-Oh ça va, grommela le blond. Dis donc c'est violent les disputes entre vous…

-Fous lui la paix Naruto, dit Shika. Il a peut être pas envi d'en parler.

-Mais attend, ils en sont presque venu aux mains !

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez du assister à ça, dit doucement le jeune homme de Suna.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le conducteur. C'est normal qu'il y ait des disputes parfois, ce sont vos histoires. On en a déjà eut des belles entre Sasuke et Itachi. Le tout c'est que ça n'aille pas trop loin.

-Kankuro est du genre hyper franc. Quand il y a un problème il le dit directement. Quand on a un problème on doit lui dire directement. Il ne supporte pas que l'on face des cachoteries ou qu'on dise les choses à moitié.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, dit Naruto.

-Dans l'absolu oui, répondit Gaara. Mais personnellement je ne suis pas du genre à parler facilement.

-ça, tu l'as dit, remarqua le géni avec un petit sourire.

-Voilà pourquoi on se prend souvent la tête, parce que je n'aime pas parler de certaines choses alors que lui veux le faire. Sa nous ait déjà arrivé de nous taper dessus. Une fois qu'on s'est défoulé c'est mieux.

-Drôle de manières, dit le blond assis derrière lui. M'enfin chacun ses habitudes. Au fait Gaara, juste à titre d'information, Sasu et Ita vivent chez leur oncle Madara. Mais Madara veut qu'on l'appelle Tobi et il est quelque peu…différent.

-Différent ?

-Disons simplement qu'il se comporte de manière quelque peu enfantine, compléta Iruka de manière évasive. Enfin tu verras par toi-même, mais c'est un homme charmant.

-Avec toi ça veut plus rien dire charmant, dit Naruto. Si on t'écoute même Kakashi sensei est charmant… D'ailleurs parlons-en de ce pervers….

Et le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi. Naruto braillait pour faire comprendre à Iruka que Kakashi était un mauvais partit tout en mettant en avant tout les inconvénients d'une relation avec lui alors que son tuteur tentait de calmer ses ardeurs, aidé parfois par Gaara alors que Shikamaru ouvrait souvent la bouche pour démonter un des arguments du blond.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination, dans une banlieue un peu en retrait de la ville. Devant eux se dressaient une petite maison à étage entourée de quelques mètres de jardin lui-même encerclé par un haut mur blanc. On pouvait seulement voir l'intérieur par le portail en fer noir. Ce fut Sasuke qui vint à leur rencontre. Ils prirent leurs affaires dans le coffre et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils atterrirent dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Une grande baie vitrée donnait la vue sur une terrasse en bois et le jardin.

La cuisine se trouvait au fond du salon à droite. Quand on rentrait on se retrouvait face à l'escalier qui menait au premier, derrière se trouvant un couloir menant à la chambre de Madara et une salle de bain. A l'étage se trouvaient trois chambre, la première à gauche était la chambre d'ami, celle au fond toujours du même côté était celle d'Itachi et Deidara. La première porte à droite était la salle de bain et la deuxième la chambre de Sasuke.

Mais pour l'instant, tous se saluèrent, Itachi, Deidara et le fameux Madara étant sans le salon. Ce fut à ce moment la que Gaara comprit ce que les autres voulaient dire. Un adulte, il le supposait, s'avança vers lui, habillé tout en noir et portant un étrange masque orange comportant un trou où il pouvait voir un œil rouge. L'adulte en question se posta devant lui en trépignant.

-Je suis Madara mais appelle moi Tobi. Tobi est heureux de rencontrer Gaara. Tobi aime les amis de Sasu même si Sasu est méchant avec Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon, dit l'homme avec une voie affreusement enfantine.

-Enchanté, répondit simplement le roux, cachant avec succès son air étonné. Merci de me recevoir chez vous.

-Gaara est gentil. Gaara doit dire « tu » à Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Sasuke et Shikamaru le regardaient en riant silencieusement et Gaara leur envoya un regard qui leur promettait mille souffrances. Iruka fut invité à rester pour le déjeuné et ils ne tardèrent pas à manger tous ensemble sur la terrasse à l'extérieur, profitant du soleil et du ciel bleu. Finalement le tuteur de Naruto s'en alla après le repas quand son fils adoptif fut bâillonné par Sasuke après 20 minutes à faire des recommandations à l'adulte pour son rendez vous du soir.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient dans le salon, installé sur de gros coussins autour de la table basse en train de parler de leur exposé. Itachi et son petit ami s'étaient joint à eux et les aidaient comme ils pouvaient. Cependant plus le temps passait et plus Gaara sentait sa colère monter. Depuis qu'il les avait rejoints Deidara ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coins et dès qu'il le fixait le blond détournait le visage. C'était une situation très irritante.

-Bon sang Deidara et Gaara si vous devez parler faîtes le qu'on avance au lieu de vous bouffer du regard toutes les 5 secondes, dit Shikamaru au bout d'un moment, excédé par leur comportement.

-Je n'ai pas envi qu'on se dispute, dit le blond en regardant le roux. On va se prendre la tête et passer un mauvais week end tout les deux.

-Parce que ne rien dire et passer un mauvais week end aussi à jouer à « je te regarde moi non plus » c'est mieux peut être ? dit Sasuke.

Pendant quelques temps ils se contentèrent de tous se regarder sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole.

-Expliquez nous toute l'histoire, dit Naruto après une minute de silence. Et ensuite expliquez vous, on ne jugera pas on ne dira rien mais on interviendra si ça dégénère.

Deidara et Gaara se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que le roux hausse les épaules. Il lâcha son stylo et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux, fixant le blond qui était sur le canapé en face de lui. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contrôler ses réactions selon la tournure des choses. Il en voulait au blond pour certaines choses. Il lui en avait voulu pour d'autres avant mais ce n'était pas justifié. Même si sa rancœur était surtout dirigée contre lui-même, Deidara en fera les frais s'il allait trop loin.

Avoir quelques médiateurs n'était pas du luxe. C'était une histoire délicate et récente, encore marquée dans leurs esprits. Le blond avait du souffrir de ne rien pouvoir dire à son petit ami qui aurait pu l'aider et le soutenir. Quand à lui, même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, autre que Sasori quand il avait un problème, le fait que ses camarades soient au courant pourraient les empêcher de lui poser trop de questions à l'avenir sur un sujet qui touchait de près ou de loin celui là. Et il fallait le dire, la situation ne pouvait plus durer. De plus, il ne serait pas seul à raconter. La présence de Naruto l'apaisait, bien qu'il n'en ai pas conscience sur le moment.

-En fait tout commence avec Sasori. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et le cousin de Gaara. Moi je vivais avec Saso et ses parents parce que mon tuteur s'est barré en me laissant à la rue. Puis ils m'ont recueillit parce que Sasori et moi on se connaissait depuis tout petit, commença Deidara. C'est quand je suis allé vivre chez lui que j'ai connu Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

Le blond marqua une pause et baissa les yeux sous le regard du roux. Le jeune homme de Suna ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir les réactions des autres et en même temps il voulait observer celui qui allait tout révéler. D'un côté, tant qu'on n'en parle pas, ce n'est pas réel. Le départ rapide de Suna juste après l'enterrement n'avait que renforcer cette impression. Celle que ce moment n'est qu'une partie externe, un souvenir lointain, comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. La voie de Deidara le sortit de ses pensées.

-Il y a deux ans, les parents de Sasori sont morts. Et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencés. Il n'a pas su gérer. Il était déjà fragile psychologiquement avant ça mais la…ça a été le coup de grâce. A ce moment Saso et moi on est allé vivre avec Gaara son frère et sa sœur. Vu qu'il avait toujours été très calme et renfermé, il s'est davantage rapprocher de Gaara puisqu'ils avaient le même caractère et tout les deux perdu leurs parents. Et au bout de quelques mois…

-Sasori et moi on est devenu amant, dit le roux. J'avais 14 ans. On était toujours ensemble, inséparable. Il avait besoin de moi. J'étais la pour lui. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

-Malgré tout ce qu'on faisait pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Plus le temps passait, plus il allait mal. Moi aussi. J'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner. J'avais l'impression de perdre une deuxième fois mes parents. Quand Sasori et Gaara ont commencé à sortir ensemble, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Donc j'en ai profité pour partir et je suis venu ici, à Konoha.

-Quand Deidara est partit, Sasori est retombé en dépression. L'euphorie de notre mise en couple n'a pas fait long feu.

-J'y retournais deux week end par mois. Je voyais bien que ça n'allait plus. Mais je me suis dit qu'il se remettrait de mon départ s'il voyait que je ne l'oubliais pas, qu'on se parlait tout les jours et qu'on se voyait toutes les deux semaines. Quand j'ai comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente j'étais avec Itachi. C'était soit mon meilleur ami, soit mon petit ami, bien qu'à l'époque je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça.

-Moi pendant ce temps j'essayais de le faire aller mieux. Les médecins le bourraient de cachet. Mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il devenait une coquille vide, un pantin, une marionnette. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucunes émotions et ne faisait rien sans que je sois avec lui. J'étais en quelque sorte le marionnettiste.

-Sasori n'allait plus en cours depuis un moment. Gaara si. Il m'avait avertit de l'état de Sasori et je m'inquiétais mais…ici j'avais Itachi et je ne pensais pas que son comportement était alarmant à se point.

-Je partais le matin en le laissant dans le canapé et quand je rentrais le soir il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne s'était même pas levé pour aller manger. Il y a environ deux mois, un matin il allait pas bien du tout. Enfin plus mal que d'habitude. Je voulais rester avec lui et ne pas aller en cours mais il a refusé. Donc je suis allé à l'école.

-Quand Gaara est rentré, Sasori s'était suicidé.

Le blond marqua une pause. Personne ne dit rien. Tous étaient plus ou moins choqués. Gaara fixait toujours son ancien ami. Il sentait le poids des regrets peser lourd sur ses épaules. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait pu faire… Mais avant de pouvoir s'étaler davantage sur sa culpabilité, l'autre jeune homme reprit la parole.

- Je pense que Gaara me reproche d'être partit, dit Deidara avant de se tourner vers le roux. Tu penses que si j'étais resté, il serait allé de mieux en mieux et qu'il n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Le jeune homme de Suna ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Puis il soupira. Les autres n'osaient pas se mêler de la situation ou dire quoi que ce soit. La situation était déjà assez dramatique comme ça.

-Je t'en ai voulu. Quand tu es partit. J'ai vu qu'il recommençait à aller mal alors que le fait que lui et moi on sorte ensemble l'avait plutôt rendu joyeux. Et je t'en ai tenu pour responsable. Et quand il est mort j'ai aussi pensé que c'était de ta faute.

-Je m'en veux aussi.

-Pourtant, cela fait un moment que j'y ai réfléchit et rien n'est de ta faute. Ton départ il y a un an n'a fait que précipiter sa rechute. Même si tu étais resté, au bout d'un moment il serait replongé.

-Pourtant la dernière fois tu semblais en colère contre lui, dit Naruto. Et depuis on sent tous la tension qu'il y a entre vous.

-Deidara n'est pas revenu pendant deux mois à Suna. Le jour de l'enterrement tu es resté à l'écart, dit il au blond, troublé, peu habitué à parler autant et d'un sujet aussi sensible. Je…j'avais besoin qu'on en parle tout les deux et tu t'es comporté comme si j'étais un étranger. J'ai eut l'impression que pour toi c'était juste une formalité et qu'une fois que c'était finit tu t'en fichais… Si je me souviens bien on était quand même proche… On a passé presque un an 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, on avait pas de secret les uns pour les autres. Sasori était la personne la plus importante pour nous !

-Je sais, dit le blond en se serrant contre Itachi. Sasori était mon meilleur ami, j'étais tellement mal… les seuls moments ou j'étais bien c'était quand j'étais avec Itachi. Même quand ses parents sont mort. C'est ma rencontre avec Itachi qui m'a fait remonter la pente. Je n'aurais peut être pas du être aussi distant.

-Mais tu agis toujours comme ça Deidara, répondit le roux. Dès que ça ne va pas tu fuis.

-Gaara…

-Tu vas faire quoi le jour ou ça n'ira pas avec Itachi ? Tu vas déménager encore dans une autre ville sans rien dire à personne ?

-Deidara a changé, dit l'aîné des Uchiwa . Il ne fera pas ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi Itachi.

-Deidara et moi on s'aime, il ne pourra pas s'en aller comme ça du jour au lendemain…

-Pourtant il l'a bien fait à son meilleur ami, dit Gaara en se levant commençant à s'énerver. A la première occasion il s'est barré, alors certes aujourd'hui il est heureux avec toi, tant mieux pour lui ça me fait plaisir de voir ça. Mais ça ne change rien à son geste ! Peut être que ça n'aurait fait que prolonger la vie de Sasori de quelques mois s'il était resté, mais ça on s'en fiche ! On avait besoin de lui quand Saso est mort et il est partit comme un voleur après l'enterrement et n'a plus donné de nouvelles ! Baki l'a recueilli, Temari et Kankuro ont prit soin de lui autant qu'ils l'ont fait pour Sasori et moi ! Pourtant il est partit sans rien dire !

Le roux se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et sortit dans le jardin pour se calmer. Itachi allait protester mais son petit ami posa sa main sur son bras.

-Il a raison. Sasori allait mal pendant que moi j'étais heureux ici. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi distant avec lui. Avec eux en général, ils se sont occupés de moi. Déjà quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, à part Sasori, je ne donnais pas de nouvelle, et ils ne savaient pas ou je vivais. Et quand Sasori est mort j'ai rompu tout contact avec eux, ils ont du s'inquiéter.

-Je vais lui parler, dit Naruto en se levant.

Le blond rejoint le roux et ils finirent par s'installer dans le jardin dans l'herbe où ils eurent tout deux une longue conversation. Bizarrement, Gaara ne trouva pas trop difficile le fait de se confier à son nouveau camarade. L'Uzumaki, sous son attitude fonceuse et irréfléchi, savait se montrer perspicace et compréhensif lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Le jeune homme de Suna pensa que Kankuro avait raison. Il se sentait mieux après en avoir parlé.

Naruto réussissait à se taire, un vrai miracle, et laissait Gaara parler, un autre miracle. Il écoutait le roux, essayant de l'aider à faire le tri entre ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il réussit, sans trop le savoir à apaiser les doutes du Sabbaku. Et pour la première fois ce dernier parla de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, du sentiment de se sentir coupable de la mort de son cousin et amant, coupable de ne pas avoir su l'aider à être heureux. Mais là encore l'Uzumaki réussit à lui enlever ce poids, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Ils venaient tous de terminer de manger. Finalement la discussion mouvementée et riche en émotion de l'après midi n'avait fait que renforcer un peu leur lien et avait été balayée par l'exposé qu'ils avaient à faire. Deidara et Gaara semblaient mieux s'entendre et Itachi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prit mal les paroles du roux plus tôt dans la journée. La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes de Suna semblait être apaisée.

Ils avaient finit par monter leur affaires dans les chambres et Gaara s'était aperçu qu'il allait dormir dans la même que Naruto. Et plus encore, dans le même lit. Heureusement c'était un deux places. Etrangement il ne trouva pas ça si dérangeant. Un peu troublant certes mais pas désagréable. Mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de trop s'attarder sur la question. Shikamaru lui dormirait avec Sasuke. Espérons qu'il se passe des choses…

Mais pour le moment ils s'étaient tous installés comme plus tôt dans la journée dans le salon avec une quantité astronomique de cochonneries sur la table basse qui avaient prit la place de leur livre et cahier de cours. Alors qu'ils discutaient Madara arriva. Gaara s'était aperçu que c'était un homme assez déjanté, bien qu'il ne sache pas si son attitude était naturelle ou non. Et il n'avait toujours pas quitté son masque, même pour manger.

-Tobi à acheter des boissons, dit le plus vieux tout content en posant de gros pacs de bières et des bouteilles de différents alcools forts sur la table. Tobi est un bon garçon !

-Tobi, dit Itachi. Tu sais qu'ils sont mineur n'est ce pas ? Et toi tu achètes de l'alcool ?

-Mais Tobi n'a pas vu de bonnes fêtes sans alcool…

-Ce n'est pas une fête, dit Sasuke avec un sourire. Et puis on va encore finir bourré, enfin surtout Shika….

-La ferme, lâcha ce dernier.

-Allons chaton, ne fait pas la tête, promit je ne te laisserais pas aller jusqu'au strip tease cette fois, ricana Naruto.

-L'alcool entraîne le sexe, le sexe entraîne une bonne soirée. Tobi veut que vous passiez une bonne soirée. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'adulte qui semblait mortellement sérieux et qui finit par hausser les épaules et disparaître dans le couloir.

-Et après c'est lui qui est censé être un adulte responsable ? souffla Itachi .

-C'est quoi cette histoire de strip tease ? demanda Gaara.

-Chaton ne tient pas l'alcool, rit doucement Sasuke sous les grognements du géni, comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Naruto en trépignant sur place.

-Pourquoi je sens que ça va être une connerie monumentale de la part du Baka…, soupira son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas vrai Teme, heureusement que je suis là pour mettre de l'ambiance, sinon vous vous feriez royalement chier !

-Quel langage…Et la seule raison pour laquelle on ne s'ennui pas c'est parce qu'on rigole de toutes les choses stupides que tu peux dire ou faire Usuratonkashi…

-Fermez la !grogna Deidara. Naruto parle.

-Dis donc la blonde, je suis pas à tes ordres.

-Stop, dit Gaara. Naruto, s'il te plaît, explique-nous.

-Quelle diplomatie, fit Shikamaru avec un sourire, qui aurait soupçonné ça chez le nouveau glaçon qui a intégré le groupe…

-Qui que tu traites de glaçon, chaton ? demanda Sasuke en insistant bien sur le surnom.

-Oui explique toi, ajouta Itachi.

-On fait un chiche, vérité ou action ! Lâcha rapidement Naruto.

-C'est un jeu de gonzesses ! s'exclama Deidara.

-Sa devrait te plaire alors, répliqua l'Uzumaki. On corse le jeu, celui qui ne veut pas répondre à une question ou faire une action doit boire un grand verre d'alcool. Le premier bourré à perdu.

-C'est chaton qui va perdre alors….ricana Gaara.

-Traître, siffla le surdoué en regardant le roux.

-Eh bien, si même lui s'y met…., dit Deidara. Naruto tu commences.

-Itachi, chiche, vérité ou action.

-Vérité…

-Hum….qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Deidara ? Et ne dis pas qu'il est parfait !

-C'est bon sert moi un verre…dit le brun avec un soupire.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient mit un peu de musique et tous avaient plus moins bu de l'alcool. Shikamaru n'était pas loin d'être bourré, Sasuke, Itachi et Gaara restaient maître d'eux même alors que Deidara et Naruto se trouvaient être beaucoup plus joyeux que d'habitude.

-Chaton, dit Deidara avec un sourire, chiche ou action ?

-Pourquoi pas vérité ? demanda le géni.

-Parce que tu choisis ça à chaque fois et que tu ne réponds pas, tu bois un toujours un verre.

-Bon ben…action…je sens que je vais le regretter.

-Embrasse Gaara.

-Quoi ? demanda le brun.

-Tu as bien entendu.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme puis soupira avant de se pencher et de passer sa main dans la nuque du roux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ouvrit la bouche et les lécha doucement. Quand l'autre garçon fit de même sa langue alla retrouver sa consœur et entamèrent un ballet passionné de plusieurs longues secondes avant de se séparer. Le roux désigna du menton Sasuke avec un petit clin d'œil, et le surdoué tourna la tête pour le voir fusiller du regard son beau frère.

-Eh bien c'était chaud, dit celui-ci en envoyant un sourire goguenard à l'autre blond.

-Itachi, dit le géni.

-Vérité.

-Qui est le Seme dans votre relation ?

-C'est moi, dit le brun sur le ton de l'évidence.

-C'est pas ce que ta blonde nous dit, ricana Naruto.

Itachi regarda son petit ami qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Naruto.

-Vérité.

-Quel est le mec que tu trouve le plus attirant physiquement dans cette pièce ?

-Euh…fit le blond en rougissant. Gaara. Sasuke, chiche vérité ou action ?

L'Uzumaki avait parlé très vite, comme si cela faisait que l'on allait oublier sa réponse. Mais le roux l'avait bien entendu et il avait étrangement chaud d'un coup. Sa devait être l'alcool.

-Vérité.

-Es tu amoureux ?

-Oui, siffla le brun en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un grand sourire. Deidara.

-Action.

-Vraiment, ricana le cadet des Uchiwa avec un sourire sadique. Va enfiler la dernière tenue coquine que tu as mise pour mon frère.

-Tu lui as dit ! S'insurgea le blond en se tournant vers Itachi. Tu vas me le payer…

-Mais chéri…

Deidara se leva en le tuant du regard et disparu quelques minutes avant de revenir habillé d'un petit short rose avec une queue et des oreilles de lapin de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un collier au ras du cou comportant un grelot et des bracelets recouverts de fourrure rose. Les autres éclatèrent de rire sauf Itachi qui le dévorait du regard. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir.

-Ce que tu peux être mignon, rigola l'autre blond.

-Et encore tu as pas vu celui de neko qu'il a, lui souffla Itachi avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Gaara.

-Action.

-Eh bien, fit Deidara en débarrassant la table. Tu montes la dessus et c'est pour toi le strip tease. Allez, en caleçon.

Le roux grogna mais finit par se lever, enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de monter sur la table et de commencer doucement à se déhancher sur la musique que Sasuke avait mit pour l'occasion tout en enlevant ses vêtements. Naruto devint de plus en plus rouge, ne pouvant quitter des yeux Gaara. Bordel il avait eut raison le jour de son arrivée. Trop canon. Quand le roux fut en boxer il se rassit à sa place, les joues quelques peu colorées.

-Hey bien nouvelle surprise Gaara, se moqua Sasuke, c'est moi ou tu rougis ?

-C'est toi. Shikamaru, vérité ou action.

-Action, grogna le géni qui voulait qu'on le laisse en paix.

-J'ai fais un strip tease, je veux le mien individuel, sourit sadiquement le roux en s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Sasuke qui rougissait de colère. Tiens donc Sasuke, c'est moi ou tu rougis ?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien mais si il avait eut une mitraillette à la place des yeux, le jeune homme originaire de Suna serait mort depuis un petit moment.

-On va tous finir à poil à ce rythme, dit Naruto en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-Allez chaton, dit le roux. En caleçon comme dirait le lapin.

-L'alcool te rend mesquin, fit Itachi en tentant de cacher son rire devant la tête de son frère.

Le géni se leva et après avoir remit la musique du strip ease de Gaara, se mit devant ce dernier qui était assit sur sa chaise et commença à se déhancher et se déshabiller. Le roux n'hésita pas à l'attirer sur ses genoux et l'aider à se déshabiller.

-A quoi tu joues ? lui souffla Shikamaru à l'oreille.

-Je t'aide à le rendre jaloux et je me venge, lui répondit en chuchotant l'autre tout en passant ses mains dans son dos et sur ses cuisses alors que le surdoué était assis à califourchon sur lui.

Le géni lui sourit discrètement et prit soin de se coller outrageusement à son nouvel ami tout en enlevant ses fringues. Nouvel ami qui s'amusait grandement, il fallait le dire, à caresser le brun en boxer qui était assit sur lui en train de se frotter à son corps tout en regardant son autre camarade entrer dans une fureur noir. Sasuke fulminait intérieurement. Mais quand il vit les mains de l'autre sur le corps de SON chaton il ne put se retenir et se leva, attrapant le brun par le bras et l'attirant à lui.

-C'est bon, il est en boxer là c'est finit, dit l'Uchiwa avant de retourner s'asseoir poussant Shikamaru à faire de même juste à côté de lui.

Le roux envoya un clin d'œil au géni qui lui répondit par un brève sourire.

OOO000OOO000OOO

A une heure plutôt avancée de la nuit, ils avaient tous bu plus que de raison et s'étaient rhabillé. Deidara était toujours sur les genoux de son homme, Naruto à moitié affalé sur Gaara, qu'apparemment ça ne dérangeait pas et Sasuke avait passé un bras autour de la taille du géni qui était, lui affalé mais sur la table.

-Gaara, dit Deidara, habillé décemment mais ayant gardé les oreilles de lapin.

-Vérité.

-Euh…entre tous les mecs ici, commença difficilement le blond bien entamé par l'alcool, avec lequel tu préfèrerais coucher ?

-Mmmh…J'aurais dit chaton qui a été très excitant tout à l'heure, dit le roux en souriant moqueusement à Sasuke. Enfin j'aurais dit ça si Naruto n'avait pas été là. Je préfère les blonds et Naruto est canon.

Le concerné rougit fortement, sentant la température monter d'un coup et ne put empêcher un sourire idiot de fleurir sur son visage. Sasuke quand à lui grogna tout en rapprochant un peu plus Shikamaru de lui en resserrant son bras.

-Shikamaru.

-Mmmh,fit seulement le surdoué en relevant la tête.

-Si tu devais sortir avec l'un d'entre nous, lequel ça serait ?

Le brun le regarda un moment sans avoir l'air de comprendre puis son visage s'éclaira et il se redressa. Il tangua un peu et failli tomber en arrière alors le cadet des Uchiwa le ramena contre lui. Le géni rougit alors en regardant Gaara.

-Sasuke, dit il avec un gloussement.

Tout les autres le regardèrent fixement. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le roux souriait victorieusement, Itachi et les deux blonds semblaient stupéfiés alors que Sasuke avait aussi rougit et semblait ailleurs.

-Attendez là, fit Naruto. C'est moi ou chaton a _gloussé ? _

-Non il l'a vraiment fait, dit Deidara alors que le brun gloussait à nouveau. Bon sang il recommence en plus…On dirait Sakura et Ino….

-Bon quand chton glousse, c'est qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller le coucher. Et puis je suis fatigué, dit Sasuke. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi, rirent les autres. Pas de bêtises hein ?

Le brun leur tira la langue et se mit debout, aidant le flemmard à faire de même. Le portant à moitié il l'aida à monter les escaliers puis à aller jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke.

-Chaton, tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, dit il en ouvrant la porte.

-Ouais contrairement à ma mère, ricana le plus petit avant de s'adosser contre la porte une fois fermée derrière eux pour ne pas tomber. C'était une bonne soirée… On a apprit plein de truc !

-C'est vrai, dit l'Uchiwa en l'attrapant par la taille en le voyant tanguer dangereusement. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te couches.

-Tend, tend, tend, dit difficilement l'autre. T'en sortiras pas comme ça. C'qui c'mec que t'aime d'abord ? Pfff t'aurais pu le dire quand même…t'es trop méchant. Y sort d'où d'abord ?

-Shika laisse tombé, de toutes manière je pense pas qu'il veuille de moi… Il se fait tard, allons se cou…

-Ben c'est un crétin ! s'exclama le géni. Bordel c'te ressemble pas d'être comme ça… D'habitude t'lâche pas… C'est vraiment un con te faire souffrir comme ça...sait pas c'qui rate…

-C'est gentil Shika mais tu dis ça parce…

-J'le pense !Rgarde toi, t'es trop beau, t'es un putain de canon…

-L'alcool te rend vulgaire, rit le brun, le joues rouges. Le physique ne fait pas tout…

-J'vais pas finit…Dja t'es hyper attirant et sexy pis…Quand on t'connais…genre 'vec moi ou Naru, t'es s'per gentil…Quand j'vais pas bien t'es la et t'm'écoute, t'fais tout pour m'aider…Pis t'es intelligent…et drôle…

Sasuke le regarda, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il remonta ses mains le long du torse de Shikamaru avant de les poser sur ses joues, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre jeune homme. Son visage se rapprocha doucement, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de distance entre leur deux bouches.

-Sasuuuuuuuuuuuu, fit le plus petit avec un sourire. C'va ? Sérieux…T'mérite pas, t'es trop bien pour lui… Personne n'est assez bien pour toi…

L'Uchiwa sourit doucement et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger et approfondit le baiser quand les bras de l'autre jeune homme vinrent se nouer autour de son cou. Finalement il l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille, le collant à lui sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Au fil des minutes, leur échange devint plus passionné comme pour combler leur désir réciproque si longtemps inassouvi.

Sasuke l'entraîna près du lit, le tenant toujours dans ses bras, avant de le faire tomber dessus. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi pendant un long moment avant que le plus sobre ne se redresse, haletant. L'autre était étendu sous lui, tout aussi essoufflé, les joues rouges les lèvres gonflées par les baisers à demi entrouvertes. Vision à laquelle il est très dur de résister. Pourtant il se détourna et alla fouiller dans un sac qui était contre le mur avant de revenir avec des vêtements.

Cependant quand il s'approcha de nouveau du lit, il sourit en remarquant que Shikamaru s'était endormit. Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Il le changea rapidement pour le mettre en pyjama puis se changea lui-même avant de s'installer entre les couvertures, faisant de même avec le géni qu'il prit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit chaton, souffla t il avant d'embrasser son front.

-M'pelle pas comme ça. 'Ne nuit, lui répondit Shika d'une voie endormit avant de relever la tête et, gardant les yeux fermer, alla déposer un baiser à l'aveuglette sur sa bouche avant de la reposer sur son torse.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Itachi et Deidara étaient partit se coucher depuis un moment quand Gaara et Naruto montèrent à leur tour. D'ailleurs le roux du un peu aider le blond qui ne cessait de rire et manquait de tomber tout les deux pas. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en pyjama avec l'aide de Gaara avant de s'allonger sur le lit, le roux faisant de même à ses côtés. Bientôt des gémissements se firent entendre provenant de la chambre d'à côté.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Itachi et Deidara, répondit Naruto. Sasuke m'a dit que c'était comme ça tout les soirs parce qu'au début je pensais qu'ils faisaient ça que pour me gêner à chaque fois que je dormais ici.

-Je vois.

-Tu aurais peut être préféré dormir avec Shikamaru…Mais je dois te prévenir, il est vraiment amoureux de Sasuke tu ne serais que…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben vous vous êtes embrasser et tu lui as demandé de te faire un strip tease. Et honnêtement c'était chaud, t'arrêtez pas de le caresser et lui de se frotter à toi.

-C'était pour rendre Sasuke jaloux. Shikamaru m'a demander pendant le strip tease discrètement à quoi je jouais. Il a du avoir peur que j'ai des vues sur lui. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour enrager Sasuke et me venger de lui pour ses moqueries. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il se collait autant à moi.

-Donc il t'as pas envi de sortir avec…

-Non, dit Gaara en se mettant sur le côté le regardant.

Naruto tourna juste la tête vers lui et ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes.

-Comme je l'ai dit, certes je l'aurais bien mit dans mon lit après une telle démonstration de dance, mais ça n'aurait été que du sexe. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et il ne l'ai pas de moi. Et comme je l'ai aussi dit, je préfère les blonds et c'est plutôt toi que j'aurais aimé mettre dans mon lit.

-Techniquement, dit l'Uzumaki, un peu rouge, je suis dans ton lit.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu dis « j'aurai aimé ». C'est comme si tu ne le voulais pas en fait.

-Je ne couche pas juste pour le sexe.

-On va te trouver un petit blondinet gentil et sexy alors, rit Naruto, un léger pincement au cœur.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t il en se mettant dans la même position que son camarade, face à lui.

-Sa fait à peine deux mois…Après cette histoire avec Sasori…

-Oui excuse moi, j'y pensais plus. Est-ce que…tu l'aimes encore ?

-Sasori ?

-Oui.

-Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Mais…vous étiez ensemble.

-Oui mais c'était mon cousin. Moi j'étais juste sa bouée de sauvetage, je l'aidais à se sentir mieux, il avait besoin d'être entouré d'attention, de ressentir qu'on ne le laissait pas tomber alors uqe pour lui ses parents l'avaient fait. Et ensuite Deidara.

-Mais tu ne sortais pas avec lui juste pour l'aider quand même !

-Non, bien sur. Moi j'étais surtout j'étais seul. Je n'avais aucun ami et même ma famille me prenait pour un dingue à cause de mon caractère. Sasori vivait à peu près la même chose. On se ressemblait beaucoup. Moi j'avais besoin qu'on me donne de l'affection je pense.

-Et qu'on te comprenne…

-C'est ça. Il l'a fait. En fait on s'aidait l'un l'autre.

-Et maintenant Gaara ?

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Qui va être la pour te donner de l'affection et te comprendre ? Maintenant qui va être là pour t'aimer Gaara ?

_**A suivre**_

_**Ah long chapitre mes choupis !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Pensez au reviews :!**_

_**La suite dans quelques jours ! Bisous Bisous mes choupinoux !**_

_**GothSevBlack**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Je le dis à chaque fois mais je le pense merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews cela me fait très plaisir et me donne envi de vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible!**

**Justement, comme j'ai trop rien d'autre à vous dire d'important, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4.**

**Bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 4**

Gaara était réveillé depuis un moment. A vrai dire il n'avait pas l'habitude de beaucoup dormir. Il repensait à ce que Naruto lui avait dit la veille. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Ils étaient restés là à se fixer. Le roux aurait répondu quelques temps plus tôt ou surement à une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé. Même si cette réponse lui était venue en tête, il n'avait pas pu répondre ça au blond.

Pourquoi? A cette question non plus il n'avait pas la réponse. Il était allongé, là, depuis un bon moment à repenser à la soirée. D'ailleurs en se réveillant ce matin il avait eut la bonne surprise de trouver l'Uzumaki dormant sur son torse, blottit contre lui. Autre chose surprenante, il n'avait pas du tout eut envi de bouger. Au contraire il s'était laissé aller à passer sa main dans les cheveux d'or indisciplinés tout en repensant à ce que l'autre garçon lui avait dit la veille.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mit tellement d'ardeur à oublier la mort de Sasori et à repousser les souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête qu'il n'avait pas pensé au reste. Et le reste c'était lui. Il s'était habitué à recevoir un peu d'affection de la part de son cousin, à faire l'amour avec lui et à s'occuper de lui. Et durant ses deux derniers mois il avait tout fait pour oublier et le déménagement et leur installation dans la nouvelle maison ne lui avait pas beaucoup laissé le temps de penser.

Mais d'un côté Naruto avait raison. Et même si cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il les connaissait, il devait avouer qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé le blond et les deux bruns, ainsi que Itachi et Deidara. Sans eux il aurait surement souffert un peu plus de l'absence de Sasori. D'ailleurs pourquoi quand le blond était près de lui, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids ? Pourquoi il se sentait moins seul d'un coup ?

Il grogna faiblement et ouvrit les yeux pour admirer le bel endormit mais il tomba sur deux billes couleurs océan qui le fixaient. Quelques secondes passèrent, Gaara n'ayant pas arrêté de jouer avec les mèches blondes.

-Bonjour, souffla l'autre doucement.

-Bonjour.

-Tu aurais du me virer de sur toi…

-Sa ne me dérange pas, coupa le roux. Je t'ai encore plus décoiffé.

-Pas grave…. Sa fait du bien tes caresses, répondit le blond en rougissant. J'ai un peu mal au crâne.

-Tu as trop bu hier.

-Comme d'habitude. Mais je prendrais un cachet sa passera vite. Bien dormi ?

-J'ai pas mal réfléchit.

-A quoi ?

-A ce que tu m'as dit hier soir avant de t'endormir.

-Tu sais quand j'ai bu je dis beaucoup de chose insensées…

-La question était simpliste mais…essentielle. Je ne me l'étais pas posée.

-Ou tu ne voulais pas te la poser, fit Naruto en se redressant. Sa t'aurait fait souffrir, plus que maintenant.

-Naruto…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde te traite de crétin au juste ? demanda le roux en se mettant face à lui.

-Va savoir….Peut être que je parle trop…

-Non ça c'est sur…Mais tu as une capacité à te mettre à la place des gens pour le moins….étonnante je dois dire.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment et j'oublis volontairement la première partie. Merci Gaara.

-De rien. Je le pense. Des fois j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même.

-N'importe quoi, je suis pas aussi glauque que toi, rit Naruto en se levant.

-Répète pour voir ? dit l'autre en se levant à son tour, prèt à se venger.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quelques batailles de polochons et chatouille plus loin, Gaara fut déclaré vainqueur, et ce surtout parce qu'il n'est pas chatouilleux. Ils descendirent dans le salon où Itachi, Deidara et Tobi étaient en train de petit déjeuner. Tobi mangeait, ou du moins essayait, des céréales qui finissaient immanquablement à terre parce qu'il portait son masque et semblait absorbé par Bob l'éponge (la version russe) qui passait à la télé, le tout sous le regard exaspéré d'Itachi qui buvait son café avec classe dans son pyjama de soie noir alors que Deidara semblait finir sa nuit en fixant le fond de sa tasse.

Ils s'installèrent après avoir salué tout le monde et commencèrent à manger.

-Dis donc la blonde, fit Naruto, c'est bien beau de s'envoyer en l'air pendant la moitié de la nuit mais fais quand même gaffe à pas te noyer dans ton Nesquick.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe morveux, frustré que Gaara ne se soit pas occupé de la chienne en chaleur que tu es ?

Naruto allait répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Sasuke au sourire béat qui s'étirait.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama le brun avec bonne humeur.

-…

Tous le regardèrent, éberlués, même Tobi avait laissé tomber Bob l'éponge.

-Ben quoi ?

-D'habitude tu nous calcul pas le matin et la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé avant que tu ai bu ton café tu m'as balancé un vase dessus !dit Deidara avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, Oh je sais ! Rien qu'à ton air idiot ça se voit que t'as fait des bêtises avec chaton toi !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répondit le plus jeune des Uchiwas en rougissant fortement.

-C'est ça Teme, tu t'assois et tu nous dis tout ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

-Oui Tobi veut savoir aussi !

-Depuis le temps qu'on attend qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Rajouta son beau frère.

-Tu lui apporteras une aspirine une fois qu'on aura eut tout les détails, termina Itachi.

Gaara quand à lui se contenta de tirer la chaise en bout de table et de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Sasuke soupira et vint s'asseoir, les joues rouges.

-Ben hier, une fois dans ma chambre on a discuté. Il m'a demandé qui était le mec que j'aimais tout ça… Bien sur je pouvais pas lui dire que c'était lui.

-Bien sur que non, soupira Naruto, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué.

-Tais toi Baka, dit le brun en voyant Deidara bâillonner de sa main son meilleur ami qui allait répliquer. Je lui ai dit que l'autre voulait surement pas de moi. Alors il m'a dit que ce mec était un con et que j'étais très beau et un putain de canon pour reprendre ses mots, ajouta t il l'air fier. Puis que j'étais intelligent, gentil et drôle…

-Oui bon il te kiff, t'es parfait, passe à la suite ! le pressa Deidara.

-Eh ben, quand il m'a dit ça en fait…je…j'ai craqué et je l'ai embrassé, dit vite le brun.

-Et ? Il a répondu ? demanda son frère.

-Oui…On s'est embrassé un petit moment puis il a dormit dans mes bras, dit il avec une expression rêveuse.

-C'est tout ?

-Deidara ! S'insurgea son petit ami. Depuis le temps qu'ils se courent après l'un l'autre, c'est déjà bien !

-Quoi, y'a même pas eut une petite pipe ou une branlette !

-T'es vraiment une nympho toi, fit Naruto en secouant la tête.

-Ouais ben on se demande toi ce que tu ferais si on t'enfermait pendant une semaine avec Gaara dans une chambre…

-Stop, fit Itachi. Arrêtez ça de suite ou je m'énerve.

-Bon ben salut, dit son cadet avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Sasuke remonta dans la chambre avec un vers d'eau et des comprimés. Il les posa sur la table de nuit et s'assit au bord du lit, admirant Shikamaru qui dormait, emmitouflé dans la couette. Il sourit et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue en l'appelant. Mais apparemment l'autre brun n'avait pas envi de quitter les bras de Morphée puisqu'il se contenta de grogner et de se retourner. L'Uchiwa sourit et se colla contre lui, allant embrasser son cou.

-Allez mon petit chaton, il faut se réveiller…

-'Suis pas ton chaton et même si je l'étais je serais pas petit, lui répondit une voie endormit.

-Je t'ai amené des cachets.

-Merci, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des millions de Sakura et d'Ino te courant après dans ma tête, dit le géni en se redressant, de frottant les yeux.

Sasuke rit et le prit contre lui, entourant son corps d'un bras avant de lui donner l'eau et les cachets que l'autre avala avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Le plus grand lui fit pencher la tête en arrière puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais aller te chercher le petit dèj, tu prends ta douche en attendant ?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai pas très faim…Une douche me fera du bien, j'ai vraiment trop mal au crane.

-Comme tu veux, je vais aller voir Naruto et Gaara.

Sasuke se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une heure plus tard tout ce petit monde était lavé. Shikamaru arborait une jolie paire de lunettes noires car devenu très sensible à la lumière et aussi au son, voilà pourquoi il maudissait Deidara et Naruto. Merci la gueule de bois ! Vu qu'il était encore assez tôt et qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés tard ils se trouvaient tous êtes plus (Deidara et Naruto) ou moins (Sasuke et Itachi) fatigué.

Profitant du beau temps ils décidèrent d'aller lambiner dans les hamacs qu'il y avait au fond du jardin. Trois exactement. Parfois les Uchiwas (plus l'Iwa) passaient un moment à cet endroit. Tobi et Sasuke en avait tout les deux chacun un et Itachi et Deidara partageaient le même, ce qui ne les gênaient pas. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent à l'instant, s'installant l'un sur l'autre.

Sasuke s'allongea à son tour dans celui plus à gauche. Naruto, Gaara et le géni se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se placer. Le cadet des Uchiwas résolut le problème en attirant le surdoué vers lui par le poignet et en faisant signe au deux autres de se mettre dans le dernier hamac. Le roux s'y installa puis attira le blond qui se retrouva dos à lui entre ses jambes. Il se laissa aller en arrière, son dos contre le torse de l'autre garçon. Il rougit mais profita du fait que son camarade ne le voyait pas pour sourire.

Sasuke pour sa part, n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il attrapa l'autre brun par la taille et le coucha littéralement sur lui. Quand le géni releva la tête, le plus grand lui fit un énorme sourire, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et il se sentit fortement rougir, restant tout de même heureux d'avoir les lunettes de soleil. Enfin ça s'était avant que l'Uchiwa ne croit bon de les lui enlever. Shikamaru plissa les yeux en grognant.

-Trop de lumière, souffla t il.

-Trop d'alcool hier, se moqua gentiment l'autre.

-Oh sa va c'est bon…, dit il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

L'autre n'y résista pas et attrapa doucement son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser lentement, ses pouces caressant ses joues. Le géni mit fin au baiser par manque d'air et posa sa tête sur ses mains, celles-ci jointes sur le torse de l'autre jeune homme.

-Sasuke…., chuchota t il, pourquoi tu…

-Chut, dit l'autre en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres les caressants doucement. Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit, tu as mal au crâne, tu veux que je te masse ?

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, déclara fermement Shikamaru, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de se comporter ainsi avec lui si c'était juste pour lui faire écarter les cuisses.

-Je sais, et j'aurais été déçu si tu l'avais fait, dit doucement l'autre. Alors tu veux que je te masse ?

-Oh oui, dit le surdoué avec un petit sourire.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses ? hurla presque Deidara. Si vous croyez qu'on vous à pas vu vous rouler une pelle, les deux sacs d'hormones sur pattes…

-Itachi….soupira Sasuke.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit son frère.

C'est ainsi que le l'Iwa se retrouva bâillonné de la plus délicieuse des manières, c'est-à-dire par la bouche de son chéri. De leur côté, Naruto et Gaara observaient silencieusement, dur pour le blond, ce qui se passait. L'Uzumaki avait finit par se retourner et se trouvait dans la même position que son géni de camarade et discutait à voie basse avec l'autre garçon.

-Pfff, Deidara mais quel crétin, si faut ils étaient en train de parler et de se mettre d'accord pour se mettre ensemble, souffla Naruto.

-Ne sois pas impatient, si ça doit se faire, ça se fera.

-Gaara le grand sage…

-Dois je vraiment te rappeler ce que je t'ai fait endurer au réveil ce matin ?demanda d'un air inquiétant le roux.

-Je te taquine… J'aimerais tellement les voir enfin ensemble ces deux là… Enfin…

-Et toi alors ? Personne en vue ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu suis de près la relation entre Sasuke et Shikamaru, celle d'Iruka et de Kakashi sensei, tu étais même prêt à m'aider à trouver quelqu'un, pourtant toi tu es seul. Dis moi Naruto, qui va être là pour t'aimer maintenant ?

Le blond se tut et le regarda, troublé. Gaara avait utilisé exactement la même phrase que lui la veille. Retour à l'envoyeur. L'Uzumaki continua de le fixer sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'avait put ressentir l'autre jeune homme face à cette question.

-Tu as déjà eut un copain n'est ce pas ? fit le roux.

-Bien sûr. Plusieurs même. Certains plus sérieux que d'autres.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis sortit avec deux ou trois garçons, sans jamais aller plus loin que des baisers.

-Sasuke ?

-Non, lui jamais et jamais je ne le ferais. Il y en a un qui est au lycée mais dans une autre classe. Kiba Inuzuka. Mais finalement, on s'est aperçu qu'on avait trop le même caractère et qu'on était mieux quand on était ami. Mais ça a été mon premier petit ami. Iruka était plus excité que moi pour le premier rendez vous, rit le blond.

-Je vois.

-Enfin, comme Sasuke et Shikamaru, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il craque sur un autre type, Shino qui est dans sa classe et que je connais aussi depuis longtemps. Et c'est réciproque mais aucun des deux ne voit les sentiments de l'autre. Bref, après Kiba, il y en a eut deux ou trois autres sans importance.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Début troisième j'ai commencé à sortir avec un nouveau qui était arrivé l'année d'avant. Sai. Au début je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer puis j'ai apprit à le connaître et on est devenu proche.

-Donc lui était important. Pourquoi ? Tu étais amoureux de lui ? demanda t il avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Je ne crois pas. Je tenais beaucoup à lui mais au fond je savais que ça ne durerait pas. En fait c'est avec lui que j'ai couché pour la première fois. On est resté plusieurs mois ensemble. On s'est séparé à la fin de l'année dernière.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un artiste. Il a été accepté dans un lycée privé ou les arts plastiques ont une part importante dans les études. Et ce lycée est très loin. On a beaucoup parlé tout les deux et on s'est dit que ce serait mieux de se séparer.

-Tu as du être triste.

-Un peu. Mais je suis heureux pour lui.

-Et depuis tu n'as vu personne qui t'intéresse ? demanda le roux en lui lançant un regard perçant.

-Peut être. Mais j'avoue que si Sai me manque pour une chose, c'est bien le sexe…

- Sa fait très pervers dit comme ça…

-Je sais. Mais en même temps je suis jeune et bourré d'hormone, c'est pas à 60 piges que je m'enverrais tout un tas de mec.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Juste t'envoyer des mecs ?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais pas trop en fait. J'aimerais bien un mélange des deux, sourit le blond.

-Un mélange des deux ? répéta Gaara sans comprendre.

-Oui, sortir en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un, qu'on couche ensemble qu'on soit fidèle mais pas qu'on se promette des choses tu vois. J'ai juste pas envi de me prendre la tête. Pour l'instant je suis pas amoureux, si je tombe amoureux tant mieux, sinon tant pis.

-C'est pas clair ton histoire…

-Je sais, c'est pas très clair dans ma tête non plus, en fait je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. D'un côté je veux que ce soit sérieux et pas juste du cul pour du cul mais d'un autre côté j'ai pas envi de me prendre la tête avec une relation.

-Il faut juste que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui ça se passera bien sans disputes et prises de têtes…

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Après le repas du midi, à l'heure du café (*o* café….dsl je suis accro) Iruka arriva pour cherche Naruto mais fut invité à prendre un thé avant de partir. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon pendant que Tobi s'occupait du thé. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son tuteur semblait ailleurs. Quelque chose clochait. Il semblait un peu dans les nuages.

-Ruka, tout va bien ? demanda le blond.

-Oui oui, répondit rapidement l'adulte. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas…

-Non il a raison, dit Sasuke suspicieusement, il y a un truc qui va pas chez vous Iruka, vous êtes pas comme d'habitude.

-Allons les enfants vous vous faîtes du souci pour rien, dit il ave un sourire.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Itachi. Qu'est ce qui a put se passer….

-Mais rien, je vous assure…

-Peut être que ça a un rapport avec le rencard qu'Iruka avait avec Kakashi Sensei hier soir, lâcha négligemment Shikamaru.

-Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, soupira l'homme.

-Sa veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! hurla Naruto. Qu'est ce que ce pervers t'a fait ? Il a essayait de te tripoter ? De t'enlever tes vêtements ? Je t'avais dit qu'il était fourbe !

-Laisse le parler baka ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

-Rien de tout ça Naru, dit le dauphin. On a bien mangé, la pièce de théâtre était géniale. C'était une soirée très agréable.

-Alors quoi ? Il a essayé de t'assommer ? De t'attacher ? De t'emmener chez lui ? Je suis sur qu'il donne dans le Sado Maso et qu'il trouve des idées tordus dans ses bouquins pas nets….

-Mais non arrête, où tu vas chercher tout ça ? demanda son tuteur.

-Tobi aussi aimerait savoir. Si Iruka a été déçu par le sensei, Tobi peut donner une expérience sexuelle très satisfaisante à Iruka. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Tobi, va dans ta chambre, soupira Itachi alors que les autres se regardaient étrangement, Iruka rougissant fortement. Désolé, il fait une fixation sur les hommes qui ont des cicatrices… Enfin poursuivez que l'on sache le fin mot de l'histoire.

-C'est au retour, souffla l'adulte, toujours rouge. Il m'a raccompagné en voiture et devant la porte… Et là…Il…Il m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ? T'as appelé la police au moins ? demanda son fils adoptif.

-Dis pas de bêtise Naruto, grogna Sasuke. Sa fait au moins 4 ans qu'il lui tourne autour il est temps qu'il passe à l'action…

-Sa te va bien de dire ça tiens, répliqua le blond.

-La question est de savoir si vous voulez de cette relation, coupa Itachi.

-J'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes…Je suis pas gay.

-C'est pas parce qu'il vous intéresse que vous êtes homo, dit Deidara, si c'est juste lui ça veut pas dire que vous êtes gay.

-Parlez en avec lui, ajouta Shikamaru alors que Gaara bâillonné Naruto. Dîtes lui ce que vous ressentez vraiment et tentez quelque chose, si ça marche pas vous l'aurez prévenu et vous serait fixé, mais dans le cas contraire ce serait bête de passer à côté d'une belle histoire…

-Il a raison, dit Sasuke, et tenez nous au courant hein !

OOO000OOO000OOO

Finalement après une longue discussion et beaucoup de rires, Iruka était partit avec Naruto et Gaara. Deidara et Itachi se papouillaient devant la télé, Tobi traînait quelque part dans le garage pour d'obscurs raison alors que Shikamaru et Sasuke se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Je devrais peut être rentré chez moi, dit le géni.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai invité, tu as accepté tu restes !

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

-Ne dis rien. Ne te prend pas là tête pour ça…D'ailleurs ta tête ça va mieux ?

-Oui… Encore un peu lourde mais c'est bon. Sasuke…

-Je sais Shika…Mais pas maintenant, dit le brun.

Sasuke enlaça doucement le plus petit et le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Bien sur le surdoué, trop heureux de ce qui lui arrivait se laissa faire avec plaisir. Même si bien sur, il aurait aimé que la situation soit clarifiée avant. Mais avait-il vraiment une chance avec ce tombeur ? Rien n'est moins sur. Peut être que l'autre faisait ça juste pour passer le temps avant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas y penser et de profiter jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'autre qui le jette. Après tout, l'homme qu'il aimait lui donnait de l'affection alors oui il aurait aimé pouvoir l'avoir en entier et qu'il soit son petit ami mais il savait aussi que l'autre n'avait jamais vraiment eut de relation sérieuse et que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Donc il profiterait de ce que Sasuke voudrait bien lui donner.

L'Uchiwa lui désespérait intérieurement. D'un côté il était heureux que l'autre jeune homme réponde à ses baisers et se laisse aller à ses caresses mais en même temps il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était fou de lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'autre aborder le sujet, la peur le prenait et il repoussait le moment fatidique ou il devrait avouer ses sentiments. II avait trop peur de voir Shikamaru lui rire au nez ou ne pas le croire. Bien que cela aurait été compréhensible vu son passé de don Juan.

Une mise au point serait inévitable. Il ne pourrait pas repousser éternellement la discussion qu'il doit avoir avec son géni. Le surdoué d'ailleurs finirait surement par en avoir marre et lui demanderait des comptes. Mais pour l'instant il profitait. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa occupé à se câliner et s'embrasser. Shikamaru dormit une fois de plus dans les bras de son futur petit ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain, lundi, en cours. Pour une fois le blond n'eut pas besoin d'attendre Shikamaru puisque celui-ci était arrivé avec Sasuke. Les deux bruns restaient assez proches, plus de d'habitude. S'il n'avait été que trois Naruto aurait surement fait un peu la tête mais le fait est que Gaara et lui s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapprochés.

Le blond et le roux, assis à côté en cours, parlaient à voie basse. L'Uzumaki ne se contentait pas de monologuer et le gothic participait à la conversation avec plaisir. Il se laissait même aller à quelques contacts physiques et sourire. Lorsqu'on observait les deux bruns juste devant eux, on pouvait aussi constater ce rapprochement.

Bien que Shikamaru soit comme à son habitude affalé sur sa table, et que Sasuke lui caressait les cheveux, on pouvait voir parfois le plus grand se coller contre lui allant embrasser son cou, passant un bras autour de son corps pour caresser doucement son ventre, tout en lui parlant à l'oreille. Le géni se laissait faire avec plaisir, après tout c'était la manière la plus agréable de lui parler.

A la pause ils sortirent de la salle et décidèrent d'aller se balader un peu, Sasuke fuyant ses fans et Shikamaru faisant de même pour ne pas se faire égorger sur place. Ils déambulèrent et atterrirent dans un coin isolé de la coure. Ils discutèrent tout les quatre quand un petit groupe arriva devant eux. Le premier d'entre eux était plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux noir et ressemblait étrangement à un serpent, un autre plus petit avec de une queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes alors que les autres se tenaient en retrait.

-Voilà donc le petit frère d'Itachi, dit le premier d'une voie sifflante. Je suis Orochimaru, enchanté de te connaître.

Les quatre amis s'étaient tu et les regardaient avec une certaines méfiance. Vraiment ils étaient pas nets.

-Ouais et alors ?demanda suspicieusement le jeune brun.

-Vous devriez être flatté qu'on s'intéresse à vous, pauvres petit secondes à peine sortit du berceau, répondit celui avec les lunettes.

-Allons Kabuto, nous ne sommes pas la pour nous disputer, dit Orochimaru.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Vous êtes un groupe plutôt intéressant…

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent.

-Sa ne nous dit pas ce que vous nous voulez, poursuivit le plus petit.

-Quelle fougue, dit Kabuto en le fixant, l'examinant de haut en bas. Il a du caractère et en plus d'être un géni, il est vraiment…bandant je dirais.

Immédiatement Sasuke sentit la jalousie et la colère se répandre dans son corps et il se déplaça de façon à être un peu devant le flemmard, un bras possessif autour de sa taille tuant du regard le garçon aux lunettes rondes.

-Je crois que ta proie est déjà chasse gardée Kabuto, dit le serpent avec un sourire malveillant.

-Je ne lâcherais pas aussi facilement un spécimen si intéressant…

-Barrez vous, dit froidement Gaara de sa voie grave, le regard glacé.

Le sourire d'Orochimaru se figea quelques secondes et il fit signe aux autres de partir les suivant après avoir salué Sasuke.

-Nous nous reverrons, dit Kabuto à Shikamaru.

-Alors écoute moi bien, s'exclama le cadet des Uchiwas en l'attrapant par le col le regardant dangereusement, si tu le touche je peux t'assurer que ce sera la dernière chose que tu seras capable de faire seul. Il est à moi alors tu ne t'approches pas de lui ou je te ferais regretter d'être né je peux te l'assurer.

Finalement le brun le lâcha et le regarda s'en allait avec le reste de son groupe avant de se retourner vers ses amis, tombant sur un Shikamaru qui semblait en pétard, les joues rouges, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-Quoi ? demanda t il.

-Je suis pas un putain d'objet Uchiwa ! Je n'appartiens à personne !

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire ! Et je fais ça pour qu'il ne t'approche pas !

-Je suis pas ta chose ! Je peux me débrouiller seul ! Je sais me défendre !

-Et bien démmerde toi alors ! fit l'autre brun avant de tourner les talons pour aller en cours.

-Shikamaru, dit Gaara, un fois l'autre partit. Je crois que tu as été un peu injuste.

-Mais…

-Il a raison, dit Naruto. Sasuke est jaloux, il tient à toi, plus que tu ne veux le croire et c'est insupportable pour lui de voir ce Kabuto presque te faire des avances et même te considérer comme un specimen de recherche.

-Je sais me défendre ! répondit l'autre.

-Imagine toi la situation inverse, dit le roux. Tu n'aurais pas réagit de la même façon ?

Le brun le regarda, surprit, puis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

-Ces deux là auront ma peau, soupira le blond.

-Pauvre petit Naruto….

-Dis donc tu n'es pas d'un grand soutien Gaara, grogna son camarade. Personne ne s'occupe de moi. J'aimerais bien être chouchouté moi !

-Et Iruka ?

-Aaah c'est pas pareil, s'écria l'Uzumaki. Tu es si moqueur avec moi, ajouta t il de manière théâtrale. Je me sens si seul, face à l'adversité, je dois lutter contre tout sans personne à mes côtés pour m'aider….

-Ca va, Ca va, tais toi, soupira le Sabbaku avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est bien parce que tu me fais un câlin que je retiens pas le fait que tu m'as dit de me taire…

-Comme si j'étais le premier à te le dire…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Finalement, ils retournèrent tout les quatre en cours bien que les deux bruns ne se parlèrent pas une seule fois. Naruto et Gaara étaient exaspérée de les voir se jeter des coups d'œil en coin et détourner la tête quand l'autre regardait…C'était affligeant. Heureusement grâce au roux, les deux heures de cours passèrent plus rapidement. Le blond adorait sa compagnie même s'il n'était pas très bavard.

Quand midi sonna les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils mangeaient d'habitude. Sasuke et Shikamaru ne se parlaient toujours pas et regardaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. L'Uzumaki et le Sabbaku se jetèrent des regards désespérés. D'ailleurs le plus grand allait sortir une de ses réplique qui faisait mouche mais se fit bousculé par un jeune homme brun de sa taille qui marchait à toutes vitesse.

-Désolé, je t'avais pas vu…

-Kankuro…

-Ah Gaara, c'est toi, salut, dit il avec un petit sourire forcé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda le roux.

-Rien. Ca va…Tu m'excuses je dois y aller….

-Kankuro…soupira son cadet.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait et à qui ?

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pas du tout mon genre !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-La super glue sur la chaise du type qui avait dragué ta copine ?

-C'était pas de ma faute !

-Le pot de peinture au dessus de la porte quand le prof rentrait dans la salle ?

- Il m'avait fait renvoyer alors que j'avais rien fait !

-La crotte de chien que tu trimballais dans un journal aplati sur le visage de la fille qui t'avait mis un râteau devant toute ta classe ?

-Un regrettable accident !

-La diffusion dans le haut parleur du collège de l'enregistrement des ébats amoureux de la principale et du jardinier ?

-Personne n'a jamais eut de preuves de ma culpabilité ! Présomption d'innocence !

-Donc tu n'as rien fait à personne ?

-Non, c'est une façon de traiter son frère aîné ça, en l'accusant à tort, frère indigne que tu es ? dit il avant de blanchir un peu plus en regardant derrière son frère. Euh….On se voit à la maison ce soir si je suis encore en vie…

Kankuro s'en alla rapidement alors que Gaara se retourna pour voir Neiji Hyuga avancer vers eux tout aussi rapidement en ne quittant pas son aîné des yeux. Le roux soupira et quand le jeune homme aux longs cheveux passa devant lui, il lui choppa le bras et le tourna vers lui.

-Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de mal à mon frère, je t'éclate la face, c'est clair ?

-Parfaitement, répondit l'autre après quelques seconde d'un silence surprit.

Le Hyuga se dégagea et continua de suivre le brun.

-Ton frère à vraiment fait tout ce que tu as dit ? demanda Naruto.

-Et bien pire…Il est très débrouillard…

-J'ai pensé à un truc, dit soudain Shikamaru.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Ce matin Orochimaru à parlé de Sasuke comme le petit frère d'Itachi. En plus il est plus vieux que nous. A mon avis ils se connaissent.

-Et ? demanda l'autre brun sans regarder le géni.

-Et alors, je sais pas vous mais ils me rassurent pas ceux là et on sait toujours pas ce qu'ils nous veulent, on devrait en profiter ce midi pour demander à Itachi et Deidara des infos sur eux…

-Sa a pourtant le mérite d'être clair, dit l'Uchiwa, Kabuto veut te baiser, mais peut être que tu n'attends que ça d'écarter les cuisses pour lui…

Le flemmard ne put se retenir de balancer de toutes ses forces son poing vers la tête de son camarade qui le bloqua sans difficulté, bien que surprit de sa réaction.

-T'es vraiment un connard de première, lâcha Shikamaru avant de se détourner et marcher vers le lieu de leurs repas depuis le début de l'année.

Finalement les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes après. Naruto et Gaara discutaient comme si de rien n'était alors que les deux autres fixaient le sol. Quand Itachi et Deidara arrivèrent ils s'aperçurent de suite du malaise entre les deux bruns mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. C'est le géni qui leur raconta leur entrevue du matin et leur demanda des informations.

-Il lâche pas l'affaire Oro-chie-moi-dessus, fit Deidara.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke.

-Il est obsédé par les Uchiwa. Du moins il l'était par Itachi.

-Il me courait après depuis des années. Mais je l'ai toujours repoussé.

-Comment tu t'en ai débarrassé ?

-Je me suis battu avec lui, répondit son beau frère, défoncé sa face de serpent. C'est mon Tachi, il est trop bien pour ce sale et rampant crétin visqueux. Il n'a pas put avoir Itachi alors maintenant il essai avec Sasuke.

-Et Kabuto ? demanda Gaara.

-Il se prend pour un scientifique. D'après ce que je sais il voit la plupart des humains comme des sujets d'études et il aime s'entouré de personnes hors norme, ce qui explique pourquoi il s'intéresse à Shikamaru, dit Itachi.

-J'ai rien de spécial, grogna le petit brun.

-Détrompe toi chaton, sourit Deidara, tu as 200 de Qi et tu es très mignon physiquement. Rien que ça, ça l'attire. Mais en plus que tu ais du caractère et que tu lui résiste…ça va le rendre accro et il fera tout pour t'avoir.

-Galère, soupira le surdoué.

-Faites attention à Danzo, le proviseur adjoint, dit Itachi. D'après les rumeurs, Orochimaru et sa bande lui rendrait quelques services, je ne sais pas lesquelles, c'est pour ça qu'il les favorisera toujours. Alors ne provoquez jamais Orochimaru et ses sbires devant Danzo et ne répondez pas à leurs attaques.

-Si vous devez contester une des punitions de Danzo si jamais vous êtes punis, allez voir la proviseur, Tsunade. Elle et Danzo se détestent cordialement. Lui aurait voulu avoir son poste afin d'instaurer une discipline beaucoup plus sévère dans ce lycée. Il trouve Tsunade trop laxiste.

-En clair on est dans la merde quoi, dit Naruto.

-Quel tact…, dit Gaara.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… Excuse moi j'avais oublié que monsieur-je-suis-un-gothic-associable-qui-parle-jamais-Sabbaku était maître dans l'art de la diplomatie…

-Cette fois tu l'auras cherché, fit le roux en se jetant sur lui, le coinçant sous son corps pour le chatouiller.

Les autres mangèrent tout en les regardant avec que finalement les deux ne fassent une trêve pour eux aussi pouvoir se restaurer. Itachi et Deidara partir un peu plus loin pour se bécoter, comme d'habitude, et Shikamaru alla lui aussi de son côté pour sa sieste. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, mais sur le côté cette fois, leur tournant le dos à tous.

Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Il avait à peine touché son repas de midi tant sa gorge était serrée. Il avait envi de pleurer mais ne le ferait pas. Du moins pas de suite. Sasuke l'avait blessé. Déjà en parlant de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande, ou une récompense, un trophée. Et bon sang il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Il pouvait se défendre ! Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal était la remarque qu'il lui avait faite une demi-heure auparavant.

C'est dur de se dire que l'homme qu'on aime pense qu'on a juste envi de se faire sauter par le premier crétin. Et c'était tellement injuste dans cette situation. Sasuke était le premier à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et lui qui était encore puceau se faisait limite traité de gigolo, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Surtout après ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il laissé l'Uchiwa l'embrasser, et le caresser, n'insistant même pas pour clarifier les choses en voyant que l'autre n'avait pas envi d'aborder le sujet et encore il l'insultait ?

Shikamaru se sentait mal. En fait il avait raison. Sasuke était un con finit. Mais ça lui faisait si mal. Il avait été si heureux de recevoir l'affection de l'homme dont il était amoureux et maintenant celui-ci allait non seulement lui retirer son amitié mais en plus le traiterait comme la dernière des catins. En plus ce crétin de Kabuto semblait tenace d'après ce que les deux terminales leur avait dit. Décidément c'était pas sa journée.

-Sasuke, appela Naruto.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-C'est de sa faute !

-Non de la tienne Teme, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as du le blesser ? Il se fiche de Kabuto comme de sa première chaussette, le seul qu'il a laissé le toucher c'est toi, et toi, qui bien sur t'envoi un l'air avec tout ce qui a de près ou de loin un pantalon, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'insinué que c'est un nympho qui se ferait donner par n'importe qui !

-Moi à la base je voulais juste le protéger, s'insurgea le brun. C'est lui qui l'a mal prit !

-Sasuke, soupira Gaara. Comprend le, c'est un mec tout comme toi, si la situation avait été inversée, tu n'aurais pas agis pareil ?

-Je…peut être…

-Alors va t'excuser et lui parler, souffla son meilleur ami.

L'Uchiwa soupira et alla rejoindre le géni.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

-Vraiment ?

-L'innocence ne te va pas du tout Gaara… Quand même tu t'es pas foulé, tu leur as dit exactement la même chose ! Sa me sidère que ça marche d'ailleurs…

-Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres talents tu sais…, souffla l'autre jeune homme en le fixant.

-Hum…ah…ah oui ? demanda le blond en rougissant. Et…quelle…sorte de talent ?

-Je me demande si tu veux vraiment le savoir…

-Oui, murmura l'Uzumaki ne pouvant détourner le regard.

-Bientôt, je te ferais une démonstration, dit Gaara avec un air satisfait.

Quelques mètres plus loin…

Sasuke s'était allongé doucement derrière le géni. Celui-ci, sentant un mouvement dans son dos se retourna et sursauta en voyant l'autre garçon aussi près qui le fixait. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le plus grand ne l'attire contre lui.

-Fous moi la paix, répondit l'autre sans pour autant tenter de s'éloigner.

-Shika…On doit parler, on va pas rester fâché comme ça…

-Non mais tu as vu ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Je sais, je suis un..

-enfoiré, coupa le géni. On est censé être ami, et même un peu plus, t'es censé me connaître quand même, tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, contrairement à toi ! Et en plus vu se qu'il se passe depuis ce week end entre nous, comment peux tu penser une seconde que je pourrais agir comme ça !

-Je ne le pensais pas… C'était sous le coup de la colère… Pas contre toi…Mais un peu quand même. Je sais que tu n'as pas non plus apprécié ce que j'ai dit à Kabuto mais je voulais juste te protéger moi !

-Si j'ai besoin d'aide je te demanderais mais sinon je sais me défendre !

-Oui ça aussi je le sais…tu n'es pas une petite chose fragile…Mais rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse te toucher ça me rend dingue, souffla t il en caressant sa joue. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu étais à moi, parce que je ne supporte pas d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que moi te toucher…

-J'aurais pas d'u m'énerver autant, moi aussi je m'excuse. Et que je sache, jusqu'à présent il n'y a que toi qui a pu me toucher ainsi. Et franchement Kabuto me dégoute plus qu'il ne m'intéresse.

-Ravi de l'entendre…

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Je…je sais que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet mais…, commença t il en sentant sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus, si je suis qu'un bouche trou en attendant que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, ou parce que le mec que…que tu aimes…ne veut pas de toi, je préfèrerais qu'on reste juste ami et que tu me le dises tout de suite.

-Shika…

-Je t'obliges pas à me le dire maintenant…Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir mais…ne tarde pas trop s'il te plaît.

Sasuke le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa rendrement puis le regarda.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance…Je sais déjà quoi répondre à ce que tu viens de dire mais je ne peux pas le faire ici. S'il te plaît, attends encore un peu…Qu'on soit juste tout les deux pour ça, un soir que tu viennes dormir chez moi et là on pourra parler tranquillement…

-très bien, souffla le plus petit, j'attendrais alors.

OOO000OOO000OOO

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Shikamaru et Sasuke se reparlaient enfin et devenaient toujours plus proches. On pouvait d'ailleurs dire la même chose de Gaara et Naruto. Le blond se posait beaucoup de questions sur les sois disant talents de son ami roux. En fait ce n'était pas sur les talents en eux même. Mais il ne cessait de se passer et repasser la scène dans sa tête.

Il avait été si troublé. Mais en même temps Gaara l'attirait comme un aimant. Cette attirance était elle réciproque ? Parfois il était convaincu que oui mais d'autres fois, son ami semblai si distant… Mais des trois il était le plus proche du gothic et ça lui faisait très plaisir… Et puis Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient resté collés l'un à l'autre, se donnant de plus en plus de gestes affectueux, s'embrassant quand ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait…

Naruto était très heureux de cette situation. Déjà parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait les voir ensemble et ensuite parce que comme ça lui passait beaucoup plus de temps avec le roux. Bien sur ils étaient toujours tous les quatre ensembles mais les deux bruns ne cessaient de se regarder et parlaient beaucoup entre eux. Lui faisait pareille avec Gaara.

Orochimaru et sa petite bande étaient revenus à la charge mais Sasuke et le roux s'était chargés de les faire déguerpir. Cependant le géni était inquiet à ce sujet et en avait fait part à ses camarades. Selon lui il allait falloir faire attention à eux. Le vendredi arriva avec bonheur pour les quatre garçons qui avaient envi de passer un week end tranquille. Naruto qui habitait à côté du lycée, leur proposa de passer l'après midi chez lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre à marcher dans la rue en direction du lieu de vie de l'Uzumaki.

-Dis Shika, souffla Sasuke en caressant doucement sa main alors que Gaara et Naruto marchaient en parlant devant eux.

-Quoi ?

-Sa te dirais de venir dormir chez moi ce week end ? On pourrait parler….

-Sa aurait été avec plaisir mais…mon père est la ce week end...

-C'est super ! répondit l'Uchiwa.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je sais que tu ne le vois pas souvent et que ça te rend heureux quand il est là, dit il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas si Iruka sera là. Mais si oui il sera heureux de tous vous voir.

-C'est un homme réellement gentil, dit Gaara.

-Oui je sais. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Dit Gaara, sa te dit de venir dormir chez moi demain soir ? demanda le blond en rougissant. Sa pourrait être sympa.

-Je verrais avec Temari mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord.

-Chouette ! Je suis super heureux d'être en week end, la semaine a été dure je trouve.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer, siffla Shikamaru qui marchait derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Naruto.

-A mon avis Orochimaru ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça…

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air déterminé, enfin surtout face de serpent et son chien à lunette, dit Sasuke.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a quelque chose à craindre d'eux ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

-Il faut juste qu'on fasse gaffe, répondit son meilleur ami. Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est de voir qu'Itachi et Deidara prennent ce type et sa bande très au sérieux…

-Et comme ils ont déjà eut à faire à eux et qu'Itachi connaît le serpent depuis un moment…

-Il vaut mieux se fier à son jugement et rester sur nos gardes, termina le surdoué.

-Très bien…

-Personnellement je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, dit Gaara. Mais pour Kankuro…

-Il t'a dit ce qui se passait avec Hyuga ?

-Non. Il devient parano je te jure. Le soir il ferme tout les volets et les fenêtres de la maison, vérifie trois fois que la porte d'entrée est vérouillée, bloque la porte de sa chambre et dors avec une poêle sur sa table de nuit.

-Une poêle ? demanda le blond.

-Oui pour assommer un quelconque assaillant. Au moins il me fout la paix mais je commence à m'inquièter. Temari aussi. Il est tout le temps sur la défensive, il se comporte comme une bête traquée.

-Attend un peu de voir comment ça évolue et s'il n'y a aucun changement dans ce cas là parle lui, dit Shikamaru.

-On est arrivé.

En effet il se tenait devant une petite maison sans étage, avec un petit jardin s'étalant devant à l'herbe et aux rosiers très bien entretenu. Le blond ouvrit doucement la porte et entra suivit de ses camarades. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon où Iruka était bien là, mais présentement allongé sur le canapé en train de se faire dévorer la bouche par leur professeur de français.

Sasuke ricana et s'éclaircit la voie pour signaler leur présence. Immédiatement les deux adultes se redressèrent et se séparèrent. Iruka semblait très gêné et tout rouge alors que Kakashi lui avait l'air ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé.

-Salut vous quatre, allez y entré, installé vous, dit l'Umino en se levant, j'ai invité Kakashi à prendre un thé, d'ailleurs je vais vous en refaire.

-Je vais t'aider, dit le gris en le suivant dans la cuisine.

-Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble, dit Sasuke en souriant. C'est super….

-Moi j'espère que Kakashi sensei ne restera pas trop longtemps qu'on puisse avoir tout les détails, souffla Shikamaru.

-Taisez vous deux secondes et écoutez, murmura à son tour Gaara.

En effet on entendait des voies, se voulant basses et discrètes, provenir de la cuisine. Tout les quatre firent silence afin d'entendre ce dont les deux hommes parlaient.

-Mais enfin Iruka calme toi…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Alors explique moi !

-Mais ils nous ont vu enfin !

-Et alors ils savent comment ça se passe que je sache ! Et tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient gays tout les quatre ! Ou est le problème ? Que tu sois gêné je comprend, mais de la à se mettre dans cet état…

-Kakashi…Naruto…Il…Il ne m'a jamais vu avec personne et puis…à la base je suis pas gay… et…

-Il ne m'aime pas… Il ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble…

-Tu es son prof de français depuis des années et il te prend pour un pervers, mais de là à dire qu'il ne t'aime pas…

-Alors pourquoi tu as accepté d'avoir une relation avec moi si c'est pour me laisser tomber même pas une semaine après…

-Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber…

-Non tu ne l'as pas dit, je suppose que tu vas vouloir que l'on se cache…

-Je vais en parler avec Naruto et voir ce qu'il en dit… Je l'ai recueilli, il est mon fils et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais c'est toujours lui qui passera en premier…

-Je comprend, je ne te le reproche pas…mais Iruka, franchement ne crois tu pas que l'on a passé l'âge de faire ça en cachette ?

-Je t'ai dit que je verrais avec Naruto, apporte ses tasses dans le salon s'il te plaît…

-Chéri…

-Kakashi…S'il te plaît…

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence avant que leur professeur n'arrive avec de nouvelles tasses. Naruto se leva et alla se poster devant lui.

-Vous avez ma bénédiction espèce de pervers, mais si je vois une seule fois Ruka malheureux à cause vous, prof ou pas je ferais de votre vie un enfer !

-Message reçu, tu me m'appeler beau papa si tu veux…ricana le plus vieux.

Naruto lui tira la langue avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Iruka se tenait devant la bouilloire, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Ruka, appela doucement Naruto.

-Ah Naru c'est toi, dit l'autre en sortant de sa torpeur. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais te parler….

-Tu as un problème ? C'est grave ?

-Non, en fait cela ne me concerne pas moi directement mais toi. Tu sais tout à l'heure…

-Je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça…Je sais que tu vois d'un mauvais œil cette relation, ça ne se reproduira plus…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Bien sur que ça se reproduira et tant mieux ! Bon sang tu veux être avec lui non ?

-Euh…Oui…mais…je croyais que tu voulais pas que…

-On s'en fiche de ce que je veux, coupa l'Uzumaki. Tu m'as recueillit et tu t'es occupé de moi et tu le fais encore aujourd'hui ! Tu crois pas qu'il est temps que tu t'occupes un peu de toi ?

-Mais tu es mon fils, c'est normal, je ne veux que ton bonheur !

-Et je suis heureux et t'es mon père moi aussi je veux que tu sois heureux et même si c'est avec ce pervers et ben alors vas y…Puis au font c'est un type drôle et il est plutôt bien conservé pour son âge….

-Merci Naruto, dit Iruka en le serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi et je suis grand tu sais alors occupe toi un peu de toi, j'espère qu'il va te dorloter… Au fait j'ai invité Gaara à dormir à la maison demain soir…

-Très bien, dit son tuteur avant de le regarder. Mais dis moi tu as des préservatifs ou pas ?

-Ruka !

**A suivre**

**Voilou mes choupinoux en espérant que cela vous a plu !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**La suite rapidement je sais loooool, je ferais le plus vite possible !**

**Bisous !**

**GothSevBlack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci pour les reviews que je reçois à chaque chapitre et aux lecteurs fidele qui suivent cette fic, sa me fait très plaisir de voir que sa plait!**

**Je suis très heureuse que l'on m'est enfin demandé dans une review d'où venait le titre puisque ce mot ne veut rien dire. Donc merci à celui Qui l'a fait. Donc je vais vous expliquer.**

**En fait je ne savais pas quel titre donner, j'ai toujours du mal à en trouver un bien. Alors voilà ce que j'ai fait : ****Ga**ara**, ****Na**ruto**,****Shi**kamaru**,****Sa**suke**. Et lorsqu'on colle les quatre syllabes, ça donne Ganashisa. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien alors, je l'ai mit comme titre !**

**Bon je pense vous laisser avec le chapitre 5 tout en espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5**

Gaara attendait sur le perron de sa maison avec un grand sac. Naruto venait de l'appeller il arrivait bientôt avec Iruka. Temari avait bien sur tout de suite accepté qu'il aille chez le blond, trop heureuse de voir qu'il avait enfant des amis. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait durant la nuit et eut un frisson. Disons que ça ne lui était que très rarement arrivé de faire ce genre de rêves mouillés et c'était toujours avec quelqu'un sans visage.

Mais là… Jamais il n'avait été aussi troublé par ce que son subconscient voulait lui montrer. Il s'était réveillé tout chamboulé. Il avait rêvé d'un garçon. La n'était pas le problème. Il avait rêvé qu'il faisait des choses très très très cochonnes avec ce garçon. Ce n'était pas non plus ça le problème. Le souci c'est que le garçon en question était Naruto Uzumaki et que ce soir il allait dormir chez lui.

Gaara soupira une nouvelle fois. En plus il serait seul. La veille chez Naruto, il avait apprit que Shikamaru passerait le week end avec son père, qu'apparemment il voyait peu et quand le blond avait proposé à son meilleur ami de se joindre à eux celui-ci avait refusé. Sur le moment le roux s'était réjouit d'être seul avec Naruto, même s'il aimait bien Sasuke, mais à ce moment précis il aurait tout donné pour que le brun soit là…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto attacha sa ceinture de sécurité alors qu'Iruka démarrait la voiture après avoir fait la même chose. Le blond gigota. Il allait se retrouvé seul avec Gaara. Il fallait qu'il se calme…Il se faisait des idées, peut être qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout même si l'Uzumaki lui en avait envi. D'une part parce qu'il était un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens et d'autre part parce que Gaara l'attirait comme la lumière le ferait avec un moustique.

-Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, dit l'adulte avec un sourire tout en fixant la route du regard. Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien entre Gaara et toi ?

-Oui je suis sur, soupira son fils adoptif.

-Pourtant tu voudrais qu'il se passe quelque chose toi, n'est ce pas ?

-Ben…j'avoue que j'aimerais bien mais…j'ai pas envi qu'on s'attache trop vite. J'aimerais bien que ce soit juste…sexuel….

-Ah, fit simplement son tuteur. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais comprit que l'on puisse juste avoir envi de ça…

-Ben moi j'ai très envi, depuis que Sai est partit, j'ai eut personne. Et puis Gaara me plaît beaucoup et on s'entend bien, seulement je veux pas sortir avec un mec pour que quelques moi après il s'en aille je ne sais où. Et Gaara à perdu son petit ami il n'y a pas si longtemps alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à s'engager à nouveau dans une relation.

-C'est toi qui veux juste du sexe, ou c'est parce que tu penses que ton ami n'est pas prêt à plus et que tu fais tout pour te rapprocher le plus possible de lui ?

-Je sais pas Ruka…

-Bon tu as des préservatifs ?

-Oui mais…

-Si tu t'aperçois que tu n'en a plus ou qu'il t'en manque, viens me demander, j'en ai….

-Vraiment ? sourit Naruto. Alors toi et Kakashi sensei…

-Non. Pas encore. Ce soir vous serez seuls, il m'a demandé hier de passer la soirée avec lui. Dit Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que….ça fait…mal de…de le faire avec un autre homme ? demanda l'adulte, mal à l'aise.

-Euh… il y a toujours un petite part de douleur la première fois mais s'il s'y prend bien, tu l'oublieras bien vite…Sa te fait peur ?

-Je…un peu…Mais c'est surtout que c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé être avec un homme…Je sais pas trop comment réagir ou comment ça va se passer.

-Parles à Kakashi sensei. Dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire, il te rassurera et pourra même t'expliquer certaines choses.

-J'entend beaucoup ça en ce moment.

-Le dialogue c'est important, dit l'Uzumaki à la manière d'un professeur. Surtout toi aussi mets des capotes ! Déjà sa protège des maladies et honnêtement c'est mieux de pas sentir couler…ce que tu sais une fois que tu l'as fait…

-Euh merci, répondit l'autre homme en rougissant. J'y penserais…

-Mais dis moi au fait, tu as du lubrifiant ?

OOO000OOO000OOO

Il était à peu près 17 heures et Gaara, Naruto et Iruka étaient tout les trois devant la télé. L'adulte était dans un des fauteuils, trépignant et ne cessant de bouger dans tout les sens sous les soupirs de son fils qui était dans le canapé avec son camarade rouquin.

-Iruka bon sang calme toi… Tu sors avec lui, tu as déjà eut un rendez vous avec lui de quoi tu as peur ?

-J'ai pas peur…C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer…et puis je sais pas comment m'habiller…

-Alors tu devrais commencer à te préparer maintenant, dit le blond.

-Mais c'est que dans 2 heures ! Je suis pas une femme, s'insurgea le brun.

-Allez personne ne le saura je ne dirais rien et je suis sur que Gaara non plus…

-Comme une tombe, dit le roux de sa voie grave.

-T'es vraiment un type glauque toi tu le sais ? demanda Naruto en le fixant.

-Vraiment ? demanda à son tour son camarade de classe en le fixant avec un air machiavelique.

-Il…il faut qu'on aille voir ce que tu as dans ta penderie, dit rapidement l'Uzumaki en se levant, prenant le bras d'Iruka pour aller dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Le roux se permit de sourire. Il aimait bien embêter Naruto. Et le blond le lui rendait bien. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, mais qu'en serait il lorsqu'ils seraient seul tout les deux ? Il sentait que quelque chose de très dérangeant allait se produire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il avait fait ce maudit rêve.

Quelques minutes plus tard une tornade blonde se jeta sur le canapé avant de se mettre à genoux tout en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ruka est trop craquant habillé comme ça ! J'ai peut que l'autre pervers lui saute dessus… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il va baver…

-Naruto….fit la voie de l'adulte.

Celui-ci s'avança, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en lin blanc plutôt large à demi fermée qui laissait voir une partie de son torse halé. En faite la couleur de sa tenue faisait ressortir de manière très agréable la couleur caramel de sa peau. Tout comme le blanc rehaussait le dorée de ses yeux.

-Vous êtes très beau Iruka, dit Gaara, cela ne fait aucun doute que Kakashi sensei bavera en vous voyant.

-J'espère qu'il fera quelque chose d'un peu plus gracieux pour exprimer le fait qu'il me trouve attirant, sourit l'adulte, un peu rouge. Merci Gaara.

-De rien. Vous devirez vous changer en attendant le blanc c'est salissant.

-C'est pour ça que t'es gothic ? En fait t'es un gros maladroit qui se tache tout le temps et pour pas qu'on le voit tu t'habille en noir.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on te traite souvent de crétin…

Iruka était partit prendre une douche alors que Naruto se jetait sur Gaara pour une tentative de chatouille qui bien sur, échoua. Le roux inversa leur situation, se retrouvant accroupi sur lui ses bras tenant les mains du blond au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine.

-Et maintenant ? Souffla Naruto. Tu vas me faire quoi ?

-J'hésite, répondit tout aussi doucement son camarade.

-Quelles sont mes options ?

-Soit je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

-Rejeté…

-Je te montre mes talents en terme de torture…

-Rejeté…

-Alors…il faut que je face en sorte que tu ne puisses plus parler…

-Comment tu comptes faire ça ?murmura Naruto.

Gaara le regarda intensément rapprochant toujours plus son visage du sien. Pour le blond, seul ces yeux turquoise existaient. Et il regarda, ce visage si beau mais si inexpressif sa rapprocher de plus en plus. Il aurait été incapable de dire si quelques secondes ou bien des heures s'étaient écoulées. Il sentit la respiration de son camarade se mêler à la sienne et ferma les yeux. Bientôt quelque chose de doux et de chaud se posa sur sa bouche.

Gardant les yeux fermés, l'Uzumaki retira ses bras de la poigne de l'autre jeune homme pour poser ses mains sur son visage et caresser doucement ses joues. Après quelques secondes il sentit la langue de Gaara venir caresser ses lèvres et il les ouvrit approfondissant le baiser. Pendant un long moment, leurs langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, dansèrent ensemble, s'éloignant pour mieux se retrouver et jouer sensuellement.

Finalement les deux se séparèrent, ouvrant les yeux se fixant toujours. Naruto lui sourit avant de déposer doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres et de se redresser. Chacun se rassit correctement sur le canapé. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit Iruka revint s'installer dans son fauteuil. Les trois hommes avaient les yeux fixés sur la télévision pourtant aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à ce qui y passait.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Samedi après midi. Sasuke était allongé sur son lit. Il avait envi de rien. Ou plutôt d'une seule chose. Shikamaru. Si seulement le géni avait pu venir… Il aurait pu être en train de l'embrasser, de le câliner… Et ils auraient surement parlé… Mais son père était rentré ce week end la. Le brun était heureux pour son ami car il savait que le surdoué aimait beaucoup son géniteur et qu'il le voyait rarement. Mais lui ne tiendrait pas deux jours !

Il avait pensé à accepté la proposition de Naruto et à aller passer le week end chez lui mais il se trouvait que Gaara aussi serait là. Et certes il aimait bien le roux qui maintenant faisait partit de ses amis et de leur groupe mais il s'était aussi aperçu, avec Shika et même son beau frère que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour le Sabbaku. Et déjà que le blond avait toujours tout fait pour lui laissait le plus de temps seul à seul avec son géni, lui ne voulait pas s'incruster.

Il soupira et roula sur son lit, se mettant sur le ventre. Deidara et Itachi devaient s'envoyaient en l'air au vue des gémissements qu'il percevait. Faire une sieste, mon cul ouais ! Tobi s'était encore enfermé dans le garage ou il faisait des choses pas nets. Les deux plus jeune Uchiwa n'avait jamais su ce que leur oncle y fabriqués mais parfois ils entendaient des bruits bizarre, des explosions et autres… En fait ils n'avaient pas vraiment envi de savoir…

Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper. Il avait fait tout ses devoirs ce matin. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il sortit son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de son ami flemmard dans son répertoire avant de l'appeler. Trois sonneries furent suffisante.

-Allo…

-Shika, c'est Sasuke.

-Je sais, le numéro s'affiche.

-Ah…

-Ouais…

-Je te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non je suis chez moi. Mon père et moi on a passé l'après midi en ville.

-C'est super…Je pense que tu vas bien alors.

-Toi ça n'a pas l'air.

-Si si…

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Non ça va je te jure. En fait je t'appelle parce que…parce que…tu me manques. J'ai envi de te voir.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne le soit pas ! coupa l'Uchiwa. Au contraire, c'est super que tu vois ton père, profite, je suis vraiment content pour toi. Mais j'avais envi de te parler un peu aussi.

-Merci…Tu sais.. toi aussi…

-Moi aussi ? Moi aussi quoi ?

-Toi aussi tu me manques…et…j'ai aussi très envi de te voir…

-Oh…On se voit après demain de toutes manières, ça passera vite… Si tu veux on peut s'arranger pour arriver un peu en avance tout les deux et…trouver un coin tranquille…

-J'aurais aimé mais je pense pas que je pourrais…

-Ah…Ben c'est pas grave…On trouvera un moment alors.

-Oui…Si tu veux on peut s'envoyer des textos, je les ai en illimités et je sais que toi aussi, comme ça, ça paraîtra moins long.

-Oui bonne idée. Shika ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles bizarrement…Comme si t'avais un truck dans la bouche qui te gênait…

-Non y'a rien…Ah c'est ce midi, j'ai mangé au restot avec mon père et je me suis brûlé la langue. Depuis j'ai un peu mal.

-Ok…fais attention alors…

-Oui. Je dois te laisser. Tu m'envois un message ok ?

-Ok. On se voit lundi. Alors à lundi.

-Oui à lundi.

-J'ai hâte de te voir. Je t'embrasse Shika.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu me manques, bisous.

-Tu me manques aussi…Bisous.

Le géni raccrocha, tout rouge et leva les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci souriait.

-Ton petit ami ?

-C'est compliqué…

-Si tu veux pas en parler…

-Non, coupa le plus jeune. C'est pas ça…Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'avais parlé ?

-Sasuke, celui dont tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

-Oui…c'était lui.

-Vous avez l'air proche. Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

-En quelques sorte. On a pas eut le temps de mettre les choses au clair. On s'embrasse et il est très tendre avec moi, dit Shikamaru en rougissant. D'un côté j'ai pas envi qu'on parle et que ça s'arrête.

-L'amour te fait perdre ton discernement, rit doucement son père. S'il fait tout ça ce n'est pas pour rien. La manière dont il se comporte avec toi reflète ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Si tu étais juste un ami, je ne pense pas qu'il se forcerait à être ainsi avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, depuis plusieurs moi….il va coucher à droite, à gauche, comme ça sans sentiment. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse pareille avec moi.

-Alors si tu te mets avec, dis lui clairement que tu ne veux pas de sexe…

-Ouais, répondit son fils au comble du malaise.

-Allons ne soit pas gêné, rit l'homme. Je serais ravi de le rencontrer, ce Sasuke. Et même tes autres amis. A quelle heure tu finis les cours demain ?

-16 heures.

-Je viens te chercher, j'en profiterais pour rencontrer tes amis.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Vers 18h30 Gaara et Naruto avaient vu Iruka se lever et se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se laver puis revint habiller de la tenue choisit plus tôt. Jusqu'à 19 heures, ils le regardèrent avec amusement faire les cent pas, assez nerveux. Quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, le brun sursauta et leur lança un regard paniqué.

Le plus vieux souffla un bon coup avant d'aller ouvrir. Kakashi entra et les salua avant de prendre Iruka dans ses bras.

-Bonjour toi, dit il avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son dauphin. Tu es absolument magnifique, souffla t il en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

-Merci, souffla l'autre en rougissant un peu. Tu es très beau aussi, dit il en admirant la tenue noir de l'autre homme.

Tout les deux formaient un très beau couple. A l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Iruka petit, bronzé, le corps fin, les yeux clairs, les cheveux bruns et habillé de blanc alors que Kakashi était plutôt grand, pâle, les épaules larges, les yeux noirs, les cheveux gris-blanc et habillé de noir. Un contraste parfait.

-Sa va être dur de résister à l'envi de te sauter dessus, dit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres en le faisant rougir.

-Tenez, dit Naruto en lui donnant quelques préservatifs et un petit tube de lubrifiant. Et vous comportez pas comme un rustre avec lui !

-Naruto, s'exclama son tuteur, tout rouge. Arrête…

-Non Ruka, coupa son fils adoptif. Ce doit être fait, dit il en se tournant à nouveau vers son prof de français. Et la première d'Iruka avec un homme c'est dans à lit pas sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Et comme je l'ai dit, vous avez intérêt à être très doux avec lui, et pas un barbare assouvissant ses pulsions primaire, c'est comprit ?

-Je n'imaginais pas ça autrement, sourit le gris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais bien de lui.

Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son ami roux.

-Bon on va y aller, dit Iruka. Les pizzas sont dans le frigo et n'ont plus qu'à être réchauffées, pas de bêtises, Naruto tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre souci.

-T'inquiète Ruka ça va aller, vous aussi pas de bêtises. Et préviens moi si tu vas dormir chez lui que je m'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée tout les deux !

Les deux plus vieux partirent. L'Uzumaki sourit doucement.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien, mais je pense que oui. Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda le blond en se levant.

-Ce que tu veux.

-Allons dans ma chambre, dit il en éteignant la télé. Ici y'a rien à regarder.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Naruto, qui était pour le moins…orange. Les murs, le sol, le lit, la chaise de bureau… et même la coque de l'ordinateur portable !

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit le roux. Tu aimes le orange hein ?

-Te moque pas, bouda le blond avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Gaara fit le tour de la chambre puis se retourna et s'avança vers le blond toujours assis. Un fois juste devant lui il se pencha et commença à l'embrasser. Les baisers qu'ils se donnèrent devinrent de plus en plus passionnés et le Sabakku glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de l'autre avant de le lui enlever, puis de plonger son visage dans le cou du blond.

-Ga…Gaara…A …Arrête…attend, dit il en se repoussant, rouge et essoufflé.

-Tu n'as plus envi ? demanda l'autre garçon, impassible.

-C'est pas ça mais…ça va un peu vite tu crois pas ?

-C'est pas ce dont tu as envi ? demanda l'autre avec une pointe d'ironie. Du sexe ? C'est pas ça qui te manque ? Pourquoi tu refuses alors que je te donne ce que tu m'as dit vouloir ?

-J'ai pas envi de ça ! s'écria le blond. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir la dernière fois, c'est juste que je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un qui me laissera tomber une fois de plus !

-Tu ne pourras jamais être sur que l'autre restera, souffla le roux. Jamais. Dans ce cas tu n'auras jamais personne de sérieux, si tu ne prends pas des risques.

-Je sais. Avec d'autres pourquoi pas, mais avec toi…j'ai pas envi que ce soit juste une histoire de coucherie, souffla le blond en grattant l'arrière de sa tête, rougissant, regardant ailleurs.

-T'as de ces expressions…murmura le plus grand. Comme je te l'ai dit je ne couche pas juste pour le sexe. Et je n'embrasse pas juste pour m'amuser.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Prend le comme tu veux.

-Alors…Tu voudrais bien…sortir avec moi ?

Gaara se pencha et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, sourit le blond.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement. Ils se contentèrent de reste l'un contre l'autre s'embrassant parfois. Ils mangèrent les pizzas en regardant un film, puis laissèrent la télé en fond continuant simplement à discuter et rigoler.

Allongé entre dans les bras de Gaara sur le canapé, Naruto souriait. Il se sentait si bien et quand son nouveau petit ami l'embrassait, il avait l'impression de fondre entre ses bras et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il se demandait comme l'autre garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et finirent par s'endormir dans le canapé.

Ce furent Iruka et Kakashi qui les trouvèrent endormit l'un contre l'autre, la télé toujours allumés.

-Ils sont si mignon…Naru à l'air heureux, souffla l'adulte brun.

-Même Gaara sourit en dormant, dit à son tour Kakashi.

-Je vais les réveiller et leur dire d'aller se coucher. Il est tard.

-Oui il est tard, je devrais peut être rentré, dit le gris.

-Euh…je…enfin…tu…tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux, proposa le plus petit, le visage très rouge.

-Gaara ne dort pas dans ta chambre d'ami ?

-Vu comme ils sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, je ne crois pas. Et même si s'était le cas…je pensais que…tu pourrais…dormir avec moi…

-Sa me va, sourit le professeur avant de l'embrasser.

Les plus vieux réveillèrent les deux adolescents. Naruto se leva l'air endormit et prit la main de son petit ami tout aussi réveillé que lui avant de faire un câlin et un bisous à Iruka en passant devant lui, puis un bisous sur la joue de Kakashi et de se diriger vers sa chambre en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, traînant le rouquin derrière lui.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain. Il se redressa en s'étirant mais baissa les yeux en sentant quelques chose sur sa taille. Un bras. Un bras pâle aux ongles noir. Il remonta le long de cette peau blanche pour tomber sur le visage endormit de Gaara. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage. Il se pencha et alla embrasser doucement la joue de Gaara, avant de dériver sur ses lèvres.

Le roux ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba directement sur les yeux bleus le grand sourire et les cheveux blond désordonnés de son petit ami. Petit ami qui d'ailleurs passa une main sur sa joue et déposa u baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Salut toi, dit il doucement. Bien dormit ?

-Très bien, dit le plus grand en se redressant.

-Ca veut dire que j'ai fait un bon nounours ?

-En effet. On va déjeuner ?

-Si tu veux.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et rougir en voyant que chacun ne portait qu'un boxer. Ils enfilèrent un pyjama puis le blond attrapa doucement sa main et sortit, le menant dans le salon ou Kakashi buvait son café et Iruka lisait le journal.

-Bonjour vous deux, dit le brun avec un sourire. Bien dormit ?

-Bonjour, fit seulement Gaara.

-Bonjour Ruka ! Kakashi sensei, salua t il de bonne humeur avant d'aller faire un câlin et un bisou à son tuteur.

-Je pense que tu peux éviter le sensei, dit le gris avec un petit rire. Surtout après hier soir. D'ailleurs j'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ?

-Vous…vous voulez dire que…je…j'ai…commença Naruto en rougissant, se tournant vers Iruka qui lui fit oui de la tête avec un sourire.

-Ben oui, mais n'ai pas honte Naruto, je suis ton beau père après tout, alors tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours. Allez fait moi un bisou.

Le blond poussa un gémissement de désespoir et alla rapidement embrasser sa joue avant de partir dans la cuisine en râlant. Gaara s'installa sur un des fauteuils en silence.

-Vous étiez très mignon tout les deux, endormit dans le canapé, hier soir quand on est rentré, dit le professeur.

-Merci, souffla le roux en rougissant un peu.

-Vous avez dormit ensemble commença Iruka mal à l'aise. Je ne vous le reproche pas, hein, mais…vous avez utilisé des préservatifs, n'est ce pas ?

-Nous n'en avons pas eut besoin, répondit le gothic, nous n'avons fait que dormir.

-Oh…c'est bien, sourit le brun.

-Qu'est ce qui est bien ? demanda le blond en revenant avec deux tasses de cafés qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Rien, dit Gaara en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Je m'apprêtais à annoncer à Iruka que nous sortons ensemble depuis hier soir.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit le dauphin.

-Dis donc Ruka il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

-Enfin N aru, je…ça ne te regarde pas…et puis rien du tout…

-Allez Ruka tu peux me le dire, genre tu lui as résisté, dit il en regardant Kakashi qui était en simple boxer. Tu sais Kakashi t'es drôlement bien foutu pour un mec de ton âge sérieux…Y'aurait pas eut Gaara et Iruka et j'aurais eut quelques années de plus, je n'aurais pas dit non…

-NARUTO ! S'exclamèrent Gaara et Iruka en même temps alors que les deux autres éclataient de rire.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Lundi matin. Jour morose et maudit pour la plupart des élèves. Oui la plupart parce qu'en ce lundi matin, quatre d'entre eux étaient pressés de se retrouver. Gaara, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait qu'à Naruto, était justement pressé de revoir le jeune homme. La veille il était rentré chez lui en début d'après midi. Temari semblait assez agacé et il comprit pourquoi en voyant Kankuro écarter les stores et regarder dehors toutes les trente secondes, armé d'un balais.

Quand il arriva les deux lui demandèrent comment s'était passé son week end et c'est à ce moment qu'il leur dit qu'il sortait avec Naruto. Dire que son frère et sa sœur étaient surprit est un euphémisme. Passé le moment d'assimilation de l'information, ils le félicitèrent et Kankuro lâcha même son balai et la surveillance de la pelouse pour venir lui faire un câlin après Temari.

Une fois qu'il avait put se retrouver seul dans sa chambre il s'était affalé sur son lit et avait repensé à ce week end qui allait être terminé dans quelques heures. Lui et Naruto. Cela semblait tellement improbable. Il était très opposé à lui au niveau du caractère. Mais comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent et pour eux c'était vrai. D'un côté il culpabilisait, d'être toujours en vie, de ne pas avoir su aider Sasori et surtout d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui le soulageait de ce fardeau, alors Sasorie pourrissait dans une boîte en bois au fond d'un trou.

Mais le blond est une bouffée d'oxygène. Il a l'impression de se comporter comme une gamine en chaleur devant Sasuke tellement il se sent léger en présence de l'Uzumaki. S a bien sur, même à son petit ami il ne l'avouerait pas. D'ailleurs quand il arriva au lycée, seul l'Uchiwa attendait, appuyé contre la grille, lançant des regards mauvais aux différents groupes de filles qui s'approchaient plus ou moins près de lui en gloussant.

Gaara s'approcha et lui sera la même avant de s'installer lui aussi contre la grille.

-Ah Gaara, tu sais que je t'aime ? souffla t il en regardant les filles lancer des regards craintifs au gothic.

-C'est Shikamaru qui va être dessus de l'apprendre…

-Tu sais bien que c'est lui que j'aime…

-Je le sais. Je me demande simplement pourquoi cela fait autant de temps que vous vous courez après si tu parle de tes sentiments pour lui aussi facilement.

-Pfff, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-Très éloquent…Je suppose que Naruto n'est pas encore là…

-En effet. Dis moi tu t'intéresse beaucoup à lui.

-On sort ensemble.

-Quoi !s'exclama le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Depuis samedi soir. Je suis allé dormir chez lui.

-Ah je savais que j'avais bien fait de rester chez moi à déprimer…

-Ah oui Shikamaru voit son père, dit le roux. Ca a l'air d'être exceptionnelle.

-Ca l'est. Et puis au moins on ne se fait pas de souci.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Avec qui vit il ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda le brun.

-Non.

-Ah ben…tu verras ça avec lui si tu veux savoir.

-Très bien.

-Je préfère ne rien dire, ce sont ses histoires et je sais qu'il n'aime pas que ça se sache. Tiens ta dobe arrive.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard Naruto arriva avec un grand sourire. Il serra la main de son meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers Gaara, rougissant et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Le roux attrapa doucement son visage et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait, si son petit ami voulait s'afficher ou non mais il ne regretta pas son geste quand il vit l'énorme sourire qu'il reçu du blond.

Naruto prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et commença à parler avec son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard ils marchèrent vers leur salle de cours.

-Que fait Shika ? demanda Sasuke. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-T'inquiète pas, peu être qu'il sera un peu en retard, ça arrive, dit Naruto.

Ils rentrèrent en classe et s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes en voyant que le génie était déjà là et affalé sur sa table. Ils allèrent s'installer et le plus petit se redressa en sentant la table bouger. Ils se saluèrent.

-Gaara et Naruto sont ensemble, lui dit Sasuke.

Shikamaru les félicita puis regarda ses trois camarades.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Tu parles bizarrement, dit le blond.

-Me dis pas que c'est encore ta brulure de samedi…

-Non c'est rien, vous devez vous faire des idées…., dit le géni détournant légèrement le regard.

-Tu mens, dit Sasuke. Allez dis nous…

Mais le brun fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur, qui n'était autre que Kakashi. Cela laissa un moment de répit au suroudé. L'Uchiwa attrapa doucement sa main sous la table après avoir rapprocher sa chaise de la sienne, et la caressa doucement.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla t il.

-Toi aussi.

-Ca va ? Ca s'est bien passé avec ton père ?

-Oui, très bien. C'était super ?

-Alors je suis content. Dis…à la pause, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Ou ça ?

-Ben on ira se balader un peu…

-Ok.

Le géni lui fit un petit sourire, caressant du pouce une de ses mains avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur la table mais au lieu de tourner le dos à ses camarades il posa sa tête dans ses bras, le visage vers celui de Sasuke . Celui-ci lui sourit, caressant doucement sa joue puis laissa sa main descendre le long de son dos, passant sous le tee shirt pour caresser doucement ses reins.

Naruto et Gaara observaient le manège des deux bruns devant eux. Le blond sourit tout en prenant la main de Gaara dans la sienne. Ils écoutèrent à peine le cours de Kakashi, tout deux préférant discuter de tout et de rien ou taquiner leur deux camarade de devant. A la pause, les quatre amis sortirent, voulant se rendre dans un endroit tranquille.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout les quatre en discutant, vers le lieu où ils mangeaient le midi, un groupe à présente bien connu les accosta :

-Mais on dirait qu'il y a de l'avancement pour certains… siffla Orochimaru en regardant les mains liées du blond et du roux.

-Espérons que ça ne soit pas pareil pour tous, ajouta Kabuto en regardant Shikamaru. Sa me ferait presque mal au cœur de devoir casser un couple si c'était le cas.

-Vous en avez pas marre, bande de crétin de vous acharner alors que vous voyez bien qu'on vous remballe ? demanda Sasuke, passant un bras autour des épaules du géni. Rêve pas binoclard jamais il ne voudra de toi. Tout comme jamais je ne sortirais avec face de serpent.

-Aie un peu de respect pour tes aînés ! dit Kabuto en s'avançant vers lui. On a été patient jusque là mais on aurait pu vous créer pas mal de problème !

-Ne menace pas Shikamaru et ses amis, dit une voie calme.

Les deux groupes se tournèrent vers un troisième, composés de 6 personnes, tous aux cheveux oranges, portant des lentilles représentant un enchaînement de cercles concentriques, le visage percé d'une multitude de piercing chacun, portant de longs manteau noirs aux nuages rouges. L'un d'entre eux s'était avancé et avait parlé.

-De quoi vous vous mêlez ? demanda Kabuto. Sa ne vous regarde pas ! Barre toi Pain !

-Shikamaru est notre ami. Ses amis sont nos amis. Nous ferons en sorte que la paix règne pour nos amis. Si tu te mets en travers nous t'éliminerons, répondit toujours calmement le dénommé Pain.

-Nous reviendrons, dit Orochimaru avec un sourire. Allons-y.

La face de serpent s'éloigna avec ses acolytes. Les six aux cheveux orange se tournèrent vers eux.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Shikamaru.

-C'est normal, répondit le seul Pain qui avait parlé depuis le début. Tu es des notre. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir nous voir.

-Merci. Passez le bonjour à Konan et Nagato de ma part, répondit le géni avec un petit sourire.

- Ca sera fait. Passe quand tu veux, tu sais ou nous trouver, répondit l'autreavant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, suivit des 5 autres.

Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara se tournèrent vers lui. Le silence dura quelques secondes.

-Tu nous explique ? demanda Naruto. Tu les connais d'où ces types ?

-Longue histoire, souffla le surdoué. On devrait y aller sinon la pause va se terminer et on devra retourner en cours.

-Mais…

-Sasuke, coupa Shikamaru. S'il te plaît, je dirais tout un autre jour, là j'ai pas envi.

-Bien, soupira le brun avant de le trainer vers leur coin repas habituel.

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé les buissons, l'Uchiwa le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne se lasserait surement jamais de faire ça. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi avant que le plus grand ne dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il commença à les caresser doucement avec sa langue mais le flemmard garda la bouche hermétiquement fermée. Sasuke se recula un peu et le fixa du regard.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?

-C'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ? J'en ai rêvé tout le week end…

-J'ai mal à la langue, dit doucement l'autre en détournant le regard.

-Si tu le dis, répondit l'Uchiwa en se reculant. Bon ben je retourne en cours.

-Sasuke attend, je te jure que c'est pas…

-Tu mens Shika, je te connais, tu n'as pas mal à cause d'une brulure, je sais pas ce que t'as…

-Tu le sauras…bientôt…tu m'as demander de te faire confiance, et bien moi je te demande de faire pareille.

-Ok, soupira le plus grand avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, se contentant d'embrasser son visage, son cou et ses lèvres.

De leur côté, Gaara et Naruto avaient d'un accord tacite, décidé de laisser les deux bruns ensemble. Ils s'étaient mit dans un coin de la cours pas totalement à l'abri des regards mais presque.

-A ton avis il se passe quoi avec Shika ? demanda le blond, blotti dans les bras de Gaara.

-Je ne sais pas. Soit patient, il finira tôt ou tard par nous dire le fin mot de l'histoire, souffla le roux.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, dit l'Uzumaki.

-Sa je le sais, crois moi, répondit l'autre, se prenant une petite tape sur le bras de la part de son petit ami.

-Disons que je le serais plus si mon méchant petit ami trouvait un moyen de faire passer le temps de manière agréable, dit Naruto avec un air beaucoup trop innocent pour être vrai.

-Sa demande réflexion, dit le roux d'un air pensif avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Durant quelques minutes ils s'embrassèrent ainsi avant qu'on ne vienne les déranger.

-Regardez moi les deux ventouses, les rumeurs étaient donc vraies… dit une voie moqueuse et désagréable.

-Deidara, je me demandais quand Barbie viendrait chercher de quoi commérer avec ses amies autour d'un thé entre la discussion sur le vernis et celle sur ta nouvelle coiffure, grogna Naruto en se détachant à regret des lèvres de son camarade. Bonjour Itachi.

-Dis donc les morveux vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ?

-C'est toi qui dit ça, la blonde en chaleur ?

-N'en avez-vous pas marre de vous disputer tout le temps ? demanda le brun d'une voie posée. Félicitation pour votre mise en couple.

-Ouais c'est pas trop tôt, ricana l'Iwa.

-On est pas tous aussi impatient d'écarter les cuisses pour se faire sauter, blondasse !

-Si vous continuez Gaara et moi on vous laisse ici pour le reste de la pause, dit l'Uchiwa, agacé.

Les deux blonds se turent, chacun se pelotonnant contre son petit ami.

-Ou sont Sasu chou et sa princesse ? demanda Deidara.

-A côté du gymnase. Il s'est passé un truck étrange d'ailleurs, répondit Gaara. Ceux qu'on appelle Pain nous on défendu lorsque Orochimaru et Kabuto sont venu nous chercher des noises. Apparemment ils connaissent bien Shikamaru mais lui n'a rien voulu noud dire.

-On devrait peut être s'en mêler, répondit le jeune homme blond originaire de Suna à son petit ami.

-Je ne pense pas que mon frère apprécie. Et vu la tête que fait Naruto, je crois que lui non plus.

-Oui mais nous on a déjà eut affaire à Oro-chi-moi-dessus, réplique Deidara. Tu vois bien qu'il ne s'arrête pas, ça risque de mal finir surtout si Danzo se mêle de l'histoire.

-On peut gérer ! S'insurgea l'autre blond.

-On s'inquiète c'est tout ! répondit l'Iwa.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, dit le roux. C'est gentil de vous en préoccuper. Pour l'instant, on s'en sort. Si un jour on se sent dépassé on viendra vous demander de l'aide.

Les deux plus vieux acceptèrent puis chacun reprit la route de sa classe pour la reprise des cours. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent lentement pour les deux bruns et beaucoup plus vite pour le blond et le roux assis derrière eux. Enfin la cloche annonçant la pause de midi sonna. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de se rendre dans leur coin habituel.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil au blond qu'il tenait par la main. Celui le regarda au bout de quelques secondes et lui fit un énorme sourire. Le cœur du roux rata un battement. Les sourires de Naruto étaient tellement chaleureux qu'ils feraient fondre n'importe qui. Et tout son visage s'illuminait. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ressentait une certaine fierté, en sachant que c'était lui qui avait fait naître ce si beau sourire. Et surtout qu'il lui était destiné.

Ils s'installèrent dans la pelouse comme d'habitude ou presque. Gaara et Naruto étaient beaucoup plus proche l'un de l'autre. Bizarrement, ou pas, les deux autres bruns aussi. Deidara et Itachi arrivèrent quelques minutes après eux. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils rangeaient les restes de leurs repas, quelqu'un vint les interrompre. En effet Kankuro atterrit derrière les arbres sur la pelouse à plat ventre, étalé de tout son long. Le brun se releva, essoufflé, et le regarda avec surprise. Puis il se retourna et regarda entre les arbustes et fourrées avant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Alors c'est la que vous mangez tout les midis, dit il en allant s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous voir. Désolé je squatte.

-C'est pas grave, dit Gaara. Tu peux rester. Tu connais déjà Deidara, et voilà son petit ami, Itachi qui est aussi le grand frère de Sasuke.

-J'aurais deviné, la ressemblance est frappante !

-Contrairement à vous, fit remarquer Shikamaru en contemplant les deux frères de Suna.

-C'est vrai, quand on été petit Temari et moi on été convaincu que Gaara n'était pas vraiment notre frère mais qu'on l'avait trouvé dans la rue et qu'il était le fils d'extra terrestre, envoyé pour nous espionner et nous envahir tellement il était bizarre.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf le roux qui croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Son petit ami l'enlaça en rigolant avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Vous êtes méchant avec mon chéri !s'exclama t il en le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Hey c'est pas un ange non plus ! Il m'a enfermé dans le congélateur ! S'insurgea le brun.

-Parce que tu as essayé de me faire avaler de la javel pour prouver à Temari que j'étais pas humain ! réplique le roux .

-J'avais que 4 ans !

-Et moi 3 !

-Ben dis donc, s'étonna Sasuke, il s'en ai passé des choses…

-Et encore vous êtes pas au courant du quart ! ria Kankuro alors que Gaara souriait. Mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux entre nous on a arrêter d'essayer de se tuer.

-J'espère bien ! dit Naruto avant de s'installer entre les jambes du roux avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

-Juste Kankuro, commença son frère en passant une main dans les cheveux blond de son petit ami qui avait fermés les yeux. Ca se passe bien entre nous, on s'entend bien alors tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis une semaine ?

-Rien du tout ! répondit l'autre.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, tu as vu comme tu te comportes ? Tu es parano, tu regardes tout le temps tout autour de toi et tu te déplaces en courant comme si tu avais Orochimaru en rut aux fesses…

-Non ça c'est moi, maugréa Sasuke provoquant quelques petits rire.

-N'importe quoi tu te fais des idées, s'entêta Kankuro.

-Bordel tu te balade avec un déo en spray dans ta manche, près à gazé la première personne qui te parlera ! dit le roux.

-Même pas vrai ! répliqua son frère alors que le déo en question tombait de sa manche. C'est pas de ma faute il avait plus de bombe lacrimo à l'épicerie !

Gaara soupira alors que les autres les regardaient amusés. Sasuke installa Shikamaru entre ses jambes comme son meilleur ami se tenait dans les bras de son petit ami. Le géni se laissa faire et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Dis moi Kankuro, c'est moi où tu as un suçon dans le cou ?demanda le surdoué.

-Non je me suis cogné…

-Menteur, ria Deidara, on voit très bien que c'est un suçon.

-Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un Kankuro ?

-JE SUIS PAS GAY OK ? s'écria l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais…, répondit son frère après quelques secondes d'un silence surprit. Mais…

Il fut coupé par un cri de douleur provenant de Shikamaru qui retira rapidement la main que Sasuke avait posée sur son ventre. Le géni se releva avec une grimace et prit son sac.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Je t'ai à peine caressé le ventre…, dit Sasuke sans comprendre.

-C'est pas de ta faute…Je dois aller aux toilettes…

-Shika tu saignes, fit remarquer Naruto, inquiet en regardant le tee shirt beige de son ami prendre une teinte rouge au niveau du nombril.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Sasuke en commençant à paniquer. Je t'ai à peine touché….

-C'est rien ce week end j'étais torse nu et je suis tombé, je me suis égratigné, c'est pas de ta faute, répondit rapidement le surdoué. Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Kankuro, voyant la une chance d'échapper aux questions de son frère.

Les deux bruns s'éloignèrent rapidement, passant à travers les fourrés, laissant derrière aux 5 jeunes personnes perplexe. Shikamaru et Kankuro marchaient rapidement jetant des coups d'oeils derrière eux pour vérifier qu'aucun des autres ne les suivent avant que le plus vieux ne lâche un « merde » et n'attrape le géni par le bras, commençant à courir puis s'engouffre dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Le surdoué sortit un petit flacon de son sac et appliqua le produit sur l'endroit d'où provenait le sang avant de mettre un grand pansement dessus, puis de commencer à frotter le sang sur son tee shirt.

-C'est donc ça que tu leur caches, dit Kankuro qui l'observait jetant parfois un coup d'œil en dehors des toilettes comme s'il faisait le guet. Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'instant j'ai pas envi d'en parler. Et toi pour quoi tu fuis Hyuga ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-La dernière fois Gaara la menacé de lui refaire le portrait s'il te faisait du mal et la quand tu l'as vu tu nous as forcé à courir jusque là. Mais apparemment il te fait plutôt du bien si j'en crois le suçon dans ton cou.

-Pour l'instant j'ai pas envi d'en parlé, lui répondit le brun avec ironie. Bon on a tout les deux quelque chose à cacher à Gaara ou aux autres, je dis rien tu dis rien, ok ?

-Très bien, dit le surdoué avant de se regarder dans la glace. Galère y'a plus de sang mais mon tee shirt est transparent maintenant !

-Et Hyuga arrive par là ! dit le brun.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas que t'es pas gay ?

-Je l'ai fait mais…je réagis à ses caresses…alors il me croit pas. Donc ensuite je lui ai dit qu'en fait j'avais un petit ami qui voulait que notre relation reste secrète alors je dis que je suis hétéro pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien entre lui et moi. Mais là encore il a du mal à croire que j'ai un petit ami.

-Il a pas tort puisque t'en a pas, souffla l'autre.

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-J'ai une idée, on échange de tee shirt pour pas que les autres puisse voir ce que j'ai et en échange je joue ton petit ami secret ok ?

-Sa marche…

-Bon enlève ton tee shirt, dit il en enlevant le sien et en le jetant par terre. Quand il rentrera on fera genre on s'embrassait et on était tellement à fond qu'on commençait à se déshabiller, ensuite on joue les surprit, moi pressé de partir je fais pas gaffe je prend ton tee shirt je le mets et je me barre.

-Tu vas pas me laisser seul avec lui ? demanda le plus vieux en jetant son tee shirt noir sur le beige.

-Moi je suis censé vouloir que ça reste à tout prix secret, une fois que je suis partit, fait le mec frustré qu'on l'ait interrompu et ensuite dis lui que t'as un mec et que donc il doit te foutre la paix.

Tout en parlant Shikamaru s'était adossé au mur du fond et avait attiré Kankuro contre lui, lui faisant passer ses bras autour de sa taille avant de nouer les siens autour de son cou. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Kankuro, dos à la porte se pencha vers l'autre. La porte, qui était entrouverte, s'ouvrit en grand quelques minutes plus tard sur Neiji qui resta figé devant la scène. De la ou il était, il avait vraiment l'impression que le Sabakku, qui en plus d'être torse nu, embrassait un autre garçon.

Fidèle à ce qu'ils avaient décidé, ils firent semblant de sursauter tout les deux avant que le géni ne mette le tee shirt de Kankuro rapidement et n'attrape son sac se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le plus vieux lui mit le tee shirt du surdoué.

-Alors c'est avec lui que tu sors ? demanda le Hyuga, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Oui et alors ? répondit l'autre brun alors que Shikamaru allait se faufiler à côté de Neiji pour quitter les toilettes.

Cependant le Hyuga attrapa le géni par le col et le plaqua contre la porte.

-Uchiwa ne te suffit pas à toi ! Je ne laisserais pas un petit merdeux de seconde en chaleur interférer…

-Hey lâche Hyuga, s'écria Sasuke en repoussant le jeune homme aux cheveux longs tout en prenant le flemmard dans ses bras. Sa va Shika ?

-Oui oui, dit le brun un peu secoué, n'ayant pas prévu ça dans son merveilleux plan.

-Vous mettiez un peu de temps alors on est venu voir, dit il en montrant Naruto et Gaara derrière lui. C'est moi ou tu as le tee shirt de Kankuro ?

-On a échangé c'est tout…souffla le géni.

-Pourquoi…commença l'Uchiwa, un bras protecteur passé autour de son corps.

-Oui pourquoi ? coupa Neiji, très en colère.

-Hyuga tu la ferme, dit Kankuro en voyant les problèmes arriver.

-Ouais et tu fous la paix à Shikamaru, touche le encore et t'auras affaire à moi, dit Sasuke, menaçant.

-Ouais qu'est ce que tu dirais de ton précieux Shikamaru si…commença le Hyuga avant que la main de Kankuro ne se plaque sur sa bouche et qu'il ne le chope par le bras.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer Hyuga, dit il en l'entraînant hors des toilettes dans les escaliers menant aux étages.

-Sa va ?demanda Sasuke en regardant le brun dans ses bras. Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Des histoires entre Kankuro et Neiji, répondit doucement le flemmard.

Le plus grand des deux bruns embrassa doucement ses lèvres, avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Et comment vous en êtes venu à échanger de tee shirt avec Kankuro ? demanda Gaara.

-C'est vrai ça, dit L'uchiwa en le regardant. Comment…

-Ca s'est fait c'est tout…

-C'est vrai que ça nous arrive à tous d'échanger des fringues avec d'autres comme ça sans réponse, répliqua le brun, agacé. Et il a voulu dire quoi Hyuga avant que Kankuro ne l'empêche de parler…

-Rien c'est bon , soupira Shikamaru avant de sortir de ses bras.

-Hey tu nous dois une explication ! Plusieurs même ! s'énerva t-il en le retenant.

-Tu me fais mal, dit le brun en dégageant son bras. Et je te dois rien du tout ! T'es pas mon père à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas à me justifier ou m'expliquer devant toi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps le géni tourna les talons et s'en alla vers sa salle de classe. Sasuke se tourna vers les deux autres qui étaient tout aussi paumé que lui.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Sasuke.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas nous dire pour l'instant. On doit juste attendre, souffla Naruto.

-Il n'est pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable ! répondit son meilleur ami.

-C'est parce que justement il ne veut pas en parler. Il n'a pas envi de nous mentir mais en même temps il ne veut pas nous le dire. Il est prit entre deux feux, il ne trouve rien pour échapper à toutes les questions qu'on lui pose donc il s'énerve, dit Gaara.

-Je t'ai jamais entendu parler autant, souffla le brun. Bon en attendant on fait quoi ?

-Rien, dit le blond avant d'embrasser doucement son petit ami. On va en cours et on ne pose plus de question à Shika quand il se décidera il nous parlera…

-J'essaierais d'en savoir plus avec Kankuro ce soir…

Sasuke hocha la tête et soupira. Bon sang pourquoi était ce si compliqué. Il avait passé le week end à se morfondre et ne cessait de penser à Shikamaru. Il avait attendu avec impatience le moment ou il allait pourvoir le revoir…Il avait pensé pouvoir passer un ou deux moment tranquille avec lui à l'embrasser et le câliner comme il en avait rêvé depuis le vendredi soir mais depuis ce matin, c'était catastrophe sur cachotteries…Et il n'était que midi…Est-ce qu'un bombe allait exploser avant 16 heures ? La fin du monde peut être ?

**A suivre…**

**Voilou mes choupinoux, plein de rebondissement qui vous seront expliqué plus tard !**

**Sur ce j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Pensez aux reviews !**

**Je le sais, la suite le plus vite possible !**

**Bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack**

**Encore et toujours merci pour les reviews ça me fait super plaisir, surtout que une fois que je les ais lus ça me motive grave et directe j'attaque le chapitre suivant.**

**Je vois que les spéculations vont bon trains. Certains ont tapé dans le mille dautre sont près de la vérité mais 'en éloigne ensuite looool. **

**Bref assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 qui je l'espère, vous plaira!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 6**

Finalement Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto finirent par retourner en cours. Shikamaru était déjà affalé sur sa table. Chacun rejoins sa place en silence. Le plus grand des bruns fit en sorte d'être le plus proche possible du plus petit sans pour autant rien dire, leur professeur venait d'arriver. L'Uchiwa prit une feuille et écris dessus avant de la passer à son voisin.

_-Je suis désolé._

Le flemmard se redressa et prit la feuille. Il resta quelques secondes immobile après avoir lu le mot avant de prendre un stylo et de répondre puis de lui rendre la feuille. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils se passèrent et repassèrent la feuille en silence. Ibiki sensei était vraiment un prof cruel...

_-De quoi tu es désolé?_

_-De te poser toutes ces questions. Mais tu sais je m'inquiète._

_-Je sais. Tu ne devrais pas._

_-Naruto et Gaara aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on te lache pas. On se fait beaucoup de souci._

_-Ce n'est rien de grave._

_-Hier tu as saigné bon sang! Je t'avais à peine caressé le ventre! Est ce que tu es blessé?_

_-Non c'est pas une blessure._

_-Tu es sur? Est ce que quelqu'un s'en ai prit à toi? _

_-Non, je te jure que c'est rien. Quand tu sauras tu en rigoleras. _

_-J'espère. Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes, n'est ce pas? _

_-Oui. Je t'ai bien laissé me défendre avec Orochimaru et Neiji..._

_-C'est vrai. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs. Plus peur de passer pour une demoiselle en détresse?_

_-Simplement pas envi de me faire taper dessus juste par fierté. Et puis si tu veux me proteger, d'un côté c'est que tu tiens à moi. _

_-C'est le cas. Gaara et Naruto aussi. A partir de maintenant je suis ton garde du corps! Alors je te suis partout et personne te touche sauf moi!_

Le géni eut un petit rire en lisant la dernière phrase.

-Le suicide des 207 Zelotes vous fait rire, monsieur Nara? demanda leur professeur d'histoire avec une moue contrariée.

-Disons que la situation est risible, répondit du tac au tac le géni. A près tout, pas besoin d'avoir 200 de QI pour savoir qu'aller s'enfermer dans un fort en haut d'un colline sans un quelconque moyen d'en sortir sans croiser d'ennemi, entraînerait soit un suicide collectif soit la mort par manque de vivre.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute que s'il avait eut un homme aussi intelligent que vous à disposition, ils auraient vécu un peu plus longtemps, dit avec ironie Ibiki. A 15 ans il est en effet très simple de comprendre tout les enjeux du monde à cette époque!

-Il suffit d'avoir ce que l'on appelle communément un cerveau et de savoir sans servir. Mais il semblerait que la deuxième partie de ma phrase représente un concept encore étranger à pas mal de monde ici, ricana le surdoué et regardant avec insistance leur professeur.

-Votre quotient intellectuel ne vous dispence pas d'avoir du respect pour vos aîné ou d'être attentif dans mon cours, dit l'homme en se penchant pour écrire sur un papier. Uchiwa, vous êtes délégué, emmenez donc votre ami chez Danzo, Tsunade sama n'est pas la aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il sera capable de lui trouver une sanction appropriée. Et prenez vos affaires Nara!

Shikamaru soupira et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Sasuke prit le mot écrit du professeur et ils sortirent de la salle, prenant la direction de l'administration.

-Désolé, dit le flemmard.

Pas grave, j'ai une occasion d'être seul avec toi, dit le plus grand se collant à lui, le coinçant contre un mur. Il commença ensuite à déposer pleins de petits baisers sur son visage et dans son cou.

-Sasuke...arrête...pas ici, dit l'autre avec un petit sourire, se laissant quand même faire. Imagine qu'on nous surprenne.

-M'en fiche...répondit l'autre avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres. J'ai attendu que ça tout le week end. Et en plus tu refuses de m'embrasser!

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis après...et...c'est pas que j'ai pas envi de t'embrasser, dit le géni, un peu rouge. J'ai un souci avec ma langue peut être que demain ça ira mieux.

-J'espère parce que tu me frustre là, dit l'autre avant de se pencher pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres tout en l'enlaçant.

-Tiens donc, qu'avons nous là, dit une voie plus loin.

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent tout en regardant ceux qui étaient venu les déranger. S'il avait pu, Shikamaru aurait prit ses jambes à son cou sans se douter que Sasuke aurait fait exactement la même chose. Question: Pourquoi était ce Danzo, Orochimaru et Kabuto qui étaient devant eux à ce moment précis? Réponse: parce que sinon la vie serait tellement plus simple et surtout moins drôle sans toutes les emmerdes qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus.

-Que faîtes vous ici messieurs...? commença l'adulte.

-Sasuke Uchiwa..., compléta la face de serpent.

-et Shikamaru Nara, termina Kabuto. Nous en avons discuté il me semble.

-En effet, dit Danzo. Alors? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

-Nous allions justement à l'administration,dit Sasuke, impassible en s'avançant lui donnant le mot de leur professeur.

-Je vois, dit le proviseur adjoint en lisant le semblerait que monsieur Nara ait besoin qu'on lui apprenne l'obéiscence et le respect du aux adultes. Cependant il me semble qu'il ne fasse pas partit de vos attributions de délégué, celle de fourniqué dans les couloirs avec votre camarade au lieu de me l'emmener, Monsieur Uchiwa.

-Je vous prit d'accepter mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira pas, répondit le brun, l'air impassible.

-Permettez moi d'en douter. Vous serez collés tout les deux mercredi après midi en compagnie d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto puisqu'eux même m'ont été envoyé par Kakashi-san. Uchiwa retournez en cours, dit Danzo avant de lui rendre le mot d'Ibiki après avoir rajouter quelque chose au dos. Orochimaru venez avec moi, Kabuto et vous Nara, allez dans la coure et ne vous faîtes pas remarquer.

Le proviseur adjoint et la face de serpent s'en allèrent. Sasuke se retourna vers Kabuto, près à le menacer, ne voulant pas laisser Shikamaru seul avec lui. Mais le plus petit l'attrapa par le bras.

-Calme toi Danzo n'est pas loin,souffla t il à son oreille. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, je sais me défendre.

-Reste dans un endroit fréquenté, lui répondit tout aussi bas l'Uchiwa, un bras autour de sa taille avant de lancer un regard mauvais au garçon à lunette.

-Retourne en cours ou tu vas avoir des problèmes si Danzo te retourve ici, dit l'autre.

Sasuke soupira et embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe lançant un regard mauvais à Kabuto en passant devant lui. Le géni tourna les talons et emprunta les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre la cours. Et comme il s'y attendait, l'autre le suivait.

-Alors toi et Uchiwa…

-Ca te regarde pas, coupa t il en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

-Il faut quand même que tu saches que ce que Orochimaru veut, il l'obtient…

-Itachi est la preuve vivante que non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait avec Sasuke.

-Tu marques un point. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il lui a échapper c'est la présence de Deidara Iwa. Ce blond insipide et bruyant, je n'en voulais pas alors que toi…tu ne seras pas là pour aider Uchiwa puisque tu seras avec moi. Et puis Iwa s'est montré très agressif et Orochimaru porte encore des cicatrices de leur affrontement.

-Donc il faut que j'aille lui casser la figure et que je t'arrange le portrait à toi aussi pour que vous nous foutiez la paix, soupira Shikamaru.

-Laisse moi rire, ricana le jeune homme à lunette en l'attrapant par le bras pour le projeter contre le mur. Regarde toi. Même moi qui suis petit pour un homme je suis plus grand que toi. Jamais tu n'auras le dessus physiquement.

-Hey bien c'est Sasuke qui s'occupera de ton cas, répondit le brun, sur ses gardes en voyant l'autre à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Et toi d'Orochimaru ? Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Pourquoi tu te complique autant la vie, dit l'autre en s'approchant toujours plus avant de le saisir par les hanches. Il te suffirait de te mettre avec moi, on a des relations haut placés qui pourraient te faciliter la vie et ton intelligence nous serait bien utile dans le groupe.

-Ne me touche pas, dit le surdoué en le repoussant violement. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi c'est clair ? Alors fous-moi la paix.

Kabuto lui asséna une gifle d'un revers de la main et le brun sentit sa lèvre éclater. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche constatant qu'il saignait un peu. Le garçon à lunette s'apprêtait à s'avancer de nouveau vers lui mais se fit violement plaqué contre le mur.

-Dis donc Kulbuto, on t'a jamais apprit les bonnes manières ? demanda Deidara en tenant le jeune homme par le col. Quand il te dit de ne pas le toucher, tu ne le touche pas. Tu devrais éviter de demander des plans drague à Oro-chie-moi-dessus parce que tu sais frapper le type avec qui tu veux sortir ne le fera pas te tomber dans les bras.

-Ca va ? demanda Itachi en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui acquiesça. Dei-chan allons y, Shikamaru vient avec nous.

Le blond soupira, avant de relâcher Kabuto et de rejoindre Itachi. Les trois garçons s'apprêtaient à partir mais le géni se retourna et avança vers le comparse d'Orochimaru et lui balança un énorme coup de pied entre les jambes en murmurant un « connard ». L'autre s'effondra à genoux en gémissant sous le sourire satisfait de son agresseur qui retourna près des deux terminales.

-Je l'adore ce petit, dit Deidara en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, son autre main tenant celle de son petit ami.

OOO000OOO000OOO

C'est un Sasuke inquiet qui retourna en cours, donnant le mot à son professeur avant de retourner s'installer à sa place.

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé de bécoter votre petit ami dans les couloirs, il me semble, dit Ibiki à L'Uchiwa. J'espère que les heures de colle vous feront retenir la leçon !

Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke, qui lui restait impassible. Beaucoup chuchotaient e presque toutes les filles se lamentaient ou maudissaient Shikamaru. Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent. Cela n'engageait rien de bon. Le professeur demanda le silence et le cours reprit. Le reste de l'heure passa lentement pour les trois amis.

Sasuke s'inquiétait pour le géni alors que les deux autres se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Sasuke soit collé aussi. Enfin la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin du cours. Le professeur sortit de la classe et immédiatement Naruto demanda des informations à son meilleur ami. Le brun lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Allons chercher Shikamaru, dit le blond en se levant.

Les trois rangèrent leur affaires et quittèrent la salle de classe. Ils trouvèrent le géni au détour d'un couloir. Immédiatement l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et attrapa son visage, le lui faisant relever.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à la lèvre ? C'est Kabuto qui t'a fait ça ?

-Ouais, mais t'inquiète pas Deidara est intervenu et j'ai balancé un bon coup de pied la ou je pense à Kabuto.

-Ca commence à prendre de grosses proportions, dit Gaara.

-Allons en cours les choses finiront par se tasser, dit le surdoué en commençant à marcher vers la salle.

A peine eut il fait quelques pas, qu'il se fit bousculer, atterrissant contre le mur.

-T'es dans le chemin merdeux, dit Neiji qui l'avait poussé.

-Hey Hyuga fout lui la paix, dit Sasuke en s'avançant. Je t'ai déjà prevenu de pas le toucher !

-C'est ça Uchiwa défend ta traînée…

-La ferme Hyuga,dit Kankuro qui venait d'arriver, combien de fois je devrais le répéter tu leur fout la paix à mes petits secondes.

-Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que tu baisais…

-La ferme j'ai dit ! coupa le Sabakku brun en poussant Neiji contre le mur.

S'en suivit une lutte de plusieurs secondes ou chacune des deux bruns essayait de prendre le dessus. Finalement Gaara repoussa Neiji qui avait réussit à échanger leur positions.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de faire gaffe à ce que tu faisais à mon frère Hyuga, dit Gaara d'une voie froide. Maintenant dégage.

Kankuro lança un regard coléreux aux brun aux cheveux long et finit par s'éloigner bientôt suivit de Neiji qui partit après avoir jeté un regard venimeux à Shikamaru. Le géni d'ailleurs, était étrangement pâle. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher aujourd'hui. C'était quoi ce bordel à la fin ? Tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour le faire chier aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Qu'avait il bien fait de si horrible dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

Déjà il se disputait avec ses amis, surtout avec Sasuke, ensuite Orochimaru et Kabuto les collaient comme une mouche au cul d'un éléphant, Danzo le foutait en retenu lui et Sasuke, et Neiji semblait lui aussi vouloir faire de sa vie un enfer. Certes, il n'avait rien de spécial contre les murs mais il apprécierait vraiment grandement qu'on arrête de le plaquer /pousser/ jeter contre. Parce que mine de rien, il n'était qu'un pauvre homme fait de chair et d'os et bordel il était pas en acier !

Bon il fallait qu'il se calme. Demain les choses irait mieux. Il fallait juste attendre que ça se tasse. Il soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers les autres.

-Je ne vais pas en cours, dit il doucement, la j'en ai ma claque… Vous feriez mieux d'y aller sinon vous allez être en retard.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Sasuke. Je vais pas te laisser seul.

-C'est pas la peine je…

-Moi aussi, dit Naruto.

-Ouais c'est anglais le dernier cours on s'en tape, dit le roux.

-Allons à côté du gymnase, on sera tranquille, dit l'Uchiwa en prenant sa main.

Ils s'y rendirent rapidement tout les quatre. Gaara s'assit en tailleur, un bras autour de la taille de Naruto qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Sasuke était en face d'eux, appuyé contre le mur du gymnase, Shikamaru entre ses jambes mais perpendiculairement à lui, blottit contre son torse.

-Vous savez qu'on sèche les cours là ?demanda le géni.

-Oui et alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligés. Je vais culpabiliser maintenant.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, souffla Sasuke en caressant son dos d'une main l'autre posée sur sa cuisse. C'est normal de rester avec un ami quand il va mal.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est ça Casper, souffla le roux. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Tu as été pas mal malmené il me semble.

-Bon sang Naruto tu fais des miracles, dit Sasuke. Gaara à fait trois phrases d'affilées ! T'es peut être pas si Baka que ça finalement….

-Hey, je suis pas un baka et te moques pas de mon chéri Teme !

-Son chéri, c'est mignon, rit Shikamaru, bientôt ce sera mon lapinou d'amour ou encore mon chouchou en sucre…

-Tu as dit quelque chose,_ chaton_? demanda le blond.

-Naru ?demanda le roux, un peu hésitant.

-Oui ?

-Dis…tu m'appelleras jamais comme ça hein ?

-Mais non mon choupinou…ricana Naruto. Je plaisante ça va ! Ajouta t il rapidement en voyant le regard dangereux de son petit ami.

Les deux bruns rigolèrent puis Shikamaru se leva et s'éloigna en répondant au téléphone. Sasuke soupira.

-Oui je sais, dit le blond. Moi aussi je me retiens de lui poser tout un tas de questions.

-S'il voit qu'on respecte son choix de ne pas en parler et qu'on ne lui pose pas de question tout en le soutenant, il ne se sentira pas obligé de nous en parler mais il le fera plus vite. Si on l'assome de question, non seulement on va se disputer mais en plus il va se braquer, dit rapidement Gaara.

-En faite ton côté diplomate n'est que la façade de ton côté manipulateur, dit l'Uchiwa avec sérieux.

-Tais toi Teme, Ga-chan est un type bien !

-Ga-chan ?

-T'aime pas ?

-Je préfère déjà ça à choupinou, dit le roux. Va pour Ga chan.

-Ils sont mignons….dit de manière ironique le brun.

-Jaloux, répliqua Gaara. T'en est ou toi avec Shikamaru ?

-Ben…il faut qu'on parle, mais je voudrais faire ça ailleurs qu'au lycée et à un moment ou on a vraiment le temps.

Le géni revint à ce moment là.

-Bon mon père devait venir me chercher à 16 heures et accessoirement vous rencontrez mais il ne pourra pas être là.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Sasuke. Pourquoi ça ? Il ne devait pas repartir mercredi ?

-Si mais finalement il doit prendre l'avion ce soir pour un rendez vous important qu'il a demain. Enfin tant pis… Je vais à la cafèt nous acheter de quoi nous détruire le foie avant d'avoir 20 ans.

-Ca donne envi, dit Gaara, n'empêche on a fait plus discret et rapide comme tentative de meurtre…

-On vient avec toi, dit Naruto.

-Non, c'est bon. Je ramène tout ce qu'il faut…

-Tu vs pas tout payer tout seul, dit Sasuke.

-T'inquiète c'est bon. Puis y'a plein d'embrouille à cause de moi en ce moment je peux au moins faire ça.

-Je t'accompagne, dit l'autre brun en se levant. Après tout je suis ton garde du corps.

-Essayez de pas vous faire chopper par les profs…dit le blond.

Les deux brun sortirent des fourrées et marchèrent rapidement vers la cafétéria. Mais en passant devant les toilettes, Sasuke s'arrête et attira l'autre à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. Il se tourna vers le plus petit et l'enlaça tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vraiment parce que tu te soucis de ma sécurité que tu m'as accompagné ou pour me tripoter dans les toilettes ? demanda le surdoué avec un sourire.

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama théâtralement l'autre. Et puis je ne te tripote pas…

-C'est vrai…étonnant de ta part, Don Juan, répliqua le flemmard avec ironie.

-Shika…ne dis pas ça…il faut vraiment qu'on tire les choses au clair. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça ici…

-Si tu veux, ma mère doit rejoindre mon père par avion mercredi matin… Donc tu peux venir passer l'après midi chez moi on sera tranquille pour parler, dit Shikamaru en rougissant un peu.

-Pas de problème, sourit l'autre brun avant d'aller l'embrasser à nouveau.

A coté du gymnase.

Gaara regarda les deux autres s'éloigner.

-Enfin seul, soupira t il en faisant s'allonger Naruto qui rit doucement. Pas que je les apprécie pas mais, je voudrais pouvoir profiter un peu de toi…

-Tu viens de dire que tu les appréciais indirectement…, dit l'Uzumaki en l'attirant sur lui.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas resté avec vous trois depuis que je suis arrivé.

-C'est vrai, dit le blond en caressant doucement son visage.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto cesse ses caresses et ne passe sa main dans sa nuque l'attirant à lui, collant sa bouche à la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Gaara caressant doucement sa taille, à moitié allongé sur lui. Puis le roux embrassa sa joue, avant d'écarter un peu son tee shirt et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il embrassa doucement la peau tendre, puis la mordilla, tirant un petit soupir de plaisir à l'autre jeune homme.

Le Sabakku entreprit de lui faire un suçon tout en glissant ses mains sous son tee shirt, caressant ses flancs. L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux, glissant une main dans la chevelure rouge sang l'autre passant sous la chemise noir de Gaara, remontant le long de son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux se redressa et retourna l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer et de le regarder, en appui sur un coude.

-Tu es tout rouge, souffla t il avec un petit sourire.

L'autre jeune homme le regarda et sourit à son tour en caressant sa joue.

-C'est toi qui me donne chaud, répondit il. Tu es magnifique quand tu souris…

-Cela veut dire que je devrais sourire plus souvent ?

-A moi oui, répondit le blond. Aux autres non, je m'en voudrais de ternir ta réputation de gothic et de mec glauque. Et puis tout le monde verrait à quel point tu es beau et essaierait de te piquer à moi !

-Quel jaloux tu fais ! répondit le roux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Naruto répondit au baiser puis fit rapidement basculer son petit ami sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui avec un sourire. Immédiatement le gothic posa ses main sur ses cuisses, les remonta jusqu'à la taille.

-Tu es d'humeur joueuse on dirait, souffla le Sabakku avant de le faire se pencher pour un baiser.

-Au fait…, souffla doucement le blond en rougissant, restant couché sur lui. Je me suis demandé, au lit…tu es plutôt Seme ou…uke ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit l'autre en passant une main dans les mèches blondes. Avec Sasorie on était autant l'un que l'autre….Et toi ?

-Avec Sai, j'étais toujours Uke.

-Tu aimerais changer un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas…Pour l'instant ça me plaît bien. Enfin…on en est pas encore là…

-Pourquoi il y a un nombre minimal de temps à attendre pour que ce soit considéré comme une relation sérieuse ? demanda Gaara.

-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Juste je pensais que tu voulais attendre.

-C'est pas une question de vouloir attendre ou pas, dit le gothic en se redressant, passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond. On fera ça quand on en aura envi tout les deux je ne veux pas prévoir. Même si c'est dans une semaine ou dans un mois.

-Pourtant tu as dit ne pas coucher sans sentiment…sa fait deux jours qu'on sort ensemble…en deux jours me dis pas que…

-Naruto, il faut que tu te rendes compte d'une chose. Toi Sasuke et Shikamaru êtes des exceptions. Vous êtes mes premiers amis.

-Et Deidara ?

-Il l'était en quelque sorte. C'était le meilleur ami de mon cousin et amant. On est devenu ami un peu par obligation.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda avec douceur l'Uzumaki,caressant sa joue.

- Pour que tu comprennes que toi…Tu es différents. Si différent des autres. Je ne serais jamais sortit avec toi si je n'avais pas déjà un minimum d'affection à ton égard. Cela m'étonne encore de voir à quel point c'est arrivé vite…

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Je me suis toujours sentit bien avec toi, dit le roux, un peu troublé. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

-Tu sais, c'est pareille pour moi…, dit le blond avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Ils en profitent pour faire des cochonneries ! s'exclama Sasuke revenant avec Shikamaru, les bras remplit de cochonneries et autres boissons hyper sucrées.

-On est pas tous des obsédés comme toi Teme, pauvre chaton, t'as du encore en profiter pour le pelloter dans les premières toilettes qui passent…

-Je crois que tu as tapé dans le mille, Naru-chan, dit Gaara avec un sourire en voyant les deux bruns rougir.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Finalement ils s'étaient goinfrés de tout ce qu'avaient rapporté Shikamaru et Sasuke et avaient beaucoup rigolés. Ca leur avait fait du bien à tout les quatre. A 16 heures, ils sortirent du lycée et Gaara partit rapidement avec sa sœur et son frère après avoir donner un long baiser à son blond. Sasuke raccompagna Shikamaru chez lui avec Itachi et Deidara puisque c'était Tobi qui venait les chercher. Quant à Naruto il ne tarda pas ç rejoindre Iruka dans la voiture.

Le trajet passa rapidement et bientôt ils arrivèrent chez eux. Naruto alla rapidement mettre son sac et ses chaussures dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre son tuteur dans le canapé.

-J'ai proposé à Kakashi de venir manger à la maison ce soir…ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Non pas du tout, répondit le blond en s'allongeant, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, la main d'Iruka venant tout de suite caresser ses cheveux.

Ils faisaient souvent ça quand ils étaient tout les deux. Ils étaient très proches et chacun aimait beaucoup l'autre. Iruka était très compréhensif avec lui, et il était très rare qu'ils se disputent tout les deux. Naruto savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Iruka. Il savait aussi que son tuteur avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice, même s'il disait/pensait/croyait le contraire, et son fils adoptif aurait aimé lui rendre l'appareil, seulement il pensait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était trop insignifiant par rapport à ce que le dauphin avait fait pour lui.

-Il reste dormir ici ?

-Euh…je sais pas, répondit le plus vieux en rougissant.

-Allez Ruka détend toi, c'est pas parce que tu lui propose que vous allez forcément vous jetez l'un sur l'autre.

-Je sais. Il se comporte comme un gentleman avec moi…

-J'espère bien…. Je suis content que ça se passe bien.

-Moi aussi…et c'est quoi que tu as dans le cou la…, dit Iruka en regardant une taache sombre.

-C'est Gaara, souffla le plus jeune en rougissant.

-Je vois… Ca à l'air d'aller bien entre vous.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Ruka, j'ai un truck à te dire…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis pas aller à ma dernière heure de cours aujourd'hui …

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, en fait aujourd'hui a été une journée assez riche en émotions…

-Tu as des problèmes au lycée ? demanda son tuteur avec inquiétude.

-C'est pas vraiment moi. C'est Shikamaru. En fait à 15 heures il en pouvait plus, déjà que la journée a été dure pour moi alors lui qui était au premier plan j'imagine même pas. Il allait pas bien il a décidé de pas aller en cours, et vu que c'était anglais avec l'autre taré d'Anko sensei et qu'on voulait pas le laisser seul on y est pas allé. Je suis désolé mais je m'inquiétais vraiment…

-C'est rien Naruto, du moment que ce n'est pas tout les jours…Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Shikamaru ?

-On sait pas trop. Il connait des types bizarre on ne sait pas d'où. Mais bon ils ont l'air sympa. Et ils le protègent. En fait aujourd'hui il s'est fait pas mal embêté par Kabuto et même Neiji Hyuga.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur a fait ?

-Orochimaru et Kabuto en ont après Sasuke et lui. Neiji on ne sait pas pourquoi il en veut à Shikamaru. Il nous fait des cachotteries, alors on se prend la tête avec lui parce qu'on s'inquiète et qu'il veut rien dire, même si c'est surtout avec Sasuke qu'il se dispute.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec sa mère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que son père était ici ce week end. En plus il s'est fait collé avec Sasuke par Danzo, le proviseur adjoint. Enfin c'est une histoire de fou. En fait on sait pas grand-chose…

-Attend un peu, peut être qu'il parlera de lui-même. N'hésite pas à le faire venir à la maison si tu sens que ça ne va pas. Même pour quelques jours…la chambre d'ami est libre.

-Merci Ruka…

Le brun allait répondre mais on sonna à la porte. C'est un Kakashi apportant un bouteille de vin et des pâtisseries pour le dessert qu'ils découvrirent en ouvrant. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien pour l'estomac du blond.

OOO000OOO000OOO

En ce mardi matin, Gaara arriva plutôt tôt au lycée. Temari rejoint quelques amis plus loin, alors que Kankuro rentrait rapidement dans le lycée suivi de Neiji, lui restant contre la grille. Le Sabakku ne broncha pas mais grogna intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore à son frère ? Deux minutes à peine plus tard Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent tout les deux en même temps. Le roux salua le brun en lui serrant la main avant d'enlacer et de se pencher pour lui donner un long baiser.

-Alors Gaara, dit Sasuke, tu as réussit à tirer quelque chose de ton frère hier soir ?

-Rien du tout, répondit le roux. Mais il est rentré il y a quelques minutes. Et Hyuga l'a suivit quelques secondes après.

-Peut être qu'ils sont en train de s'expliquer, dit Naruto. Si on allait on les trouvait et qu'on essayait d'écouter peut être qu'on en saurait plus.

-Et Shikamaru ?

-Sasuke, si faut il est déjà en classe comme hier et je te rappelle qu'il a 200 de QI et que si en arrivant il ne nous voit pas, il comprendra aisément qu'on est entré en classe, se moqua doucement le roux.

Le brun grogna sous les rires des deux autres puis ils rentrèrent. Ils passèrent par leur salle de cours qui était déserte, il était encore tôt. Ils procurèrent les couloirs et finir par entendre des bruits de dispute. Ils les suivirent discrètement et tournèrent à gauche à une jonction des couloirs avant de s'immobiliser.

Shikamaru était là et leur tournait le dos, caché derrière l'un des battants de la double porte qui menait aux escaliers. Il semblait écouter et espionner par le hublot en verre sur la porte la dispute qui se passait de l'autre côté.

-Bordel c'est quoi ton problème Hyuga ? Sa fait au moins 20 minutes que tu me prends la tête pour que dalle ! dit une voie qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle du frère de Gaara.

-Tu t'obstine à sortir avec ce petit merdeux de seconde, qui te force à te cacher parce qu'il a déjà un mec alors que moi je te propose beaucoup mieux ! T'aurais pas besoin…

-Et tu t'es pas dit que peut être ça me convenait ? Le coupa Kankuro.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te satisfaire ! Il joue avec toi ! Il a déjà un mec !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fous moi la paix ok ? Et à lui aussi par la même occasion.

-Sinon quoi ?demanda le Hyuga. Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit. A ton avis ça ferait quoi si j'allais voir Uchiwa en lui disant que son précieux Shikamaru baisait le grand frère de son pote Gaara ?

Les trois secondes pâlir d'un coup. Le géni aussi, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le surdoué n'aurait pas fait ça n'est ce pas ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui arborait une expression de surprise totale imitée par Naruto. La voie du Sabakku brun le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Eh bien vas y, ça me rendrait service en plus…Et juste à titre d'information, c'est moi qui baise Shikamaru c'est moi le Seme, dit il pour paraître plus convainquant.

Shikamaru se tapa le front du plat de la main en laissant échapper un « ho le con… ».

-Qui est la ?demanda Neiji en poussant la porte avec force.

Malheureusement, le Nara n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir et se prit l'imposant panneau de bois dans la tête, le faisant tomber sur les fesses avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il secoua la tête et la releva avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant le Hyuga plisser les yeux en le fixant. Puis le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir fixa quelque chose derrière lui et eut un petit sourire.

Le flemmard se retourna pour voir ses trois amis et se releva rapidement en voyant Sasuke s'approcher d'eux à grand pas.

-Gaara, je suis désolé mais je vais casser la figure à ton frère, dit l'Uchiwa d'une voie froide en s'approchant du Sabakku.

Neiji se mit devant Kankuro alors que Shikamaru se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Arrête calme toi, c'est pas ce que tu crois, dit le plus petit.

-Vraiment ? demanda d'une voie coléreuse l'autre brun en le plaquant au mur. Bien sur tu protèges ton petit ami secret…

-Kankuro finit de jouer, emmène Hyuga avec toi pendant que je m'explique avec Sasuke. Rejoint nous ce midi là ou tu nous à trouvé la première fois, lâcha le surdoué en se dégageant de l'étreinte peu agréable de son camarade.

Le Sabakku hocha la tête et entraîna Neiji dans les escaliers. Shikamaru se tourna vers les trois autres en soupirant.

-Sasuke je ne sors pas avec Kankuro.

-Pourtant il a …

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit, coupa le géni. C'est un bobard qu'on a monté parce que Hyuga lui court après et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

-Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? demanda Naruto. Et puis il a dit que vous couchiez ensemble.

-C'est une longue histoire et c'est compliqué…

-Maintenant ça suffit, tu t'expliques, dit froidement l'Uchiwa.

-On a pas le temps là. Ce midi je vous dit tout.

-Pourquoi pas à la pause ?demanda Gaara.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un à la pause, répondit l'autre. Je vous jure que ce midi je vous expliquerais tout…

-Même ce que tu as au ventre ?demanda le blond.

-Oui…Tout. La ça devient trop du n'importe quoi je n'aurais pas du vous le cacher. Si j'avais tout dit depuis le début, on n'aurait pas eut tout ses problèmes.

-On fait tous des erreurs, dit le roux en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond, on vous attend en classe.

Les deux autres partirent en laissant les deux bruns ensemble. Sasuke le fixa de ses yeux noir, le visage troublé.

-Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé entre toi et Kankuro ?

-Rien du tout, je te le jure.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, le géni totalement hypnotisé par les yeux noirs de son camarade. Le plus grand hocha la tête avant de s'avancer et de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui après un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara et Naruto avaient laissé les deux bruns s'expliquer et s'étaient installés à leurs places habituelles en cours, présentement en train de se bécoter en attendant leur professeur. Cependant ils surent arrêter de s'embrasser quand les deux bruns prirent place devant eux.

-Alors comment vont les amygdales du Baka ? demanda l'Uchiwa avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-La ferme Teme, t'es jaloux de pas pouvoir aller dire bonjour à celles de Shika, répondit l'Uzumaki en se serrant contre Gaara.

-Il marque un point, dit le roux avec une pointe d'amusement en regardant leurs deux voisins de devant rougir.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il est ton petit ami…dit le plus grand des bruns, mécontent. Dis donc chaton tu pourrais m'aider !

-Déjà arrête de m'appeler comme ça et ensuite on verra…répliqua l'autre brun.

-Pfff tu parles, je suis sur que c'est parce que Gaara te fous les jetons…

-Arrête, il est un peu glauque quand même non j'ai le droit de me méfier…rit doucement le surdoué.

-Hey ! Vous moquez pas de mon chéri, il est pas glauque, c'est vous qui êtes trop débile pour le comprendre ! S'enflamma Naruto.

-Dis donc Mister Freeze tu veux pas dire à ta dobe d'arrêter de nous percés les tympans avec sa voie de crécelle ?

-C'est sur que je préfèrerais qu'il crie pour autre chose, souffla le roux avec un sourire pervers en faisant rougir son petit ami.

-Ah pitié, j'ai toujours pensé que Naruto était asexué, ne brise pas mes belles illusions sur mon meilleur ami…gémit dramatiquement Sasuke.

-Et tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi avec Sai ? demanda le blond.

-Justement, répondit le géni. Pour nous il était aussi asexuée… Hey Sasuke, tu te souviens de son petit tee shirt trop court…

-Absolument ridicule, ria l'Uchiwa bientôt suivit du géni.

-Parce que t'es pas ridicule toi peut être avec ta chemise ouverte qui cache rien de ton torse, tout ça pour qu'on te matte alors qu'ensuite tu fais semblant que sa t'embête…

-Non, c'est ça qui le rend si sexy mon Sasuke, souffla Shikamaru en passant une main sous son menton avant d'aller embrasser sensuellement ses lèvres.

Le roux et le blond le regardèrent, complètement éberlué, alors que l'Uchiwa était tout rouge et que le surdoué éclatait de rire lâchant un « si vous voyez vos têtes » entre deux éclat de rire. Et il aurait continué de rire si une énorme trousse rose ne lui avait pas été balancée dans la tête, s'écrasant contre sa joue. Le géni se saisit du projectile et tourna la tête vers la propriétaire avant de se lever, très en colère.

-Non mais ça va pas fille galère ! C'est quoi ton problème !cria t il presque à Sakura .

-T'as pas le droit d'embrasser Sasuke ! s'exclama la rosée. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu le lâche.

-T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre fille, jamais vu aussi débile que toi, il est gay espèce d'abrutie, jamais il voudra de toi alors pas la peine de m'envoyer ta trousse dans la figure !

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre il lui renvoya le plus fort possible sa trousse, qui percuta son front avec violence, la faisant tomber de sa chaise. Le brun se rassit sur les nerfs en massant ça joue.

-C'est trop galère, j'en ai marre de me faire taper moi !

Sasuke le prit doucement contre lui tout en s'excusant. Leur professeur arriva, empêchant l'autre de répondre. Le géni s'affala sur sa table, son voisin reprenant ses caresses. Derrière Gaara ne pouvait retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que Naruto riait le plus silencieusement possible. Les deux premières heures de cours parurent vraiment très longues à trois d'entre eux, le géni dormant. Enfin la pause arriva. A peine leur professeur eut il quitté la salle que le blond attrapa son petit ami par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Dis donc Baka t'es en chaleur ou quoi ?

-La ferme Teme je marque mon territoire !

-Comme un animal quoi…, fit remarquer le géni en se redressant.

-Et pourquoi veux tu marquer le territoire que je suis ? demanda Gaara.

-Karin arrête pas de te regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit depuis tout à l'heure….

-Ino fait pareil avec Chaton depuis qu'il a renvoyé la trousse dans la tête à Sakura , grogna le brun.

-T'inquiète pas, fit le surdoué avec ironie. Elle est trop amoureuse de toi pour avoir envi de venir vers moi…

-Hey je vous ai pas dit, fit soudain le blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dobe, tu t'es aperçu que tu avais un deuxième neurone qui pouvait se connecter au premier ?

-Tsss, écoute moi crétin au lieu de m'embêter, c'est à propos d'Iruka et de Kakashi sensei.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Hier Kakashi est venu manger à la maison. Hier soir. Moi j'ai mangé dans ma chambre et tout pour leur foutre la paix. Et comme vous vous en doutez ce matin il était encore à la maison….

-Et alors ? demanda son meilleur ami, la dernière fois aussi !

-Oui mais, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été déranger dans mon sommeil par des gémissements…,sourit le blond.

-Nooooon, fit Sasuke, alors ça y est ? Ils l'ont fait ?

-C'est pas un peu rapide ? C'est vrai au bout d'une semaine à peine alors qu'il ne pensait même pas être gay…

-Je crois qu'ils ont pas du aller jusqu'au bout, répondit l'Uzumaki.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda son petit ami, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Ruka mais il est juste devenu tout rouge en bégayant. En fait c'est lorsqu'il s'est assis sur sa chaise à table…Il a pas grimacé, rien….Alors qu'on sait tous bien que la première fois, le lendemain on a encore du mal à s'asseoir…enfin Chaton il sait pas encore.

-La ferme, répondit le concerné en rougissant. Désolé d'être toujours puceau à 15 ans !

-Avec Sasuke t'inquiète pas que tu vas pas non plus le rester éternellement, ricana le blond.

-Hey je suis pas un obsédé sexuel ! S'insurgea son meilleur ami.

-Bien sur que si, oses me dire que si là maintenant Chaton était d'accord pour faire l'amour avec toi, tu le repousserais !

L'Uchiwa rougit fortement mais ne dis rien, détournant le regard. Le Chaton en question eut étrangement chaud d'un coup puis se leva, prenant son sac et leur dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un avant de sortir.

-Vous pensez qu'il va voir Kankuro ? demanda Sasuke.

-Un seul moyen de le savoir, dit le roux en se levant prenant la main de son petit ami.

Les trois jeunes garçons sortirent rapidement et repérèrent le géni. Ils le suivirent un peu à distance, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils le virent rentrer dans les toilettes les moins fréquentées du lycée avec un des Pain alors que les 5 autres attendaient dehors. Alors que Naruto et Gaara parlaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant, Sasuke lui se dirigea directement vers les toilettes suivit des deux autres. Mais ils furent rapidement arrêtés par les 5 aux cheveux orange.

-Allez ailleurs ici, c'est occupé, dit l'un d'entre eux avec de très longs cheveux.

-On sait, dit Sasuke. On est des amis de Shikamaru, c'est lui qui nous a dit de le rejoindre.

Le Pain qui avait parlé lui fit signe d'entrer, et tout les trois passèrent rapidement la porte. Mais arrivé la ils se figèrent. Shikamaru était de dos, un bras appuyé contre le mur, l'autre tenant son tee shirt relevé alors que le Pain qui était rentré avec lui se tenait accroupi devant lui. Le géni tourna la tête vers eux et rabaissa rapidement son tee shirt alors que l'autre se relevait.

-Pour l'instant ça va, demain ici même heure, dit le plus vieux.

-Merci, dit le surdoué. C'est normal, au revoir Shikamaru.

Le garçon au manteau aux nuages rouge passa devant eux en les saluant avant de sortir.

-Vous avez pas pu vous en empêcher. J'aurais du le prévoir, souffla le flemmard.

-Sasuke se demandais si tu étais avec Kankuro. Et j'avoue que moi aussi.

-Vous voyez bien que non, répondit le plus petit en prenant son sac. Allons en cours.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quand midi arriva, la tension monta d'un cran. La petite scène à la pause avait ravivé la curiosité des trois amis alors que Shikamaru lui, sentait que cela allait être fort en émotion. Mais il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il aurait déjà du le faire depuis le début mais en même temps il n'avait pas voulu déranger ou inquiéter les autres. C'est un Naruto trépignant qui les traina jusqu'à leur coin habituel, à côté du gymnase.

Gaara qui le tenait par la main essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir un peu et de la camer mais rien à faire… Le dernier arrivé fut bien sur le surdoué qui n'avait pas vraiment envi de s'expliquer… Gaara et Naruto se mirent contre le mur, collés l'un à l'autre, le bras du roux autour de sa taille. Shikamaru se mit en face d'eux, Sasuke à côté de lui.

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je me lance, dit le brun.

-On doit pas attendre Kankuro ? demanda Gaara.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'être là pour le début. En fait il s'est passé un truck samedi. C'est pour ça que vous trouviez que je parlais bizarrement, dit Shikamaru avant de tirer la langue, dévoilant un piercing couleur acier au milieu de celle-ci.

-Tu t'es fait percer la langue, dit Naruto, encore sous le choc.

-C'est pour ça que tu es ami avec les Pain, pas vrai ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont ami avec tout ceux qui se font un piercing, fit simplement Gaara.

-C'est pas faux, répondit l'Uchiwa.

-Je savais que l'un de vous ferait cette remarque. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas dit que je m'étais fait percé la langue et que je refuser d'embrasser Sasuke, parce qu'il aurait fallu que je vous dise aussi que je me suis fait trois autre piercings et que j'aurais du vous les montrer.

-Bien sur qu'on veut les voir ! s'exclama l'autre brun. Enfin pour ma part je veux les voirs. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous les montrer ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, répondit Gaara. C'est parce que t'as fait 4 piercing que les Pains te protègent autant ? demanda le roux avec une pointe d'ironie.

-En fait, samedi avec mon père on est allé en ville. Je lui avais parlé des piercings que je voulais et il était d'accord. En même temps vu que je le vois rarement il n'arrive pas à me refuser quelque chose. Bref, l'après midi, on est allé dans un salon de tatouage et les Pains étaient là. En fait Nagato et sa copine Konan, sont les gérants et pierceurs. Nagato est le père spirituel des Pains, et avec Konan, ils font un peu office de parent.

-C'est vraiment bizarre comme truck, dit Naruto.

-Le concept est assez original en effet. Apparemment ils habitent tout les 8 ensemble dans le loft au dessus. C'est pour ça que les Pains sont toujours fourrés là bas, continua Shikamaru.

-Quel est le rapport avec toi ? demanda le Sabakku.

-On était là bas avec mon père mais il a du partir pour rencontrer je ne sais qui après avoir donné son accord à Nagato pour les piercings. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait alors il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait pour savoir ou j'étais quand il aurait finit. Le temps que Nagato se prépare j'ai commencé à discuter avec Konan et les 6 autres. On s'est de suite bien entendu.

Le géni se tut un moment, but un peu de sa bouteille d'eau avant de reprendre.

-Ensuite Nagato m'a percé et Konan m'a invité à rester boire un coup avec eux parce qu'elle avait été impressionnée que je sois si détendu. Donc je suis resté avec eux une bonne partie de l'après midi. Ils sont un peu space, mais très sympa, ils m'ont même filé un de leur manteau. Mais il est un peu grand.

-Je vois, dit Gaara.

-C'est…surprenant, fit Naruto. Et le piercing ça fait mal ?

-Maintenant ça va. Faut juste prendre un cachet si tu supportes pas.

- Et les autres ? demanda Sasuke. Tu nous les montres ?

Le géni hocha la tête en rougissant avant de relever son tee shirt jusqu'à son menton. Ses deux tétons étaient percés, arborant chacun deux petites boule elles aussi couleur acier mais pas seulement. Son nombril était percé aussi, les deux boules couleur métal. Sasuke rougit un peu, se disant que ça le rendait très sexy mais finit par froncer les sourcils en voyant le grand pansement blanc qui s'étalait du nombril et atteignait presque le flanc. Il approcha les doigts, les yeux fixés dessus mais le surdoué se recula en baissant son tee shirt.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu saignais l'autre fois, n'est ce pas ? demanda le roux.

-Oui, le problème c'est que je bouge un peu trop et ça n'arrête pas de se rouvrir. Et puis hier matin j'ai oublier de mettre un pansement parce que mon père devait partir tôt le matin pour un rendez vous et j'étais à la bourre.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas nous dire pour tes piercing, parce qu'on aurait forcément vu ça et qu'on t'aurait posé des questions, dit Sasuke.

-Donc si tu ne voulais pas nous mettre au courant, ça veut dire que c'est encore ta mère qui t'a fait ça, termina Naruto.

-Je voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du souci c'est tout, c'est déjà assez galère avec Orochimaru, Danzo et Kabuto…

-Merde Shikamaru ! s'exclama Sasuke en se levant. C'est débile ce que tu dis ! Bordel tu crois franchement qu'on n'avait pas vu que quelque chose clochait ? On est tes amis bons sangs ! En attendant on s'est quand même inquiété et bien prit la tête pour toi et même avec toi, alors la prochaine fois, parle directement !

-Mais toutes les semaines il se passe des choses comme ça ! répondit le géni en se levant à son tour. Et je ne suis pas un pleurnicheur bordel ! J'ai pas besoin de me faire plaindre ! Ce genre de truck se produit depuis des années, j'ai pas besoin que vous vous preniez la tête pour ça ! Ca me fait déjà assez galérer !

- Calmez-vous maintenant ! s'écria Naruto. C'est bon vous n'allez pas vous bouffer le nez pour des conneries, ce qui est fait, est fait. Vous engueulez ne changera rien. Bon cette histoire avec Kankuro.

-On va attendre qu'il soit là…, dit le Nara.

Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena plus loin avant de se poster devant lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler devant nous trois, je comprends, mais quand tu as des problèmes ou qu'il se passe ce genre de chose je veux être au courant, tu entends ?

-Ok, soupira le flemmard. T'es de la police ou quoi ?

-Tu sais bien que non, sinon ta mère croupirait déjà au fond d'une cellule, dit il en le prenant par la taille. Je peux avoir un vrai baiser maintenant ?

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et d'aller l'embrasser doucement. Le plus grand ressera ses bras autour de son corps et se colla contre lui pour un baiser plus exigeant et passionné. Bientôt ils se séparèrent, par manque d'air mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Il s'est vraiment rien passé entre Kankuro et toi hein ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non, tu vas trouver l'histoire bien bête…

-Mouais, ce matin j'étais prêt à l'étriper.

-J'ai vu ça, c'est délicat de ta part de prévenir Gaara que tu vas tuer son frère, rit le surdoué. C'est si bizarre…

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

-Nous deux…souffla l'autre en rougissant un peu. C'est vrai on se comporte comme…un…un couple, et t'es super jaloux…

-C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre te touche. Même si je n'ai pas le droit en théorie, de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu sors avec qui tu veux.

-Je sors avec personne. Je suis jamais sortit avec personne.

-Pareille pour moi. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sortit avec quelqu'un, c'est juste des coups d'un soir. Et je ne sors avec personne. Toutes façons dans ce lycée… Y'à personne qui me donne envi de sortir avec…, dit Sasuke avec un air pensif.

Shikamaru eut littéralement l'impression de prendre une douche froide. C'était ce qu'on appelait un brusque retour à la réalité. Réalité qu'il se prit en pleine figure. Il se rappela soudain de la personne en face de lui. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il couche mais n'aime pas. Et lui comme un idiot il se laissait tripoter et embrasser alors que l'autre affirmait sans complexe que personne ici ne l'intéressait.

Donc lui ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était qu'un passe temps, un bouche trou le temps qu'il trouve une nouvelle proie. Le géni sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait même dit se briser mais ça faisait trop cliché. Pour le coup ça fait mal. Il inspira un grand coup et se recula, se défaisant de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon, essayant par tout les moyens de faire taire la douleur dans sa poitrine. L'autre brun sembla revenir à lui et sortir de ses pensées.

-Shika ? C'est pas ce que…

-Non t'as raison. On est pas ensemble. Tu fais ce que tu veux comme tu veux et moi aussi. Et puis j'ai tendance à l'oublier parce que j'avais trop bu mais tu es amoureux. Sa doit être un type cool…, dit le Nara d'une voie qui se voulait neutre.

-Shika…

-D'ailleurs tu devrais nous en parler un peu, hein…Je suis sur que Naruto et même Gaara aimerait en savoir un peu plus, et puis qui sait on pourrait t'aider, coupa t il avec un faible sourire.

-Shika…

-Kankuro est arrivé, coupa à nouveau le géni avant de retourner voir les autres.

Pendant ce temps, contre le mur (Naruto e Gaara s'envoyaient en l'air comme des possédés….ou pas)

Naruto était resté stoïque depuis le départ des deux bruns. Gaara le regardait, mais son blond avait l'ai ailleurs.

-Sa te choque tant que ça ? demanda le roux en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est inattendu, c'est vrai…mais bon, ça lui va bien…

-C'est Sasuke qui va avoir du mal à se retenir.

-Dis Ga-chan…, fit le blond en rougissant. Tu me trouverais plus sexy avec des piercings ?

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu me laisse voir ou tu veux te faire percer, répondit le roux avec un air suggestif.

-Idiot, sourit l'Uzumaki en allant l'embrasser. Je vais finir par croire que tu es un pervers…

-C'est un crime d'avoir envi de son petit ami ?

-Tu as envis de moi ?

-Qui n'a pas envi de toi, susurra Gaara à son oreille avant de lui donner un coup de langue qui le fit tressaillir.

-Tu…tu te moque de moi, dit Naruto, tout rouge en voyant son sourire.

-Je te fais vraiment de l'effet, dit le Sabakku. Je te taquines Naru, ne le prend pas mal.

-Je sais pas hein…mais peut être que si j'avais un câlin….

Gaara soupira théatralement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis le roux se recula un peu.

-Que fais tu demain après midi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Rien de spécial… Kakashi va surement venir à la maison, Iruka nous a dit hier soir qu'il avait prit son après midi…

-Tu…voudrais venir passer l'aprem chez moi ?demanda t il, hésitant. Temari et Kankuro seront là mais c'est pas gênant…

-Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas déranger…

-Non ne t'inquiète pas….Je…Sa me ferait plaisir…

-Je verrais avec Iruka mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord…Moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir Ga-chan…Merci, dit le blond avant d'aller l'embrasser.

Gaara lui fit un de ses rares sourire, faisant s'accélérer son cœur. Il avait amadoué le grand méchant (loup ?) Gothic antipathique. Et il était à lui. Juste à lui. Ca l'avait beaucoup touché quand l'autre lui avait avoué qu'il était une exception par rapport aux autres et quand il avait insinué qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour lui. Et à bien réfléchir, lui aussi, il en avait. Il frissonna en sentant la bouche du roux dans son cou, le mordiller et le lécher sensuellement. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette bouche si joueuse et la main pâle qui s'était glissée sous son tee shirt pour lui caresser doucement le ventre.

-Ga….Ga-chan, soupira t il au bout d'un moment d'une voie étouffée.

-Oui ? demanda l'autre, taquin.

-Tu…tu as des capotes chez toi ? chuchota l'autre, rougissant un peu plus.

-Oui et…du lubrifiant aussi. Tu penses que…

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu parles de demain, j'en sais rien, je ne prévoit pas mais vu comme c'est partit…vaut mieux être sur d'avoir ce qu'il faut sous la main au cas ou…

-J'adore ton esprit pratique chéri, souffla Gaara avec un autre sourire avant de l'embrasser, faisant perdre la tête à Naruto.

**A suivre…**

**Ah petit chapitre pas toujours très drôle mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus…**

**Ensuite voilà une question pour vous cher lecteur de mon cœur, préférez vous que Sasuke et Shikamaru se mettent ENFIN ensemble…Ou préférez vous que je les fasses galérer encore un peu ? **

**Moi-même j'hésite voilà pourquoi je vous pose la question. Bon le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible en espérant que vous avez aimé celui-ci, n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Sur ce, gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci pour les super longue reviews que vous me laissez et même les curtes ça me fait plaisir! Honnêtement ça me touche beaucoup et me motive pour vous mettre la suite en ligne le plus vite possible!**

**Quelqu'un à soulevé le fait, dans une review, que Gaara ne semblait pas aimé l'anglais et que donc peut être ce serait aussi le cas de l'auteur. J'ai envi de répondre à ça que c'est SURTOUT le cas de l'auteur (moi) qui a fait un bac S et qui donc par conséquent déteste le français, les langues, la philo et même l'histoire. Je sais ça fait beaucoup mais rassurez vous j'ai eut mon bac donc je n'ai plus ces matières là...loool...**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

**Voilà gros bisous et bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 7**

Shikamaru rejoint Gaara et Naruto, bientôt suivit par Sasuke. Kankuro qui venait d'arriver prit place entre son frère et le géni.

-Bon, dit le surdoué. Kankuro, si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour qu'on leur explique la vérité. Parce que là...ça devient du grand n'importe quoi...

-Je suis d'accord, répondit le plus vieux. Pour ma part tout ça, c'est de la faute de Hyuga.

-Je croyais que tu le détestais..., fit Gaara.

-C'était le cas. Mais on s'est retrouvé à côté en cours. Moi je le calculais pas, rien, pas un regard, une parole, rien. J'aime pas trop ce genre de type. Au début il faisait pareille. Puis il a commencé à me parler en cours et même en dehors. Moi je lui répondais le minimum je savais pas trop ce qu'il me voulait.

-Aujourd'hui ça a le mérite d'être clair...souffla le flemmard.

-Ouais, rit l'autre. Un jour il m'a chopé dans une salle vide en me demandant, assez énervé, ce que c'était que mon problème. Je lui ai dit la vérité, ce que je pensais de lui.

-Et il a réagit comment? demanda le blond.

-Il est resté immobile quelques secondes puis...il m'a...embrassé, avoua le Sabakku brun, un peu rouge et gêné. Sur le moment je suis resté bête, j'ai pas réagit tout de suite. Quand j'ai voulu le repousser il m'en a empêché et...après un moment...je...j'ai trouvé ça...agréable...

-Ou est le problème alors? demanda Sasuke. Il est gay, veut sortir avec toi et toi tu aimes qu'il t'embrasse..

-Mais je suis pas gay! Coupa t il. Enfin...je...j'ai jamais pensé l'être...je sais pas trop. Bref je continus. Sa m'a fait peur...Je suis partit sans rien dire. C'est la qu'il a commencé à me suivre et à me bloqué dans des coins isolés pour m'embrasser ou...

-Te faire des suçons, compléta son frère.

-Ouais. Moi j'étais paumé, je lui disais que j'étais pas gay mais ses caresses me faisaient de l'effet...Et ça il l'a vu donc il m'a pas cru et il a continué son manège. J'ai finit par lui dire que j'avais déjà un petit ami mais que celui ci voulait que notre relation reste secrète et que c'était pour ça que je disais que j'étais hétéro, pour pas qu'on fasse le lien.

-Et ça a marché? demanda Naruto.

-Un peu. Mais il me croyait qu'à moitié.

-Et peu de temps après on s'est retrouvé dans les toilettes, fit Shikamaru. Lui voulait éviter les questions et moi je devais nettoyer le sang. Mais en y allant Kankuro m'a fait courir en voyant Hyuga alors j'ai comprit que c'était lui qui lui avait fait le suçon.

-On avait tout les deux des choses à cacher. Donc j'ai dit à Shikamaru que je ne disais rien s'il disait rien. Ensuite je lui ai expliqué vite fait la situation avec Neiji que je voyais rappliquer vers les toilettes où on était.

-Moi mon tee shirt était devenu transparent à cause de l'eau et on voyait tout. Alors j'ai proposé à Kankuro de jouer le rôle de son petit ami secret si on échangeait nos tee shirt parce que le sien était noir.

-Donc on a fait genre on s'embrassait quand Neiji est arrivé et il y a cru.

-C'est pour ça que tu te fais brutaliser maintenant, dit le blond. Que comptez-vous faire?

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Hyuga? demanda Sasuke.

-Je sais même pas si je suis gay...ça me prend la tête cette histoire, avant je regardais que les filles... et la ce crétin débarque et c'est la fin de tout... Comment vous l'avez su vous?

Les quatre autres se regardèrent en silence puis haussèrent les épaules en disant qu'ils l'avaient toujours plus ou moins su et que jamais les filles ne les avait intéressé.

-Je te dirais bien d'embrasser Gaara, parce qu'il embrasse bien, pour voir mais entre frère c'est glauque, ricana le géni.

-J'embrasserais pas le mec qui m'a fait bouffer des araignés, répliqua Kankuro.

-Tu m'as attaché le pied à l'échelle au fond de la piscine parce que tu as vu dans un film que les aliens respiraient sous l'eau! répondit le roux.

-T'as pas fait ça? demanda Naruto avec un air scandalisé.

-Ca va j'étais jeune...

-Pourquoi tu n'embrasses pas Chaton, dit son frère. Après tout c'est censé être ton petit ami et il embrasse bien.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as embrassé...maugréa l'Uzumaki.

-Il embrasse pas aussi bien que toi je te rassure, souffla le roux à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kankuro et Shikamaru se regardaient pour savoir si l'autre était d'accord. Le géni se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eut plus tôt avec l'Uchiwa. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Parfait. Sasuke allait protester que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kakuro tira le bras du géni, le faisant se mettre sur ses genoux et sans autre forme de préambule posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser.

Le plus vieux posa une main sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse se dérober alors que son autre bras se glissait autour de sa taille. Shikamaru répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur, ses mains agrippées aux épaules de l'autre garçon, le laissant explorer sa bouche comme il le souhaitait.

-Bordel, c'est chaud là, souffla Naruto.

-Kankuro est un fonceur, répondit Gaara, cachant son sourire devant le visage furieux et les yeux meurtriers de Sasuke.

Les deux bruns finirent par rompre le baiser, haletant mais ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre pour autant.

-Alors? demanda le roux.

-Il est très doué, murmura le géni, tout rouge, sans quitter le Sabakku brun des yeux.

-C'était vraiment très...agréable, souffla Kankuro en s'approchant de plus en plus du flemmard pour finir par l'embrasser à nouveau.

Shikamaru noua ses bras autour de son cou répondant au baiser avec plaisir. Il sentit les mains de l'autre brun caresser doucement ses reins sous son tee shirt avant de descendre sur ses fesses. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Mais soudainement il se sentit tiré en arrière et soulevé avant d'être plaqué contre un torse musclé à l'odeur bien connue.

-Vous allez pas copuler devant nous non! grogna Sasuke en tenant le géni dans ses bras. Et puis tu as Hyuga Kankuro alors va le voir lui, de toutes manière chaton ne veut pas de toi, n'est ce pas chaton?

-Hein? Oui...non...euh je sais pas trop en fait...dit le géni assez rouge et étourdi par les baisers qu'il venait de recevoir. Tu as dit quoi ?

-Rien, grogna l'Uchiwa, juste ne t'approches plus de lui.

Le brun se rassît le plus loin possible du Sabakku brun, un bras autour des épaules du géni.

-Je crois que je suis bi... dit Kankuro. Merci Shika pour ton aide précieuse...

-De rien...c'était un plaisir...

-Pour moi aussi, ton pirecing à la langue...super...d'ailleurs à l'occasion si tu veux...

-Nan il veut pas et y'a pas d'occasion, lui répondit l'Uchiwa en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu vas sortir avec Neiji? lui demanda Gaara.

-Je pense que oui...maintenant il faut que je trouve un bon moyen de lui faire comprendre..., répondit son frère en se levant, prenant son sac. Je crois que je vais le faire mariner encore un peu...à plus les jeunes pas de bêtises hein...

Le brun s'en alla et Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait. Qui disparu quand il entendit le géni murmurer à côté de lui doucement "vraiment très doué".

-Bon j'ai faim! s'exclama Naruto en sortant son repas. C'était quand même vachement tordu comme histoire... Au fait ou sont Itachi et sa blondasse?

-Surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans une classe vide, répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ça? demanda le roux.

-Parce que d'habitude ils font ça le matin au réveil et le soir. Ce matin ils étaient à la bourre donc ils ont pas eut le temps. Et quand ils ont pas le temps le matin ils se rattrapent le midi.

-Ah comme quoi c'est pratique d'avoir son chéri dans la même classe, dit Naruto en allant embrasser son roux.

-Encore faut il avoir envi de sortir avec quelqu'un dans le lycée, mais pour certaines personnes le commun des mortels n'est pas assez bien, marmonna Shikamaru en s'écartant des bras de l'autre brun.

-Shika...

-Tais toi j'ai pas envi de parler, coupa le géni en se levant avec son sac. Je vais faire une sieste j'ai pas faim.

Le surdoué alla s'allonger dans l'herbe quelques mètres plus loin. L'Uchiwa grogna en se traitant de crétin. Lui, Naruto et Gaara mangèrent en discutant ou plutôt le blond parlait, son petit ami lui répondait parfois alors que le brun déprimait dans son sandwich. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son repas le Don Juan se leva et rejoignit le brun qui dormait dans l'herbe. Gaara le regarda puis alla doucement embrasser la joue de son blond.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, dit Naruto.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Gaara en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

-Si tu vois. Kankuro et Shika. Tu as fait exprès de dire à ton frère d'embrasser Shika. Avoue le au moins à moi!

-C'est vrai, dit le roux. Sasuke à dit une connerie, je le sais. Quand ils sont revenu Shika semblait triste et ne regardait pas Sasuke alors que lui oui. Tu ne remarque pas que c'est toujours Shikamaru qui s'en prend plein la figure?

-Si c'est vrai. Donc tu as fait ça pour rendre Sasuke jaloux.

-C'est ça. Ca lui fera les pieds, ricana le Sabakku.

-Oh mais tu es un très vilain garçon, dit l'Uzumaki avec un air malicieux. Très très vilain...

-Tu vas me punir c'est ça?

Pour toute réponse Naruto alla l'embrasser puis enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que son petit ami venait caresser ses cheveux.

-Ga-chan? demanda le blond d'une petite voie.

-Oui?

-Dis...tu prévois pas de repartir à Suna, n'est ce pas?

-Non...Qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille?

-Je sais pas...

-Tu as peur que je parte, comme Sai?

-...

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui?

-Je ne l'étais pas. Mais quand on est avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, c'est dur ensuite de se retrouver seul d'un coup.

-Je sais, dit Gaara.

Naruto se redressa et le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça, Sai est toujours en vie et j'ai des nouvelles parfois, il prévoit même de revenir quand il aura des vacances...

-J'espère que tu ne prévois pas de le recevoir chez toi...

-Eh bien...en fait...je lui ai proposé...parce que..., commença l'Uzumaki, mal à l'aise sous le regard dangereux du roux. Comprend moi, c'est un ami et il n'a nulle part ou aller s'il revient à Konoha... Il dormira dans la chambre d'ami, ça je lui ai bien fait comprendre...

-Et s'il te rejoint dans ton lit pendant la nuit tu feras quoi ?

-Il pourra pas parce que tu seras dedans avec moi, répondit malicieusement Naruto avec un sourire.

Le Sabakku grogna et Naruto alla l'embrasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance, dit le bavard.

-C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance...Ton Sai ferais mieux de faire gaffe parce que question vengeance dans la famille on s'y connait et je suis sur que Kankuro m'aiderait si ton ex venait à te faire des avances...

-Je vois ça, ça me faire peut rien qu'en entendant vos histoires, je me demande comment vous pouvez être encore en vie et en bonne santé tout les deux, souffla son petit ami.

-Et encore il s'est passé plein d'autre choses...mais je ne t'en parlerais pas histoire que tu ne meurs pas d'une crise cardiaque...

-Trop aimable...

-Je sais mais je vais pas me débarrasser de mon petit ami, même si parfois il est un peu trop bavard...

-T'as qu'à parler plus toi! s'indigna le blond. Moi si je le fais pour pas qu'il y ait de blanc!

-Le silence est le plus belle des mélodies...

-Tsss, fit simplement Naruto en croisant les bras pour bouder.

Le roux refoula un sourire et passa ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu boudes, Naru chan?

-...

-Fais pas la tête, mon ange, souffla t il doucement à son oreille.

L'Uzumaki rougit instantanément et le regarda, surprit. Puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Gaara sourit intérieurement. C'était plutôt facile, le coup du petit surnom mignon, ça marche à tous les coups. Mais ça avait été trop facile, parce que c'est à peine si le Sabakku s'était forcé. Naruto était tout simplement son ange. Cependant une question subsiste : diplomatie ou manipulation?

**Quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe **(avec des petits papillons et des petits lapins... ok je sors...)

Sasuke s'allongea à côté de Shikamaru, sur le flanc, la tête en appui sur une main. Il regarda l'autre pendant quelques secondes en silence.

-Ca devient une habitude…

-Si tu te comportais un peu moins comme un salaud…

-Arrête Shika tu m'as mal comprit tout à l'heure…

-A vraiment ? Et c'est quoi que j'ai pas comprit dans « de toutes façon dans ce lycée y'a personne qui me donne envi de sortir avec » ?

- Pourquoi ça te fout tant en rogne ? Tu voulais sortir avec moi ?

-La n'est pas la question ! S'insurgea l'autre. On se fiche de ce que je veux ou pas, toi tu as dit que personne t'intéressait dans ce bahut donc ça m'inclut dedans, pourtant tu continues à vouloir m'embrasser et me tripoter ! Pourtant je t'ai dis quoi ? Que je voulais pas être un putain de bouche trou en attendant que tu te trouve un autre type à baiser !

-Ne parle pas comme ça…

-Je parle comme je veux ! Tu joues avec moi !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Sasuke.

-Alors bon sang pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir qu'on parle ou je ne sais quoi ! Les choses sont très clairs…Tu t'amuses à me bécoter et quand un autre bouffon à peu près bien fichu te passera sous le nez tu t'empresseras d'aller lui…mmmh

Le géni ne put terminer sa phrase car Sasuke venait de s'emparer de sa bouche avidement tenant son visage entre ses mains. Le plus grand rompit le baiser et le regarda.

-Sasuke, je ne veux plus que…

-Tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes, coupa l'autre. Demain après midi, chez toi nous auront une discussion sérieuse que je ne veux pas avoir ici. Concernant ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait sans réfléchir. Je ne le pensais pas…

-Pourtant…commença le géni en se redressant s'asseyant en tailleur.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, coupa à nouveau l'Uchiwa en se redressant à son tour se mettant à genoux en face de lui. Il y a une personne qui m'intéresse. Seulement les évènements font que je dois accélérer les choses.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Je comprend rien…

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda, pétrifié comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps son cerveau se déconnecta…Bug…bug …Bug…Bug… Remise en route du système…paramétrage….en cours de connexion…connexion établie…vérification de la coordination avec les muscles… CONNEXION REUSSIE.

-Hein ? demanda très intelligemment le surdoué.

- Voudrais-tu devenir mon petit ami ? dit Sasuke avec un petit rire.

-Mais…je…Pour de vrai ?

-Bien sur…

-C'est pas une blague ?

-Non..

-Sur ?

-Certain…

-Je coucherais pas avec toi !

-J'espère que tu le feras un jour quand même mais non ce n'est pas juste pour faire de toi mon objet sexuel…Bien que c'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque…

-C'est pas drôle, répondit l'autre en rougissant. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

- T'en a pas marre de poser des questions ? Faut-il toujours que tu saches le pourquoi du comment de chaque chose ? Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu sauras tout ce que tu veux demain. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Tu crois franchement que je te laisserais m'embrasser et plus si je voulais pas ? Répondit l'autre gêné, regardant ailleurs.

Sasuke eut un petit rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand il se recula un petit moment plus tard, Shikamaru arborait un magnifique sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de le faire basculer en riant dans l'herbe avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Dis donc les morveux, il existe des chambres pour ça, dit Deidara, debout à côté d'Itachi en regardant les deux couples.

-Ou des salles de classes vides, fit remarquer Gaara.

-Dis donc Sasu-chou, si tu balance des choses sur nous, on va en balancer sur toi à ta princesse, s'exclama le blond de terminal.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais dire à mon nouveau petit ami ? demanda malicieusement le cadet des Uchiwas.

-Noooooon…, fit Deidara. J'ai bien entendu ? Il a sérieusement dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

- C'est sérieux ? demanda Naruto tout aussi éberlué.

Sasuke hocha la tête alors que le flemmard rougissait. Finalement les deux blonds entamèrent une dance de la victoire en hurlant.

-C'est pas trop tôt…

-Enfin !

-Ce week end on fait la fête ! dit Naruto. Je vais voir avec Iruka mais ça ne peut pas se rater ça !

-Depuis le temps qu'on attend a…

-Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour les rapprocher…

-Oui bon ça va on a comprit ! s'exclama le génie en coupant les deux furies blondes.

-Oui Carte d'or, récupère ta dobe, renchérit son petit ami.

-Et toi aussi le glaçon en chef ! dit le surdoué à son beau frère.

-Pourquoi je n'apprécie pas totalement le fait qu'ils se soient mis ensemble ? demanda Gaara qui s'était posté à côté de l'aîné des Uchiwas.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit impassiblement le plus vieux.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Mardi après midi. Gaara était assit sur sa chaise, stoïque. A côté de lui son petit ami trépignait sur sa chaise et il dut user de tout son self control pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter de gigoter comme s'il avait des verres au cul. Il adorait Naruto, vraiment, mais parfois celui-ci avait le don de l'exaspérer…Et pourquoi le blond s'agitait comme ça ? Parce que dans 10 minutes c'était la pause. Depuis que Shikamaru et Sasuke leur avait dit qu'ils étaient ENFIN ensemble, lui et Deidara étaient intenable.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna et que le prof fut parti son blond se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Gaara l'attrapa dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Naruto…

-Oui Ga-chan ?

-Recommence ce manège et la prochaine fois tu auras une bonne raison de te tortiller sur ta chaise…, souffla t il à voie basse.

-Tu attenterais à ma vertu ? demanda le blond en prenant un air innocent.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?

Gaara sourit de manière carnassière avant de se lever et de prendre sa main le tirant pour sortir de la salle. Le géni les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils avant de sentir un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Sasuke le regarder. Bon sang il sortait avec le type le plus canon du lycée. Ces yeux noirs profond, cette peau si pâle et douce qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, cette bouche aussi rouge au goût aussi exquis que le plus délicieux des fruits aux lèvres charnues qu'il finit par venir embrasser.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ? demanda t il doucement, pas très à l'aise.

-Tu as honte de moi ?

-Bien sur que non…Mais j'aimerais aller dans un endroit plus tranquille ou toutes les filles ne font pas partit de ton fan club et ne me trucident pas du regard.

-Je suis pas sur qu'un tel endroit existe, rit doucement l'Uchiwa.

-T'as pas finit de te vanter…

-Viens allons ailleurs.

Le plus grand se leva et prit sa main avant de les mener dehors passant devant une Ino et une Sakura qui le tuaient du regard. Bon dieu qu'est ce que ça peut être bête une fille…Ou du moins celles de cette classe… Bon sang et après elles s'étonnent qu'ils tournent tous gay ? Mais faudrait être maso pour avoir envi de supporter cette bande de gourdes… Sasuke ne le mena pas très loin juste dans un coin du couloir adjacent où il y avait peu de passage.

Arrivé là il se fit enlacé par son beau ténébreux de petit ami et embrassé tendrement. Le géni répondit au baiser et pendant un long moment leurs bouches ne se dessoudèrent pas. Enfin ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

-A ton avis, où sont Gaara et Naruto ?

-On s'en fiche, embrasse moi plutôt, murmura le plus grand tout contre ses lèvres et Shikamaru s'empressa de lui obéir.

-Non mais sérieusement, souffla t il un petit moment après. On devrait les rejoindre…

Sasuke grogna pour la forme et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Pendant ce temps…

Gaara tenait Naruto par la main et l'entraîna dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il s'immobilisa en rentrant et jeta un regard mauvais à tous ceux qui s'y trouvait. Quelques secondes plus tard les toilettes étaient désertes. N'attendant pas plus longtemps il traîna Naruto vers le fond et le plaqua au mur se collant à lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille et sa bouche alla trouver la sienne pour un baiser avide et passionné. Le blond ne put que nouer ses bras autour de son cou et répondre comme il pouvait à ce baiser si fort en émotion.

Le roux descendit ensuite dans son cou, ses mains attrapant ses fesses pour les pétrir doucement collant leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit en entendant les petits soupirs de l'Uzumaki. Il retourna l'embrasser encore une fois alors que ses mains remontaient son tee shirt lentement tout en caressant son torse.

-Eh bien, est ce une manière de se tenir ? demanda une voie derrière eux.

Gaara et Naruto sursautèrent avant de chacun se réajuster et de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Messieurs… ? Demanda Danzo.

-Gaara No Sabakku et Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le roux.

-Eh bien messieurs Sabakku et Uzumaki, vous serez en retenue demain après midi…avec Uchiwa et Nara, des amis à vous si je ne m'abuse ?

-En effet, dit le gothic.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ils ont été collés pour la même chose que vous… Ce lycée n'est pas un lieu de débauche pour vos cochonneries, jeunes dépravés. Il va de soit que si j'étais directeur…

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, coupa Gaara en le regardant avec des yeux froids.

-Heureusement pour vous, dit l'adulte. Maintenant sortez.

Le roux prit la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers leur classe ils rencontrèrent Sasuke, Shikamaru, Itachi et Deidara.

-Ben vous en faites de ces têtes, fit le blond. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Oro-chie-moi-dessus et Kulbuto se sont accouplés devant vous ?

-On est collés, lâcha Naruto.

-Demain avec Sasuke et Shika et bien sur, Orochimaru et Kabuto, continua son petit ami. Et devinez qui nous à collé ?

-Danzo, dit Itachi. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on s'embrassait dans les toilettes…

-N'importe quoi, fit Deidara. Tachi et moi on s'est fait surprendre plus d'une fois en train de nous embrasser et plus pourtant les pions n'ont rien fait, à part nous virer de la pièce en nous disant de pas recommencer. On a jamais été collé pour ça…

-Danzo a fait exprès et ce n'est une surprise pour…s'interrompit Gaara en fronçant les sourcils, suivant des yeux quelque chose.

-Ga-chan ?

-Kankuro va faire quelque chose de pas net, répondit il en regardant son frère. Quand il sourit comme ça, c'est qu'il va mettre en pratique un de ses plans foireux…

-Si seulement ça pouvait concerner Hyuga, ce serait pas mal…, marmonna le géni.

-Tu es rancunier dis donc, fit l'Iwa.

-C'est un juste retour des choses, j'ai été brutalisé ! dit il en faisant des yeux de coquer à son petit ami qui le prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait très vite devenir maso, fit Itachi.

-Il bouge, fit le roux en suivant son frère, entraînant son petit ami.

Les autres se regardèrent puis suivirent le mouvement. Ils descendirent les escaliers suivant toujours le blond et le roux en tête et débouchèrent dans la cours. Le Sabakku s'immobilisa et tous firent de même pour regarder Kankuro marcher d'un pas assuré vers Neiji qui était adossé à un poteau en train de discuter avec ses amis.

-Il va faire une connerie, je le sens, souffla le gothic.

-Pas obligatoirement, répondit l'Uzumaki.

-Tu connais pas Kankuro comme moi.

Le Sabakku brun se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'autre garçon et une fois arriver devant lui, il lui dit quelque chose qui fit écarquiller les yeux du Hyuga avant de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. Les amis du Hyuga, une fille aux cheveux coiffés en macaron et un type bizarre avec de gros sourcil et la coupe au bol regardèrent le Sabakku brun avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau avant de chacun le prendre par un bras pour le repousser. Mais à peine l'eurent ils éloignés que Neiji le chopa par la taille et le plaqua contre le poteau ou il était adossé quelques secondes plus tôt avant de l'embrasser encore.

-Vous feriez mieux de les séparer, Danzo arrive, dit Kakashi qui venait d'arriver par les escaliers.

-Merci Sensei, dit Gaara.

-De rien, t'es un peu comme mon gendre maintenant, rit l'adulte en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto qui grogna. Allez travaillez bien et faites gaffe à vous les jeunes, ajouta t il avant de partir.

Le petit groupe se dirigea rapidement vers les deux bruns encore en train de s'embrasser et les séparèrent rapidement. Enfin Gaara décrocha Neiji alors que Shikamaru se serrer contre Sasuke.

-Danzo arrive, fit simplement le roux.

-Et alors ? En quoi s'embrasser est un crime ? demanda le Hyuga.

-On est venu vous prévenir ! S'insurgea Naruto. Nous on s'est fait collé y'a même pas 5 minutes pour ça alors estime toi heureux qu'on vous ait séparer sauf si tu préfère allez en colle avec nous demain après midi !

-Merci, dit Kankuro, étrangement rouge. Alors Neiji ? Tu veux bien ?

-Tu vas pas sortir avec lui quand même, tu le connais à peine ! s'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-Tenten, je ne t'ai pas demandé son avis, répondit le garçon aux cheveux longs avant de tourner la tête vers Kankuro. Tu sors encore avec l'autre merdeux ?

-Hey je t'emmerde ok ? s'exclama Shikamaru.

-Stop, fit Sasuke en s'interposant entre les deux garçons. Non ils ne sont pas ensemble et ils ne l'ont jamais été Hyuga, demande à Kankuro de t'expliquer toute l'histoire et arrête d'insulter Shika simplement parce qu'il a voulu l'aider sinon je m'énerverais c'est clair ?

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit Kankuro ?demanda le garçon aux cheveux longs. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

-Non, je t'expliquerais tout en cours. Sinon…tu veux bien…

-Bien sur que oui, coupa le Hyuga en allant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tenez-vous correctement jeunes gens, dit Danzo en passant à côté d'eux. Ne serait ce pas le petit groupe de racaille au grand complet ? Sabakku et Hyuga, tâchez de ne pas vous montrer trop démonstratif si vous ne voulez pas être collés…

-Pour les heures de colles vous avec un quota ou c'est…mmmh, fit l'Uzumaki avant de se faire baillônné par la main de son chéri.

-Uzumaki, vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda le principal adjoint.

-Non, il n'a rient dit, répondit Gaara.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Sabakku, laissez le s'exprimer. Alors quelque chose à dire Uzumaki ?

-Rien du tout monsieur, répondit finalement le blond, les poings crispés.

-Je préfère ça…Retournez tous en cours la pause est bientôt finie…, dit l'adulte en s'éloignant.

-Quel effronté tu fais, blondie, s'exclama Deidara.

-C'est super injuste ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est pour ça que je proteste.

-Il a raison, fit le roux.

- Peut être Gaara mais fait comprendre à ta dobe qu'on aura jamais le pouvoir sur Danzo et que tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est s'écraser et que s'il le provoque il va nous attirez des ennuis à tous…

-Allons en cours, coupa Itachi. Et faîtes simplement attention à ne pas donner à Danzo une raison de vous prendre en grippe…

-Mais…

-Dei-chan, Sasuke a raison et on en a fait l'expérience tout les deux il me semble. Le sujet est clos on va en cours, dit le brun d'une voie autoritaire que personne ne pensa contredire.

Le groupe se sépara petit à petit et les quatre garçons rentrèrent en cours, l'humeur morose. Et dire que demain ils étaient collés….

OOO000OOO000OOO

A la sortie des cours, Gaara attendait avec Naruto Iruka, en profitant pour l'embrasser et le câliner alors qu'à côté Sasuke faisait de même avec Shikamaru.

-Naru chan, ne fait pas la tête…

-Comment veux tu que je ne fasse pas la tête ? Je suis collé… Enfin on est collé et c'est surement loin d'être finit avec Danzo…

-Calme toi blondasse, dit Deidara en arrivant près d'eux. C'est qu'une heure, une fois que ce sera passé, tu n'auras qu'à faire attention à ce que tu fais et ou tu le fais…Danzo ne pourra pas te coller pour ce que tu ne fais pas…

-Pfff n'empêche c'est galère, tout ça à cause d'Orochimaru et Kabuto, maugréa le géni.

-C'est vrai sans eux, on aurait pas eut de problème, grogna Sasuke.

-Vous avez des problèmes ? demanda Iruka qui venait d'arriver.

-Danzo, dit simplement Gaara.

-Naruto m'en a parlé, répondit l'adulte. Kakashi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Alors comme ça on fait des bêtises la nuit avec un certain professeur et on empêche son fils de dormir…sourit Deidara.

-Naruto ! s'exclama son tuteur tout rouge. Qu'est ce que tu es allé raconter !

-Ne soyez pas gêné, Iruka, dit Itachi d'une voie posée. C'est nous qui voulions être au courant de ce qui se passait entre vous et Kakashi sensei. Nous sommes heureux de constater que cela semble aller pour le mieux.

-Désolé Ruka…

-Pas grave Naru…Je suppose que tu aimerais que Gaara vienne à la maison demain après midi, dit il avec un sourire.

-En fait je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi, dit le roux.

-C'est une bonne idée…dit le dauphin.

-Ruka, j'ai été collé, souffla l'Uzumaki en baissant la tête.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Danzo, dit à nouveau Gaara. On était en train de s'embrasser dans les toilettes et il nous a surprit et collé.

-Pareille pour nous sauf que c'était dans le couloir, dit Sasuke.

-Comme s'il n'avait jamais été jeune, souffla Iruka. Vous collez parce que vous vous embrassiez, n'importe quoi…Je vais allez voir la directrice…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, si je puis me permettre Iruka, dit Itachi.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas un motif valable pour les coller !

-Je le sais bien. Mais si vous faîtes ça, Danzo va s'acharner sur eux et ils ont encore trois ans à passer ici… Alors que si vous laissez faire, demain ils feront une heure de colle et s'ils se tiennent tranquille, les choses finiront par se calmer.

-Je te fais confiance, Itachi, dit Iruka. Mais je ne laisserais pas tout passer s'il s'en prend à Naruto… Bon demain après midi tu vas chez Gaara, c'est ça ?

-Et ce week end chez moi ! Pour fêtez notre mise en couple à Shikamaru et moi !

-Alors ça y est ?demanda le dauphin. C'est pas trop tôt….

-Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça, soupira le géni.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Mercredi, 13h15.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke et Shikamaru attendaient tout les quatre dans le couloir devant la salle de permanence qui faisait office de lieu de colle. Ils échangeaient parfois un petit baisers mais après avoir bien vérifiés que le couloir était désert. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Danzo n'arrive accompagné d'Orochimaru et Kabuto.

-Bien jeunes gens, il me semble nécessaire de séparer au moins un couple. Nara vous irez avec Kabuto et vous Uchiwa avec Orochimaru.

-C'est sur que comme ça il n'y a aucun risque que l'on se bécote, lâcha le géni en lançant un regard mauvais aux deux terminales à côté de Danzo.

-On se passera de vos commentaires Nara. Nous avons reçu plusieurs cartons de livres et de fournitures à ranger dans les remises. Nara et Kabuto vous vous occuperez de la remise de gauche, Uchiwa et Orochimaru celle de droite. Sabakku et Uzumaki rentrez dans la salle. Je reviens dans 5 minutes j'en veux un au premier rang tout à droite et l'autre au dernier tout à gauche.

Le blond et le roux rentrèrent et s'installèrent alors que Danzo amenait les autres au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit une des remises et entra.

-Dans chaque remise il y a plusieurs cartons, dit-il en montrant ceux présents dans la pièce, vous les ouvrirez et vous rangerez ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur sur les étagères à l'endroit ou vous verrez les mêmes boîtes ou les mêmes livres. Uchiwa et Orochimaru, vous irez dans la remise d'à côté. Je vous ouvre les cartons.

Danzo coupa à l'aide d'un cutter les morceaus de scotch qui maintenaient les cartons fermé avant de partir faire la même chose dans l'autre pièce.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, tape dans le mur ou crie et je viendrais de suite, fais attention à toi, souffla Sasuke à l'oreille de Shikamaru avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis de suivre Orochimaru dans la pièce d'à côté.

Quand Danzo revint, le blond et le roux étaient assis chacun où il l'avait demandé. Cependant il ne fut pas dupe, bien que le Sabakku est un visage impassible comme à son habitude, l'Uzumaki lui était rouge et un peu haletant. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour savoir ce qu'avaient fait les deux garçons durant son absence. Il ferma la porte et leur donna à tout les deux du travail scolaire avant de s'asseoir à son bureau se plongeant dans ses dossiers.

Remise n°1

Shikamaru retint un soupir mécontent en voyant Kabuto fermer la porte. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et prit un carton et commença à le vider. Le garçon à lunette vint s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le surdoué.

-Je t'aide…

- Occupe-toi d'un autre carton, comme ça, ça ira plus vite.

-Si tu le dis…

Kabuto se leva et entreprit de vider un autre des cartons. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Ca cachait quelque chose. Mais il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça et continua à ranger les fournitures.

-Uchiwa est très protecteur avec toi…

-Sa ne te regarde pas.

-Je me disais que…

-Je m'en fiche, coupa le surdoué.

-On pourrait parler pour passer les temps !

-J'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai pas envi de t'écouter.

Le garçon à lunette soupira en continuant de ranger les cartons. Décidément ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait cru.

Remise n°2

Sasuke grimaça en voyant Orochimaru fermer la porte. Cependant il ne dit rien et commença à vider un carton. La face de serpent fit de même sans rien dire. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure chacun de son côté s'attela à la tâche qui lui avait été confié.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que les Uchiwas avaient cette classe et cette prestance que nul autre n'avait, dit le garçon aux cheveux longs de sa voie puissante.

-Comme la moitié des élèves de ce lycée.

-Je suis différent d'eux…

-Ca c'est sur d'un point de vue physique tu tiens plus du serpent que de l'être humain…

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part ça Sasuke…Mais je vois que tu as autant de caractère que ton frère, ce n'est que plus attirant pour moi.

-Tu n'es attiré par moi que pour mon physique, et par le fait que je sois le petit frère d'Itachi que tu n'as jamais réussit à avoir. Tu es comme tous les autres, toutes ces idiotes qui me courent après.

-Parce que tu crois que ton Nara est différent peut être ?

-Shika et moi on se connaît depuis des années, il sait tout de moi et moi je sais tout de lui. Ce n'est pas simplement parce que je suis beau qu'il sort avec moi.

-C'est ce que tu crois…

-Rien ne me prouve le contraire…J'ai confiance en lui.

-Peut être devrais tu revoir ton jugement. Regarde le, il a un physique plutôt agréable mais bien banal à côté du tiens et certes il est très intelligent mais qui se souci de ça ? Il est bien trop petit, bien trop faible physiquement pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, voilà pourquoi il est ami avec toi et maintenant ton petit ami. Pour qu'on fasse attention à lui, et que tu le protège.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de le protéger si des crétins dans ton genre ne s'en prenait pas à lui, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tais toi !

-J'aurais tellement plus à t'offrir…

-Je m'en fiche. C'est Shika que je veux et je l'ai, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

-Tu changeras d'avis…

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir de le croire…

-Il doit être sacrément doué au lit pour que tu t'accroches à lui comme ça, dit Orochimaru en s'accoudant à l'étagère où Sasuke rangeait les boîtes.

-Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie et ce que l'on fait au lit ne te regarde pas…

-C'est étonnant de ta part de t'entendre dire ça…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches auprès de tes camarades de classe tu sais…

-Et alors ?

-Tu es un vrai Don Juan…J'ai même rencontré certaines de tes conquêtes…Il semblerait que tu sois un amant des plus doués….

-Ou est ce que tu veux en venir…

-Pas trop frustré ? D'après ce que je sais, avant toi, ton Nara n'a eut personne… Et il ne serait pas du genre à écarter les cuisses facilement…

-Tant mieux, je suis heureux qu'il soir toujours vierge.

-Ah l'amour…C'est un beau sentiment mais ça ne fait pas tout…Je pourrais te soulager, dit Orochimaru en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire.

-Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

-Laisse toi aller, dit il en caressant son torse. Je ne dirais rien à ton petit géni. Ca restera entre toi et moi.

Sasuke perdit patience et envoya son poing dans la figure de l'autre garçon qui tomba à terre sous le choc.

-Ne me touche pas c'est clair ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! Seul Shikamaru m'intéresse. Maintenant remets toi au boulot !

Orochimaru essuya le sang de sa lèvre et se releva avant de se remettre au travail. Sasuke garda un visage impassible bien qu'intérieurement il jubilait. Bon dieu ça faisait du bien… Même s'il aurait préférer mettre son poing dans la figure de Kabuto.

Remise n°1

Shikamaru s'attaqua au dernier carton. Il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de la retenue. Kabuto n'avait fait que monologuer puisque le brun n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Le brun s'accroupit et rangea rapidement les derniers livres. Il n'entendit pas le garçon aux lunettes s'approcher pour le mettre au sol avant de s'accroupir sur lui.

-Dégage de là, s'écria le brun en tentant de le repousser.

-Ma patience a des limites, répondit l'autre en ramenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, remarquant le pansement sur son ventre alors que le tee shirt du géni se relevait. Tiens toi tranquille.

Le garçon à lunette posa ses lèvres sur celle du géni qui garda les siennes hermétiquement fermées. Kabuto descendit une main le long de son corps et appuya fortement sur le pansement. Shikamaru poussa un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par la langue de l'autre jeune homme qui se faufila dans sa bouche. Le surdoué en profita pour libérer ses bras et se débattit pour le repousser lui mordant violement la lèvre.

-Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille ! s'énerva le jeune homme à lunette en le giflant.

-Moi je t'ai dit de dégager ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

-Mais ton avis m'importe peu…

-Et le mien ? demanda une voie derrière eux.

Kabuto se releva rapidement en regardant Tsunade entrer dans la pièce suivit de Sasuke qui alla immédiatement aider son petit ami à se relever.

-Kabuto, votre comportement est inadmissible ! Et encore maintenant parce que Monsieur Nara n'est pas votre première victime ! Je suppose que c'est Danzo qui s'occupe de cette heure de colle, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. La grande blonde leur fit signe de la suivre, rejoint par Orochimaru qui attendait dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent dans la salle où Danzo, Gaara et Naruto se trouvaient.

-Danzo ! Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de les laisser seul dans une pièce ? Monsieur Nara s'est fait brutalisé et je me demande même s'il ne se serait pas fait violé si je n'étais pas intervenu ! Le règlement interdit de laisser des élèves seuls ainsi, même pour les heures de colle !

-Kabuto saigne de la lèvre, il semblerait que Nara ne soit pas non plus totalement innocent…

-Légitime défense, j'étais présente pour en attester !

-Orochimaru a été frappé par Uchiwa, regardez sa joue.

-Je l'avez prévenu qu'il ne devait pas me tripoter ! répondit Sasuke qui tenait toujours le flemmard dans ses bras.

-Vous allez devoir vous expliquez sur pas mal de chose là Danzo ! s'exclama la blonde ne furie. Kabuto vous serez renvoyé pendant une semaine et collé pendant tout le trimestre. Au moindre nouvel écart de ce genre vous serez définitivement renvoyé. Orochimaru, vous ne serez pas sanctionné mais je vous tiens à l'œil puisque je n'ai aucune preuve.

-Pourquoi serait ce sa faute ? demanda Danzo.

-Parce que tout comme Kabuto, Orochimaru a déjà eut ce genre de comportement intolérable, la principale victime étant Itachi Uchiwa, le grand frère de Sasuke. Et je déplore le fait que ce soit monsieur Iwa qui ait du se charger de régler ce problème parce que vous ne faîtes pas votre boulot de manière impartial ! Messieur Uchiwa, Nara, Uzumaki et Sabakku, votre retenue est terminée, vous pouvez partir…

Les quatre garçons ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent rapidement le lycée.

-Shika, ça va t'es tout blanc ? demanda Naruto avec inquiétude.

-Ca va ne t'inquiète pas…

-Sa vous dit qu'on aille boire un truck avant de rentrer ? proposa Sasuke. Je vous invite…

Les autres acceptèrent et se rendit dans le même café ou Iruka les emmenait souvent. Ils commandèrent au comptoir puis allèrent s'installer à une table au fond.

-Je vais aux toilettes, dit Shika en se levant, partant avec son sac.

-Ca a été vous avez Danzo ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Rien a signalé, dit Gaara.

-J'ai pensé que venir ici nous changerait un peu les idées avant de rentrer…

-C'est une bonne idée…Va voir Shika il a l'air secoué…., dit Naruto.

-Pff tout ça pour pouvoir bécoter ton mec glauque, tu croyais que je m'en apercevrais pas Baka ?rit le brun en se rendant aux toilettes. Le géni était en train d'appliquer un nouveau pansement sur sa plaie et son regard se reporta sur la poubelle ou il put y voir l'ancien plein de sang. Il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment…

-Il a vu que j'étais blessé et il en a profiter cet enfoiré, soupira Shikamaru. C'est pas comme ça que ça guérira…

-Je vais lui défoncé la gueule, lâcha Sasuke en serrant les poings.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, dit l'autre en rabaissant son tee shirt. Tu auras des problèmes avec Danzo si tu fais quoi que ce soir à Kabuto. Pour l'instant il se tiendra à carreau grâce à Tsunade.

-Très bien pourtant c'est pas l'envi qui me manque de lui refaire le portrait…

-Je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien eut envi de lui refaire le portrait, mais de toutes manières j'aurais même pas le dessus physiquement.

-Shika…

-C'est vrai ! Regarde aujourd'hui, cet con m'a embrassé sans que je le veuille et si Tsunade n'était pas arrivée dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé !Je suis faible, voilà tout…

-Ne dit pas ça, c'est faux, tu t'en serais sortit, je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi…

Le géni ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sasuke l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelques baisers ils rejoignirent leur table où les commandes avaient été rapportées et où leurs deux amis s'embrassaient sans se soucier des personnes autour.

-C'est possible de vous décoller ou j'appelle directement les pompiers ? demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant attirant le flemmard contre lui.

-Tais toi Teme, la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'ais pas en train de faire la même chose à Shika c'est que vous venez de vous embrassez dans les toilettes !

-Justement, on est pas…

-Stop, coupa Gaara. Arrêtez, je suis fatigué…

-Oh le pauvre petit…, commença Sasuke.

-Chut, souffla son petit ami avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu as des arguments convainquant, sourit l'Uchiwa. Au fait, vous venez samedi soir chez moi ? On se fait une petite fiesta…

-En plus Iruka sort avec Kakashi ils mangent à la maison puis ils vont au ciné, dit Naruto.

-Sa à l'air d'être cool entre eux, dit le géni.

-Ouais et contrairement à ce que je pensais, Kakashi est un type bien en fait… Iruka à l'air plus heureux qu'avant… Il est dans la lune, des fois il a même ce sourire un peu idiot…

-Moi je suis heureux parce que Kankuro va enfin arrêter sa paranoia maintenant qu'il n'a plus peur que Hyuga ne vienne le violer dans son sommeil…

-Tu exagères, rit son petit ami.

-C'est pas toi qui a faillit être assommé à coup de pelle en allant au toilettes pendant la nuit, soupira Gaara.

**A SUIVRE …**

**Voili voilou mes choupinoux !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, pensez aux reviews….**

**Je poste le plus vite possible ! Je vous fait de gros bisous !**

**GothSevBlack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!**

**Pour ce chapitre ci il n'y a pas de problème quant à l'écriture ou la mise en ligne mais ensuite, pour le chapitre 9 il se peut que vous ayez à attendre un peu mes choupinoux!**

**Enfin pour l'instant je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Bisous et Bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 8**

Shikamaru sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement où il vivait avec sa mère et où son père venait dormir 3 à 5 fois par mois sur le canapé. Il entra, suivit de Sasuke et ferma derrière eux. Il avança dans le couloir en plissant le nez sous l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui régnait, soupirant en jetant un œil aux cadavres de bouteilles et aux cendrier pleins qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans le salon. Arrivé à la pièce de fond il ouvrit le verrou de la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre, toujours suivit de son camarade qui lâcha un grognement.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, dit le plus petit. J'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen d'éviter que ma mère vienne tout foutre en l'air ici et me pique du fric.

-Pourquoi tu as beaucoup de liquide?

-Mon père ma donner une somme assez conséquente au cas ou j'ai un pépin...Et c'est surement pour s'acheter certains liquides que ma mère viendrait fureter.

L'Uchiwa ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il venait rarement chez Shikamaru même s'il savait que son ami aurait aimé les inviter lui et Naruto plus souvent il comprenait très bien pourquoi c'était impossible. Contrairement au reste de l'appartement, plongé dans le noir et en désordre, la chambre de Shikamaru était lumineuse et très ordonnée. Ce qui n'étonna pas le Don Juan. Il savait que son ami passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé entre ses quatre murs et qu'il aurait aimé que le reste de l'appartement soit aussi propre mais cela était impossible avec la mère qu'il avait. Et puis il était bien trop flemmard pour passer du temps à chercher ses affaires dans une pièce en bordel donc il rangeait.

-Tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger? demanda le géni.

-Y'a bien un truck qui me tente, répondit l'autre.

-Oui?

-Toi, rit son petit ami en l'attrapant par la main, le tirant à lui. Embrasse-moi. C'est un ordre...

-Je ne peux que obéir devant tant d'autorité, sourit le surdoué avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser timidement.

Rapidement, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, et le fit s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il finit par rompre le baiser pour aller doucement embrasser son cou alors que ses mains se glissaient sur ses fesses.

-Sasuke...

-Quoi? Kankuro il a bien eu le droit de te toucher les fesses lui!

-Serais tu jaloux?

-Bien sur que oui! T'es à moi...

-Tu te la joues pas un peu possessif là? Sa fait que depuis hier qu'on est ensemble même si on se bécotait avant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que toi c'était différent du reste...

-Justement depuis le temps que tu veux qu'on ait une discussion, dit le géni, je crois que c'est le moment.

Le plus petit se redressa et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se regardèrent et l'Uchiwa prit doucement sa main.

-En fait je voulais qu'on parle de...de nous, et surtout j'avais des choses à t'avouer. Mais je voulais qu'on soit tranquille sans personne autour parce que c'est pas un truck facile à dire...

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi...

-Je sais...Tu sais cette personne dont je suis amoureux?

-Oui, soupira Shikamaru. Comment l'oublier...Est ce que je le connais?

-Oui parfaitement même...

- Me dit pas que c'est Naruto où je me tire une balle...

-Cette dobe là? Y'a pas de risque...C'est pas lui...

- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas, à part lui et toi, je connais pas grand monde aussi bien que tu le dis...

-Shika...C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, dit Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais...mais...comment...pourquoi tu es sortit avec...est ce que tu te ficherais de moi?

-Non Shika je te jure que c'est vrai. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un crétin...

-Alors ça tu l'as dit, coupa l'autre en s'énervant, se levant du lit pour faire les cent pas en lui hurlant dessus. Vraiment j'y crois pas! Espèce d'enfoiré, est ce que tu sais combien ça a été dur?

-Shika, calme toi enfin... pourquoi tu réagis ainsi?...

-Tu la fermes! J'arrive pas a y croire. Sa fait des mois que je me torture et que je souffres à voir le mec que j'aime aller coucher à droite à gauche, à entendre en plus le récit détaillé de ses ébats et encore pire, apprendre qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un et finalement il se pointe maintenant comme une fleur en me disant que c'est moi qu'il aime..., cria le surdoué comme s'il se parlait à lui même en faisant des va et viens dans la chambre.

-Quand tu parles du mec que t'aime...tu parles de moi?

-Bien sur que oui de qui d'autre crétin! lui hurla t il dessus. Alors quand il s'agit de baiser tout les homos et bisexuels de Konoha alors la Monsieur Uchiwa et un fonceur mais quand il s'agit de se mouiller y'a plus personne!

-Hey si toi aussi tu es amoureux de moi pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?

-Tu me vois vraiment aller voir le coureur de pantalon numéro 1 de cette ville, qui n'est jamais resté avec un mec plus d'une soirée et dont tout le monde est amoureux pour lui dire que moi aussi je suis amoureux de lui? demanda Shikamaru en croisant les bras. T'es vraiment trop galère...

-Je voulais voir si tu étais jaloux, pour savoir si tu étais aussi attiré par moi, c'est pour ça que je me suis tapé tout ces mecs...Mais je m'aperçois que c'était vraiment une erreur parce que je t'ai fait souffrir...Je suis désolé...Je veux pas que tu penses que je jouais avec toi ces derniers jours...

-J'apprend que tu es amoureux d'un mec, tu m'embrasses et me tripote sans vouloir qu'on s'explique quand je le demande, tu me dis que tu ne veux sortir avec personne dans le lycée et quand je refuse qu'on continu à se bécoter tu me demandes de sortir avec toi...Je pense que j'étais en droit de penser que tu te foutais de ma gueule!

-Tu es vulgaire...

-Je suis toujours vulgaire quand je suis en colère! Tu devrais le savoir. Donc c'était pour ça que tu voulais qu'on parle.

-Oui, dit Sasuke, penaud. Shika...

-Je te préviens Uchiwa, dit l'autre en le choppant par le col, le regardant droit dans les yeux, t'as intérêt a vraiment être amoureux de moi et pas te foutre de ma gueule parce que si c'est le cas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer et la seule vie sexuelle que tu pourras avoir sera de te faire sauter pas Orochimaru, et crois moi j'ai plus de 200 de QI, j'en suis capable!

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, je t'ai dit la vérité, répondit sincèrement l'autre garçon, intérieurement effrayé pas la colère de son petit ami. Et mainte...

-Bouge pas de la, coupa l'autre en quittant la chambre.

Sasuke n'osa pas bouger en effet. Et lui qui pensait que Shikamaru virerait au rouge et serait gêné il s'était bien trompé. Ou était donc passé son petit géni rougissant? Ben pas ici en tout cas. Le brun était soufflé de la colère qu'il venait de subir et il avait très bien comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Bien que calme il savait que le surdoué avait toujours eut ce côté un peu extrême et coléreux, pouvant devenir très vulgaire dans les moments de fureur...

Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il avait apprit compensait largement ce que son petit ami lui avait balancé dans la tête... L'homme qu'il aimait était aussi amoureux de lui. Peut importe le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, Sasuke tiendrait bon. Même s'il venait de se faire engueulé comme rarement ça lui était arrivé il planait sur son petit nuage. Shikamaru était amoureux de lui...

De son côté le géni avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il sortit deux verres et la bouteille de Sprite (non je fais pas de pub! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis accro) du frigo. Il posa le tout sur la table et se laissa tomber sur la seule chaise de la cuisine. Il y était allé fort. Mais Sasuke le méritait! Lui et ses plans foireux! Au moins maintenant il avait comprit qu'il avait pas intérêt à jouer avec lui.

Le flemmard ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Sasuke était amoureux de lui... Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire mais, rien que de penser ça le rendait bêtement heureux. Finalement il prit le verre et la bouteille et retourna dans sa chambre. Son petit ami n'avait pas bougé. Il rit intérieurement en posant ce qu'il l'encombrait sur le bureau. Enfin il se tourna vers l'autre brun, et après s'être assis sur ses genoux, se blottit contre lui.

-Tu sais que tu m'as traité d'enfoiré?

-C'est mérité, souffla le géni. T'imagine pas comme ça fait mal...

-Je suis désolé, souffla le plus grand doucement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien tout en caressant sa joue d'une main, l'autre autour de sa taille. Je t'aime Shika.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasu, souffla Shikamaru en souriant avant d'aller l'embrasser.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara et Naruto arrivèrent devant la maison du premier. Une petit maison à étage sympa dans une petite banlieue où elles étaient, à quelques choses près toutes les même. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de jardin, juste la pelouse devant la maison. Le gothic les fit entrer et ils découvrirent Temari devant la télévision, apparemment absorbé par le téléfilm de l'après midi. Le roux lui fit rapidement visiter, ce n'était pas non plus très grand mais assez chaleureux.

Ils montèrent au premier et passèrent devant la chambre du Sabakku brun, s'immobilisant en entendant un « ah ouiiiiiiii » plaintif.

-Bordel mais quel branleur celui là, souffla le plus jeune de la fratrie en s'approchant de la porte.

-Ga-chan tu devrais peut être pas….

-Branle toi en silence bord…., s'interrompit le roux en ouvrant la porte, découvrant Neiji à moitié allongé sur son frère qui était torse nu et le pantalon ouvert. Hyuga quelle surprise….

-Salut Naruto, fit Kankuro. On est un peu occupé alors si ça vous dérange pas…

-C'est pas un peu rapide entre vous ? demanda le blond.

-C'est pas toi qui est encore puceau à 16 ans avec les hormones en ébullition je te signale, siffla son beau frère.

-T'es encore puceau ? S'étonna le brun aux cheveux longs en regardant son petit ami. T'as jamais couché, même avec une fille ?

-Quand on voit les cadeaux qu'il leur fait moi ça m'étonne pas…, ricana Gaara.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! s'exclama son frère.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle aimait les chevaux et faisait l'équitation et tu t'es pointé chez elle avec du steak de cheval ! On n'offre pas ce genre de truc à une fille ! Même moi je le sais, se moqua le roux.

-Je pouvais pas savoir moi !

-T'as de la chance d'être bi moi je te le dis…

-T'as vraiment fait ça ? demanda Neiji.

-Ouais, son père m'a chassé avec la viande que j'avais amené et j'ai eut un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine…

-Heureusement que t'aime aussi les mecs parce que sinon le seul moyen de perdre ta virginité aurait été d'aller voir une prostituée, dit le roux.

-C'est sûr qu'en prostituée tu t'y connais toi ! Ricana son frère.

-J'avais 6 ans et tu m'avais dit que presque toutes les maîtresses passaient sous le bureau, je savais pas ce que ça voulais dire !

-Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle a expliqué à Baki que tu lui avais demandé si elle le faisait aussi, rit le Sabakku brun.

-T'es un frère indigne !

-T'avais foutu la crotte du chien du voisin dans le volcan que j'avais fabriqué pour mon projet d'école ! Quand la maîtresse a allumé la mèche des pétards ça a explosé et y'en avait partout !

-Tu avais collé des graviers dans mes chaussures en me faisant croire que mes pieds moisissaient et qu'il faudrait les couper!

-Tu avais mit le feu à mon doudou en le jetant dans le barbecue !

-Tu m'as fait boire de l'eau mélanger avec de la terre en me disant que c'était du lait au chocolat !

-Je me sens mal d'un coup, souffla Naruto.

-Bon arrêtons là, dit Gaara, Kankuro j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Hyuga fais gaffe à ce que tu fais à mon frère, parce rien qu'à 6 ans question vengeance on était doué alors imagine maintenant.

-C'est une menace ? demanda son beau frère.

-Une promesse, répondit le roux avec un sourire carnassier.

Le plus jeune des Sabakku sortit de la chambre et ferma derrière lui avant d'entraîner son blond dans la sienne. L'Uzumaki entra et fit le tour de la pièce, assez ordonné, ne comportant rien de personnel sauf les grands drapeaux de groupe de métal accrochés aux murs. Finalement il se tourna vers son petit ami et le rejoignit sur le lit après avoir enlever ses chaussures.

-Ta chambre…commença Naruto.

-manque de orange ? Compléta Gaara.

-Oh tais toi, bouda l'autre. T'es un type glauque…

-Dois je te rappeler qu'on sort ensemble ?

-Et alors ? C'est pas parce que je sors avec toi que t'ais pas glauque !

Gaara soupira et alla l'embrasser. Ce fut son petit ami qui rompit le baiser.

-Tout ça pour que je me taise !

-Ca marche pas…soupira le roux.

-Tsss…

-Allez Naru chan ne fait pas la tête, je te taquine… Pour la peine je te laisse choisir notre prochaine activité…Qu'as-tu envi de faire ?

-Si on faisait nos devoirs ?

Le Sabakku fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son front.

-Toi Naruto Uzumaki tu veux faire tes devoirs ?

-Hey sa va le flemmard c'est Shika, pas moi… Et puis si on les fait maintenant, après on sera tranquille…

-Pas faux…Allons y…

C'est ainsi que pendant une heure, ils firent tranquillement leur devoirs, le tout entrecoupés de baiser. Une fois ceci fait ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Le roux caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit ami avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord le baiser fut tendre mais devint de plus en plus fougueux et impatient au fil des secondes. Leurs mains se mirent en action, découvrant le corps de l'autre dans une multitude de caresses plus ou moins appuyée.

Gaara enleva le tee shirt de son petit ami et alla dévorer son cou, se délectant des petits soupires du blond. Ses mains caressèrent ses flancs, le ventre plat avant de remonter jouer doucement avec ses tétons, alors qu'il lui faisait un autre suçon. Il pinça doucement un des petits bouts de chair rose, récoltant un petit cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, le roux sentit son tee shirt remonter et finalement lui être enlever.

Son blond caressa voluptueusement son torse, embrassant le creux de sa clavicule avant de remonter le visage pour reprendre ses lèvres. Les doigts fins descendirent de plus en plus bas mais on frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter leur propriétaire.

-Désolé de vous déranger, dit Kankuro doucement en entrant.

-QU'est ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement un Gaara frustré.

-Euh….une capote…répondit le brun en rougissant.

-Kankuro…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa son frère. Neiji ne sait pas que je te demande ça, je lui ai dit que j'étais partit boire. Je dis pas qu'on va le faire mais si ça se fait je veux pas qu'on s'arrête dans le feu de l'action pour ça…

-Ne le fait pas juste pour ne plus être puceau, dit l'autre Sabaku. Et puis tu sors pas avec Hyuga depuis longtemps…

-Je sais mais j'ai envi et puis…Il me force pas…Tout à l'heure il m'a fait du bien mais il m'a pas demandé de lui faire pareille, il sait que j'ai jamais été avec un garçon avant et que c'est nouveau….J'ai pas osé lui dire que moi aussi je voulais lui rendre l'appareil…

-Justement, intervint le blond. Il y a des choses que tu n'oses pas lui dire… Contente toi des préliminaires si vraiment ça te démange…

-Naruto a raison, dit Gaara en fouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau avant de lui filé deux capotes. T'es pas obligé de t'en servir c'est au cas où…

-Je sais, merci frangin, désolé de vous avoir dérange amusez vous bien….

Le brun disparut rapidement et le gothic soupira avant d'aller s'affaler sur son petit ami. Naruto referma ses bras sur lui et rit doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me dis que je devrais prévenir Hyuga sur certains aspects de la personnalité de mon frère, qu'il sache au moins dans quoi il s'engage….

-Tu exagères…

-Naru, dit le roux en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, honnêtement. On dirait pas comme ça mais Kankuro est dingue, complètement barj…Tu le verras par toi-même….

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sur, dit le plus grand, on sort ensemble donc tu vas forcément passer du temps ici alors… Tu te rendras compte de l'état de son cerveau ravagé.

-Vu ce que vous vous êtes fait en étant petit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le tien le soit aussi, au moins un peu….La preuve, on a pas idée d'être aussi glauque…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Shikamaru était tranquillement allongé sur son lit et bizarrement il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Etrange pour un géni n'est ce pas ? Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit…Si, il y avait bien quelques débuts de phrase mais la fin ne venait pas. On est alors en droit de se demander ce qu'il se passe… Peut être est ce le fait qu'il soit allongé sur le dos ? Improbable car ça ne la jamais empêché de penser auparavant.

Il vaut mieux parier sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul sur ce lit et qu'il se faisait allégrement dévorer la bouche et le cou par son petit ami qui était allongé sur lui et avait infiltré ses mains sur son tee shirt… Ah, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait aussi chaud….Il ne se souvenait pas avoir allumé le chauffage…. Pourtant d'un coup il eut froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut absorbé par ceux charbon de l'Uchiwa qui s'était redressé à genoux. Bon sang il voulait qu'il se liquéfie sur place ? Fallait pas le regarder comme ça…Et puis pourquoi il a arrêté ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Non comptant de l'avoir fait galéré pendant des mois monsieur le frustrait ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça….Foi de Nara !

-Shikaaaaa…ronronna Sasuke, avec un sourire malicieux et des étincelles dans les yeux.

ALERTE ROUGE, cria le cerveau du géni. ON SE REPLIT ! TENTATIVE DE CORRUPTION ! IL FAUT M AYDER, M AYDER, UN HOMME A LA MER, PAS LES FEMMES ET LES ENFANTS D ABORD, MOI D ABORD ! Il fit taire deux secondes son encéphale pour tenter de réfléchir calmement. Le ton, le sourire et les yeux qui pétillent, chez Sasuke, ça faisait peur…Très peur… Le surdoué se dit alors qu'il serait temps en effet, d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Le problème c'est que s'il fuyait maintenant, l'autre garçon le suivrait à coup sur. Bon tentons de savoir ce que l'autre veut…

-Oui Sasu ?

Les petits surnoms, ça marche à tout les coups, et ça attendrirait surement un peu son futur bourreau…

-Je me demandais quand ta mère doit rentrer…

Shikamaru se permis une deuxième pause pour réfléchir…Son petit ami avait à plusieurs reprise ses dernières années, clairement signalé ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de sa génitrice…Donc ce n'était pas par souci pour elle qu'il posait cette question… Il y avait une entourloupe….

-Demain après midi…

-Parfait…

-Parfait pour quoi ? demanda suspicieusement le plus petit.

-Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?

-Sasu…

-Allez, coupa le plus grand en se penchant vers lui, allant embrasser ses lèvres, tu vas pas…*baiser*…rester seul…*baiser*…ici…*baiser*…sans personne…*baiser*… t'ennuyer…*baiser*…qui sait…*baiser*… ce qui pourrait… *baiser *…t'arriver…*baiser*…

-Ca va j'ai comprit… Je dormirais où ?

-Avec moi…Tu veux pas ?

-C'est pas ça…

-Je te promets que je n'attenterais pas à ta vertu, dit l'Uchiwa en prenant un air solennel, posant sa main sur son cœur, levant l'autre en l'air.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire si c'était le cas…

-Allons chaton…Ne me met pas au défi, dit Sasuke avec un air machiavelique. Alors c'est d'accord, tu viens ?

-Ok…

-On va bien s'amuser, répondit son petit ami d'un air guilleret.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Vendredi après midi. Les quatre amis sortaient de cours. Naruto s'étira avant de reprendre la main de son petit ami.

-Bon on fait quoi cette aprèm ? demanda le blond. Tu veux faire quoi Ga-chan ?

-Dis donc Baka on compte pour du beurre nous ? dit Sasuke.

-J'ai posé la question tout à l'heure mais t'étais trop occupé à embrasser Shika pour me répondre, Teme !

-Naruto ! appela Kakashi en arrivant à l'heure hauteur.

- Oui sensei ? demanda l'Uzumaki.

-J'aurais un petit service à te demander…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Iruka ? demanda le blond en plissant les yeux.

-Rien je te rassure. Il m'a dit hier soir au téléphone, que tu t'en allais samedi dans l'après midi et que tu dormais chez Sasuke.

-Oui c'est vrai…Vous devez aller au cinéma tout les deux, non ?

-C'était prévu mais je suis allé chercher le programme et les films sont vraiment…pas à notre goût… Donc j'avais penser faire une petite soirée romantique tout ça…

-Et ?

-J'ai besoin des clés de chez toi…

-Rien que ça…

-Oui, je l'aurais bien fait chez moi mais j'ai un problème de toiture, alors imagine l'ambiance avec les sots et casseroles dans toute la pièce…

-J'ai aussi besoin que tu l'occupe un peu le temps que je prépare tout…

-Ca on s'en charge, dit Sasuke, on lui dira de prendre le thé avec nous quand il emmènera Naruto.

-Bon je fais en sorte qu'Iruka et moi on parte demain au plus tôt à 17h…Vers 17h30, on sera chez Sasuke, en comptant qu'on le fasse rester une heure là bas voir un peu plus, le temps qu'il rentre il sera 19 heures…C'est bon pour toi Kakashi ?

-Parfait…

-Donc tu as quartier libre à la maison à partir de 17h 15 à peu près…

-Tu mets pas une demi heure pour venir chez moi dobe ! fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

-Ils viennent me chercher, dit Gaara.

-Et toi au fait Shika tu viens comment ? demanda Naruto.

-En fait il dort aussi à la maison ce soir, sourit Sasuke.

-Et dimanche, ajouta Shikamaru, un peu rouge.

-Bon on est d'accord, dit l'Uzumaki en donnant ses clés à Kakashi. Bon week end Kakashi…

-A vous aussi les jeunes…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Samedi, fin d'après midi, 18h45. Iruka venait de partir sous le sourire des quatre amis qui espéraient qu'il passe une bonne soirée. A peine le tuteur de Naruto partit, Tobi se leva de sa chaise et vint se mettre devant la télé, en face du canapé et des fauteuils ou les trois couples étaient réunis.

-Tobi, que fais tu ? demanda Itachi.

-Tobi peut enlever son masque ? Tobi est mieux sans. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais l'enlever devant personne d'autre que Sasuke, Dei-chan et moi ?

-Mais Nauto fait partit de la famille et Tobi à confiance en lui, donc si Naruto sort avec Gaara, Tobia à confiance en Gaara. Tobi aime bien Gaara même si Gaara est un peu glauque et s'habille bizarrement. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Je suis touché, merci Tobi, sourit Naruto.

-Oui merci Tobi, dit Gaara, avec cependant un peu plus de réserve.

-Et puis Shikamaru fait aussi partit de la famille et maintenant il sort avec Sasuke. Tobi à toujours sentit la tension sexuelle entre Sasuke et Shikamaru. Tobi a toujours su qu'ils termineraient ensemble. Tobi est un bon garçon.

L' Uchiwa et le Nara rougirent, alors que les autres ricanaient.

-Fais ce que tu veux Tobi, dit enfin Itachi.

Tobi sauta de joie et enleva doucement son masque. Et là Naruto, Gaara et Shikamaru restèrent muet. Madara était comme tout les Uchiwas…Il était magnifique. Comme le reste de sa famille il avait une peau pâle, des yeux d'un noir profond et les cheveux de la même couleur, hirsute sur l'arrière alors que des mèches plus longues, avant retenues par le masque, cascadaient dans son dos. Les trois garçons furent soufflés… Sasuke ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à Madara. On aurait presque dit que Tobi était le futur de Sasuke mais coiffé différemment.

Les Uchiwas étaient des êtres à part, et vraiment magnifiques. Shikamaru était tout rouge, le regard fixé sur l'oncle de son petit ami, absorbé par sa contemplation. Le dit petit ami, grogna en remarquant que son géni, assis sur ses genoux, ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son tonton Tobi et rougissait à vu d'œil. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et le surdoué sursauta en tournant la tête vers lui, avant de rougir encore plus en regardant par terre.

-Hou je crois que la princesse est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que son Sasu-chou, se moqua Deidara.

-La ferme sale blonde !s'insurgea Sasuke.

-Tobi a vu les piercings de Shikamaru mercredi soir, et Tobi trouve que c'est très sexy, si Shikamaru veut que Tobi….

-Non il veut pas ! coupa Sasuke en serrant son petit ami contre lui. Tu t'approches pas de lui Tobi !

-Sasuke est méchant avec Tobi. Tobi est un bon garçon, dit l'adulte avec un visage triste à faire pleurer une pierre.

-Sasu, ne sois pas aussi méchant avec lui ! lui souffla le flemmard. Le pauvre regarde il est tout triste..

-Excuse moi Tobi je suis juste un peu jaloux, grogna le grand brun.

-Tobi pardonne…Tobi est un bon garçon, dit le plus vieux en se jetant sur les deux plus jeune pour leur faire un câlin.

-Sasuke n'en profite pas pour me toucher les fesses ! S'insurgea le géni.

-Mais je te touche pas…TOBI ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Tobi trouve que Shikamaru a de belles fesses, Tobi voulait juste toucher un peu, Tobi s'excuse et promet de pas le refaire, Tobi est un bon garçon…

-Euh…je…c'est pas grave Tobi, je ne vous en veux pas, lui dit le surdoué.

-D'ailleurs la fête de ce soir c'est pour notre mise en couple ! dit le plus jeune Uchiwa. Alors pas touche à mon petit ami !

-D'accord, Tobi promet. Tobi peut inviter des amis ? Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Tu es ici chez toi Tobi, dit Itachi, invite qui tu veux.

-Cool, Tobi a acheté deux fois plus d'alcool que la dernière fois ! s'exclama le plus vieux. Tobi va téléphoner, Tobie est un bon garçon !

OOO000OOO000OOO

Environ deux heures plus tard, l'alcool était installé sur la table basse et les amis de Tobi étaient arrivés. C'était un groupe plutôt…hétéroclite et on se demandait comment ils avaient put devenir ami. Il y avait Zetsu, un type pas très grand qui se parlait à lui-même et qu'i pouvait très bien vous répondre gentiment d'une voie douce et calme et la seconde d'après vous envoyé bouler d'une voie froide. Puis Hidan, un mec grand et pâle aux cheveux argent gominé vers l'arrière, les yeux violets et assez musclé, qui aurait pu paraître très classe et charmeur s'il ne jurait pas comme un charretier à chaque phrase.

D'ailleurs Hidan passait son temps à se disputer avec Kakuzu, un homme aussi massif que lui, qui portait un masque sur la moitié du visage et avait des yeux vers dont le blanc était étrangement rouge. Apparemment il était un peu trop radin pour son camarade aux cheveux argenté. Le dernier était Kisame, le plus grand de tous, à la peau presque bleu, des yeux étrangement rond et foncé et des dents pointues. Il ressemblait à un requin et avait des manières assez bourrues mais d'après Sasuke c'était un mec sympa. Itachi semblait d'ailleurs bien le connaître puisqu'il semblait engagé dans une conversation prenante avec lui. Naruto discutait avec Kakuzu, installé contre Gaara qui écoutait en essayant de ne pas rire Zetsu se parler à lui-même. Shikamaru se tenait serré contre Sasuke légèrement intimidé par Kisame qui ne cessait de lui sourire, dévoilant son étrange dentition.

-Salut poupée, dit Hidan en s'asseyant à côté de Deidara. Par Jashin, t'as un p***** de cul qui ferait bander un impuissant, tu le sais ça ma jolie.

- Ou un hétéro, dit le blond en plissant les yeux. Tu es hétéro n'est ce pas ?

- 100% ma belle, et tu peux venir dans mon p***** de pieu pour le vérifier si tu veux une preuve…

-C'est plutôt l'inversa que tu prouverais, dit Itachi avec un petit sourire moqueur, en prenant la main de son blond.

-P*****, qu'est ce tu racontes Itachi ?demanda Hidan.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN DE GONZESSE ! s'exclama Deidara.

-Quoi t'es un mec ?

-En effet et c'est MON petit ami, dit Itachi. Alors tu touches pas !

-Sa va je suis pas un p***** d'homo, garde le ton mec, j'y toucherais pas…

-Tobi préfère les fesses de Shikamaru. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le géni qui rougit fortement en se serrant un peu plus contre Sasuke. Pendant plus d'une heure, l'alcool coula à flot et la glace se brisa entre les amis de Tobi et le reste du groupe. C'est un Naruto bien éméché qui monta sur la table, réclamant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Hey, hey, hey, les mecs, on fait un Vérité ou action ? demanda le blond.

-Oh oui, Tobi veut jouer, Tobi veut jouer ! Tobi est un bon garçon !

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'Uchiwa, aucun n'osa protester.

-Très bien Tobi à toi ! hurla l'Uzumaki avant d'être récupéré par son roux.

-Tobi interroge Naruto ! Tobi est un bon garçon !

-ACTION ! hurla le blond en rigolant.

- Tobi dit à Naruto de se faire épiler les jambes ou d'avouer un secret qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne. Tobi est un bon garçon.

- Comment tu veux l'épiler ? On a rien pour le faire ici ! dit Sasuke.

-Si, Tobi a acheté des bandes de cire froide. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec des bandes de cire ? demanda Deidara.

-Tobi en a besoin pour lui et son garage. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-De l'argent par les fenêtres !dit Kakuzu.

-Je dors avec mon doudou sous mon oreiller…dit l'Uzumaki en rougissant d'une petite voie. C'est un renard, il s'appelle kyuubi… Mais je suis triste parce qu'il est vieux… Et il est abîmé…

-Un renard ? demanda Gaara.

-Oui il a 9 queues…, dit l'Uzumaki très triste. Il est tout abimé, j'ai peur qu'il se déchire encore plus…

Le Sabakku le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de le consolé en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille sous le regard attendrit de presque tout les autres.

-Ga-chan ! Vérité ou Action ? demanda Naruto après un baiser.

-Vérité…

- Parle-moi de ton doudou !

-Le mien c'est…un chien. Je l'ai appelé Shukaku. Et il a qu'une queue.

-Tu parle de lui au présent tu l'as encore ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, souffla le rouquin en détournant le regard.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Carte d'or n'est pas aussi froid qu'il n'y parait, se moqua le brun.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Manda ? rit Deidara.

-Tu lui as dit ! s'exclama le plus jeune des Uchiwa en regardant son frère.

-Manda ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Un serpent…grogna Sasuke. C'est mon doudou. Il est dans mon traversin. Celui d'Itachi c'est une belette et il est dans son placard !

-T'as fouillé ma chambre ? lui demanda son frère.

-Tu l'as rangé la dedans quand tu as eut 8 ans…J'étais sur que tu t'en étais pas débarrassé, rit Sasuke.

-Tu me le montreras Tachi ?

-Si tu veux Dei chan.

Finalement le jeu continu et on apprit pas mal de choses intéressante. Hidan n'était pas si hétéro que ça et en pinçait pour Kakuzu qui lui refuser une quelconque relation avec le jashiniste car celui-ci était sado-maso. Kakuzu lui avouait qu'il faisait de la peinture sur masque et qu'il adorait collectionné tout ce qui était en forme de cœur...pour peu que ça ne lui coute rien! Kisame lui avait avoué que ça couleur de cheveux n'était pas naturelle et que la petite ami dont il leur parlait à tous, Sameada, était en fait une épais hérité de son grand père. Zestu avoua, apparemment contre l'avis de son autre lui, qu'il aimait tellement les plantes qu'il dormait avec un bouquet de fleur et que sa passion était les arrangements floraux, et qu'il était arrivé troisième au concoure national. Tobi lui avoua qu'il adorait porter des robes et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait des bandes de cire, parce que les poils c'est pas joli avec une robe.

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Finalement, les amis de Tobi, bien éméchés, se firent ramenés par Kisame qui lui n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. Le plus vieux disparut dans le garage. Les premiers à monter furent Sasuke et Shikamaru. Le plus grand du encore aider le plus petit qui, même sil n'avait pas bu des masses, ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool et donc se retrouvait être bourré et totalement euphorique. Une fois sur le lit, le géni sourit en regardant son petit ami.

-Shika ?

-Sasuuuuuuuuu…je veux voir Manda !

L'autre garçon grogna puis prit son traversin et en sortit un serpent blanc en peluche, apparemment usé par le temps.

-Tu l'aimes hein ? demanda le surdoué en le prenant précausionneusement dans ses mains.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Alors je l'aime aussi !

-Et toi, tu as un doudou ? Je l'ai pas vu chez toi, mais bon remarque on les cache tous nos doudous alors…

-Non, je l'ai plus.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Ma mère la jeté parce qu'il perdait sa mousse.

-Ah…

-Je l'avais que depuis deux semaines. C'était un cerf. Mon père me l'avait ramené d'un de ses voyages. Le cerf est l'emblème de la famille Nara. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il a voulut m'en racheter un mais j'en voulais pas d'autre.

-Et il était trop tard pour le récupérer ?

-Mon père est revenu un mois après me l'avoir offert.

-Et ta mère…

-Tu connais ma mère…Tu la vois en train de recoudre une peluche ?

-Et tu n'as pas choisit un autre doudou ?

-Ma mère est allergique à la poussière et pour elle les peluches ne servaient qu'à en emmagasiner. Il n'y avait que celle là que j'avais réussit à cacher. Mais elle l'a découverte parce qu'il y avait un trou et elle avait retrouvé la mousse qui en était sortit. Je ne me souviens plus de la façon dont je l'avais appelé…, dit Shikamaru en tanguant légèrement sur le côté.

Sasuke le rattrapa et l'allongea avant de se mettre sur lui et de l'embrasser. L'autre garçon se laissa faire avec plaisir avant de le regarder et de glousser.

-Chéri, tu glousses, rit doucement l'Uchiwa.

-Tu m'as appelé chéri, dit le flemmard en gloussant à nouveau.

- Ca te plait pas ?

-C'est beaucoup mieux que chaton ! S'exclama le plus petit. Embrasses moi encore Sasuuuuuuu…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une heure plus tard les deux autres couples montèrent se coucher aussi. A peine la porte de la chambre d'amis fut elle fermée que Naruto, rond comme une queue de pelle plaqua Gaara contre celle-ci, en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui pour l'embrasser voracement.

-Naru…

-Ga-chan ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le roux en voyant son petit ami enlever avec difficulté son tee shirt.

-Je me déshabille…

-Pourquoi ? demanda t il, pas sur que ce soit pour se mettre en pyjama.

-Pour t'allumer mon chéri d'amour !

-Pourquoi tu veux m'allumer ?

-Pour que tu me fasses l'amour, répliqua le blond en enlevant son pantalon.

-Naru, tu as bu, ce n'est pas….

-Chut ! fit l'Uzumaki en abattant maladroitement deux doigts sur sa bouche, se collant à lui. J'ai envi de toi…

-Naruto…

-Laisse toi faire, susurra celui-ci en allant masser son entrejambe avant d'aller l'embrasser avec envie.

Le roux grogna puis rompit le baiser, attrapant au prix de grand effort la main qui le caressait.

-On en couche pas ensemble…

-Mais…

-Tu as bu ! Coupa le roux. Tu vas regretter et peut être même que tu t'en souviendras même plus ! On s'en tient aux préliminaires. C'est ça ou rien…

Pour toute réponse, l'Uzumaki alla l'embrasser à nouveau avant de se diriger tant bien que mal vers le lit et de se laisser tomber dessus, le roux sur lui. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion, se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Naruto entreprit de le déshabiller mais le roux du l'aider à cause du trop d'alcool que son petit ami avait ingurgité. Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux en boxer, Gaara les entraina dans les couvertures et retourna l'embrasser.

Il sentit la main de son blond caresser son ventre lui se glisser dans son boxer et le caresser doucement. Il ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Il repoussa la couverture et enleva son boxer au blond, qui n'en parut pas gêner avant d'enlever le sien. Il caressa doucement le corps bronzé allongé à ses côté l'admirant à la lumière du lampadaire qui passait à travers les volets. Il alla reprendre sa bouche tout en caressant doucement ses fesses puis effleurer son sexe. Son blond émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

Le Sabakku sourit et alla mordiller doucement ses tétons avant de descendre toujours plus bas pour embrasser son torse puis la petite touffe de poils blonds. Il attrapa doucement son gland dans sa bouche et le suçota, jouant avant tout en ne lâchant pas Naruto du regard qui était rouge, respirant fort, les yeux à moitié clos et qui haletait. Le gothic alla lécher doucement ses bourses alors que sa main faisait de lent va et viens avant de remonter la bouche vers la hampe dressée et de la léchée de la base jusqu'au gland. Le blond se redressa et lui fit signe de se mettre dans l'autre sens avant de lui-même s'installer sur le côté.

Gaara se mit dans le sens inverse et sur le flanc aussi avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer de lent va et vient. Naruto le prit lui aussi dans sa bouche, commençant à le sucer doucement. Le roux augmenta progressivement ses va et viens, sur de ses mains se perdant sur ses fesses les malaxant avec délicatesse. Il ferma les yeux et délaissa la verge de son petit ami en sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus alors que la bouche de son blond allait et venait de plus en plus vite sur sa hampe. Quand il fut au bord de l'explosion, il fit signe à Naruto de s'enlever mais ce dernier ne le fit pas et le gothic finit par jouir dans sa bouche en poussant un râle rauque.

Son petit ami donna encore quelques coups de langue pour le nettoyer avant que Gaara ne s'installe entre ses jambes et n'entreprenne de le faire jouir lui aussi. Quand l'Uzumaki se fut libéré, le roux avala puis s'allongea à ses côtés en rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Il attira son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se câlinèrent un petit moment avant de s'endormirent tout les deux.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Il fut heureux de constater que son géni était endormit, pelotonné contre lui. Il voulut se redresser mais un grognement, qui le fit rire, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait rester où il était. Il passa une main dans les cheveux en vrac de son géni qui releva la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Depuis que tu bouges. J'ai le sommeil léger, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.

-Peur que je te viole pendant la nuit ?

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit du viol, tu sais, répondit Shikamaru, les joues un peu rouge en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça chéri parce que la, tu vois, je me retiens de te sauter dessus….

-Ou de me sauter tout court ? Coupa le surdoué qui s'était redressé, lui demandant ça avec un sourire malicieux.

Sasuke plissa dangereusement les yeux et le géni se leva rapidement du lit avant de commencer à courir en riant. Bien entendu l'autre garçon suivit rapidement. Le flemmard descendit rapidement les escaliers et se précipita dans le salon ou Gaara, Naruto, Tobi, Deidara et Itachi étaient en train de déjeuné et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son beau frère. Sasuke déboula plusieurs secondes plus tard, portant seulement un bas de pyjama, et s'immobilisa en voyant ou son petit ami était assis. Il le narguait en plus à sourire comme ça…

-Dis moi princesse je peux savoir ce que tu fous en caleçon sur les genoux de mon Tachi ? demanda Deidara qui visiblement se contenait.

-Sasuke veut me violer ! dit Shikamaru en pointant son petit ami du doigt.

-Tobi comprend Sasuke, dit l'adulte en lorgnant sans gêne le corps du flemmard. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Je veux pas que Sasuke me viole Itachi, dit le géni avec une petite voie en regardant son beau frère.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? demanda posément Itachi qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Shikamaru.

-Oui, qu'est ce que Tobi a déjà dit a Sasuke ? demanda Madara en se levant, pointant son neveu du doigt. Tobi a dit, d'abord tu lui fais boire du GHB et ensuite tu peux le violer ! Sasuke est un mauvais garçon ! Tobi est un bon garçon.

Sans attendre plus, Madara retourna s'enfermer dans le garage.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il vient de dire ce que j'ai entendu…soupira Itachi.

-Sasuke veut me violer…

-Je crois qu'on avait saisit, fit Deidara. On a qu'à voter.

-Comment ça voter ? demanda suspicieusement le surdoué.

-Que ceux qui sont pour que Sasuke viole Shikamaru lèvent la main.

Gaara et Naruto levèrent la main et au moment où Deidara allait le faire, Itachi la lui attrapa doucement.

-Match nul donc je choisis…Sasuke tant que je suis là, tu laisse Shikamaru tranquille.

-Hey mais sa veux dire que si on n'est pas dans la même pièce, il peut me faire ce qu'il veut ! s'exclama le géni, outré.

-C'est mon frère quand même, je ne peux pas ne pas lui laisser d'ouverture et puis je vis avec, moi…

-Tsss…

Deux heures plus tard, Iruka arriva pour venir chercher Naruto et Gaara. Shikamaru avait enfilé un pyjama, profitant que Sasuke soit sous la douche et avait suivit Itachi comme son ombre. Le dauphin entra et Tobi qui était revenu entre temps lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux à table alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes.

-Non merci je suis bien debout, sourit le tuteur du blond.

-Allons Iruka, je vous en prit, prenez place, dit Itachi.

-Je vous jure que je suis très bien là…

-Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Sasuke. Vraiment vous allez pas rester debout.

-C'est vrai Ruka pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'asse…commença le blond avant de se faire couper par le rire de Shikamaru.

-Ca y est j'ai comprit, rit le géni.

-Eh ben explique ! S'insurgea l'Uzumaki.

-Iruka a fait des bêtises avec un certain sensei…ricana le flemmard.

-T'as couché avec Kakashi ? demanda son fils adoptif.

-Mais…enfin…je….oui, avoua le brun, assez rouge.

-Alors c'était bien ? Il s'est pas comporté comme une brute, hein ? Vous avez mit une capote ? Il a utilisé le lubrifiant n'est ce pas ? demanda Naruto

-Il en a une grosse ?

-Dei-chan !s'insurgea Itachi.

-Quoi ? Si elle est petite on pourra le faire chanter…

-C'était très très bien, rassure toi Naruto, dit son père adoptif, encore très rouge. Et elle est loin d'être petite, si je puis me permettre.

-Vous êtes sur ? demanda Deidara ?

-Vu ce que j'ai fait hier soir, je peux t'assurer que je l'ai senti passer et qu'elle n'est pas petite.

-Raté…

-Shikamaru je te ramène ? demanda Iruka alors que le géni passait à côté de lui.

-Ben je dois en théorie dormir ici ce soir mais vu que depuis ce matin Sasuke veut me violer, je pense que je devrais peut être rentrer chez moi.

-Je ne crois pas, dit le dauphin avec un sourire prenant le flemmard par les épaules pour le mener près du cadet des Uchiwas. Je pense que c'est à ton tour de faire des bêtises avec ton petit copain et de ne plus pouvoir t'asseoir ensuite…

-Iruka vous voulez m'adopter ? demanda Sasuke.

**A suivre…**

**Voili voilou mes choupinoux ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Pensez aux reviews !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous met la suite le plus vite possible !**

**GothSevBlack !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, ici GothSevBlack!**

**Alors voila je vous avez prévenu que je mettrais du temps à publier la suite, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est la rentrée et que mes cours à la face vont bientot commencé...**

**Donc je suis désolée mais je vais être plus longue à publier.**

**Je remercie encore et toujours les gens qui me laissent des reviews, ce qui me suivent depuis le début et ce qui viennent d'arrivé. D'ailleurs généralement une fois que j'ai mit un nouveau chapitre en ligne, je préviens les revieweur du chapitre précédant que la suite est en ligne. Je suis très heureuse de lire vos message et remarque alors Merci!**

**Je vous laisse avec le Chapitre 9**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 9.**

Shikamaru était partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après que Sasuke ait demandé à Iruka de l'adopter. L'Uchiwa grogna intérieurement. Lui faisait des efforts pour ne pas brusquer son petit ami. Et c'était déjà très dur alors si en plus son génie se mettait à le provoquer et à l'allumer, il ne répondrait plus de rien... Il n'allait pas le laisser faire, on ne joue pas avec un Uchiwa comme ça! Il allait lui donné une leçon, et tout de suite. Il disparut aussi tôt dans la cuisine.

- Iruka, vous êtes vraiment sur qu'elle n'est pas petite ou malformée? demanda sérieusement le blond aux cheveux longs.

-Dei chan bon sang ça suffit!

-Mais Tachi...Tu comprends pas que...

-Ce que je comprends c'est que tu es obsédé par le sexe d'un autre! répondit son petit ami.

-Elle est tout à fait normal Deidara, dit Iruka.

-C'est quand même dommage...soupira le blond.

-Alors t'es sur qu'il s'est bien comporté avec toi? demanda Naruto.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Il dort à la maison ce soir?

- Eh bien...Oui...Est ce que ça te dérange?

-Non c'est cool...

Gaara allait dire quelque chose mais se tut, alors que tout le monde suivait du regard Sasuke qui passait dans le salon avec un air de psychopathe, une petit cuillère à la main. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans les escaliers les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Je veux pas que tu te sentes exclu, dit l'adulte brun.

-Je sais Ruka mais ça ne me dérange pas de vous laisser en amoureux.

-Comme ça la blondasse peut dire des cochonneries sur msn à poil de carotte, ricana l'autre blond.

Gaara lui envoya un regard meurtrier et l'Iwa cessa de rire et prit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras.

-T'es vraiment qu'un pervers, dit l'Uzumaki. Je me demande comme Itachi peut te supporter...

-, fut le cri poussé par Shikamaru, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Il se trouve que le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain peut s'ouvrir avec une petite cuillère, dit Itachi.

-Vous croyez que Sasuke va vraiment le violer? demanda Naruto, quand même un peu inquiet.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, la tension sexuelle n'a jamais été aussi forte et s'il devait ce passer quelque chose sur ce plan je pense que ce serait parfaitement consentit des deux côtés, répondit le grand frère de son meilleur ami.

-Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Sasuke se soit retenu jusqu'à maintenant, d'après ce que je sais il est du genre rapide...fit Gaara.

-Vous inquiétez pas on les surveille, dit le blond aux cheveux long avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas? demanda Iruka.

-Parce que la princesse s'est vautré en calbute sur mon Tachi ce matin voilà pourquoi!

OOO000OOO000OOO

-, ce fut le cri que Shikamaru poussa en sentant un corps se coller au sien.

Il était enfermé dans la salle de bain et profitait tranquillement de sa douche quand soudain il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille le faisant hurler. Bon sang il avait fallu que Sasuke s'invite. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et respira calmement quelques instant tentant de calmer les battements affolés.

Mais se fut peine perdu, car d'un coup il eut chaud, très chaud. Sasuke était nu contre lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches et sa bouche dévorant allègrement son cou. Quand les mains commencèrent à caresser son corps, il devint plus rouge encore, envahit par un sentiment de gêne. Il était nu devant son petit ami! Il n'avait jamais été à poil devant quelqu'un d'autre, enfin presque mais pas complètement.

Il ne pouvait pas se retourner. S'il le faisait il n'oserait plus bouger ou parler. C'était vraiment très gênant. Et cette bouche dans son cou...C'était divin. Il ne put pas prendre plus de temps pour penser que son petit ami l'avait retourné vers lui tout en prenant possession de sa bouche de manière affamée. Il répondit au baiser comme il put, son corps se réchauffant brusquant, le désir se répandant dans ses veines.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur de la douche par le corps de l'Uchiwa qui l'embrassait toujours avec passion. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre lorsque son petit ami entreprit de lécher le lobe de son oreille et de le mordiller doucement ses mains caressant ses hanches et ses fesses.

-Il ne fallait pas me provoquer comme ça...souffla Sasuke d'une voie chaude à son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Ce qu'un Uchiwa veut, un Uchiwa l'obtient...

-Et...et c'est quoi ...que tu veux? demanda le plus petit difficilement.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de caresser cette peau pâle qui lui faisait tant envi, ses doigts effleurant à peine ses flanc. Elle était si douce...si blanche qu'il aurait aimé la marquer et prouver à tous que Sasuke était à lui!

- J'ai très envi de toi...Depuis le temps que je te désir...

-Arrête...Tu...Tu sais que je ne veux pas...Tu devrais sortir...

-Et manquer ce spectacle si excitant, répondit le plus grand tout en embrassant son cou avant de se reculer l'admirant sans gêne de haut en bas. Tu es magnifique...

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça...C'est super gênant, répondit le géni, tout rouge.

-Tu n'as pas de quoi...Tu me rends fou, dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Shikamaru était partagé en deux, partagé entre le désir qu'il avait pour Sasuke, sentant très bien son excitation contre son aine et sa raison qui lui disait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Le géni reçut un baiser étourdissant mais repoussa doucement l'autre jeune homme avant de se mettre dos à lui.

-Sasuke...

-Shika...Laisse toi aller un peu, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille. On couchera pas ensemble si tu veux pas mais...Je...

-Tu es en manque de sexe, soupira l'autre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Ca fait des mois que tu te tapes des types toutes les semaines...

-Ca n'a rien à voir si tu ne veux pas je peux me retenir, mais faut pas que tu m'allumes comme ça... J'aime le sexe, je l'avoue, mais c'est surtout toi que je désir. Quand tu me provoque je ne me contrôle plus. C'est un crime d'avoir envi de faire l'amour à son petit ami?

- Non mais, je ne veux simplement pas que ça aille trop vite et qu'ensuite...On se sépare...

-Je peux me retenir...On prend un bain?

-Sasu...

-Allez Shika, avec plein de mousse comme ça tu pourra te cacher si tu veux..Bien que ce soit vraiment dommage de vouloir laisser dans l'ombre un derrière aussi bandant...

-Hey je suis pas un objet sexuel Uchiwa!

-Je te taquine...Promis je te regarde plus...

Bien entendu Sasuke n'en fit rien et tout en faisant couler l'eau chaude après avoir bouché la baignoire et mit une quantité folle de bain moussant, il laissa allègrement ses yeux trainer sur le fessier de son petit ami qui s'obstina à lui tourner le dos, les joues rouges. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke était assit dans l'eau, tenant contre son torse son petit ami, qui semblait moins gêné, une quantité impressionnante de mousse cachant ses parties intimes. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe ses mains le caressant sur le ventre.

-J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon objet sexuel...

-Je le sens très bien je te rassure, soupira le surdoué, car en effet une certaine partie très raide de l'anatomie de Sasuke était contre ses reins.

-Comme si ça t'arrivais jamais...Moi tu le sais, c'est parce que tu m'excite vraiment beaucoup... Et moi je t'excite?

-T'es vraiment un pervers pour me demander des trucs pareilles! dit il très rouge, en regardant ailleurs...

- Alors tu ne fais pas de rêve cochon de moi? Tu ne te masturbe pas en pensant à moi? demanda l'autre d'une voie faussement triste.

-Galère...Bien sur que si!

-Oh, il faudra que tu me montre ça...

- Certainement pas, espèce d'obsédé...Je ne vais pas me masturber devant toi. T'as vraiment un problème psychologique toi...

-Mais relax, je vois pas pourquoi t'es autant gêné quand on parle de sexe...Bon sang tu te retiens mais ça change quoi que ce soit dans une semaine, un mois ou un an. On le fera quand même!

-Et si on est plus ensemble? Et si tu me largues parce que tu as eut ce que tu voulais et que je n'ai plus d'intérêt à te yeux?

-Ca ne se passera pas, comme tu m'as dit la même chose un jour où on s'était disputé, on est ami depuis longtemps, tu me connais tu sais comment je suis. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça. Parce que tout les autres, ils n'étaient là que pour te remplacer, parce que c'est toi que j'ai toujours aimé, c'est toujours toi que je voulais et personne d'autre.

Shikamaru se retourna, à moitié couché sur lui et l'embrassa doucement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Peut être Sasuke méritait il qu'on lui fasse vraiment confiance...

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara réfléchissait, allongé sur son lit. Nous étions en décembre. Dans une semaine c'était les vacances. Le roux profitait d'être en week end pour réfléchir. Ces derniers mois de sa vie semblaient être les meilleurs qu'il ait passé. Déjà, il était toujours avec Naruto et s'entendait à merveille avec. Il ne se doutait pas que cela allait se compliquer.

Pour l'instant il repensait à sa relation avec le blond. Il y avait quelques semaines, ils avaient fait l'amour. Et Gaara avait adoré, tout comme son petit ami il semblerait. De puis il ne l'avait refait que trois fois, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient le faire au lycée mais juste quand l'un allait dormir chez l'autre. Et ce n'était pas non plus tout les week ends.

Cependant il se réjouit car à force de bon travail et d'aide apporté à Naruto, lui avait toujours été plutôt bon, le blond avait ramené les meilleurs résultats qu'il avait jamais obtenu à Iruka. Par conséquent l'adulte avait accepté que son petit ami vienne passer quelques jours chez lui à la fin des vacances, Baki ayant aussi donné son accord, et qu'avant Gaara aille à lui aussi chez le blond.

Ils avaient aussi tout les deux prévu de passer quelques journées avec Sasuke et Shikamaru. D'ailleurs le repas du soir du réveillon devait être passé chez les Uchiwa et celui du lendemain midi chez les Uzumaki. Bien entendu Temari et Kankuro étaient invité. Le père de Shikamaru ne serait pas là et sa mère apparemment de sortie. Le roux ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui clochait avec elle. Il n'avait pas voulut forcer Naruto à parler ni embarrasser le géni. Neiji aussi serait là d'ailleurs.

D'après ce que son frère aîné lui avait dit, le brun aux cheveux longs appartenait à une branche secondaire de l'ancienne famille japonaise qu'était les Hyuga. Et il semblerait que les traditions étaient très importantes. Donc Noel chez eux se fêtait par l'organisation d'un bal mondain et protocolaire auquel il devait assister en tant qu'invité secondaire. Autant dire que son beau frère avait tout fait pour y échapper. Son père était mort, sa mère n'avait aucune autorité car n'étant Hyuga que par alliance et c'était son oncle Hiashi qui le méprisait, qui gérait la vie du garçon. Autant dire qu'il s'en occupait à peine.

Voila pourquoi le brun avait été convié après que Kankuro leur ait annoncé à lui et Temari qu'il ne passerait pas Noël sans son petit ami, quitte à ce qu'ils le fassent seul tout les deux en tête à tête. Kakashi sensei aussi serait là, puisque lui et Iruka sortaient ensemble et s'entendaient à merveille. D'ailleurs leur professeur avait élu domicile chez son brun quand une partie de son toit, avec lequel il avait eut des problèmes auparavant, s'était effondré. Depuis cela avait été réparé mais il était resté avec son compagnon et le fils de celui ci, gardant tout de même l'appartement qu'il sous loué.

Le roux passait énormément de temps avec son blond, et un peu moins avec Shikamaru et Sasuke, qui faisaient de même de leur côté, bien qu'en cours ils soient toujours tout les quatre en groupe. Les deux bruns sortaient toujours ensemble malgré le fait que plusieurs violentes disputes aient éclaté entre eux. Sasuke été du genre surprotecteur et jaloux et Shikamaru avait parfois du mal à supporter qu'on le prenne pour une petite chose fragile. Le géni avait ce côté un peu rebelle et grande gueule que jamais Gaara ne lui aurait soupçonné. Il s'en était aperçu aux cours des derniers mois que le surdoué avait passé à repousser toutes les prétendantes et prétendants de l'Uchiwa.

Heureusement, Kabuto et Orochimaru leur foutait la paix, de même que Danzo qui avait finit par être muté il y a deux semaines dans un autre lycée. Les disputes étaient souvent déclenchées par Sasuke, qui semblait à fleur de peau et irrité depuis quelques mois. D'après Naruto, il était frustré de l'absence de vie sexuelle avec Shikamaru. Le plus petit avait d'ailleurs bien comprit la leçon, après s'être presque fait attaqué dans sa douche par son petit ami, puisque jamais plus il ne s'était amusé à allumer ou provoquer Sasuke.

Itachi leur avait même confié qu'il soupçonnait Shikamaru de coincé la porte de leur salle de bain avec une chaise quand il venait dormir. Ca les avait bien fait rire de voir le géni rougir quand Naruto lui avait demandé si c'était vrai. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il se redressa et sourit en voyant le nom son petit ami inscrit et décrocha.

_-Allo._

_-Ga-chan? _

_-Tu pensais avoir quelqu'un d'autre au téléphone en appelant sur mon portable? _

_-Qui sait peut être ton amant? _

_-Non il peut pas je l'ai attaché au lit là..._

_-Idiot._

_-C'est toi qui dit des bêtises. Pourquoi tu m'appelles? _

_-Ah ben ça fait plaisir...Je sais pas peut être parce que tu es mon petit ami et que tu me manques? _

_-Excuse moi Naru...Tu vas bien? _

_-Depuis que je t'ai au téléphone oui..._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est cliché comme réponse..._

_-C'est pas vrai! C'est romantique mais t'es tellement glauque comme mec que tu t'en rends pas compte. _

_-Ben toi t'aime les types glauques alors c'est encore plus glauque que d'être glauque!_

_-Arrête tu m'embrouilles..._

_-J'en espérais pas autant, rit doucement Gaara. _

_-En fait je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi...Sasuke vient aussi il vient de m'appeler il a une C.H.J.A.C.D.C.P.D.S.C.A._

_-Une quoi ? _

_-Une Crise d'Hormone Journalière A Cause De Ce Prude De Shikamaru Chéri d'Amour._

_-Vous avez sérieusement appelé ça comme ça? Je suppose que le prude vient de toi et le chéri d'amour de Sasuke? _

_-Ouais. Enfin il m'a appelé parce qu'il pété les plombs à cause de Deidara et Itachi qui s'envoient tout le temps en l'air. Alors tu viens? _

_- Ok. Je suis là dans 20 minutes._

_-Iruka...a dit que tu pouvais rester dormir, si tu veux. _

_-Ok c'est cool, je vais prévenir Temari. A tout à l'heure. _

_-Ouais, je t'embrasse. _

_-Moi aussi. _

Gaara raccrocha et alla tout de suite demander son accord à Temari. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre préparer un sac avec ses affaires. Une fois prêt, il sortit et prit le bus après quelques minutes d'attente. Il arriva un petit quart d'heure plus tard chez son blond qu'i n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui au final. Ce fut Iruka qui vint lui ouvrir quand il sonna. Après l'avoir salué il rejoignit Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient dans la chambre du premier. Le brun était assit sur le lit, serrant presque contre lui un coussin alors que son petit ami était assit à son bureau et regardait l'autre avec un sourire moqueur. Gaara alla embrasser son Naruto puis s'assit au bord du lit après avoir posé son sac.

-Il me rend dingue! s'exclama Sasuke avec un grognement en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin qu'il avait entre les bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien put encore faire pour te mettre dans cet état? Je croyais que ce week end son père était là...

-Justement quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure Monsieur m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il pouvait pas me parler. Qu'est ce qui peut avoir plus d'importance que moi?

- Quel narcissique tu fais, se moqua Naruto. Enfin laisse-le profiter de son week end avec son père.

-Vous croyez qu'il me trompe?

-Bon sang tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries oui! s'exclama Gaara en les faisant sursauter. N'importe quoi, jusqu'à présent il a repoussé tout le monde, quitte à resté seul, parce que c'était toi qui l'intéressait. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

-Ouais...tu as raison, soupira l'Uchiwa. Mais il aura ma peau...Rien que d'entendre ça voit au téléphone...Il m'a fait une de ces effet...

-J'ai pas vraiment envi de savoir, grimaça Naruto.

-Tais toi baka, tu sais pas ce que c'est toi d'être frustré. Pourtant je me suis bien comporté, je lui ai prouvé qu'il pouvait me faire confiance! Pourtant il ne se passe rien.

Gaara s'assit contre la tête de lit, serrant contre lui Naruto qui s'était installé entre ses jambes alors que Sasuke s'était allongé à côté sur le ventre, les pieds en l'air sa tête reposant sur un coussin.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de sexe. Et Shikamaru veut pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu as essayé de lui en parler?

-Oui. Il me dit que pour l'instant il veut pas.

-Peut être qu'il a peur, dit Gaara en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux doré.

- Si c'était le cas il se laisserait faire quand je...tente de le déshabiller. Son tee shirt ça passe mais une fois que je veux lui enlever son pantalon il refuse. Pourtant je le sens bien, lui aussi il est excité mais dès que je m'approche de sa ceinture il m'empêche d'aller plus loin. C'est comme s'il se retenait mais ça ce voit qu'il en a envi aussi.

-C'est de ta faute Teme, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te taper tout ces mecs!

-Stop, fit Gaara en voyant que le brun allait répliquer. Sasuke, peut être que Shikamaru, je sais que ça va faire vierge effarouchée, mais peut être qu'il se sent tout simplement pas près à avoir de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un. Regarde nous trois on l'a fait mais on est hyper jeune. A 15 c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus normal d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

-Peut être qu'il sent aussi que tu attends quelque chose de ce côté là et que ça le braque parce qu'il trouve que tu penses qu'au sexe. Après tout c'est géni, on rien lui cachait vraiment longtemps sauf si c'est son amour pour lui.

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'au sexe Sasuke. Si à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvé seul tu fais tout pour l'allonger et le foutre à poil, il doit sérieusement se poser des questions.

-Je sais, fit le brun. MAIS BORDEL J AI ENVI DE BAISER AVEC MON PETIT AMI, C EST HUMAIN NON?

Naruto et Gaara restèrent mués et immobile avant que le porte ne s'ouvre sur un Kakashi souriant.

-En effet c'est humain Sasuke, mais je doute que l'autre côté de la ville, et Shikamaru, t'es entendu. Tu devrais essayer de le crier encore plus fort, qui sait peut être que quand tu rentreras chez toi il t'attendra nu dans ton lit.

-Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes? demanda le roux susceptiblement.

-Non.

L'Uchiwa laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir et enfouit sa tête dans le coussin alors que Kakashi partait après avoir rit.

-Allez Sasuke, un jour il te laissera faire, dit Naruto en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

-Espérons que je serais pas en âge de prendre du viagra quand ça se passera. Mon superbe corps sera tout ridé.

-Le sien aussi, fit remarquer Gaara.

-On s'en fiche même ridé avec des cheveux blanc il serait magnifique...

-Bon sang c'est encore plus niais que ce que tu as dit Ga-chan, rit l'Uzumaki.

- Il me manque….

-Pourquoi tu ne passes pas le week end avec lui et son père ?demanda le Sabakku.

-C'est impossible, dit Sasuke en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto. Tu lui as pas expliqué ?

-Non, fit le blond. Mais on devrait peut être.

Le brun se redressa et s'assit en tailleur avant de regarder Gaara.

-Shikamaru vit dans un appart avec sa mère. En fait elle est alcoolique. Shika nous a dit que son père et elle s'étaient mariés un peu sous la pression de leur famille, puis que du côté de sa mère, ils sont dans les affaires et que grâce à leur mariage, le père de Shika est devenu le grand patron de l'entreprise, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours absent.

-En fait la mère de Shika déteste son mari et son fils. Elle a commencé à boire et là le père de Shika ne la supportait plus donc il s'est investit dans son boulot et a multiplié les voyages d'affaires pour ne plus la voir, continua Naruto.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient encore mariés ? demanda le roux.

-Le père de Shika ne veut pas qu'il vive seul, il le trouve trop jeune et il est resté marié pour son fils parce qu'il pensait que c'était mieux. Mais il se goure, Shika doit s'occuper de sa mère qui est ivre la plupart du temps et qui lui mène la vie dure. Il fait les courses et le ménage, enfin dans la cuisine la salle de bain et sa chambre, le reste c'est le territoire de sa mère comme il dit.

-Elle est violente avec lui, bien que ça se soit calmé maintenant qu'il est plus vieux. Il nous a fallu deux ans au collège pour lui faire cracher le morceau, poursuivit Sasuke, visiblement en colère. Il a un verrou sur la porte de sa chambre pour pas que sa mère lui fasse carnage ! C'est quand même dingue ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on l'invite souvent le week end, on a toujours peur que sa mère s'en prenne à lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas aller chez lui.

-Mais il ne parle pas de ça à son père ? demanda Gaara, un peu sous le choc des révélations.

-Il n'aime pas parlé de ça, dit Sasuke. Même à nous. Pour lui ses parents son encore en vie alors il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. Pourtant ça pourrait s'arranger, d'après ce que Shika me dit, son père tient à lui et les rares fois où il le voit ils passent du temps ensemble et apparemment il est très tolérant avec lui. Pour se faire pardonner de ses absences il offre un peu ce qu'il veut à Shika.

-Comme les piercings, dit Gaara.

-Moi je m'en plains pas, sourit Sasuke.

-Ouais mais bon c'est pas trop le genre de cadeau que tu fais à ton fils de 15 ans.

-Moi je dis que dans tout les cas, pour Shika c'est un cadeau très approprié !

-Espèce de pervers ! s'exclama Naruto en riant. Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! On dirait Deidara !

-Oh m'en parle pas ! dit théâtralement le brun. Lui et Itachi ne font que s'envoyer en l'aire tout le week end.

-C'est pas toi qui voit ton père, torse nu et allongé sur la table du salon avec ton prof en train de le tripoter ! répondit l'Uzumaki.

-Tu rigole manquerait plus que Tobi s'y mette….

- Neiji est à la maison ce week end et je sais trop bien ce qu'il fait à mon frère pour qu'il hurle comme ça. Ils sont pires que des lapins…

-Et vous ce soir aussi vous allez vous envoyer en l'air ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Pauvre Sasuke, ricana Naruto. Y'a que lui qui peut pas faire des folies de son corps…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre et alla jusqu'à sa commode. Il venait de prendre sa douche après avoir mangé et Gaara était partit prendre la sienne. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et enfila un boxer orange puis un tee shirt de la même couleur. Ensuite il se mit à son bureau et parla un peu sur msn avec Sasuke qui lui apprit que Shika était partit manger. Ils parlèrent un petit moment avant que Shika ne se joignent à eux. Soudain il sentit deux bras passer autour de son cou. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Gaara. Il salua rapidement ses deux amis bruns et éteignit son ordinateur.

Puis il se releva et regarda son petit ami qui portait seulement un bas de pyjama noir.

-Ga-chan ?

-Oui ? répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur le lit, bientôt rejoint par le plus petit.

- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc…

-Je t'écoute…

-Voilà, il y a quelques jours…Sai m'a appelé.

Le roux ne dit rien mais grogna intérieurement. Il fixa son petit ami droit dans les yeux et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-On a un peu parlé, on s'est raconté nos vies et…il m'a dit qu'il avait des vacances à Noël. Et son frère ne sera pas avec lui. Il va être tout seul alors…ben…je…

-Tu lui as dit de venir, affirma le gothic.

-Il est seul…J'en ai parlé avec Iruka et il est d'accord pour qu'il vienne ici…Alors jeudi je l'ai rappelé pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir.

-Jeudi ? On est samedi soir ! Tu aurais du m'en parler avant !

-J'ai pas besoin de ta permission, répondit Naruto avec agacement. J'invite qui je veux chez moi que ce soit Sai ou Orochimaru !

-C'est pas de ça que je te parle, dit le roux en se levant, haussant le ton. Tu aurais simplement du m'en parler quand Sai a prit contact avec toi ! A chaque fois qu'il t'appelle c'est le lendemain au plus tard que tu me préviens !

-T'énerve pas comme ça ! Tu me fais simplement pas confiance !

-C'est toi qui a commencé à t'emballer directe ! J'estime que je suis en droit d'être au courant que ton ex vienne dormir chez toi et qu'il passe Noël avec nous ! A moins que tu décide de rester en tête à tête avec lui !

-Arrête Gaara, Sai passera Noël avec nous…Sasuke est d'accord. Si tu es si jaloux, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

- Arrête avec ça ! Bien sur que j'ai confiance, c'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'ai pas envi qu'il se pointe chez toi et qu'il te fasse des avances !

-Même si c'est le cas, je n'y répondrais pas !

-Et si il vient pendant que tu dors, qu'il profite d'un moment de vulnérabilité !

-Je te signale que tu seras là ! La première semaine des vacances tu la passe chez moi !

Gaara s'arrêta et le regarda avant de soupirer. Le blond se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement le roux le serra doucement contre lui.

-Je suis désolé…Mais ça m'agace de le savoir ici près de toi alors que c'est ton ex…

-C'est normal…Pourtant je te l'ai dit…J'étais pas amoureux de lui. Je savais que ça durerait pas même si on était bien ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête à cause lui et surtout pas alors qu'il n'est même pas encore arrivé.

-C'est vrai c'est idiot.

-Viens on va se coucher.

Ils se mirent au lit, ben qu'il soit assez tôt. Immédiatement l'Uzumaki vient se mettre contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant de se reculer. De drôles de bruits provenaient de la chambre d'à côté.

-Euh…Naru…C'est moi ou c'est vraiment Iruka en train de gémir ?

- C'est vraiment lui…C'est tout les soirs la même chose depuis que Kakashi est là.

-Et…ça va durer encore longtemps ?

-Un moment…Parfois ils remettent ça dans la nuit…

-Ah…Et si on les imitait ? demanda Gaara en se couchant sur lui, le tenant par les hanches.

-Mais…Et s'ils nous entendaient ?

-Justement, je vais m'entrainais à te faire hurler, et bien plus fort qu'Iruka, et quand Sai viendra et qu'il t'entendra il comprendra que tu es à moi et juste à moi, souffla Gaara d'une voie chaude et grave à son oreille.

Sans laisser à son blond le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa avec fougue alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le tee shirt orange. Il lui enleva rapidement tout en explorant sa bouche avec la sienne. Le gothic colla son corps contre le sien. Il frotta son bassin, attrapant ses fesses pour le presser contre lui. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre tout en s'embrassant toujours avec passion. Le roux se décala à regret pour lui enlever son boxer et se mettre à nu aussi.

Ils se collèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre, le plus grand allant martyriser son cou. Il attrapa doucement son sexe et commença à le masturber, prenant entre ses dents une de ses tétons qu'il suça doucement. Son blond poussa un petit gémissement avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et Gaara lui fit tout de suite enlever. Il attrapa son pantalon de pyjama et attacha les deux mains de Naruto aux barreaux qui formaient la tête de lit.

L'Uzumaki se sentait diablement excité par la situation. D'ailleurs son petit ami ne résista pas et se coucha sur lui, leurs deux érections qui se rencontrèrent les firent haleter de concert. Ils se déhanchèrent l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie soupirant et grognant de plaisir. Rapidement son blond lui demanda plus et il prit dans la table de nuit le lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il enfila directement sur son propre sexe tendu. Il lubrifia abondement ses doigts et sa hampe avant de se pencher sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser tout en enfonçant deux doigts en lui.

Le gothic reprit ses mouvements sur son érection tout en ondulant doucement ses doigts. Il finit par en ajouter un troisième allant de plus en plus vite. Finalement il les retira et écarta un peu plus les jambes de Naruto. Il s'allongea sur lui et le pénétra en une poussée faisant pousser un petit cri au garçon sous lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Gaara resta immobile, les mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche occupée à faire un suçon dans son cou.

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, le roux alterna mouvement lent, pénétrant son blond doucement et mouvement rapide, donnant de violent coups de reins sec et profond, poussant des râles de plaisir couverts par les cris de plus en plus fort et bruyant que poussait son petit ami. Il alla de plus en plus vite sentant le plaisir monter, leurs mouvements se faire désordonnés avant qu'enfin chacun ne se libère.

Gaara se redressa et retira le préservatif qu'il jeta puis se recoucha le prenant dans ses bras après l'avoir détaché. Ils s'embrassèrent et le roux lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Iruka et Kakashi sensei ne font plus de bruit, chuchota le gothic.

-C'est de ta faute…

-Non de la tienne…Tu as crié si fort. Mais il y a encore des progrès à faire avant l'arrivée de Sai.

-Pervers…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Lundi matin. Gaara attendait devant la grille du lycée en compagnie de Sasuke. Tout deux attendaient leurs petits amis respectifs qui bien sur, étaient les derniers à arriver.

-Naruto t'a parlé de la venue de Sai je suppose, dit Sasuke.

-En effet.

-Et ?

-Je l'ai fait hurler de plaisir…, dit Gaara avec un sourire machiavélique.

-T'es vraiment un type glauque…

-Et toi t'es frustré de pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec chaton. En attendant quand on a réussit à réduire au silence Iruka et Kakashi sensei.

-Et ça se paiera, dit le professeur avec un sourire en passant devant lui. Naruto arrive il a vu Shikamaru. Sasuke, les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure mais je reste être en retard de 10-15 minutes. A tout à l'heure.

Leur professeur s'en alla et les deux garçons se regardèrent bizarrement avant que l'Uchiwa ne rit doucement.

-J'ai toujours dit que le fait qu'Iruka sorte avec Kakashi sensei nous rapporterais d'une manière ou d'une autre… On se revoit en cours.

Sans plus attendre il alla vers Naruto et Shikamaru qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Il salua rapidement son meilleur ami, avant de prendre la main de son petit copain et de le traîner dans le lycée. Ils se rendirent là où ils mangeaient tout les midis et à peine furent ils passés à travers les buissons que le plus grand plaqua l'autre contre le mur et alla l'embrasser voracement. Naturellement son « chaton » répondit à son baiser puis posa son visage sur son épaule. Il glapit bientôt de surprise en sentant les mains de son petit ami dans son dos.

-Quoi ?

-Bon sang Sasu on est au mois de décembre, il fait froid, tes mains sont glacées !

-Excuse moi…C'est pas une nouvelle veste ? demanda t il en le faisant tourner sur lui-même pour admirer l'épais manteau noir de Shika.

-Si j'ai fait du shopping avec mon père ce week end et mon ancienne veste était devenu trop petite…

-Pourtant tu as pas grandit…, se moqua Sasuke. C'est peut être pas en hauteur mais en largeur que tu as prit quelques centimètres….

-Quoi ? demanda le géni avant de faire tomber Sasuke dans l'herbe humide en riant, s'asseyant sur son ventre. Répète pour voir ?

-Non mais j'ai raison je sens déjà ma respiration se couper sous ton poids, rit l'autre.

-T'es un affreux petit ami tu le sais ça ? Pour la peine je te prive de câlin !

L'Uchiwa retourna la situation, à présent allongé sur l'autre garçon. Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui sourit.

-Ca va, pardonné, grogna le surdoué avec un sourire.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai dit ça pour rire…Ton week end à l'air de s'être bien passé…

-Oui, fit Shikamaru en se redressant regardant Sasuke qui était à genoux entre ses jambes. Et j'ai un truc à te dire…

-Lequel ?

-On ne passera pas Noel ensemble, dit le plus petit avec quand même un sourire. Hier soir mon père a reçu un coup de téléphone, et finalement il pourra être là pour Noël.

-C'est super ! Ce sera votre premier Noel ensemble depuis…

- 8ans. Enfin s'il se décommande pas à la dernière minute.

-Mais non. Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas avec toi ? Enfin au repas qu'on fait à la maison le soir de Noel, tout le monde sera là et puis comme ça il pourra connaître tes amis, et puis…puis moi aussi, c'est mon beau père…, dit Sasuke un peu rouge.

-Sa va faire beaucoup après, je veux qu'on s'impose ou…

-Enfin Shika, coupa son petit ami, même Sai vient ! Et puis je suis sur que tout le monde aimerait le rencontrer. Et moi je dois le remercier. Sans lui tu serais pas là….et je serais pas si heureux.

-Je doute que tu ailles remercier ma mère un jour….

-Il y a des limites quand même…Tu en parleras avec ton père promit ?

-Promit.

Sasuke attrapa l'écharpe kaki de son géni et tira dessus pour rapprocher l'autre garçon et l'embrasser. Puis il se recula légèrement son écharpe noir s'échappant de son cou, retenu par une main du flemmard. Le surdoué prit la sienne pour l'enrouler autour du cou du plus grand puis mit en place la noir autour de son propre cou.

-Je préfère la tienne…Elle a ton odeur imprégnée, avoua doucement Shikamaru, les joues un peu rouge.

-Alors je te la donne, dit il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara et Naruto étaient en train de s'embrasser quand les deux bruns prirent place devant eux. Kakashi était en effet en retard.

-Et ça se bave dessus…se moqua Sasuke. Et après le baka se moque de moi alors que c'est lui qui est en chaleur…

-Je préfère encore être en chaleur, plutôt que faire un truck aussi niais qu'échanger nos écharpes Teme !

-Je dis ça pour vous habituer, quand Sai viendra tu en entendras des pires, répondit l'Uchiwa.

Le roux le regarda sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers son petit ami, l'air interrogateur.

-Sai est un peu…, commença le blond.

-Arriéré socialement ? ricana Shikamaru.

-C'est un peu, expliqua l'Uzumaki. Tu vois il dit un peu tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il ne sait pas vraiment que certaines choses ne se disent pas. En fait il passe son temps à lire des bouquins pour savoir comment se comporter avec un ami, son petit ami ou quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer.

-Ouais il nous a sortit de ces trucks… dit Sasuke. Enfin parfois c'est un peu difficile de le supporter.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il arrêtait pas de vous foutre la honte en vous faisant remarquer à chaque fois que toi et Shika vous étiez à fond l'un sur l'autre sans oser vous le dire.

Les deux bruns rougirent et furent sauver par l'arrivée du beau père du blond.

-Donc si je comprends bien, on va subir les réflexions, apparemment déplacées, de ton ex, reprit Gaara en chuchotant.

-Oui…Il le fait pas exprès tu sais….C'est parce qu'il faisait ça au début que je l'aimais pas du tout. Puis j'ai apprit à le connaître et je me suis aperçu que c'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Seulement il sait pas comment se comporter mais il essaie de s'améliorer en lisant des bouquins. Même si c'est pas la meilleure méthode…

-Tu sais Gaara, dit Shikamaru en se retournant, parlant à voie basse, Sasu et moi on se moque un peu c'est vrai parce qu'il est un peu space et tout mais…C'est pas un type méchant, avec Sasu on l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il sortait avec Naruto alors on faisait des efforts puis on a vu que c'était un mec plutôt gentil, juste qu'il est un peu maladroit dans ses rapports avec les autres….

Le roux hocha la tête et le géni lui sourit avant de se retourner vers sa table.

-Il est pas du genre à semer la zizanie, je dis pas qu'il tentera rien avec moi…Mais si je lui montre clairement que ça sert à rien…Il fera rien de plus.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai Naru.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Le midi ils mangèrent au même endroit que d'habitude avec Itachi et Deidara et même Kankuro et Neiji qui se joignaient de plus en plus souvent à eux car l'endroit leur permettait de se bécoter en paix.

-Kankuro, tu manges vraiment bizarrement, remarqua Naruto.

-Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est fait, grogna le Hyuga.

-Neiji, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur Kankuro la deuxième fois que tu es venu à la maison ? demanda Gaara avec un sourire machiavelique.

-Que ton frère était un mec totalement taré qui m'en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs et attenterait surement à ma vie de manière accidentelle ?

-Mot pour mot, répondit le roux.

-Quelle bonne mémoire…rit Sasuke.

-Tu lui as dit ça ?demanda le Sabakku brun. Est-ce que je dit à ton mec que tu piques le maquillage de Temari moi ?

-J'avais plus d'eyeliner, grogna son cadet en rougissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est coquet, se moqua Deidara.

-A Suna c'est toi qui lui piquait je te signale, dit Kankuro. Alors t'as rien à dire !

-Neiji, si Kankuro à la main à moitié brûlée c'est parce que dimanche, après que tu sois partit, il a eut la bonne idée de trafiquer les feu d'artifice qu'il a acheté.

-Quoi ? demanda le Hyuga en se tournant vers son petit ami. C'est vrai ? On en a déjà parlé ! Tu étais censé arrêter tes expériences débiles !

-C'était pas une expérience… Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si y'en a un qui s'est allumé, je pensais pas que la bougie était aussi près…

-Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? demanda Naruto.

-On a entendu hurler alors avec Temari on est sortit pour voir que le garage avait prit feu et que Kankuro courait dans tout les sens avant de se déshabiller, répondit Gaara avec un sourire.

-Tu t'es déshabillé dans la rue ? demanda le brun aux cheveux longs à son copain, l'air abasourdit.

-Mon pantalon avait prit feu, dit le Sabakku en croisant les bras l'air boudeur.

-Kankuro, dit Neiji en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, l'air agacé, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion tout les deux.

-Et encore il a fait pire, dit Gaara. Une fois il a fait pété le garage, quand on était à Suna en essayant de fabriquer de la poudre noir. Il avait 8ans.

-Je m'en souviens, rit Deidara. On était là ce jour là avec Sasori.

-Et tu n'as rien eut ? demanda Shikamaru à Kankuro.

-Le bras cassé. Je savais pas comment faire pour avoir de la poudre noir alors j'ai mélanger tout ce que j'avais trouvé d'explosif et mit à chauffé. Je suis sortit du garage pour aller chercher un truc et c'est la qu'il y a eut une petit explosion, le souffle m'a projeté contre le mur de la maison et je me suis cassé le bras puis le garage c'est effondré.

-La voiture des parents de Sasori, qui a la base était rouge était toute noir sur l'avant. Heureusement que personne se servait du garage, dit Deidara.

-Ce que personne ne dit, c'est que Kankuro était sortit du garage pour venir me chercher et me demander de surveiller son truc, t'as faillit me faire exploser la tête ! dit Gaara.

-Je pensais encore que t'étais un extra terrestre à ce moment là… Et puis t'avais versé la teinture rose que Baki avait acheté pour le costume de Temari dans la machine à lavé quand y'avait mes fringues dedans ! En plus c'était parce qu'il avait fallu laver tout mes vêtements parce que tu avais rajouter de la vase puante dedans que tu avais rapporter de la sortie que vous aviez fait au lac avec l'école !

-J'avais fait ça parce que tu avais foutu un nid de frelons sous mon lit et changer toutes les réponses q'un devoir de math que je devais rendre. Baki m'a punit de télévision pendant deux semaines parce que tu avais aussi mit des insultes sur la maîtresse !

-Fin des hostilités ! s'exclama Deidara. Considérez que vous êtes à égalité.

-Au moins si on doit faire un mauvais coups à quelqu'un on sait à qui demander de l'aide, dit Shikamaru. D'ailleurs Kankuro à ce propos…

-A qui tu veux faire un mauvais coup ? demanda Sasuke.

-Personne, répondit un peu trop innocemment le géni.

-En attendant, Kankuro il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama le Hyuga avant de traîné son petit ami plus loin.

Deidara et Itachi allèrent aussi s'isoler dans un coin, de même que Sasuke et Shikamaru. Gaara et Naruto ne bougèrent pas regardant avec amusement Neiji passer un savon à Kankuro, vociférant dans tout les sens alors que l'autre se comportait comme un gamin prit en faute, tête baissée et l'air penaud.

-Ga-chan ? Kankuro et toi vous vous entendez bien hein ? Il essaie plus de te tuer ?

-C'est plus intentionnelle je te rassure, dit le roux en embrassant sa joue.

L'Uzumaki lui jeta un regard inquiet et le plus grand lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il caressa doucement sa joue, admirant les yeux bleus océan du garçon, et ses cheveux blonds aux reflets doré sous le soleil timide. Naruto était un beau jeune homme. Et sa joie de vivre, ce sourire sincère et chaleureux qu'il arborait tout le temps ne faisait que renforcer cette beauté. Pour Gaara, il rayonné littéralement. Et c'était amplifié par le fait que son blond mettait toujours des couleurs très flash, surtout du orange. Le roux ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette passion pour cette couleur. Quoi qu'il en soit il lui avait interdit de porter du vert. Vous imaginez ? Lui habillé tout en noir, style gothic, se baladant avec un type en orange et vert ? Non ça aurait fait trop Halloween…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Mercredi midi. Les quatre garçons sortaient de cours chacun se serrant contre son petit ami. Déjà qu'il faisait froid en deux jours, le temps s'était encore rafraîchit. Il y avait du vent et le ciel était gris. Il allait certainement bientôt pleuvoir.

-Vous faîtes quoi cette aprèm ? demanda Naruto.

- Sasuke vient chez moi ma mère a du prendre l'avion pour rejoindre mon père, dit Shikamaru.

-C'est pas la première fois en plus, dit le blond. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Si, répondit le géni. Mais aucun des deux n'a rien voulu me dire. Enfin c'est pas comme si je parlais avec ma mère, sauf pour lui dire d'arrêter de boire et elle me traiter de dégénéré.

-Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Sasuke pour ne pas s'engager sur une pente glissante où il risquerait de s'énerver.

-On va à l'hôpital faire une prise de sang, dit Gaara. Comme ça on pourra arrêtez les capotes… Enfin c'est pas comme si on s'en servait des masses…

-Regardez le qu'il se plain le chaud lapin, se moqua l'Uchiwa. Toi au moins tu as une vie sexuelle…

-Même si elle est peu développée…dit le blond. On se rattrapera pendant les vacances. Kakashi est là. On se voit demain !

Le blond et le roux partirent retrouvait le professeur de français puisque celui-ci habitait avec Naruto et Iruka. Sasuke attrapa la main de Shikamaru et ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'appartement de se dernier. L'Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil au géni qui était étrangement silencieux.

-Chéri ? Ca va pas ?

-Non c'est rien…

-Si dis moi, dit l'autre en s'arrêtant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ca te gêne tant que ça ?

-De quoi ?

-De pas avoir de vie sexuelle ?

Sasuke le regarda en silence quelques secondes. Oh la bourde… Mais quel crétin il était. Shika n'avait pas du apprécié sa petit remarque mais n'avait rien dit sur le moment pour éviter qu'ils se disputent devant Gaara et Naruto. Au moins, le surdoué avait eut le temps de se calmer car il semblait plus soucieux qu'en colère.

-Shika… Je vais pas te mentir. Avant j'ai jamais passé autant de temps sans qu'il se passe rien du côté sexuel. T'es le premier avec qui je sors, c'est sérieux entre nous et je t'aime, j'ai envi que ça aille plus loin avec toi. Je mentirais si je disais que ça m'importait peu parce que je suis très frustré. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça me gêne vraiment.

Le plus petit garda le silence, le regardant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

-J'avoue que je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux pas…

-C'est pas aussi simple.

-Explique moi alors…Je peux comprendre tu sais, j'irais pas à l'encontre de ce que tu veux…

-Peut être que la rue c'est pas l'endroit approprié…On discutera chez moi si tu veux.

Sasuke hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre sa main et de se remettre en marche. De leur côté Gaara et Naruto venaient de finir de manger avec Kakashi et Iruka. Les deux plus vieux avaient aussi décidé de faire un test, déjà pour eux même, pour être sur que tout allait bien mais aussi pour encourager et soutenir les plus jeune dans la démarche et montrer un peu l'exemple. C'est Naruto qui en avait parlé avec son petit ami avant de le faire avec son tuteur qui avait approuvé et ensuite en avait parlé avec le professeur de français.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'hôpital. Le blond était étrangement calme et blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Naru tout va bien ? demanda le gothic. Tu es pâle.

-J'aime pas trop les piqures, répondit le plus petit, assez nerveux.

-Je resterais avec toi si tu veux, répondit son petit ami.

Alors qu'ils marchaient ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, restant silencieux pour écouter la conversation des plus vieux qui marchaient quelques pas derrière eux.

-Kashi ce n'est pas une bonne idée, chuchotait Iruka d'une voie qui se voulait sévère.

-Mais enfin Ruka, c'est un hôpital ils en ont surement de rechange !

-Mais c'est du vol !

-C'est pas comme si c'étaient eux qui payaient puis tu peux en trouver partout la dedans, un de plus un de moins…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas en faire…Non ne répond pas je le sais… Et si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit ? Tu imagine la honte qu'on aurait ?

-C'est pas une honte ça prouverait que nous sommes épanouie…

-C'est un mauvais exemple à donner aux enfants…

-Allez Ruka, tu disais la même chose des menottes que j'ai piqué au flic quand je me suis fait contrôlé sur la route, pourtant ça a eut l'air de bien te plaire ensuite…Et puis c'est qu'une blouse et un stéthoscope… Tu sais que j'ai très envi de jouer au docteur avec toi….

_**A SUIVRE **_

_**Voilou mes choupinoux !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus et pensez aux reviews !**_

_**La suite ne viendra pas de suite car comme je l'ai dit les cours reprennent mais je la mets le plus rapidement possible. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question le verrou de ma salle de bain peut s'ouvrir à la petite cuillère, pour plus d'info envoyez moi un message privé si votre chéri(e) refuse de prendre sa douche avec vous !**_

_**Gros bisous mes choupinoux !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, Ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui me suivent dans cette fic, je suis très heureuse de voir que ça plaît! Ca me touchebeaucoup et c'est toujours très motivant!**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à vous dire de bien intéressant donc je vais vous laissez avec la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira aussi!**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10**

Shikamaru referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il prit deux serviettes propres, en donnant une à Sasuke. Il avait plu alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, heureusement que le géni n'habitait pas loin. Puis il ouvrit sa chambre avec ses clefs avant d'enlever rapidement sa veste humide alors que son petit ami faisait de même. Chacun entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avant que le surdoué ne rigole en regardant l'autre garçon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus grand.

-On dirait un chien mouillé, rit encore l'autre. Tu devrais te voir...

-Regarde l'état de ton pantalon avant de te moquer de ma coiffure, répliqua son petit ami en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Tsss c'est de ta faute, t'as des plus grandes jambes donc tu vas plus vite, si tu m'avais pas forcé à courir je serais pas tomber à genoux dans une flaque! Siffla le plus petit en regardant son pantalon trempé jusqu'à mi cuisse.

-Tu aurais du te voir, sourit l'Uchiwa. Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins?

-Non c'est bon. Je vais me changer, c'est vraiment désagréable...

Shikamaru s'avança jusqu'à la commode et ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel il fouilla avant de sortir un pantalon. Il retira rapidement sa ceinture avant de défaire son pantalon et de l'enlever. Sasuke s'approcha rapidement de lui et le saisit par les hanches, collant son bassin contre ses fesses. Il alla doucement embrasser son cou mais le géni se déroba à l'étreinte et enfila rapidement le pantalon qu'il avait sortit sans rien dire. L'Uchiwa soupira et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures alors que son petit ami s'asseyait au bord.

-Shika, tu sais...Je me pose des questions...

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas coucher avec toi alors que des dizaines d'autres élèves au lycée n'attendent que ça?

-Je me fiche des autres...Soit pas si distant viens près de moi, dit Sasuke en s'allongeant, l'attirant dans ses bras. Je te plais déjà physiquement?

-T'en a d'autre des questions idiotes? Dis le tout de suite que je me prépare... Bien sur que tu me plais...D'ailleurs tu plais à tout le monde, termina le géni avec une moue contrariée.

-Jaloux?

-Bien sur...Pfff imagine deux secondes d'être entouré de tonnes de mecs et de filles qui ne cherchent qu'une chose, te piquer le mec que t'aime...

-Sur, déjà que Kabuto me faisait péter un plomb...Bon, tu as envies que ça aille plus loin non?

-Sasu...C'est pas une seule chose qui fait que je veux pas.

-Alors explique moi...Quand je tente d'aller plus loin, tu me repousses, pourtant je sens que tu en as envi aussi. Et puis même dans le feu de l'action, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas je m'arrêterais...C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore confiance en moi? Je pensais que tu avais comprit que...

-Oui, je le sais, je sais que tu n'es pas avec moi juste pour le sexe. Un type normalement constitué ne serait pas resté autant de temps juste pour tirer un coup, le coupa le surdoué.

-Alors qu'est ce qui te dérange? lui demanda doucement l'autre en caressant sa joue.

-Tu as raison, j'en ai envi mais...C'est dur à expliquer...Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça si vite...Et puis on est jeune, on a 15 ans, c'est trop jeune...Et ça me gêne vraiment de penser faire ça ou de me retrouver nu devant toi...

-Pourtant je t'ai déjà vu nu, et tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu es magnifique Shika...

-Merci, dit le plus petit en rougissant un peu. Justement l'autre fois dans la douche...C'était y'a longtemps...Mais sur le moment, je me suis vraiment sentit mal...Je suis assez pudique en général...

-Tu sais, on peut le faire dans le noir si ça te dérange que je te vois...Et puis on est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. On pourrait commencer par ce toucher un peu. Enfin y aller doucement et tant que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin et bien on fera rien de plus. Il y a autre chose?

-Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais...Depuis un moment, je suis pas très à l'aise quand on est seul. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'affût de la moindre tentative pour te repousser, comme si tu n'attendais que ça où qu'un moment de faiblesse de ma part...

-Shika, c'est pas du tout comme ça que je penses, je tente parce que j'en ai envi mais je suis pas la à guetter la moindre faille pour te sauter dessus..., répondit Sasuke en le regardant fixement.

-Je le sais très bien et c'est ce que je me répète mais je t'avoue que parfois je le ressens comme ça...Et ça me plaît pas du tout. C'est pas tout le temps mais des fois je me sens un peu traqué de ce côté là alors ça me bloque. Je suis désolé de te dire ça...

-Non..., dit l'autre brun en se redressant, fronçant les sourcils comme en proie à une intense réflexion. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je vais faire des efforts.

-Je...Moi aussi, je vais essayer de me détendre un peu. Un couple ça marche dans les deux sens.

-Ne te force pas.

-Je ne le ferais pas, lui dit le plus petit avec un sourire en attrapant sa main pour le tirer doucement vers lui.

Sasuke s'allongea doucement sur lui, entre ses jambes, passant ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui. Il embrassa sa joue puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant délicatement avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement alors qu'une main de Shikamaru venait caresser ses cheveux et l'autre son dos. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, serré l'un contre l'autre.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto souffle un bon coup, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'en ouvrir un seul, prit de panique.

-STOP, hurla t il en retirant son bras le serrant contre lui.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, soupira l'infirmière, c'est la troisième fois que vous m'empêchez de faire la prise de sang sans compter celle avec mon collègue qui est finalement partit s'occuper de votre petit ami. Cela 20 minutes que nous sommes là, je dois m'occuper d'autres patients!

-Je sais...Je suis désolé...Mais...Vous pouvez pas m'endormir?

- On ne peut pas pratiquer une anesthésie générale pour une prise de sang!

-Alors...est ce que mon petit ami peut venir?

-Si c'est le seul moyen, soupira la brune en se levant, allant ouvrir la porte où Iruka, Kakashi et Gaara attendait.

-Alors? demanda le seul brun. C'est bon?

-Pas encore, soupira la femme. J'aurais besoin que le jeune homme vienne distraire son petit ami pendant que je lui extirpe quelques misérables gouttes de son précieux sang.

Le roux suivit l'infirmière et alla s'installer sur un tabouret, juste à côté de son blond. Il prit la main de son petit ami, puis se pencha et l'embrassa possessivement, faisant signe à l'infirmière de faire la prise de sang avant d'attraper Naruto par la nuque pour l'empêcher de se dérober, l'embrassant toujours. L'Uzumaki sentit à peine la piqure et quand le gothic relâcha enfin sa bouche il fut surprit de voir que le pansement était déjà en place sur son bras.

L'infirmière semblait ravie et remercia chaleureusement Gaara avant que le couple ne rejoigne les plus vieux dans le couloir.

-Sa y est? demanda Iruka.

-Pfff les doigts dans le nez, sourit Naruto.

-Ou la langue dans la bouche, ricana son petit ami.

-On peut y aller alors, s'exclama Kakashi en mettant un bas autour des épaules de son dauphin.

-Si personne n'a rien d'autre à faire, dit l'Uzumaki.

-Dîtes moi vous n'auriez pas vu ma blouse et mon stéthoscope? Demanda un médecin à une infirmière qui remplissait un dossier sur le comptoir en face d'eux. Je les avais laissés dans la salle.

Iruka tourna la tête vers Kakashi, le regard accusateur. Le professeur lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de les entraîner vers la sortie rapidement. Durant le trajet du retour, le brun passa son temps à vociférer contre son compagnon, celui ci prenant un air innocent où repentant alors que les deux plus jeunes ricanaient le plus silencieusement possible. A peine rentré, ce fut Iruka qui entraîna l'autre homme dans la chambre en lui disant que maintenant qu'il les avait il serait dommage de ne pas s'en servir, surtout qu'il se sentait un peu fiévreux. Loin d'imaginer ce que les plus vieux s'apprêtaient à faire, le blond et le roux se rendirent dans la chambre du premier où ils s'adonnèrent à la même activité, avec cependant, quelques accessoires en moins.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Sasuke et Shikamaru dormaient encore l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il était aux alentours de 18 heures. C'est pourquoi ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent celle de Shika s'ouvrir en grand sur une femme brune qui aurait put être belle si elle n'avait pas cet air coléreux et dégoûté sur le visage. En revanche, ce qu'ils entendirent et qui les sortit de leur sommeil, furent les cris que poussa la femme, les faisant s'éveiller en sursaut et se redresser.

-Espèce de sale petite tapette! Alors maintenant tu ramènes tes amis pédés et tu te fais enfiler ici! Tu es aussi pourri que ton père! Et dire que je me consolais en me disant qu'au moins je n'avais pas une fille qui serait devenu à coup sur une traînée, mais je ne devrais même pas m'étonner que tu te comporte comme une petite salope!

-Dégage de là, dit Shikamaru en se levant en colère. Qu'est ce que tu fous là encore d'ailleurs! T'étais censée prendre l'avion pour rejoindre papa...

-Et tu profites de mon absence pour faire tes trucs dégueulasse ici! J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais d'un dégénéré, une erreur de la nature. Ton père est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, il ne pouvait engendrer qu'un être aussi anormal que toi. Sache que je fais ce que je veux, et que c'est à cause de ce crétin de la sécurité, encore un attardé de ton genre, qui m'a refusé l'accès à l'embarquement...

-Surement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'une pauvre hystérique, et bien sur toi tu es allais te bourrer la gueule dans le premier bar! Tu pues l'alcool et il y en a partout sur ton tee shirt, maintenant casse toi de là! répliqua t il avec fureur avant de fermer la porte et de tourner le verrou intérieur.

-Shika...

-Je suis désolé, elle ne devait pas être là. Excuse-moi mais je crois que c'est mieux que tu y ailles...

-Shika...C'est pas de ta faute je comprend je vais appelé Tobi...Tu viens à la maison?

-Non il vaut mieux pas...

-Mais...

-S'il te plaît Sasu, c'est mieux comme ça...

L'Uchiwa soupira et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Tobi. Puis il alla prendre son petit ami dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter, entendant au loin les cris furieux de sa belle mère.

-Il faisait des courses en ville et il allait rentrer donc il sera là dans 5 minutes, dit doucement Sasuke avant de l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolé, on a même pas manger...

-C'est pas grave...Tu sais que j'adore dormir avec toi. Peut être que si je m'en vais elle se calmera.

-Je ne crois pas. Je descends attendre avec toi, dit le surdoué en mettant sa veste, prenant ses clés et son téléphone alors que Sasuke prenait ses affaires.

Chacun mit son écharpe puis ils sortirent, le flemmard fermant sa porte à clés avant de sortir de l'appartement sous les cris de la mère de Shikamaru qui hurlait toujours. Ils attendirent tout les deux en bas dans le hall de l'immeuble car il pleuvait des trombes d'eau à l'extérieur. Finalement Tobi arriva et Sasuke laissa son petit ami après un long baiser. Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. L'Uchiwa restait choqué par la scène.

Certes le géni leur avait expliqué, à Naruto et à lui, comment ça se passait avec sa mère. Mais c'était toujours beaucoup plus impressionnant lorsqu'on le vivait. Et la réaction du surdoué avait de quoi chambouler. C'était comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas tellement c'était habituel. Cependant, le brun se doutait que cela devait blesser profondément son petit ami, même si celui ci ne le montrait pas. N'importe quel enfant serait blessé. Il était inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent finalement et il monta directement dans sa chambre pour se calmer et se remettre un peu de la situation. Ce ne fut qu'à table qu'il parla de ce qui s'était passé. Deidara, Itachi et Tobi étaient plus ou moins au courant de l'état actuel des choses mais restèrent sans voie sous son récit. Sasuke préféra passer la soirée avec les trois autres devant la télé pour tenter de se changer les idées bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

Ce fut vers minuit moins le quart que les quatre sursautèrent en entendant le téléphone du plus jeune sonner. Il les informa que c'était le surdoué avant de répondre. La conversation ne dura que trente secondes à peine avant que le brun ne se lève et n'aille ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur un Shikamaru trempé et tremblant de froid. Immédiatement il le fit entrer et entreprit de le débarrasser de sa veste, remarquant son œil au beurre noir.

-Bon sang Shika mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda t il. Tu es trempé...Qu'est ce que tu as à l'œil?

-Après que tu sois partit, quand je suis remonté, elle avait fermé la porte, dit il doucement. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir avec mes clefs mais elle avait mit la chaîne en fer et quand j'ai passé la main pour essayer de l'enlever, elle l'a claquée sur mon poignet. Donc je suis resté devant à attendre qu'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir, j'ai essayé d'appeler mais elle a finit par débrancher le téléphone.

-Quoi? Mais elle peut pas te virer comme ça de chez toi!

-Eh bien elle l'a fait. Vers 11h le concierge de l'immeuble est venu parce qu'un des voisins s'est plain du bruit. La elle a ouvert la porte et quand j'ai voulu entrer..., s'interrompit il avant de montrer son œil. Enfin elle a juste eut à dire que j'étais homo pour que le gardien me foute dehors. Je savais pas trop où aller...Je suis désolé de venir comme ça...

-Ne t'excuse pas enfin, tu as eut raison de venir! s'exclama son petit ami. Tu aurais du appeler avant d'ailleurs on serait venu te chercher...Il fait nuit il est tard, il pleut, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer! Tu aurais du...

-Sasuke, coupa Itachi. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire des reproches. Ce n'est même pas à lui d'en faire.

-Oui, déjà tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude, dit Sasuke en posant le téléphone et les clefs de son petit ami sur la table. Ensuite on ira dormir.

Il mena le géni à la salle de bain et lui donna un tee shirt large et un boxer comme pyjama avant de redescendre prendre le téléphone de Shikamaru et ses clefs puis d'aller dans sa chambre. Il chercha dans le répertoire du géni le numéro de son père puis l'appela avec son propre mobile. Il fallu quelques sonnerie avant qu'une voie d'homme ensommeillée ne lui réponde.

_-Allo..._

_-Monsieur Nara? _

_-Oui, c'est moi qui est à l'appareil? _

_-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa..._

_-Le petit ami de mon fils, je sais. Que se passe t il? Shika va bien? _

_-Je suis désolé de vous téléphoner aussi tard mais je pensais que vous deviez être au courant et je sais que Shika ne vous dit généralement pas se qui passe avec sa mère. _

_-Il me le dit mais après coup...Que s'est il passé? _

_-Plus tôt dans la journée, Shika et moi on était chez vous puisque votre femme était censée vous rejoindre. On s'est endormit et elle nous a surprit ainsi. Elle a dit pas mal d'horreur à Shika et moi j'ai du rentré. Je voulais qu'il vienne à la maison mais il a refusé. _

_-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Que s'est il passé ensuite?_

_-Il m'avait accompagné en bas de l'immeuble et quand il est remonté, elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. Il s'est fait jeter dehors par le concierge vers 11h et ensuite il est venu jusqu'à chez moi à pied et sous la pluie. Il a un œil au beurre noir et sa mère lui a claqué la porte sur le poignet. _

_-Bon sang...Je ne pourrais pas être là avant samedi..._

_-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, il me semble que Shikamaru est votre fils et la situation ne peut pas durer ainsi..._

_-Je le sais Sasuke. J'essaie de faire mon possible pour que ça s'arrange. _

_-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que Shika reste chez moi pour l'instant…_

_-Cela ne dérange pas ? _

_-Non pas du tout._

_-Je vais passer quelques coups de fils et avancer un peu mes vacances de Noël, je serais là demain matin très tôt._

_-Vous pouvez rester chez nous on a une chambre d'ami. Ce serait avec plaisir._

_-Eh bien j'accepte, je te remercie._

_-Shika vous a parlé de Noël ? _

_-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu as bien fait de me mettre au courant Sasuke. Tu es un homme bien. Je suis content que Shikamaru ait quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie._

_-Merci Monsieur. _

Sasuke lui donna son adresse puis il raccrocha. Il posa les téléphones sur la table de nuit puis descendit au salon pour mettre au courant Tobi, Deidara et Itachi de la situation. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara quelques sandwichs dans une assiette avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le géni était assit sur son lit, habillé d'un boxer et d'un tee shirt large un peu trop grand pour lui et Sasuke pensa qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça avant de se donner une claque mental. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il posa l'assiette devant lui avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son dos.

-Tu n'as pas manger depuis ce matin, c'est pas bon de sauter autant de repas.

-Merci Sasu, répondit l'autre faiblement en commençant à manger.

Quand il eut finit, il alla se brosser les dents puis vint se mettre au lit ou le plus grand l'attendait sans dire un mot. L'Uchiwa éteignit la lumière et l'attira contre lui, embrassant sa joue.

-Chéri, comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien…J'ai froid…Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi Sasuke…

-C'est normal. Tu veux en parler un peu ?

-Pas vraiment…Je suis fatigué…J'ai juste envi de dormir et d'oublier un peu pour l'instant. Serre-moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et le serra tendrement contre lui, l'embrassant doucement de temps à autre, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Gaara était dans sa chambre. Cet après midi, il l'avait passé avec son blond. D'abord à faire la prise de sang, d'ailleurs il avait du calmer les ardeurs de sa dobe, comme dirait Sasuke, parce que celui-ci se vantait d'avoir survécu à sa prise de sang. Le roux s'était fait une joie de le faire redescendre sur terre. Puis ils étaient renté chez son blond, avaient fait l'amour, avec une capote bien sûr, et passé le reste de l'après midi à se câliner.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et se trouvait allongé sur son lit à réfléchir. Tout se passait pour le mieux avec Naruto et jamais il n'aurait put croire, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un capable d'effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait après la perte de Sasori, bien que parfois, la culpabilité revenait. Mais son blond la faisait disparaître bien vite, rien qu'en étant présent à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui il en venait à se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment vivre sans son petit ami. Cette constatation le ramena quelques mois plus tôt, où il cherchait à comprendre exactement d'où lui venait cette étrange envi de rester et de connaître les trois garçons qui étaient devenu ses amis mais aussi le lien qui l'unissait à Naruto.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se pencher sur la question que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kankuro entra et ferma derrière lui.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non…Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Un peu, dit le brun en allant s'allonger à côté de son frère. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment tout les deux. On le faisait plus souvent avant.

-Avant que tu ne tente pas tout les moyens de me tirer les vers du nez sur le sujet Sasori.

-C'est vrai. Et puis tu as commencé à sortir avec Naruto et moi avec Neiji…On a eut encore moins de temps. Ca me manque un peu tu sais.

-Moi aussi…souffla doucement le roux.

-Je trouve que Naruto t'a changé. En bien. Tu es un peu plus ouvert qu'avant…Un peu plus…

-Humain ? le coupa le plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais j'en suis heureux. Tu te souviens de la fois ou on s'est disputé, la première fois ou tu es allé dormir chez Sasuke ?

-Oui…

-Je t'ai dit que tu me manquais parfois. C'est encore vrai aujourd'hui même si j'ai mit un peu de temps à m'en apercevoir parce que j'ai été un peu obnubilé par Neiji…

-Un peu ? Vous passez votre temps à vous sauter dessus…

-C'est vrai, admit Kankuro en riant. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il me force pas et puis…devant tout les autres, il est un véritable glaçon comme tout le monde le dit…mais avec moi…il est si différent…Tu veux un scoop ? Neiji Hyuga est le mec le plus romantique du monde…

-T'es sacrément à fond pour dire des trucs pareilles…

-Je crois, dit le plus vieux en se mettant sur le côté, soudain timide. Tu sais…c'est un peu rapide mais…je suis amoureux de lui. Ma vie tourne autour de lui. Je deviendrais fou si je le perdais…

-Ca n'arrivera pas…Ca se voit qu'il tient à toi…C'est bien que ça se passe bien entre vous deux. Je suis heureux de te voir comme ça.

-Merci Gaara. Heureusement qu'il tient à moi…Avec l'autre pimbêche qui lui tourne autour…

-Tenten c'est ça ?

-Ouais, cette sale petite peste vient elle aussi d'une noble et vieille famille japonaise. Il la connait depuis qu'il est tout petit. Elle a toujours été à fond sur lui. Je la déteste…Elle fait tout pour me le piquer et elle tente par tout les moyens de me faire passer pour un crétin en cours.

-Ah ? Et tu ne t'es pas encore vengé ? Ca m'étonne.

-Neiji m'a interdit de le faire, répondit son frère, l'air boudeur. Mais c'est pas grave je me vengerais quand même !

Le roux eut un petit rire.

-Ca a l'air d'être bien entre Naruto et toi aussi. Je suis content que tu l'ais trouvé. Pour tout te dire, j'avais peur que tu ne t'attaches plus à personne.

-Pourtant c'est arrivé. Tellement vite d'ailleurs…Je m'en étonne moi-même, dit le gothic avec un petit sourire.

-On s'en ai tous étonné, répondit le brun en remontant un peu sur le lit, sa callant contre les coussins. Tem et moi on a eut du mal à y croire mais en fait quand on vous voit, on sent que vous êtes proche et qu'il y a entre vous quelque chose, un truc que vous n'avez pas avec les autres.

-C'est vrai. Depuis le début…on partage une sorte de…lien si je puis dire. C'est assez étrange, je ne me l'explique pas. Juste, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place quand j'étais avec lui…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Gaara se redressa et le regarda quelque secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de baisser légèrement la tête. Kankuro attrapa son bras et le tira doucement à lui, lui faisant poser la tête sur son torse, un bras autour de son corps, l'autre caressant ses cheveux de feu. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Maintenant Gaara faisait la même taille de lui, même s'il était beaucoup plus large de carrure alors que le brun était longiligne.

-C'est à cause de Sasori que tu ne réponds pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ? C'est plus fort ce que tu ressens avec Naruto, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Il me fait tout oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier Sasori…Je ne veux pas qu'on l'oublie.

-Personne ne va l'oublier Gaara. Il n'a pas réussit à trouver le bonheur mais toi, avec Naruto tu as une chance. Il serait heureux pour toi. Ce serait dommage que tu gâches ça.

-Oui…Tu as surement raison.

-J'ai raison. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser, dit il en caressant toujours ses cheveux. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu as toujours été la pour lui, tu as tout fait pour qu'il se sente mieux. Tu lui as donné deux ans de ta vie. Tu as vécut pour lui, maintenant c'est pour toi qu'il faut vivre. Tu dois penser à toi.

-Merci Kankuro, souffla doucement le cadet.

-De rien, répondit l'autre en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

On avait beau dire, Gaara était peut être plus baraqué, plus fort physiquement, plus maître de lui, plus réfléchit, plus mature…mais il restait son petit frère. Et son rôle était de veiller à son bien être, rôle qu'il n'avait assumé que tardivement. Le gothic n'était pas extraverti, et même plutôt indifférent à tout, sauf aux rares personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et Sasori en avait fait partit, tout comme Naruto tenait une place importante dans sa vie.

-Je l'aime Kankuro, lui dit doucement le plus jeune avant de s'endormir.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre caressant toujours ses cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Jeudi matin. Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit et sourit en voyant que Shikamaru dormait dans ses bras. Il éteignit le réveille d'une main et se redressa secouant doucement l'épaule de son géni tout en embrassant ses lèvres pour le réveiller. Le surdoué grogna puis entrouvrit à peine les yeux en grimaçant.

-Chéri…ça va ?

-Me sens pas très bien, souffla l'autre brun. J'ai froid. J'ai mal partout…

-Tu es brûlant, dit son petit ami, un main posée sur son front. Tu as du attraper froid hier en venant. Tu vas rester coucher aujourd'hui. Je t'apporte des cachets.

Le plus grand se leva et alla prendre des médicaments et un verre d'eau qu'il donna au plus petit avant de descendre, en pyjama de soie noir, comme son frère, voir les trois autres qui déjeunaient. Il s'assit et commença à déjeuner leur expliquant la situation. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Tobi alla ouvrir et un homme entra. Il était grand, une bonne carrure, brun, les cheveux coiffé en queue de cheval comme celle de Shikamaru. En fait le flemmard était le portrait craché de cet homme, bien qu'il n'ait pas deux cicatrices sur le visage. Bien sûr Tobi n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

L'homme entra avec une valise et un sac à la main. Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour, je suis Sasuke. Voici Tobi, mon oncle, Itachi, mon frère et Deidara son petit ami. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

-Question d'habitude. Heureux de te rencontrer enfin Sasuke. Mon fils à plutôt bon goût je dois l'avouer, sourit il en faisant rougir l'Uchiwa avant de saluer les autres. Vous pouvez m'appeler Shikaku. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de l'aider.

-C'est normal, dit Sasuke.

-Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? demanda le Nara, inquiet.

-Je crois qu'il est malade à cause de la pluie. Il s'est rendormit après que je lui ai donné des cachets. Je vais le chercher.

Sasuke disparu dans les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il caressa doucement la joue de son petit ami tout en embrassant son front.

-Shika, il faut que tu descendes…

-Veux pas, murmura l'autre.

-Aller viens manger un truc, et puis y'a une surprise pour toi.

Le plus petit se redressa doucement et l'Uchiwa l'aida à enfile un bas de pyjama. Son petit ami semblait à bout de force. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de prendre sa main pour le mener au salon. Une fois arrivé en bas, Shikamaru eut comme une absence avant de murmurer qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher puisque la fièvre commençait à lui faire avoir des hallucinations. Shikaku rit doucement avant de venir prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il releva ensuite son visage, l'examinant alors que celui-ci regardait ailleurs avant de se dégager.

-Elle t'a pas loupée…Bientôt cette histoire sera finit…

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? demanda doucement le géni.

-Sasuke m'a appelé hier soir pour m'expliquer la situation et m'a proposé de rester ici. Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, toi tu me dis la moitié des choses et toujours après coup.

Le flemmard ne dis rien et jeta un regard à Sasuke qui eut la décence de rougir, tenant toujours sa main. Entre temps, Shikaku prit une photo de la blessure de son fils au visage puis de celle de son poignet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt. Tu n'as pas l'air bien Shika, tu devrais allez manger quelque chose et ensuite te coucher, lui dit son père en passant une main sur sa joue puis sur son front. Tu es brûlant.

Sasuke traîna Shikamaru à table et le fit assoir alors que Shikaku prenait place en bout de table en face de Tobi. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'assit à côté de son petit ami, lui servit son café rajoutant du lait et une sucre et demi, puis son jus d'orange et enfin des tranches de brioche qu'il commença à tartiner de Nutella, le tout sous le regard attendri de son beau père. Le géni arrêta son petit ami quand il le vit prendre une cinquième tranche.

-Sasu je suis pas un ogre !

-Je sais, je sortirais jamais avec Shrek !

-Non Sasu-chou préfère la princesse puisqu'il sort avec Shika, se moqua Deidara.

-Sasu je vais pas manger tout ça ! dit il en envoyant un regard noir au seul blond. Et toi t'es l'âne, petit, poilu, crétin et royalement chiant !

-Quoi ! Tachi il a dit que j'étais poilu !

-Tobi peut prêter sa cire à Deidara. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Je suis pas poilu ! Hein, Tachi je suis pas poilu hein ?

-Non Dei-chan tu es parfait…

-Pour un âne… se moqua Sasuke. Chéri, tu dois manger.

-Manger oui pas me gaver comme une oie. Mais merci quand même.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur sa joue et prit une des tartines qu'il commença à manger. Après le déjeuné Itachi et Deidara partirent en cours alors que le plus jeune aller se coucher avec son petit ami. Quand son géni fut endormi sous une montagne de couverture il se leva et alla prendre une douche puis redescendit dans le salon où son beau père était dans le canapé devant son ordinateur portable. L'adolescent alla se mettre dans un fauteuil.

-Ton oncle Tobi a gentiment accepté de me prêter sa voiture. Je pensais aller chercher certaines des affaires de Shika à l'appartement. M'accompagnerais-tu ?

-Bien sûr, dit Sasuke. Sauf votre respect, Shikaku, je pense qu'il faudrait réfléchir à une solution. Shika ne peut pas retourner vivre avec sa mère. C'est…un cercle sans fin…Elle recommencera. Il souffre, il fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance mais on voit bien que ça le rend triste.

-Je sais Sasuke, répondit l'homme en se massant les tempes d'un air las. Je sais bien que j'ai été lâche. J'ai été bon père à l'époque. J'étais si heureux d'avoir un fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 5 ans je suis resté auprès de lui. Je m'occupais tout le temps de lui. Ensuite j'ai cru que c'était moi et uniquement moi que ma femme détestait.

Sasuke ne dit rien écoutant simplement la suite.

-Alors peu après ses 5ans, j'ai pensé que si je m'éloignais, Yoshino s'occuperait enfin de Shika et serait enfin une mère pour lui. Pour moi c'était inconcevable qu'une femme déteste son enfant. Pourtant ça a empiré. Moi je me réfugiais dans mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Shika vivre seul ou lui imposer de voyager tout le temps avec moi, déménagr. Je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire et que Yoshino finirait par enfin assumer son rôle.

-Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Shika serait mieux en vivant seul. Il le fait déjà, sauf qu'il doit s'occuper en plus de sa mère. Sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus stable sans elle. Il s'occupe de lui-même, fait les courses, le ménage. Sauf qu'en plus il doit gérer sa mère. Honnêtement, Shikaku, Shika sera beaucoup mieux en étant seul. Même si vous voyagez beaucoup, il peut se débrouiller…Et s'il y a le moindre problème nous sommes là…

-Je le sais aussi Sasuke. Je m'en suis aperçu il y a quelques temps. Je crois que tu sais que depuis quelques mois, Yoshino me rejoint certains mercredis par avion. Si elle vient c'est parce que depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai entamé une procédure de divorce. Et c'est le seul jour ou je suis disponible. Nous nous rencontrons donc avec nos avocats pour nous mettre d'accord sur les termes du divorce.

-Oh…C'est super…Comment ça se fait que cela prend autant de temps ?

-Yoshino réclame la garde de Shikamaru.

-Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Elle…elle le déteste, elle ne s'est jamais occupée de lui !

-Je le sais. Mais là c'est moi qui paye tout. L'appartement, la nourriture, les factures, tout. En divorçant, elle va devoir se trouver un travail, un autre endroit pour vivre ou demander de l'argent à sa famille. Si elle a la garde de Shika, je devrais payer une pension, et je sais qu'elle s'en servira pour s'acheter de l'alcool et que Shika n'aura rien. Tout comme elle sait que je ne laisserais jamais mon fils vivre dans ses conditions et que donc la situation serait la même qu'aujourd'hui.

-Mais…après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait… Elle ne peut l'avoir hein ?

-Non, mon avocat m'a assuré que le dossier était béton. Nous avons des papiers prouvant qu'elle est alcoolique provenant d'un médecin, des blessures qu'à déjà eut Shikamaru, des papiers de la police… J'ai envoyé les photos de ce matin à mon avocat. Le juge serait fou de confier Shika à sa mère. Donc je suis presque sûr d'avoir sa garde.

-Je l'espère…Vous pensez laisser Shikamaru dans l'appartement ? Vous n'avez pas peur que sa mère ne vienne l'embêter ?

-En fait jusqu'aux 5 ans de Shikamaru nous avons vécut dans une maison de ma famille, à quelques minutes d'ici en voiture. Je pensais que Shika pourrait habiter là bas avec moi, je vais faire en sorte d'être plus présent.

-C'est super ! s'exclama Sasuke. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à Shika ?

-Mon avocat doit recevoir le verdict du juge lundi. Je prendrais l'avion dimanche pour récupérer les papiers. J'espère que je pourrais annoncer à Shika qu'il vient vivre avec moi le jour de Noël. Peut être que cela pardonnera en partit les erreurs que j'ai fait avec lui dans le passé. Je m'en veux tu sais.

-On fait tous des erreurs. Moi aussi je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal…même sans le vouloir. Mais je sais que Shika m'a pardonné…Et qu'il ne vous en a jamais voulu. Il vous aime.

-Je sais, sourit Shikaku. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit ainsi. Avec une mère pareille et un père absent…Il aurait pu très mal tourner…mais c'est un garçon bien…Je suis très fier de lui…et très heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi pour petit ami. Tu tiens à lui, ça se voit. Tu l'aimes, c'est irréfutable et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto arriva au lycée. Il marcha vers Gaara qui l'attendait comme tout les matins à cette endroit contre la grille. Quant il arriva à la hauteur de son petit ami il noua directement ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Gaara. Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé…C'est étonnant.

-Il ne sera la que cet après midi. Il m'a envoyé un message. Il s'est passé un truc hier aprem. Shika est malade et il est chez Sasuke. Sasuke doit venir en cours cette après midi et il m'a dit qu'il nous expliquerait à ce moment là…Gaara, je le sens mal, il s'est passé un truc…

-Hey Naru calme toi, dit le roux en prenant doucement le visage de son petit ami dans ses mains, le fixant. Tout va bien. Shika est chez Sasuke, il est en sécurité et il va bien, sinon Sasuke te l'aurait dis. Je m'inquiète aussi, mais s'il y avait quelque chose de grave nous serions déjà au courant. Tu vas te calmer maintenant ok ?

-Oui…tu as raison…merci Ga chan…

-J'aime pas te voir comme ça, toi d'habitude tu es si joyeux…Aller détend toi…Tout va bien j'en suis certain, dit le gothic en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après quelques baisers ils allèrent finalement en cours. Mais le Sabakku sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto ne parlait que peu. Il savait qu'il se faisait du souci et lui-même était assez inquiet. Mais il essayait de prendre la chose de manière rationnelle. Se faire du mouron n'arrangerait rien et il ne saurait pas plus vite ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais son blond continuait sa déprime dans son coin. Finalement au bout de deux heures interminable à regarder son petit ami se morfondre, la cloche sonna annonçant la pause.

-Naru tu m'attends là, je serais pas long, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

-Vas y, dit le blond doucement.

Gaara déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la classe. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs avant de chercher dans les salles. Il ne trouva pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait mais un plan se forma dans sa tête.

-Kakashi sensei, dit il gothic en entrant, le trouvant au téléphone dans une classe vide. Vous êtes au téléphone avec Iruka ?

-Euh…oui…

-J'aurais besoin de lui parler si ça vous dérange pas, ce sera pas long.

Le professeur hocha la tête et lui donna le téléphone.

_-Iruka ? C'est Gaara._

_-Comment ça va mon grand ? Il y a un problème ? _

_-Je vais bien merci. Vous devez savoir que Naruto a reçu ce matin un message de Sasuke et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shika._

_-Oui. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, Shikamaru est chez Sasuke n'est ce pas ? _

_-Oui. Le problème c'est que Naruto est très inquiet. Je cherchais justement Deidara et Itachi pour en savoir plus et essayer de le calmer, puisque Sasuke ne revient que cette après midi et qu'apparemment Naruto a du mal à attendre. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut être passé chez Sasuke après les cours, histoire qu'il voit de ses propre yeux que ça va. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord._

_-Bien sûr c'est une bonne idée. Je passerais vous prendre avec Kakashi, pour moi aussi m'assurer que Shikamaru va bien. On te déposera chez toi. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? _

_-Non, rien de spécial et ça ne me dérange pas de faire la baby sitter de Naruto et qu'il dorme chez moi ce soir pendant que vous sortez avec Kakashi sensei. _

_-Mais…je ne sors pas…enfin…Bon d'accord j'avoue qu'on avait prévu de sortir ce soir et que je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Naruto seul. Je lui préparerais un sac et je l'emmènerais en venant vous chercher. _

_-Très bien. Merci Iruka. _

_-De rien Gaara. A ce soir. _

Kakashi récupéra la téléphone et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Gaara, dit le professeur.

-C'est Iruka qui va pas être content. A tout à l'heure Sensei.

Le roux sortit de la salle et repartit à la recherche des deux terminal qu'il finit par trouver dans la cours en train de se bécoter. Itachi et Deidara lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation. C'est la que le gothic se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée d'en parler tout de suite à son petit ami. Il se ferait encore plus de souci. Il retourna en cours, peu avant la fin de la pause. Son blond était toujours assit au même endroit, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement le Sabakku entreprit de lui dire ce qu'il savait après un soupir.

-Bon sang ça crain…

-Naru, il va bien, il a juste un peu de fièvre, Sasuke et son père sont avec lui alors arrête de t'inquiéter…

-Mais…

-Naru, j'ai parlé avec Iruka. Il était avec Kakashi sensei au téléphone. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait aller voir Shika ce soir. Iruka est d'accord, il viendra nous chercher chez Sasuke. Comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même que Shika va bien. Et puis tu dors chez moi.

-C'est vrai ? T'as fait ça ?

-Oui.

-T'es le meilleur petit ami de la terre, dit il en lui sautant dans les bras avant de l'embrasser.

-Du calme, lui répondit Gaara avec un petit sourire en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds. Je préfère te voir comme ça.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, répondit l'Uzumaki en se serrant contre lui. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand méchant gothic serait si prévenant ?

-Je suis pas méchant !

-Non t'es glauque…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Shikaku et Sasuke entrèrent dans l'appartement. Shikamaru était resté chez son petit ami et dormait enterré sous une multitude de couvertures et autre plaid polaire et entouré d'innombrable coussin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir où ils ouvrirent la chambre du géni. Yoshino émergea de l'intérieur d'une pièce et commença à s'engueuler avec son mari avant que celui, sentant la colère monter ne ferme la porte de la chambre du surdoué et le verrou dessus. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs grands sacs en toile de sport ou de voyage dans un des placards et ils les sortirent.

-On va prendre en priorité ses vêtements, ses affaires de cours et son ordinateur. Pour le reste, je m'en occuperais quand je serais sur que j'ai sa garde.

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à remplir les sacs.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper de ses sous vêtements Sasuke, tu dois avoir l'habitude de les voir plus que moi, rit l'adulte en voyant le plus jeune rougir.

-Pas vraiment en fait, dit il en rangeant les chaussettes et les boxer de son petit ami dans un sac.

-Ah ? Vous n'avez pas…Shika m'avait confié qu'il avait un peu peur que tu ne sois avec lui juste pour…le sexe…Mais ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble…

-Oui mais…il pense qu'on est trop jeune, il est pas très à l'aise avec l'idée et il se sent un peu brusqué de ce côté-là. Perso, je préfère qu'il ait vraiment envi et attendre, plutôt qu'il le fasse pour me faire plaisir et qu'ensuite sa se termine en dispute où rupture…Pourtant Dieu sait que j'en ai envi….

-Patience, rit Shikaku. Je vois bien que ça te frustre mais dit toi que plus tu attendras, plus tu seras heureux et tu auras de plaisir le jour où vous le ferez…

-Vous avez raison. Au moins depuis que je l'ai attaqué dans sa douche, il a arrêté de me provoquer et de m'allumer sinon je peux vous assurer que votre fils ne serait plus vierge depuis un bon bout de temps…

-Je me doute, il faudra que tu me racontes…Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t il en montrant un petit paquet à Sasuke. Shika fume ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit l'Uchiwa. Avec Naru on s'est inquiété quand on l'a su et on l'a pas lâché avec ça. Mais on a vu que c'était une de temps en temps, quand vraiment ça ne va pas. Il en fume une toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. On ne peut pas vraiment le qualifier de fumeur.

-Mmmh, fit pensivement son père. Je vois. Je suppose qu'il en aura très envi après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ca ne me plaît pas mais je le comprends parce que je fais la même chose, bien que moi ce soit une par jour.

-Je le surveillerais si vous voulez, dit l'adolescent.

-Dans ces conditions je suppose que je peux cautionner le fait qu'il en fume une de temps en temps…

-Il n'est pas du genre à abuser. Il est très responsable.

Finalement les deux hommes emballèrent le plus d'affaires possible. Ils quittèrent l'appartement après avoir fermé la chambre du flemmard et rentrèrent chez l'Uchiwa. Shikamaru dormait encore. Tobi préparait à manger. Ils montèrent les affaires de géni et Sasuke laissa Shikaku réveiller son fils.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Tobi était venu chercher les garçons à l'école comme d'habitude. Sasuke était assis devant alors qu'Itachi était derrière avec Deidara à moitié sur lui et Gaara aussi, son blond dans la même position que l'Iwa. Pas facile d'être à quatre à l'arrière… Sasuke avait expliqué toute l'histoire en détail à ses deux amis à la récréation de l'après midi, leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Shika concernant le divorce. Enfin, ils arrivèrent et descendirent de la voiture et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

C'est dans le salon où ils eurent presque l'impression de voir double. Shikaku était endormit, assit à une extrémité du canapé, sur les genoux un énorme coussin où reposait la tête de Shikamaru, endormit lui aussi, allongé et recouvert d'une couette.

-Tobi est amoureux !Tobi est un bon garçon…

-Tobi, si la princesse est son fils c'est qu'il est hétéro ! s'exclama Deidara.

Le blond étant un garçon bruyant, sa voie qui porte réveilla les deux endormit. Les deux Nara se levèrent et Shikaku se présenta aux deux jeunes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin tout les deux, Naruto et Gaara c'est ça ? Shika m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit l'adulte en leur serrant la main.

Finalement Naruto alla prendre le géni dans ses bras.

-Shika j'étais super inquiet, tu aurais du prévenir, appellé, même dans la nuit ! T'as un beau coquard dis moi ! Et ta fièvre ça va mieux ? Quelle idée de marcher sous la pluie ! Tu as prit des cachets ? Tu as encore mal ? Tu veux que…

-Bon sang Baka mais tais toi ! Et lâche mon petit ami ! s'exclama Sasuke en tirant le surdoué dans ses bras.

-Ca va Teme je vais pas te le piquer ! J'ai Ga-chan moi je te signal, et si je voulais qu'il se passe un truc avec Shika, j'aurais tenté ma chance bien avant !

-Je disais ça pour que tu le laisse respirer Usuratonkashi ! Non mais sérieusement es tu humain pour débiter autant de parole dans un laps de temps aussi court ?

- Certainement pas, regarde avec quelle sorte de type glauque il sort, se moqua Deidara.

-Ga-chan est pas glauque espèce de blondasse peroxydée ! A-t-on idée d'être aussi idiotement efféminé que toi ? En fait c'est toi qui es glauque dans l'histoire !

-Tobi voudrait savoir si Shikaku voudrait que Tobi fasse du pop corn ? Tobi est un bon garçon, dit Madara à un Shikaku quelque peu dépassé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shikaku, c'est tout le temps comme ça, dit Itachi avant de hausser le ton. Taisez-vous tous ! Assis, de suite !

Les quatre garçons qui se disputaient se turent, Shikamaru se contentant de commater dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Deidara prit place sur les genoux d'Itachi, qui lui était assit dans un fauteuil. Gaara et Naruto les imitèrent dans l'autre fauteuil alors que Sasuke s'était mit dans le canapé, un bras autour du corps de son géni qu'il avait recouvert avec soin de la couverture. Son beau frère ricana avant qu'Itachi ne lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il embrasse doucement les lèvres du surdoué avant que celui-ci ne pose sa tête sur son épaule.

-On est heureux de voir que ça va, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. On s'est inquiété…Sasuke te filera les cours de cet après midi, Gaara te donnera ceux de ce matin parce que moi…j'ai pas trop suivi…

-Naru était très inquiet pour toi, dit le roux de sa voie grave. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-C'est gentil, répondit le flemmard avec un sourire. Je vais bien maintenant, alors vous prenez plus la tête ok ?

-Ouais va dire ça à cette tête de mule, souffla le gothic.

-Hey gaffe à ce que tu dis où je te prive de câlin ce soir…

-Pitié, épargnez moi les détails, se plaignit Deidara, je veux pas faire de cauchemard…

-C'est plutôt nous qui allons en faire vu le bruit que tu fais ! Grinça Sasuke.

-Dis donc Sasu-chou tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du bruit en parlant de ce qui s'est passé cette après midi n'est ce pas ? Ricana son beau frère.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?demanda le géni en relevant la tête, regardant à tour de rôle ses camarades.

-Trop rien, répondit son petit ami en regardant ailleurs.

-Sasu...Je finirais bien par le savoir, alors dis moi ce que j'ai manqué !

-Ca va pas te plaire, grimaça son petit ami. En fait on allait entrer en cours après la pause et j'étais avec Ita, Dei, Naru et Gaara. Là, y'a Sakura qui m'a prit à part pour me parler d'un truc…

-Et ? demanda dangereusement son petit ami.

-Le chewing gum écrasé à embrassé Sasu chou ! Termina le blond aux cheveux longs.

Pendant environ une minute personne ne dit rien. Finalement, Shikamaru se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Les autres s'était attendu à une explosion de colère. Le géni aurait du réagir comme ça. « BORDEL MAIS QUELLLE TRAINEE » fut le cri qui leur parvint de la cuisine. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement plus ou moins audible. Sasuke se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour calmer sa petite furie. Furie qui d'ailleurs lui jeta un regard dangereux quand il entra avant de le choper par le col pour le tirer dans la pièce et le plaquer contre la porte après avoir fermé celle-ci, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire ? demanda Shikamaru d'une voie beaucoup trop calme. Quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-Bien sur que non, seulement je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves pour ça parce que on s'en balance, ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte…

-Tu as répondu à son baiser ?

-Bien sur que non…Enfin Shika je t'aime, j'allais pas l'embrasser, c'est elle qui m'a direct sauté dessus. Y'a que toi que je veux embrasser.

Le géni posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues, lâchant son col et alla l'embrasser avec possessivité. L'Uchiwa se laissa faire les première secondes avant d'échange leur position, le plaquant contre la porte avec son corps.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié, mon petit Shika chéri, souffla Sasuke. C'est moi qui commande !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Il le souleva agrippant ses fesses, le faisant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en l'embrassant toujours, il l'allongea sur la table. Il remonta son tee shirt, caressant son ventre, allant taquiner ses tétons. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou, lui faisant un suçon, ses mains pétrissant ses fesses. Shika poussa un petit gémissement et attira son visage pour un baiser. L'Uchiwa y répondit, glissant une main sur son pantalon pour tirer dessus. Il fut agréablement surprit de voir que le géni le laissait faire. Pantalon :258 victoires, Sasuke : 1 victoire.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lui enlever, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Finalement les garçons aperçurent Tobi sortir de la cuisine en courant suivit d'une casserole qui le frôla avant de s'écraser au sol.

-Sasuke a essayé de tuer Tobi ! Sasuke a tué la casserole ! Tobi est un bon garçon.

A l'intérieur Sasuke se retourna vers Shikamaru, qui pour son plus grand malheur, s'était redressé et avait remonté son pantalon, le regardant avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit, mon Sasu chéri, rit doucement le surdoué.

-Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, ce soir ça va être ta fête mon chéri, lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent les autres, Madara tenant contre lui la casserole. Iruka et Kakashi arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils furent présentés à Shikaku avant de prendre le thé avec eux. Ils finirent par partir avec Naruto et Gaara. Ils déposèrent les deux garçons chez le roux .

-Ne faîtes pas de bêtises hein, dit Iruka en sortant de la voiture venant prendre son fils adoptif dans ses bras. Mon petit Naruto…

-Ah Ruka, je sais très bien que t'es content de sortir avec Kakashi. Tu t'en fiche de moi…

-C'est pas vrai Naru , tu le sais…Tu n'es pas content de dormir chez Gaara ?demanda t il en lui donnant son sac. Fais attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, hein…

-C'est vrai que si c'était Gaara qui été venu à la maison on aurait pu faire de bruit…, dit l'Uzumaki.

-Ou faire ça partout, sourit perversement le gothic.

-Non merci on veut pas rentrer et vous trouver à moitié à poil sur le canapé ou ailleurs…, dit le professeur.

-Tsss, c'est toi espèce de pervers qui va faire tes trucs pas net à Ruka le pauvre !

-Gaara te fait la même chose Naruto, dit le gris.

-Justement c'est des trucs pas net, vous êtes des pervers toi et Ga-chan ! N'empêche, on devrait peut être aller dormir chez moi….

-Psssttt, Ruka monte vite qu'on s'en aille avant qu'ils ne décident de venir…, lui dit le professeur.

Iruka rit doucement avant de faire un câlin et un bisou à Naruto avant de faire la même chose à Gaara. Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir en voiture. Le gothic se tourna vers lui.

-Hey Naru-chan…Tu penses vraiment que je suis un pervers ?

_**A suivre…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu mes choupinoux !**_

_**Pensez à laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**_

_**Gros bisous à vous tous !**_

_**GothSevBlack**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous me laissez ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!**

**On m'a demandé dans une review un moment chaud entre Gaara et Naruto. Je tiens juste à préciser qu'il y a déjà un lime et un lemon avec ce couple, donc je vais pas non plus en faire un à chaque chapitre ! Vous voulez que Sasuke tombe en dépression c'est ça ? **

**Ensuite pour répondre à d'autres, oui l'humour de la fic est le mien je ne le cherche pas pendant des heures et toutes les choses un peu idiotes ou drôle de cette fic sont des choses que je dis souvent. Il y a seulement les frasques de Kankuro et Gaara que j'invente (pour la plupart), perso j'ai jamais fait péter mon garage. Enfin presque c'est une histoire avec mon oncle et de l'acide sulfurique que préfère passer sous silence…**

**En pour ceux qui me supplie d'avoir la suite, je suis désolé d'être aussi longue mais j'ai des cours à la fac et je fais comme je peux ! J'essaie d'être la plus rapide possible mais j'ai pas toujours le temps mes chéris !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11.**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous mes choupinoux!**

**Chapitre 11**

Samedi après midi. Gaara et Naruto étaient devant la gare alors que Kakashi et Iruka attendaient dans la voiture. Sai devait arriver aujourd'hui. Et ils étaient venus le chercher. Le roux avait tenu à être là absolument, afin de faire tout de suite comprendre à l'ex de son petit ami que justement il était un ex et qu'il ne devait rien tenter. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tout les deux devant la gare à attendre que l'autre se ramène. Le Sabakku ne laisserait rien passer.

En attendant il en profitait pour embrasser son petit ami, le câliner et même le peloter un peu. Avec Sai ils ne pourraient faire ça que le soir. Parce que c'était un invité et qu'ils ne devraient pas le laisser seul. Du moins c'était ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Le gothic avait bien tenté de faire remarquer que lui aussi était un invité mais ça n'avait pas eut le même effet.

Finalement son blond se détacha de ses bras et s'avança vers un autre garçon de sa taille, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, la peau très pâle qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke même si jamais le roux ne le dirait à un des deux bruns lui servant d'ami parce que les deux ne semblaient pas particulièrement apprécier l'artiste et le prendraient sûrement mal.

Gaara les observa s'étreindre brièvement et échanger quelques paroles avant de revenir vers lui. Son blond lui présenta Sai et ils se serrèrent la main en silence, se jaugeant du regard. Le roux sentit son irritation monter en flèche en voyant le sourire faux de l'autre garçon. Finalement Naruto commença à babiller avec entrain, Sai lui répondant parfois alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans une bonne ambiance relative surtout animée par l'Uzumaki et son père adoptif et parfois les réponses de Sai aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Ils finirent par arriver et laissèrent Sai s'installer alors que les deux jeunes hommes se rendaient dans la chambre du blond. Le gothic s'assit, réceptionnant sur ses genoux sa petite dobe préférée. Immédiatement, il vint l'embrasser de manière possessive, avant de le coucher sur le lit. Il s'installa tranquillement entre ses jambes pour ensuite aller lui faire un autre suçon dans son cou. C'était devenu la nouvelle activité de Gaara.

Et cela ne dérangeait pas l'Uzumaki qui profitait honteusement de la jalousie de son mec glauque. Le gothic s'était montré très très affectueux ses derniers jours et les rares moments où il n'était pas collé à son blond quand celui-ci se trouvait dans un rayon de 10 mètres, l'excité n'avait eut qu'à mentionné le prénom de son ex pour que son rouquin rapplique dans la seconde. Et oui Naruto venait de s'autoproclamer dresseur de gothic associable et glauque roux. Bien sur il n'avait rien dit de son nouveau titre au Sabakku qui n'aurait peut être pas apprécié.

Sabakku qui d'ailleurs continuait son œuvre, tout en aillant infiltré ses mains dans son tee shirt, lui tirant des petits soupirs de plaisir. Il était si bien là. Gaara était le seul à lui faire cet effet. Dès qu'il le touchait il sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps et des frissons le parcourir. Et surtout il se sentait entier, vivant, complet.

Alors qu'il sentait son tee shirt remonter le long de son torse, des coups furent frappé à la porte.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit Sai en entrant avec son petit sourire faux qui donna au gothic envi de lui arracher les yeux.

-Non c'est bon entre, dit le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Gaara se mit contre la tête de lit, son petit ami entre ses jambes alors que le brun s'asseyait en face d'eux.

-J'ai finit de m'installer. Et j'ai pensé qu'on avait plein de choses à se raconter.

-Tu as bien fais de venir. Alors ton école ? demanda le blond. Comment sont les cours ? Les profs ? Les élèves ?

-Toujours aussi énergique, rit doucement son ex. Remarque au lit c'était plutôt un atout.

-C'était, insista Gaara en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Pourquoi, Naruto n'est plus si…dynamique ? Tu as des problèmes d'érection peut être Gaara ? Ou simplement tu complexes sur la taille de ton sexe ?

-Pas le moins du monde, bien que cela ne te regarde pas, Naruto et moi avons une vie sexuelle épanouie, n'est ce pas Naru-chan ?

-Oui Ga-chan…Changeons de sujet. Shikamaru et Sasuke sont toujours ensemble ! dit le blond avec un sourire crispé.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient…Sa commence à faire un moment, c'est bien pour eux. J'ai hâte de voir les piercings que Shikamaru s'est fait.

-Sasuke en ai ravi, rit Naruto. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien.

-Il doit être encore plus sexy qu'avant, lâcha le brun.

La sabakku leva un regard surprit vers lui.

-Allons Gaara, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Shikamaru est le parfait plan cul.

-Pas spécialement, je sors avec Naruto je te rappelle. Et si je me souviens bien tu sortais avec Naruto. A cette époque tu fantasmais déjà sur un de ses meilleurs potes ou ça vient de sortir ?

-C'est pas la même chose. Shikamaru est amoureux de Sasuke donc jamais il ne pourra avoir une relation sérieuse avec un autre. D'ailleurs personne à part quelqu'un qui serait amoureux de lui ne voudrait sortir avec un type si intellectuellement compliqué. Il est mignon, un p'tit cul bombé très bandant et c'est un pur dominé, un pur uke. En clair le parfait plan cul. On ne peut rien envisager de plus avec lui si on ne s'appelle pas Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors que Naruto est attachant, très beau aussi, pas prise de tête et peut tomber amoureux. En clair, le parfait petit ami.

-MON parfait petit ami, répondit le roux. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'approcher de Shika parce que Sasuke est très jaloux et possessif.

-Oh je le sais bien. Mais je ne suis pas fermé à un plan à trois. Surtout si c'est Shikamaru entre nous deux. Et Sasuke est un beau mec.

-Je pense que de se côté-là, tu peux aussi oublier, dit Naruto avec un sourire. Ils ont jamais couché ensemble alors ce n'est pas avec toi que ça va commencer.

-C'est bien la le seul défaut de ce prude de Shikamaru, il n'écarte pas les cuisses facilement.

-Parfois c'est mieux pas assez que trop, dit ironiquement le gothic.

-Cela dépend pour qui, moi je n'écarte pas mes cuisses, j'écarte celles des autres. Naruto a bien du t'en toucher deux mots.

-On ne parle pas vraiment de son ancienne vie sexuelle, on préfère à la place, augmenter au maximum la notre.

-Sinon Sai, tu t'es trouvé un petit ami ? demanda Naruto.

-Quelques coups d'un soir, rien de bien méchant. Je pensais remettre le couvert avec toi mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un rouquin si menaçant désespérément accroché à toi. Shikamaru est trop coincé et Sasuke trop accroché à lui. C'est dommage j'ai vraiment envi de baiser. Je vais voir si Iruka à besoin de moi pour mettre la table.

Sai quitta la pièce et Gaara se retourna vers on petit ami.

-Tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, hein ? dit il, un peu crispé en se rappelant des paroles de Shikamaru.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Ces vacances semblaient tout à coup de ne plus en être.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Sasuke était retourné en cours le vendredi alors que Shikaku avait traîné son fils dans les magasins pour une journée shopping, lui disant que de toutes manières il avait de bonnes notes et qu'il savait très bien qu'il passait son temps à dormir. Le samedi après midi ce sont les Uchiwa qui sont partit faire quelques courses de Noël, accompagné de l'Iwa bien entendu. Cela avait permis aux deux Nara de se retrouver seul tout les deux et de passer du temps ensemble.

Enfin du moins jusqu'au soir car Shikaku prit l'avion après le repas. Le lundi il devait voir le juge et son avocat pour que le divorce soit officiellement prononcé et pour savoir s'il avait la garde de son fils. En parlant de celui-ci, Sasuke était inquiet. Certes le géni était encore un peu fatigué mais c'était vite remit de sa maladie.

Ce qui préoccupait le don juan était plutôt le moral de son petit ami. Bien que celui-ci ne dise rien et fasse comme si tout allait bien, il sentait qu'en réalité le surdoué se faisait du souci. Et le départ de son père, bien que celui-ci ait promit d'être là mardi matin, n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'est pourquoi il s'était évertué à lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées.

Mais en ce dimanche matin, son chaton semblait plutôt d'humeur maussade, affalé sur le canapé devant la télé. L'Uchiwa eut une brève discussion avec son oncle et son frère avant de filer passer un coup de fil. Une fois ceci fait il rejoignit son petit ami à l'air grognon dans le canapé.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Un truc sans intérêt.

-Alors pourquoi tu le regardes ?

Le plus petit haussa simplement les épaules. Sasuke soupira et attrapa sa main le tirant à lui. Il finit par se mettre sur le flanc, alors que Shikamaru était allongé sur le dos contre lui.

-Chéri qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Tout va bien.

-Me prend pas pour un idiot, dit le plus grand en embrassant sa joue. C'est le départ de ton père ? Tu sais bien qu'il va revenir, je suis sûr que même la fin du monde ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de passer Noël avec nous.

Le Nara tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Bon sang Shika parle moi ! Tu as le droit d'aller mal et après ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait même bizarre que tu te sentes bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider.

-Je sais que je suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable ces derniers temps. Mais pourtant tu es là, tu me réconfortes, tu t'occupes de moi. Merci Sasu. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles bien et que tu sois heureux. Déjà en parler ça te fera du bien, dit il en caressant doucement sa joue.

-J'avoue que…je m'inquiète pour la suite. Pour l'instant je suis ici avec toi, mon père tout ça. Sa me rend heureux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je vais retourner vivre avec ma mère et…et que ce sera comme avant…Je veux pas Sasu, je veux vraiment pas…

-Fais moi confiance chéri, ça va s'arranger. Je t'aime, dit il avant d'aller l'embrasser doucement.

Shikamaru lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi avant de se serrer contre lui. L'Uchiwa le prit dans ses bras et en profita pour le câliner et le bisouter. Ce petit moment de tendresse dura jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse, les faisant sursauter.

Tobi se précipita pour ouvrir, un peut trop vite peut être puisque ce fut la porte qui arrêta sa course dans un BOUM sonore. Finalement le plus vieux ouvrit et accueillit leurs invités. Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Gaara et Sai. Le géni se leva surprit de les voir ici. Sasuke chuchota à son oreille qu'il les avait invité en espérant que ça lui redonne le sourire. Et il avait bien fait car son petit ami lui en fit un énorme avant de l'embrasser. Ils se saluèrent tous avant de s'installer au salon, bientôt rejoint par Deidara et Itachi.

Tobi se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas suivit de Sasuke qui allait chercher à boire. Chose étonnante quelques secondes plus tard ce fut Gaara qui entra dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda Sasuke.

-Te parler. Tu devrais faire attention à Sai.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-On a un peu parlé avant le repas tout les trois avec Naru hier soir. On en ait venu à parler de toi et Shika, dit le roux sérieusement. Et sans te répéter ce qui s'est dit, il est très clair que s'il avait la moindre chance avec Shika il ne la laisserait pas passer. Bizarre d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi en priorité vu la popularité que tu as généralement.

-Sai est un Seme pur et dur et il sait très bien que moi aussi. Et pour Shika ne t'inquiète pas, les choses avance déjà assez lentement entre nous alors il ne risque pas de se passer plus entre lui et cette pâle imitation de moi.

-Cette pâle imitation ?

-Je t'en pris Gaara, tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il me ressemblait. Enfin il n'est pas aussi beau, n'a pas autant de classe et de prestance que moi. Voilà ce qui en fait une vulgaire copie.

-Si j'ai remarqué mais je tiens à vivre encore quelques années alors je m'étais promit de ne jamais te le dire pour éviter que tu ais envi de me trucider.

-Pfff Sasuke veut trucider tout le monde. Tobi est un bon garçon, dit l'adulte en continuant de s'activer devant les fourneaux.

Le plus jeune des bruns jeta un regard morne à son oncle avant de reporter son attention sur le roux.

-C'est gentil de me prévenir Gaara mais ne t'inquiète pas je gèrerais la situation avec calme. Enfin tant qu'il ne fait pas des avances à Shika. Parlons plutôt de toi. Commence ça se passe depuis qu'il est arrivé ?

-Rien que le savoir dans la chambre d'à côté me rend dingue. J'ai envi de lui arracher les yeux rien qu'en voyant son…

-Horrible grimace censée être un sourire ? Coupa Sasuke. T'inquiète on s'y fait.

-Mmmmh, fit le Sabakku. Si tu le dis. Je m'efforce de tout faire pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de Naru.

-Tobi peut s'en charger, dit l'adulte en se tournant vers eux tenant à la main un énorme couteau. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Heu…merci Tobi je pense que j'y arriverais seul, dit le gothic, les yeux fixés sur la lame.

-Tobi te donnera un coup de pouce, dit le plus vieux avant de retourner à sa viande. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de retourner dans le salon avec des verres et des boissons.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Plus tard, à table au dessert.

-Jeudi soir c'est le réveillon, dit Iruka. Tobi m'a dit qu'il ferait de la dinde et vendredi midi, vu que nous fêterons Noël à la maison et que je cuisinerais, j'ai pensait faire autre chose que cette traditionnelle dinde.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Itachi. Vous avez déjà une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne connais pas les goûts de tout le monde.

-Hey Sai ça va ?demanda Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés en voyant l'autre brun dormir sur la table.

-Mais enfin il s'est endormit comme ça d'un coup…C'est bizarre, dit Iruka, légèrement inquiet.

-On devrait peut être appeler un médecin ? dit le blond.

-Tobi ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Tobi est un bon garçon .

-C'est peut être grave…

-Tobi dit que c'est à cause des somnifères, Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Comment ça les somnifères ? demanda Itachi.

-Tobi en a donné à Sai. Tobi a dit qu'il aiderait Gaara. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda l'Uzumaki.

-J'ai juste prévenu Sasuke dans la cuisine de ce que Sai avait dit sur Shikamaru, c'est tout. Ensuite j'ai…j'ai simplement dit que je faisais mon possible pour pas que Sai te tourne autour. Tobi a proposé de m'aider mais j'ai dit non.

-Je peux savoir ce que Sai a dit sur moi ? demanda le géni.

-Mais enfin combien de fois je dois te dire que je me fiche de Sai et que je ne répondrais jamais à ses avances ! dit Naruto.

-J'ai quand même le droit de lui montrer que tu n'es pas disponible même s'il est censé le savoir ! Il a clairement dit hier soir qu'il avait l'intention de remettre le couvert avec toi.

-Et il dit quoi d'autre ? Genre sur moi ? demanda à nouveau le flemmard.

-Alors je répète je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui m'intéressait ! Sai ne m'intéresse plus ok ?

-Peut être mais je suis ton petit ami, excuse d'être un minimum jaloux !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire…

-Il a dit que tu étais le parfait plan cul, qu'il aimerait bien te mettre dans son lit, et même faire un plan à trois avec Sasuke, le coupa Gaara froidement avant de se retourner vers son petit ami. J'ai jamais demandé à Tobi de m'aider, je ne veux simplement pas que Sai tente quoi que ce soit avec toi.

- Calmez-vous…, dit Kakashi. Naruto, si quelqu'un tournait autour de Gaara tu réagirais pareil. Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un type méchant Sai, seulement il ne sait pas se taire quand il faudrait voilà tout. Et Gaara au lieu d'envoyer des messages plus ou moins subliminaux à Sai, parle-lui directement. Ne pourrissez pas vos vacances pour ce genre d'histoire.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi il a dit que j'étais le parfait plan cul ? demanda le géni, quelque peu irrité.

-Parce que tu es déjà amoureux de quelqu'un donc tu ne pourras avoir de relation sérieuse avec personne sauf Sasuke, tu es trop compliqué pour qu'on ait envi d'avoir une relation durable avec toi, tu as un cul bandant et tu es un pur dominé ! D'après lui ton seul défaut est d'être prude et coincé, répondit avec énervement le roux. Mais ça on s'en tape…

-Hey Stop, coupa Itachi. Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête.

-Mais il a dit…commença le surdoué.

-Enfin Shikamaru, coupa à nouveau son beau frère. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais très bien comment est Sai. Quant à toi Gaara, écoute Kakashi sensei et parle à Sai. Tu vois bien que sinon tout ce que ça fera, ça sera de te disputer avec Naruto. Et toi Naruto comprend Gaara aussi.

-Très bien dès qu'il se réveil, lui et moi on discutera sérieusement, fit le gothic.

-Tobi pense que ça ne sera pas possible. Tobi est bon garçon.

-Pourquoi ils pourraient pas parler ? demanda Deidara.

-Tobi pense que Sai ira directement aux toilettes et y restera un bon moment. On a tous beaucoup manger et Tobi a mit un laxatif dans la part de gâteau de Sai. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Le silence régna une fois de plus et tout le monde regarda en soupirant l'assiette à dessert vide de l'artiste.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Plus tard dans l'après midi.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara et Naruto se trouvaient dans la chambre du premier, Sai aux toilettes depuis une demi-heure et les plus vieux étaient toujours au salon. Le géni était assit dans un fauteuil, les genoux ramener contre son torse et la tête contre la vitre par laquelle il regardait, l'Uchiwa était assit contre la tête de lit, l'Uzumaki allongé sur le ventre les pieds en l'air et le Sabakku assit en face de ses trois camarades sur le bureau, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide.

-Tu crois qu'il est tombé dans le trou ? demanda moqueusement Sasuke.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna le seul blond.

-Moi je suis sûr que Gaara trouve ça hilarant et qu'il ne regrette qu'à moitié ce que mon oncle à fait, reprit le brun.

-Moi ? Jamais j'oserais me réjouir de la situation, sourit machiavéliquement le gothic.

-Ga-chan ! Bon sang il venu passer Noël avec nous pour ne pas être seul ce jour là et pour me voir parce que ça faisait longtemps. J'ai pas envi de passer de mauvaises vacances ni que lui en passe. Ni même que toi tu passes de mauvaises vacances. Tu pourrais faire des efforts !

-Il pourrait en faire aussi ! Contra le rouquin.

-Ouais comme apprendre quand fermer son clapet, et surtout les choses à ne pas dire, siffla Sasuke.

-Mais il se rend pas compte !

-Et depuis le temps il a pas eut le temps d'apprendre ? demanda son meilleur ami.

Des coups furent frapper à la porte et Sai entra. Il les regarda à tour de rôle avant de croiser les bras.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'artiste.

Naruto soupira et lui raconta ce qu'il avait manqué. Sai resta silencieux alors que Gaara se levait.

-Il faut qu'on parle. En tête à tête, dit le rouquin.

-Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre d'ami, dit Sasuke.

-Je te suis, dit Sai au roux.

-Juste parler hein, sourit moqueusement l'Uchiwa avant de se prendre un coup de coussin de son meilleur ami.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans celle inoccupée. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit.

-Je suppose que tu veux me parler de Naruto.

-En effet. Le message est simple, ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Je me doutais que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre. Ecoute Gaara je ne suis pas venu dans le but de récupérer Naruto. Je savais que j'allais passer Noël seul et il m'a invité alors j'ai dit oui. J'ai juste répondu à l'invitation d'un ami.

-Pourtant tu as dit que tu remettrais bien le couvert avec lui.

-Ca aurait été juste pour le sexe, s'il avait été seul. Ou s'il avait eut un petit ami dont il n'avait rien à faire. Mais il m'a dit que tu étais important pour lui et m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance. Et puis il est heureux avec toi.

-Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

-Bien sûr. Naruto a du te dire qu'on était pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vu qu'on ne s'aimait pas on a décidé, quand j'ai été accepté dans mon école, de se séparer à cause de la distance. Tu crois que ça aurait été logique que je tente quelque chose avec lui alors que je reste que quelque jour et qu'on ne se reverra pas avant plusieurs mois ?

-C'est pas faux mais…T'es quand même son ex, et je peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux.

-Je comprends ça, dit sérieusement Sai. Tu tiens à lui donc tu ne veux pas le perdre. Alors tu écartes tout risque qu'on te le vole. C'est logique, ajoute t il en semblant réfléchir. Vraiment, Naruto et moi on est resté ami, juste ami et je ne veux pas créer d'histoire entre vous deux.

-Merci, dit simplement le Sabakku après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes.

Finalement ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les autres.

-Alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Alors quoi ? lui répondit son ex .

-Ce que le baka veut dire, c'est où sont le sang et les blessures ? Ricana Sasuke.

-Nous avons parlé et régler le problème sans user d'aucune forme de violence, répondit Gaara.

-Alors c'est arrangé ?demanda le blond.

-Oui, dit Sai. J'irais dormir à l'hôtel et Gaara a gentiment accepté de m'acheter une sourit pour que je sois pas seul le jour de Noël.

-QUOI ? GA CHAN…

-Je plaisantais, fit Sai.

-Ah…c'était pas très drôle, fit remarquer l'Uzumaki.

-Finalement ils vont bien s'entendre, Sai a un humour aussi glauque que ton mec, dit l'Uchiwa à son meilleur ami.

-Ga-chan n'est pas glauque teme !

-Je suis désolé si parfois je dis des choses…que je devrais pas dire… Je suis pas venu pour créer des embrouilles…Je voulais juste qu'on soit ami, enfin autant que possible pour que ça se passe bien, leur dit l'artiste.

-Ca peut s'arranger, dit Naruto. Si on fait tous des efforts… Il y a peut être deux où trois petites choses que l'on devrait t'apprendre.

-Je suis partant, dit Sai en souriant en allant s'asseoir devant Naruto alors que Gaara s'asseyait dans le dos du blond.

-Déjà arrête de faire ton espèce de sourire, dit Sasuke. Honnêtement c'est agaçant, parce qu'on voit qu'il est factice. Si tu n'as pas réellement envi de sourire ne le fais pas. Les seuls moments où tu as le droit c'est lorsque c'est sincère. Tu vois Gaara ne sourit pas souvent, voir jamais et pourtant on lui dit rien.

-Ok, dit Sai. Alors on est ami ?

-Moi tu sais bien que oui, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Je me fis à Naru alors oui, soupira Gaara en caressant la tignasse blonde.

-Plus enthousiaste tu pas gaffe Sai, il est trop glauque Mister freeze. Perso moi ça me va. Shika ?

Le brun était toujours dans la même position et n'avait dit bouger ni ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il s'était installé sur le fauteuil. Il semblait totalement être dans un autre monde.

-Oi Chaton, l'appela l'Uzumaki sans obtenir de réponse.

-Hey Shika ? Chéri ça va pas ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Vous croyez qu'il dort les yeux ouvert ? demanda Gaara.

-Si c'est le cas il doit absolument m'apprendre, ça serait super utile pour les cours s'enthousiasma son petit ami.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avant que Sasuke ne se lève et n'aille poser sa main sur l'épaule du flemmard qui sursauta violement en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je voulais pas te faire peur mais on t'appelle depuis un moment et tu répondais pas…

-Ah…Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs…

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Shikamaru, si c'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit sur toi…commença le troisième brun.

-Laisse Sai, dit le surdoué. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, après tout tu as raison.

-Je m'en charge, dit Sasuke à l'adresse des autres qui allaient répliquer avant de prendre la place du plus petit dans le fauteuil et de le prendre sur ses genoux. Ils entamèrent une discussion à voie basse.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda le plus grand des deux.

-Il a raison dans ce qu'il dit. Je suis coincé, j'aurais jamais eut de relation sérieuse avec qui que soit hormis toi, je suis surement pas seme et j'ai peut être finalement un cul bandant puisque Kabuto et toi vous me l'avez déjà dit… Cependant…tu trouves que…je suis compliqué à comprendre ?

-Chéri…c'est sûr que c'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il se trame dans ta petite caboche de géni, dit l'autres en tapotant son front avec son index, mais moi je t'aime comme ça. Je voudrais pas que tu sois différent, que tu sois plus ou moins intelligent que maintenant. Tu es parfait pour moi.

-Merci Sasu.

Le brun lui sourit avant d'aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les embrassa doucement avant de les lécher légèrement. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. La langue de Sasuke vint à la rencontre de la sienne, la caressant doucement, sensuellement. L'Uchiwa passa une main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus, prenant pleinement possession de sa bouche, l'explorant amoureusement, faisant doucement gémir le brun assit sur ses genoux.

-On peut vous laisser si vous voulez, fit la voie de Naruto, les ramenant à la réalité.

Shikamaru lui tira la langue avant de se blottir contre Sasuke qui le câlina avec joie.

-Si Shika a des réactions aussi enfantine je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas encore couché ensemble tout les deux, fit remarquer Sai.

-Terrain miné, lui souffla le roux alors que les deux autres bruns rougissaient.

-Hey j'ai que 15 je te signal ! J'ai le droit d'avoir envi de rester puceau encore un peu tu crois pas ?

-Pourquoi ça ? Sasuke t'aime depuis je ne sais combien de temps, toi c'est pareil, tu dois avoir les hormones qui te travaille non ? Tu t'es déjà masturbé au moins ? demanda l'artiste.

On aurait dit que le surdoué allait exploser tellement il était rouge.

-Mais c'est quoi ces questions bon sang ! T'es qu'un pervers, comme les autres d'abord !

-J'en déduit donc que tu t'es jamais branlé, dit Sai sérieusement en semblant réfléchir. Tu sais faut pas avoir peur quand ton kiki devient tout dur…c'est normal, ajoute t il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-Sasuke retient moi ou je les étrangle, grogna le géni en regardant les trois garçons sur le lit écroulés de rire.

-Chéri c'est pour ri…

-Toi aussi ça te fait rire ! s'exclama le flemmard en se tournant vers lui avant de se lever les mains sur les hanches. T'es un petit ami indigne, tu devrais me soutenir face à cette bande d'obsédé !

-Tu oublis que Sasuke est sûrement le plus obsédé de nous tous, dit Sai.

-N'importe quoi, grogna le Don Juan.

-Ais a moi le courage de l'avouer…

-Tu parles de courage toi, ce Teme se barre la queue entre les jambes quand on parle de sexe devant Shika, se moqua Naruto.

-Je préfèrerais que ma queue soit entre les jambes de…commença Sasuke avant de se taire en voyant le regard colérique de Shikamaru qui finit par s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Au salon Kakashi, Iruka, Tobi, Deidara et Itachi discutaient en riant autour d'un thé avant de se terre, regardant le géni passer d'un pas vif dans le salon sans les regarder. Les seuls mots qu'ils purent comprendre furent « tous des foutus pervers », « pense qu'au sexe » et « bande d'obsédé » avant que l'ado n'aille s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Comme promit mardi matin, Shikaku était revenu pour la plus grande joie de son fils. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu dire à Sasuke le verdict du juge. En fait son beau père était un tortionnaire. Le géni lui voyait bien que son père et son petit ami complotaient dans leur coin. Il les trouvait souvent tout les deux dans un coin à parler à voie basse et se taire immédiatement lorsqu'ils le voyaient. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien alors il ne disait rien.

Du côté de Naruto, ça se passait mieux. Sai et Gaara avait apprit à se connaître et s'entendaient plutôt bien. D'ailleurs parfois ils leur arrivaient de se liguer contre le blond au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Cependant, le roux étant un être espiègle, ne laissa pas une seule soirée se terminait sans avoir fait hurler son blond de plaisir, inventant toutes sortes de positions acrobatique afin de faire l'amour à Naruto contre le mur qui séparait la chambre de l'Uzumaki et celle qu'occupait l'artiste. Surtout que le lundi ils avaient eut les résultats d'analyse et aucun des quatre n'avait de maladie. Donc ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Sai était très heureux de la tournure de ses vacances. Il s'était fait un nouvel ami et les deux garçons de son âge l'aider chaque jour à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire en société. Parce qu'il était quand même assez libéré. Comme la fois où il était sortit avec Naruto et Gaara.

Tout les trois avaient décidé de passer la journée en ville. Mais au moment de prendre le bus Sai s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille. Il était donc retourné seul chez Naruto et avait surprit Iruka et Kakashi en plein ébat dans le couloir, la corbeille de linge renversée au sol. Il semblerait que le père adoptif de son ex avait été la victime consentante d'un certain sensei qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui sauter dessus à peine les enfants partit.

Pas le moins du monde choqué, l'artiste leur avait dit de ne pas se déranger et avait filé dans la chambre pour récupérer son porte monnaie avant de partir leur souhaitant de bien s'amusé. Bien entendu ses deux amis avaient rapidement été au courant et Naruto avait fait la leçon à Kakashi en rentrant, lui hurlant dessus qu'il ne devait plus attaquer son pauvre et innocent Ruka qui n'avait put que subir les assauts d'un pervers tel que lui.

Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi. Ce soir ils se réuniraient tous pour le réveillons chez les Uchiwa. Et en cette après midi d'ailleurs, chacune mettait la main à la patte. Tobi, Itachi et Shikamaru s'occupait de la cuisine alors que Shikaku, Sasuke et Deidara, s'occupait de mettre la table, faire le ménage du salon et bien décorer. Ils avaient été désigné volontaire car ils ne possédaient aucun talent pour la cuisine. Deidara avait d'ailleurs une étrange tendance à tout faire explosé, de la bouilloire mis en marche pour le thé au four dans lequel il avait une fois un gâteau à cuir pour son Tachi chéri. Il avait même réussit à faire exploser le frigo. Personne n'avait jamais su comment il avait fait. Donc cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Itachi lui avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine.

Il était bientôt 18 heures et les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Le lundi ils avaient apprit une agréable surprise, Kaede, la mère de Neiji, serait là. D'après Kankuro, qui l'avait rencontrer une fois, c'était une femme douce et très gentille mais qui se retrouvait beaucoup à l'écart dans la famille, car ne faisant partit des Hyuga que par alliance. Cela n'avait dérangé personne qu'elle vienne, au contraire. Sasuke s'était autoproclamé inspecteur des travaux finit, vérifiant soit disant que tout était bien fait mais tous savait que c'était surtout pour glande et pouvoir rester dans un fauteuil à dévorer du regard son petit géni qui faisait des toasts pour l'apéritif.(je vous jure que ça marche moi je le fais tout le temps pour pouvoir buller dans mon coin en paix).

Quand il eut finit, Shikaku l'entraîna à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Shikamaru en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son père.

-J'avais besoin de te parler. J'ai une sorte de surprise pour toi. Bien que normalement ça ne devrait pas en être une et que j'aurais du faire ça il y a bien longtemps.

-J'avoue que je te suis pas trop là, papa.

-Tu vas comprendre, regarde ça, dit il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le surdoué la prit et sortit rapidement les papiers, survolant les différents paragraphes.

-Mais ça parle de…divorce et de…de ma garde…Tu as décidé de divorcer ? demanda le flemmard en regardant son géniteur.

-Tu as du te rendre compte que ces derniers mois, ta mère prenait l'avion pour me rejoindre certain mercredi. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas une escapade amoureuse.

-En effet.

-Au début de l'année j'ai entreprit des démarches pour demander le divorce. Après quelques moi de lutte, j'ai su lundi, c'est pour ça que j'ai prit l'avion samedi soir, que ta mère et moi sommes officiellement divorcé. Et que j'ai ta garde. Je suis officiellement ton seul tuteur et elle n'a plus aucun droit sur toi. On va vivre tout les deux.

Shikamaru le regarda sans rien dire, complètement ahuri. Depuis le temps il avait totalement arrêté d'espérer que ça arrive un jour. Il…Il ne vivrait plus avec sa mère ! Finit l'enfer ! Il sentit une vague et joie et d'excitation s'emparer de lui. Un de ses vœux les plus chers venait de se réaliser.

-C'est super…mais..où on va vivre…comment, dit il sans pouvoir empêcher un large sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, tu étais petit. Mais si tu es d'accord, nous irons vivre dans la maison que nous habitions jusqu'à ce que tu ais 5 ans. Elle est à quelques minutes d'ici en voiture. Et durant mon dernier voyage je me suis arranger pour déléguer un peut et il y a quelques semaine de cela j'ai lancé un projet pour ouvrir un nouveau bureau de l'entreprise, qui en deviendra le siège, ici à Konoha, comme ça je serais avec toi au moins 3 semaines sur 4 dans le mois.

-Tu…tu as vraiment fais ça ? demanda son fils d'une voie tremblante.

-Bien sûr Shika. J'aurais vraiment du faire ça avant. Au lieu de m'occuper de toi, j'ai préféré fuir ta mère et te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Papa…T'as pas à t'excuser…Je te comprends…

-Shika, je suis ton père, je suis censé faire en sorte que tu grandisses dans de bonnes conditions et que tu sois heureux. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'à présent…Mais aujourd'hui ça va changer. Enfin si tu es d'accord pour faire ce que j'avais prévu.

Shikamaru sourit et ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père le prit contre lui et lui fit un câlin en tentant de l'apaiser alors que le fils pleurait toujours.

-Merci…souffla le géni, essuyant ses larmes.

-C'est normal Shika. Je suis très fier de toi, tu es un fils merveilleux, j'ai envi de me rattraper, je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi papa, dit le plus jeune, quelques larmes coulant encore.

Les deux profitèrent encore de se moment d'intimité et de tendresse qui restait très très rare. Finalement Shikaku envoya son fils dans la chambre de son gendre avant de dire à Sasuke de le rejoindre. L'Uchiwa entra et se précipita à ses côtés.

-Hey mon chéri, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda le brun, inquiet .

-Je suis heureux…, dit il en pleurant avec un sourire. Je vais vivre avec mon père ! Tu te rends compte ! Plus…Plus jamais je retournerais chez ma mère…

-Je sais Shika, je suis super heureux pour toi.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Ton père me l'avait dit mais n'a pas voulu me dire le verdict en revenant. Il voulait te faire une surprise.

-Je suis si heureux ! En plus on va vivre dans une maison ! En plus si je m souviens bien il y a une piscine…

-C'est merveilleux de te voir comme ça. Tu vas plus pleurer hein ?

-P't'être encore un peu…Mais de bonheur !

C'est un Shikamaru sur un petit nuage qui se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il alla l'embrasser voracement, ses mains dans son cou alors qu'il sentait les mains de son petit ami se poser sur ses fesses et les malaxer doucement. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion, leurs bouches ne se séparant pas plus de quelques secondes pour mieux se retrouver. L'Uchiwa finit par rouler sur le lit, inversant leur position, tenant toujours les fesses de son petit ami, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

-Tu es tellement heureux que tu me laisse te tripoter sans rien dire.

-J'en ai marre de toujours « me battre ». T'es mon petit ami. T'as le droit de me tripoter.

-Ravi de l'entendre ! Je vais bien en profiter.

Le flemmard rit doucement, l'attrapant par le tee shirt, le tirant à lui pour un autre baiser. Il l'embrassa avant de passer ses mains en dessous, pour caresser doucement son dos. Sasuke sourit et après un baiser lui enleva son tee shirt avant d'aller lécher et mordiller son cou. Il s'apprêta à défaire sa ceinture mains Deidara déboula dans la chambre.

-Hey les morveux, je sais que vous avez les hormones en ébullition mais arrêtez de jouet à touche pipi et allez vous préparer, dit le blond avant de partir en hurlant. SASU CHOU ET LA PRINCESSE FONT DES CHOU FAIT DES BETISES AVEC CHATON !

**A suivre**

**Voilou mes choupinoux.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pensez aux reviews.**

**Au prochain chapitre==****è**** Noël !**

**Gros bisous !**

**GothSevBlack**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début et qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive grandement!**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater les chapitres mettent un peu de temps à venir, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai des cours à la fac mais aussi parce que parfois il m'arrive d'écrire d'autre one shot, histoire de changer un peu de registre et de ne pas faire tourner cette fic en rond.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires et me laisse des reviews ça me touche beaucoup de voir que l'on apprécie ce que j'écris.**

**Je vais maintenant cesser de blablater pour vous laisser avec ce chapitre consécré à Noël, même si pour nous, Noël c'est encore loin. **

**Sur ce, gros bisous et bonnelecture mes choupinoux.**

**Chapitre 12**

Sasuke avait juré de tuer Deidara dans d'atroces souffrances, à cause de lui il n'avait pas pu terminer ses petites affaires avec son géni. Maudit blond! Cependant il devait avouer que c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il les ait prévenu car il leur fallu un petit moment pour se préparer, les premiers invités étant arrivé une demi heure plus tard. Itachi et Sasuke étaient habillé pareille, un jean noir avec une chemise en soie de la même couleur, Deidara avait opté pour une chemise blanche avec un jean bleu foncé qui lui allait comme une seconde peau.

Même Tobi avait fait un effort. Il n'avait pas son masque et portait un jean noir avec un pull en cachemire de la même teinte à col roulé qui lui donnait un air très classe. Shikaku de son côté avait opté pour un costard noir avec une chemise kaki à manches courtes, la même que son fils, sur les manches étant brodé l'emblème de la famille Nara mais avait mit pour le bas un slim noir qui moulait parfaitement son joli derrière que son petit ami passait son temps à tripoter à la moindre occasion.

Les premiers arrivé furent Naruto, habillé presque comme Deidara sauf que son jean était plus clair, Gaara, toujours vêtu de noir avec un pantalon en cuir et une chemise médiévale assez large, Iruka avec un slim noir et une chemise blanche, Kakashi, avec un costard gris à la chemise noir et enfin Sai avec un costard noir et blanc. Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement et passèrent au salon en s'émerveillant sur la décoration. Un quart d'heure plus tard le reste des invités arriva.

Temari avait mit pour l'occasion une magnifique robe rouge sang, Kankuro avait mit une chemise et un jean noir, contrastant avec Neji qui était habillé pareille mais en blanc. Ils furent tous présentés à la mère de Neji, Kaede, une femme petite et mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs, une peau très pâle, des lèvres rouges et charnues, des yeux d'un bleu électrique hypnotisant alors qu'elle portait un kimono traditionnel bleu pâle, rappelant ses yeux.

Elle les salua chaleureusement et chacun fut émerveillé par cette personne, surtout Shikaku qui lui fit un baise main et lui offrit son bras. Elle avait un visage souriant et doux, son regard se remplissant de tendresse lorsqu'il se posait sur Neji ou Kankuro, alors que chacun de ses mouvements était accompagné d'une grâce peu commune. Autant dire que Nara senior était sous le charme.

Chacun prit place dans le salon, sur le canapé, les fauteuils, les gros poufs en forme de poire qui étaient là pour l'occasion. La soirée débuta sur un apéritif à l'esprit bonne enfant ou chacun parlait et rigolait avec légèreté. Ce fut un Iruka légèrement intimidé et rougissant qui se leva, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Je vous ai demandé à tous d'apporter quelque chose ce soir. Avec Naruto on a l'habitude à chaque Noël de sortir l'album de photo et de le regarder, le commenter ensemble. J'ai pensé que ce soir, ce serait bien de faire la même chose, afin de partager nos moments passés entre amis que nous sommes et ainsi pour certain mieux apprendre à se connaître, dit le brun.

Tout le monde approuva et partit chercher les différents albums. Il fut décidé que puisque c'est le dauphin qui avait eut l'idée, c'est avec lui qu'ils commenceraient. Il posa son album sur la table basse et chacun se pencha afin de le regarder. Les premières photos furent celles d'Iruka. De tout petit à adolescent, avec ou sans ses parents. Kakashi le fit rougir plusieurs fois lui faisant remarquer à quel point il le trouvait mignon. Puis les photos changèrent et on pu en apercevoir parfois avec Iruka et d'autre fois juste le couple, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleu avec une femme rousse, les cheveux très long et aux yeux marrons.

C'étaient les parents de Naruto. L'Uzumaki d'ailleurs ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Les images se succédèrent, mettant en scène le couple et on pouvait voir le ventre de Kushina s'arrondir de plus en plus. Puis vint quelques photos du couple avec un bébé blond puis Iruka avec ce même nourrisson. La suite des photos virent Naruto grandir.

Naruto, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, le visage barbouillé de ramens. Naruto dans le bain, un canard à la main, de la mousse plein les cheveux, Naruto courant tout nu sur la plage, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité général. Iruka et Naruto dans un parc d'attraction, Naruto mangeant une barbe à papa. Arriva ensuite celles où Naruto et Sasuke, pas plus vieux que 4 ans étaient ensemble et sur certaines on pouvait aussi voir Itachi. Naruto et Sasuke souriant en jouant ensemble, déguisé en chat pour le carnaval, se courant l'un après l'autre, endormit sur un tapis, se tenant deux doigts, à la piscine, à la plage, en compagnie d'Iruka, couvert de farine d'œufs et de chocolat devant une assiette remplit de crêpes. Sur toutes les photos l'Uchiwa souriait.

Puis ils apparurent plus grands. Naruto toujours souriant, mais l'Uchiwa non, l'air impassible ou alors étirant à peine les lèvres. Vers 12 13 ans, Shikamaru apparut sur certaines photo, pour les anniversaires, penché sur un cahier d'école du blond, tout les trois devant la télé, à un pique nique, encore à la plage. Quelques pages plus loin, Sai fit son apparition sur quelques photos aussi. Lui et le blond se tenant la main, légèrement rougissant, ou s'embrassant sur la bouche ou la joue. Sur certaines photos on pouvait voir aussi d'autres personnes comme Shino, Kiba et Hinata, la cousine de Neji, plus jeune d'un an. Puis de nouveaux des photos avec Iruka et son fils adoptif.

Ensuite Gaara fit son apparition, presque en même temps que Kakashi que l'on voyait sur quelques photos avec Iruka. Et l'album se termina. Ils passèrent ensuite à la famille des Uchiwa. Sur la première page se trouvait une photo de mariage, où se tenait resplendissant, Fugaku et Mikoto, une femme très belle. La suite la montra elle aussi avec un ventre s'arrondissant, riant avec Tobi qui ne portait pas son masque tout le temps. Fugaku apparaissait peu. Puis un bébé, qui grandit aussi au travers des images, ressemblant de plus en plus à son père. Itachi. Puis Mikoto à nouveau enceinte, Itachi ayant l'air de parler au ventre de sa mère. Un nouveau bébé. Sasuke. Itachi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tenant son frère.

Un petit Sasuke mordant dans un hochet, puis avec un sourire craquant à tomber. Toujours un petit Sasuke, dormant à cheval sur le ventre de son frère. Naruto arriva quelques pages plus loin. Certaines photo étant les même que celles de l'album précédent. Le changement se fit sentir sur les suivantes. Toujours Itachi et Sasuke, mais les deux beaucoup plus sombre, plus ternes. Puis Shikamaru arriva. Ils découvrirent certaines photos qui firent rougir l'Uchiwa. Sasuke et Shikamaru semblaient avoir 13 14 ans. Sasuke lançant un regard tendre au géni qui travaillait, le surdoué, endormit la tête sur les genoux du brun qui lui caressait les cheveux, l'air rêveur.

Parfois Sai avec Naruto, alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre sur la photo. Pas mal où se trouvait Iruka ou Tobi, voir les deux. Puis Gaara apparaissant sur certaines. Itachi aussi était souvent là, d'abord seul puis accompagné de Deidara, certains montrant les deux blonds en train de se battre sous le regard morne des autres. Puis Itachi et Deidara s'embrassant ou se faisant des câlins, regardant la télé, endormit l'un contre l'autre. Tobi avec un superbe tablier rose, une cuillère en bois à la main. Puis Tobi avec ce même tablier, couvert de sang avec un énorme couteau à la main.

C'est ainsi que ce passa la première partie de la soirée, commentant les photos, racontant des anecdotes, riant, se moquant gentiment des uns, des autres. Vint le tour des Nara. Il y avait tout d'abord quelques photos de Shikaku, assez jeune en compagnie de ses parents. Puis plus vieux avec des amis. Une seule photo montra Yoshino, celle du mariage bien que les deux protagonistes fassent plutôt grise mine. Puis un bébé, tenu fièrement par son père. Shikamaru. Le petit grandissait, ressemblant de plus en plus à son père, puis finit par être coiffée pareille.

Shikamaru, concentré, les sourcils froncé, devant un cahier, toujours aussi concentré, a à peine 3 ans, affrontant son père au Shogi, le père et le fils allongé dans l'herbe dans la même position, les bras croisé sous la tête, les yeux fermés et les jambes écartées, Shikaku une cigarette entre les lèvres, Shikamaru un brin d'herbe. Shikamaru à dans un piscine avec des brassard bleu, dans le bain, jouant avec des cubes pour former une addition, lisant un livre, en compagnie d'un autre petit garçon qui grignotait des chips, allongé dans une forêt regardant le ciel, avec son père sur un bateau. Puis l'écart d'âge entre les photos se fit plus grand et Shikamaru un peu moins souriant, l'air plus mature, soucieux, pensif.

Le géni à une compétition de Shogi, tenant la coupe de la première place, se baladant seulement avec son père, en train de lire, regardant les nuages, mangeant une glace, puis l'air blasé, endormit sur le canapé ou dans la voiture. Quelques photos avec Sasuke et Naruto avec ou sans Iruka. Sur certaines Sai avec eux. Puis Gaara. Quelques photos de lui avec Sasuke, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, endormit ou éveillé. Une fois l'album finit, ils décidèrent de passer à table. Chacun s'installa et Shikaku proposa que chacun se lève et dise un mot.

-Je vais commencer, dit le plus vieux des Nara. Je voulais exprimer la joie que j'avais d'être ici, en votre compagnie et celle de mon fils, le bonheur d'être enfin divorcé et de savoir que malgré mes erreurs, l'avenir se présente des plus agréable en sachant que j'ai la garde de Shikamaru et que je vais pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps, mais aussi parce qu'à présent vous faîtes tous partit de mes amis.

Le géni se sentit étrangement ému par les paroles de son père alors que les autres applaudissaient légèrement. Puis ce fut au tour de son fils qui était à gauche.

-Je pense que tout le monde va le dire mais je le répète, je suis aussi très heureux de partager ce Noël avec vous tous et enchanté que mon père soit la. Je suis soulagé et comblé de savoir que je vais vivre avec lui mais aussi parce que j'ai un merveilleux petit ami, bien qu'il nous ait fallu du temps pour nous trouver, il m'a toujours soutenu et aidé, il me prouve son amour tout les jours et je tenais à dire que je l'aimais aussi du plus profond de mon cœur.

Sasuke se leva et l'embrassa avec amour, se faisant huer par certains.

-Je suis aussi très heureux que nous soyons tous réunit, de voir que pour mon chaton (regard noir du chaton et pouffement de rire chez les autres), tout c'est arrangé, d'avoir un super beau père, d'avoir l'amour de l'homme que j'aime et mes amis près de moi, termina le jeune Uchiwa.

-Je suis enchanté de me retrouver ici avec vous tous que je considère comme ma famille, commença Deidara, des Uchiwas qui ont su m'accepter, de mon Tachi chéri qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, d'avoir aussi à mes côtés, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara, qui ont prit soin de moi comme si j'étais leur frère pendant de nombreuses année et qui m'ont accepté de nouveau aujourd'hui malgré le fait que je ne me suis pas bien comporté avec eux. Merci à tous d'être là.

L'Iwa se rassit et Itachi se leva à son tour.

-Je suis ravi de passer ces fêtes avec vous, autant ceux que je connais depuis longtemps et ceux que j'apprendrais à connaître. J'ai un oncle merveilleux qui s'est bien occupé de moi et de mon frère à qui je tiens beaucoup, mais aussi un petit ami irremplaçable que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer et qui me rend heureux comme personne n'aurait pu le faire.

-Tobi est content d'avoir tout le monde ici chez lui. Tobi aime les membres de sa famille dont Deidara fait partit. Tobi aime Naruto, Shikamaru et Gaara, car ils rendent chacun à leur manière Sasuke heureux et sont toujours très gentil avec Tobi. Tobi aime un peu moins Kakashi parce qu'il est avec Iruka et que Tobi trouvait Iruka très sexy et aurait aimé l'inviter à dormir avec lui...

-TOBI! s'exclama Sasuke alors que les autres rigolaient et que l'Umino rougissait.

-Tobi plaisante. Tobi aime bien Iruka, qui est très gentil et s'est bien occupé de sa famille et il aime bien le sensei aussi. Tobi trouve dommage que Shikaku aime les femmes mais Tobi s'est fait une raison et il est heureux d'être avec ceux qu'il connait un peu moins, mais qu'il apprécie quand même parce qu'ils rendent heureux des gens que Tobi aime.

Kakashi se leva et se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné.

-Euh...J'ai toujours été assez solitaire et je n'ai que très peu d'ami. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir aussi bien et heureux qu'aujourd'hui mais pourtant c'est le cas. J'ai réussit à avoir l'homme après qui je courais depuis quatre ans et dieu sait que c'est pas facile avec Naruto qui n'a pas cesser d'essayer de convaincre son père que je suis un pervers, dit il en entraînant les rires des autres.

-Mais t'es un pervers! Mon pauvre Ruka si innocent...

-Tais toi Baka il a pas finit! dit Sasuke.

-Je disais donc, que je ne pouvais rêvé mieux que d'avoir Iruka à mes côtés, mais aussi un beau fils auquel je tiens et pas seulement parce que c'est le fils de l'homme que j'aime mais parce que c'est un jeune homme bien, plein de vie, attachant et qu'il me fait bien rire avec ses pitreries. Et je remercie encore le ciel d'être avec vous ce soir, de m'avoir donné cette vie que j'aime tant et d'avoir trouvé ici de nouveaux amis.

Kakashi embrassa doucement son brun qui prit la parole.

-Je vous aime tous très fort, je suis un homme comblé qui passe des fêtes merveilleuse avec les personnes qui l'apprécie le plus. J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, j'ai un fils exceptionnel qui m'a fait connaître des personnes tout aussi exceptionnel, ses amis et leurs familles. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux en ce soir du réveillon.

Sai se leva et pour une fois il arborait un vrai sourire.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre avec les gens. Beaucoup m'ont rejeté sans chercher plus loin. Pourtant j'ai la chance aujourd'hui d'avoir trouvé des personnes qui sont allés au delà des apparences, qui ont fait des efforts pour moi, qui m'ont invité ici ce soir au réveillon qui normalement ne se déroule qu'en famille. Grâce à eux, dit il en regardant surtout Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Iruka, j'ai comprit ce que voulais dire le mot famille et le mot amitié. Eh bien que je ne connaisse pas grand chose aux sentiments, je me sens touché d'avoir été accepté parmi vous et de vous entendre dire tout cela avec autant de sincérité.

L'Uzumaki se leva à son tour.

-Bon moi j'aime tout le monde...Non j'arrête de faire l'idiot. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être parmi vous ce soir. Tout d'abord j'ai eut Ruka, qui m'a recueillit, à prit soin de moi, souvent mettant à vie de côté même si cette tête de mule dira l'inverse, pour être toujours là pour moi. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Juste des photos. Et bien que cela entraîne chez moi une pointe de regret, je ne peux que me sentir heureux d'avoir Iruka, qui est le meilleur père que j'aurais pu espérer avoir et que j'aime très fort. Déjà merci Ruka de tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu continus de faire pour moi, merci d'être là.

Iruka versa quelques larmes et alla serrer son fils adoptif très fort dans ses bras.

-Ensuite je voudrais remercier mes amis, qui sont la à mes côtés depuis des années me soutiennent et me font rire. J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance d'avoir Gaara, mon merveilleux Ga-chan à qui je tiens énormément, et grâce à qui j'ai rencontré certains d'entre vous, des personnes formidables.

Le roux se leva à son tour, le visage impassible.

-Quand on est arrivé à Konoha, je pensais que ma vie redeviendrait la même qu'à Suna. Et après la mort de Sasori, je pensais aussi que je resterais seul. Mais j'ai rencontré trois garçons qui ont réussit à s'incruster dans ma vie. Et pour la première fois j'ai eut des amis. Et j'ai eut la chance d'avoir Naruto pour petit ami. Je pensais que j'étais incapable de retrouver quelqu'un pour quelque chose de sérieux, avec qui ça tiendrait. Mais ma petite dobe m'a prouvé le contraire, et c'est lui mon rayon de soleil, c'est lui qui rend ma vie si agréable.

La seule blonde se leva à son tour.

-Je suis très heureuse de me retrouver ici ce soir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille maintenant et je suis ravie de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes amis. Et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour rendre mes frères si heureux.

Kankuro se leva ensuite.

-Tout comme Temari, je suis heureux de vous avoir tous rencontré, de voir que Gaara est bien, qu'il a trouver un super petit ami et des amis. Et moi-même, j'ai trouvé l'amour, bien qu'à la base j'aimais les femmes et que je pensais que Neji était un crétin hautain prétentieux et sans cœur, dit il en faisant grogné l'intéressé et rire les autres. Mais j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait, beau, intelligent, attentionné, et qui m'aime. Et j'ai aussi une super belle mère que j'aime beaucoup. Et je me suis fait beaucoup d'ami.

-Pour reprendre les mots de mon Kankuro, je me suis fait beaucoup d'ami, et c'est une première pour moi, de passer les fêtes ici avec des gens que j'apprécie vraiment. Et surtout que ma mère soit là pour partager ça avec moi. J'ai trouvé un homme super. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai été intrigué, je suis tombé sous le charme et j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir. Et aujourd'hui je suis comblé.

Kaede se leva, gracieusement et eut un sourire doux.

-Je suis enchantée et honorée de partager cette soirée avec vous. Je suis heureuse de voir que Neji s'épanouit, que ce soit avec deux nouveaux amis et surtout en amour. Merci de m'avoir accueillit si chaleureusement parmi vous.

Tout le monde sourit et applaudit avant de commencer à manger. Le repas commença et dura un long moment où tous discutèrent ensemble et rirent beaucoup. Après le repas ils retournèrent au salon et continuèrent de regarder les albums photos. Ils prirent celui des Sabakkus. Quelques photos des parents des trois frères et sœurs puis des photos de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara petit. Kankuro, mort de rire, un feutre à la main en face d'un bébé Gaara en pleur, le visage barbouillé. Le roux plus vieux d'un an ou deux à cheval sur le dos de son frère, lui faisant manger du sable. Puis des photos d'eux adolescents. Temari et Kankuro d'un côté légèrement distant, Gaara de l'autre. Puis progressivement il y eut plus de rapprochement entre eux. Beaucoup de photo des deux aînés seul ou alors à trois avec le plus jeune. Puis quelques unes avec Naruto, d'autre avec leurs deux amis bruns.

-Il y en a une que j'aimerais rajouter, dit Temari en se levant pour aller chercher son sac.

-Quelle photo ? demanda Kankuro quand sa sœur revint.

-En fait je l'ai prise la semaine dernière et je l'ai faite un peu agrandir, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre l'album pour la ranger dedans. Vous allez voir elle est trop mignonne.

Et la blonde reposa le petit livret sur la table, laissant tout le monde admirer la photo montrant Kankuro, endormit, la tête de Gaara posée sur son torse, une main dans les cheveux roux. Tous poussèrent des exclamations attendrit alors que les deux protagonistes rougissaient à vue d'œil. Le roux fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa sœur aînée.

-Gaara, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la blonde.

-Où sont les autres photos ?

-Quelles autres photos ? demanda son frère.

-Il manque des photos. Celles où on est avec notre oncle et notre tante, Deidara et Sasori. Pourquoi il n'y a plus aucune photo de Sasori là dedans ? demanda le gothic.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait peut être mieux de les enlever par…commença Temari mais Deidara la coupa en voyant le regard du roux se faire dangereux.

-C'est moi qui les ait, dit l'Iwa. Temari me les a donné et tu te souviens de l'album que j'avais fait de nous trois ? Je les ai rangées dedans. Je vais le chercher.

Le blond se leva et grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre, soulagé d'avoir évité l'incident diplomatique. Il redescendit et posa l'album sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Sur la première page se trouvait quatre garçons debout contre un mur. Kankuro, Sasori (désigné par Gaara), Gaara lui-même et Deidara. Naruto s'intéressa à l'ex amant de son petit ami. C'était un parfait mélange de Kankuro et Gaara. Aussi grand que ses deux cousins, mais la carrure longiligne, la peau bronzée et les yeux marrons de Kankuro, les traits du visage et les cheveux roux de Gaara. Quelques photos ensuite d'eux avec un couple d'adulte roux puis seulement eux. Souvent Kankuro et Temari ensemble, d'autres représentant Gaara, Sasori et Deidara. Sasori avait toujours la même expression sur chaque photo de lui, Gaara toujours à ses côté, le visage impassible et le blond faisant toujours le pitre.

Il y eut aussi quelques photos de Gaara et Sasori seulement, blottit l'un contre l'autre, endormit ou éveillé, simplement assit en train de se regarder, étrangement passif comme si les mots ne leurs étaient pas utile. Naruto comprit que son petit ami avait partagé un lien fort avec son cousin. Kankuro apparaissait de temps en temps avec le trio. Puis plus de photos avec Deidara. Parfois Temari. Puis la dernière étonna tout le monde. Format paysage, Gaara, ses yeux turquoise ressortant fortement alors qu'il fixait l'objectif, on voyait à peine le haut de ses épaules, mais ce qui choquait le plus, c'était son expression. Le roux souriait timidement, comme s'il était incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. L'Uzumaki resta subjugué. Deidara sortie de derrière la photo un double qu'il tendit à l'autre blond.

-Temari me les a donné il n'y a pas longtemps avec les négatifs et quand elle a fait développer celle de Gaara et Kankuro je lui ai demandé de faire un double de celle là pour toi, fit l'Iwa.

-Deidara…merci ! souffla le blond en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin, les deux blond écrasant Itachi sur qui l'Iwa était assit.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension, souffla Shikamaru.

-Hey c'est Noël alors si vous pouviez éviter d'étouffer mon frère, dit Sasuke affalé dans un gros pouf en forme de poire, Shikamaru assit sur ses genoux.

Le blond se redressa, tenant la photo, trépignant sur place.

-Elle est magnifique ! En fait non c'est mon Ga-chan qui est trop beau !

-On dirait une collégienne de 12 ans devant son premier béguin, ricana Shikamaru.

-Hey je te signale que c'est toi qui fais ta vierge effarouchée, chaton, dit Sai.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda le géni, outré.

-Mais quoi ? demanda Sai, l'air de rien comprendre alors que Naruto partait en courant dans les escaliers. C'est Naruto qui m'a dit que ça te ferais plaisir si je t'appelais comme ça !

-UZUMAKI T ES MORT, hurla le surdoué en se précipitant à son tour vers les marches pour disparaître au premier.

Gaara fit signe à Sasuke de rester où il était avant de se diriger vers le premier alors que les autres ricanaient. Le roux redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, le flemmard sur l'épaule.

-Je crois que ça c'est à toi, dit le gothic avant de faire atterrir sans douceur son fardeau sur les genoux de l'Uchiwa.

Le brun récupéra avec joie son petit géni qui fusillait du regard l'Uzumaki. Puis ils passèrent à celui de la famille Hyuuga. Ils virent quelques photos du père de Neji, son fils lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes dos, beaucoup de photos avec Neji, Kaede et Hinata, quelques photos de la famille au grand complet. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, sous les rires et les discussions. Finalement ils se dirent au revoir un peu plus tard dans la nuit et chacun rentra chez soit.

Dans la demeure Uchiwa tous allèrent rapidement se coucher, parce que le lendemain midi ils allaient manger chez Naruto. Bien sûr Itachi et Deidara ne tardèrent pas à se faire remarquer, laissant entendre plusieurs gémissements. Sasuke et Shikamaru passèrent chacun leur tour à la salle de bain. Le plus grand ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama alors que le surdoué portait toujours un tee shirt et un pantalon ou un short par-dessus son caleçon.

Sasuke l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Y'a pas de Deidara là, il est occupé donc il viendra pas nous déranger, dit il en caressant sa joue.

-Ah ? Et tu compte faire quoi exactement ? demanda le flemmard avec un sourire.

-Je voulais te donner quelque chose, dit le grand en rougissant.

Il le mena près du lit et le fit asseoir dessus. Il alla fouiller dans un placard avant de revenir avec un paquet informe dans les mains.

-Sasu, c'est gentil mais c'est demain les cadeaux…

-C'est pas vraiment un cadeau. C'est un petit truc en plus que je voulais te donner en privé…Tu vas trouver ça stupide, souffla l'Uchiwa en baissant la tête, triturant le papier du paquet.

-Dis pas de bêtises, fit le plus petit en attrapant sa main pour le tirer à lui. Même si tu m'offrais un bout de papier ça me plairait.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et lui donna le paquet, les joues toujours rouges regardant ailleurs. Shikamaru ouvrit doucement son cadeau et découvrit une peluche, un cerf pour être précis, et bizarrement le même que son père lui avait offert il y a des années de cela. Il resta un moment interdit, caressant doucement la peluche.

-Tu trouves ça bête hein ?

-Sasu…mais bien sur que non. Mais où tu l'as eut ? C'est le même que mon père m'avait acheté…

-C'est à lui que j'ai demandé. Quand il a reprit l'avion samedi dernier pour retourner la où il t'avais acheter le premier. C'est quand on a parlé des doudous. Je trouvais ça dommage que t'en ai jamais eut…Mais bon c'est vrai que…ça doit te paraître idiot.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Sasu, ça me touche beaucoup, souffla l'autre brun en allant se blottir contre lui puis d'aller embrasser ses lèvres. Merci, vraiment beaucoup. Je t'aime Sasu.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Du côté de l'Uzumaki, ils étaient rentré en voiture et s'étaient souhaités bonne nuit rapidement parce que le lendemain ils recevaient du monde donc se lèveraient assez tôt afin de tout préparer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le blond et le roux décidèrent de rester sage, surtout le soir de Noël. Et d'après les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté, Iruka et Kakashi eux aussi avaient décidé de ne pas être sage. L'Uzumaki se mit rapidement en boxer avant d'aller se coller à son petit ami.

-Et si on faisait des bêtises nous aussi ?

-T'es sur que c'est de vraies bêtises ? Et puis franchement tu oses me poser la question ?

-Ca voudrait dire que tu as envie de moi ?

-J'ai toujours envi de toi Naru-chan.

-Dis je pensais à un truck… fit le blond en allongeant Gaara avant de faire de même sur lui.

-Vas y, dis moi, dit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

-En fait l'autre jour je parlais avec Sai…

-Si c'est un plan à trois c'est mort….

-Hein ? Non mais ça va pas mec glauque ! Jamais je te proposerais un truck pareil franchement…

-Ok, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Dis moi, fit le roux.

-Donc je parlais avec Sai et il me disait que lui il était un pur Seme. Et qu'il adorait ça et que ça l'avait jamais tenté d'être uke. Mais moi je suis tout le temps uke et…et…je me demandais…

-Tu voudrais qu'on échange les rôles ? demanda doucement le Sabakku en caressant sa joue.

-Ben j'aimerais essayer même si j'appréhende un peu. J'ai pas envi de te faire mal où de tout faire de travers. Mais déjà tu serais d'accord toi ? souffla doucement l'Uzumaki, incertain.

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'avec Sasori on été autant l'un que l'autre alors ça me dérange pas…

-Ouais mais vu que tu n'avais jamais dit que tu aimerais échanger les rôles, je pensais que tu voulais pas…

-Non j'attendais que ma petite dobe en ait envi. Et c'est arrivé.

-Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas ?

-Parfaitement. Naruto, j'en ai envi, et je suis content d'être le premier à qui tu feras ça. Mais tu iras doucement ok ? Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas été en dessous.

-Oui oui, je ferais en sorte que tu ais le moins mal possible Ga-chan. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté.

Le roux sourit légèrement avant de passer une main dans sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Il était environ 3 heures du matin lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla. Encore endormit il grogna légèrement en regardant l'heure sur le réveil. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il comprit qu'en réalité c'était Sasuke, allongé derrière lui, qui le serrait fortement dans ses bras. Mais l'Uchiwa ne faisait pas que ça.

Alors que le Nara desserrait les bras de son petit ami, il le sentit d'agiter dans son dos. En fait l'autre brun se…frottait à lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, il prit conscience que quelque chose de dur allait et venait contre ses fesses. C'est en entendant Sasuke gémir son nom qu'il comprit que son chéri devait faire un rêve trèèèèèèès érotique. Il rougit fortement et sentit son corps se réchauffer. L'Uchiwa n'avait pas cessé de gémir son prénom avec une voie chaude qui éveilla un désir brûlant en lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant son sexe se durcir alors que l'autre jeune homme se frottait toujours contre ses fesses. Que devait il faire ? Pour l'instant il restait immobile, ne sachant pas s'il devait le réveiller ou non. Il se retourna dans les bras de l'autre garçon qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, le serrant toujours, bougeant son bassin contre sa cuisse. Le désir du flemmard ne se fit que plus violent alors qu'il était de plus en plus excité. La respiration chaude contre la peau de son cou lui envoya une vague de frisson. Avalant difficilement sa salive il attrapa l'épaule de l'Uchiwa et le secoua tout en l'appelant pour le réveiller.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et alluma sa lampe de chevet, découvrant son petit ami, l'air gêné, les joues rouges.

-Shika ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout rouge…Tu es malade ?

-Non non ça va…

-Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre…

-Non je te dis, ça va.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je…En fait tu…tu faisais un rêve…érotique je crois, dit il gêné en regardant ailleurs.

-Oh…J'ai dit des trucs…bizarre c'est ça ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Ouais mais…c'est juste que…tu me serrais et…et tu te…frottais contre moi…Je savais pas quoi faire…

-Non mais….Tu as eut raison, excuse moi. On devrait se rendormir.

-Oui mais t'excuse pas, c'est normal.

Sasuke sourit et éteint la lumière en se rallongeant puis attira l'autre garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le surdoué resta à distance, mal à l'aise.

-Shika ? Ca va pas ? Je vais pas te violer tu sais…

-Je sais, c'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben…En fait c'est…t'entendre gémir mon prénom comme ça…et puis te sentir contre moi…dans cet état…ça m'a fait de l'effet. Je crois pas pouvoir me rendormir tout de suite tu sais.

-C'est pas grave. Je vais t'aider…dit Sasuke avec la voie d'un prédateur. Et cette fois pas de Deidara pour te sauver.

Le plus grand l'attira contre lui et alla immédiatement l'embrasser. Il enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche, l'explorant avec sensualité tout en s'allongeant sur lui. Il attrapa ses bras qu'il plaqua au dessus de sa tête, collant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, faisant gémir Shika dans le baiser. Il descendit ensuite dans son cou lui faisant un suçon alors que ses mains remontaient son tee shirt pour aller jouer avec ses tétons percés, son bassin se frottant contre celui de son petit ami.

Mais à peines quelques minutes plus tard ce ne fut plus suffisant. Sasuke lui enleva son haut puis son pantalon avant de virer son propre bas de pyjama. Il retourna embrasser son petit ami tout en tirant légèrement sur son boxer. Il rompit le baiser et cessa tout mouvement lorsque la main du plus petit vint stopper la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa puis la main du flemmard remonta le long de son bras pour arriver à la nuque l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

L'Uchiwa répondit au baiser et lui enleva le dernier rempart de tissu lentement. Shika l'aimait mais il savait que lorsque ça touchait au sexe il ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Au moindre faux pas il reviendrait à la case départ. Et il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps à son goût pour devoir encore regagner la confiance du géni. Il continua donc de l'embrasser avant de s'allonger sur lui. Ils gémirent tout les deux lorsque leurs virilités se rencontrèrent.

Le noiraud replia les jambes de son petit ami et l'enlaça tout en se déhanchant contre lui. Le Nara s'était accroché à ses épaules et avait la respiration saccadée, ses hanches se mouvant en rythme avec celles de son aimé. Pendant de longues minutes ils frottèrent leur érections douloureuse l'une contre l'autre, gémissant, poussant des râles avant que le plus vieux ne se redresse, en appui sur un bras, saisissant de son autre main leur deux sexes ensemble pour les masturber.

Ils jouirent ensemble peu de temps après et Sasuke se laissa tomber sur lui. Ils restèrent immobile le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de se séparer. L'Uchiwa les nettoya avec un mouchoir provenant de la boîte maxi format dans sa table de nuit (objet indispensable à tout jeune homme en pleine puberté). Il se recoucha après avoir viré toutes les fringues du lit disant à son petit ami qu'il préférait largement dormir nu avec lui et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de protester. Finalement ils se rendormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Il était 3 heures du matin et Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Avec Gaara ils avaient fait l'amour avant de dormir et son roux pionçait comme un bien heureux sur lui depuis mais le blond ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Depuis que le Sabakku lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour échanger les rôles au lit il se posait plein de questions. D'un côté il avait hâte et rien que le fait d'y penser l'excitait beaucoup mais d'un autre, il appréhendait et ne voulait en aucun cas que cela soit un fiasco.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de son petit ami tout en songeant qu'il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. Gaara s'était ouvert à lui et dieu sait qu'il tenait à ce garçon. Cela faisait à peine 3 mois qu'il était avec lui et leur mis en couple et rapprochement avait été extrêmement rapide mais il s'était sentit vraiment attiré par lui et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit le gothic aussi. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose en trois mois. Déjà Naruto avait grandit et rattrapé Sasuke, sans pour autant le dépasser et le roux n'avait plus que quelques centimètre de plus que lui.

L'Uzumaki en était très fier et avait même dépassé Iruka, de peu mais quand même. Il s'amusait beaucoup à taquiné Shikamaru, qui lui aussi avait prit quelques centimètres mais restait désespérément le plus petit, ayant une bonne demi tête de moins que Naruto. Le blond sourit en repensant à ça mais Gaara bougea, le ramenant à la réalité. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, cela faisait des heures qu'il était allongé ainsi et ne cessait d'imaginer comment se passerait la scène, le jour où il serait au dessus. Si bien d'ailleurs qu'il bandait, et que c'était légèrement inconfortable.

Il décida de se lever et d'aller boire un coup. Il tenta de repousser Gaara qui dormait sur lui sur le côté sans le réveiller. Tâche ardue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il réussit et se leva, enfila son caleçon avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il but un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans la chambre. Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Il se tourna vers son petit ami et s'allongea près de lui.

-Ca va ? demanda le roux.

-Oui. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Oui, je me sentais seul…

-Excuse moi…J'arrive pas à dormir.

-C'est pas grave…Apparemment tu n'as pas eut assez d'endorphine, dit le Sabakku en allant embrasser son cou.

-De ce que je vois c'est plutôt toi qui es en manque…

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? demande le roux en le serrant contre lui, sentant la bosse dans le caleçon du blond. Oh…Je crois que j'ai trouvé….

-Ga-chan…

-Tu as envi et moi aussi…Ou est le problème ? Si c'est parce que tu as des idées perverses que tu dors pas, faut me réveiller…, dit il en l'embrassant.

-Je…Le fait de savoir que…qu'on va échanger les rôles…ça m'excite et j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête…

-Le mieux pour que tu arrêtes d'y penser c'est encore que tu le fasses…

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa voracement tout en se collant à lui. Gaara était déjà nu, ça tombait bien. Lui vira rapidement son boxer avant de s'allonger sur son petit ami. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec envi, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le lécher et le mordiller alors que ses mains se baladaient sur la peau pâle de l'autre, la caressant voluptueusement.

Une de ses mains alla ensuite s'enrouler autour de la hampe du roux pour le masturber doucement. Le Sabakku grogna de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre avant d'aller l'embrasser à nouveau. L'Uzumaki se redressa ensuite et prit le tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet. Il en mit rapidement sur trois de ses doigts avant de se pencher vers l'autre garçon pour aller l'embrasser. Sans rompre le baiser il alla doucement masser son intimité, faisant gémir Gaara.

Il descendit de nouveau le long de son corps, déposant plein de petits bisous mouillés. Arrivé à son sexe il le prit d'un coup dans sa bouche, faisant se cambrer le roux qui poussa un cri de surprise mais aussi de plaisir. Il commença à le sucer doucement alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus sur son entrée. Le gothic glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds, la respiration haletante lui soufflant d'y aller. Naruto enfonça doucement un doigt en lui, le trouvant très serré sans cesser les mouvements de sa bouche sur son membre, guettant ses réactions.

Gaara poussa des râles de plaisir, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés, offrant une vision des plus excitantes à l'Uzumaki. Le plus petit accéléra un peu ses va et vient tout en enfonçant un deuxième doigt en lui. Le roux se raidit légèrement mais la fellation qu'on lui fait le détendit rapidement. L'autre garçon bougea doucement ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre. Au bout d'une minute il enfonce un troisième et dernier doigt, ne les bougeant plus en ayant sentit son petit ami se crisper.

L'autre garçon à froncé les sourcils, les yeux fermés et respire fort, tentant de se calmer. Naruto redouble d'ardeur sur sexe et quelques temps plus tard les bouge doucement à l'intérieur de lui, les enfonçant un peu plus loin à la recherche de sa prostate, reproduisant ce que Gaara lui avait fait de nombreuses fois. Il finit par la trouver, regardant avec fascination le roux se mordre la lèvre et se cambrer, subjugué par ce nouveau spectacle. Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu le blond se redresse et retire ses doigts faisant grogner son petit ami de frustration.

Il lubrifie abondement son sexe et l'intimité de Gaara le faisant frissonner. Puis il se penche vers lui et va l'embrasser amoureusement tout en le pénétrant doucement. Il sent le Sabakku se tendre mais le pénètre entièrement avant de s'immobiliser. Il souffle et tente de se calmer.

-Ca…ca va ? murmure t il à voie basse.

-O-oui..attend un peu…

-Bon sang…Co-comment tu fais…pour pas bouger…c'est…c'est si…étroit…

-Question…d'habitude…je suppose.

Naruto se fait violence pour ne faire aucun mouvement et ne pas blesser son chéri mais c'est très dur pour lui. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça et il brûle littéralement de désir, se sentant bien dans cet antre chaud et étroit. L'Uzumaki va embrasser tendrement son petit ami, caressant son sexe pour le détendre. Après un petit moment Gaara lui donne son accord pour bouger et le blond commence à se déhancher doucement, se mordant la lèvre sous ce nouveau plaisir qu'il découvre.

Il embrasse son petit ami, et bouge de plus en plus vite, poussant des râles de plaisir mais reste tout de même attentif aux expressions du gothic, rassuré en l'entendant gémir et en le sentant accompagner les mouvements de son bassin avec le sien. Il plonge son visage dans son cou et attrape ses hanches pour aller et venir plus durement, le plaisir montant et son self contrôle se faisant la malle. Soudain le Sabakku se cambre et Naruto redouble d'ardeur, le pilonnant toujours de la même façon pour venir taper à chaque coup dans sa prostate. Après quelques minutes de râles, grognements, gémissements et cris Gaara jouit entraînant son petit ami dans l'extase peu de temps après du aux contractions de son anus sur son sexe.

Le blond s'affale sur lui, haletant et va l'embrasser avec amour. Il le regarda dans les yeux, souriant légèrement.

-Je t'aime, souffle t il.

Gaara rougit légèrement puis sourit timidement.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

L'Uzumaki sourit de toutes ses dents et retourne l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il se retire ensuite et les nettoie sommairement avant de se blottir contre le corps chaud du roux.

-Ca va ? demande t il en rabattant la couette sur eux avant de caresser doucement son torse.

-Oh oui…C'était très bien Naru-chan…

-Tu as mal ?

-Pour l'instant pas vraiment. Demain surement mais ça faisait un moment que je l'avais pas fait dans ce sens. Mais c'était très bien.

-Content que ça t'ait plu Ga-chan.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le réveille affichait 7 heure 30 . Certes il était un peu fatigué d'avoir été réveillé à 3 heures du matin mais pour rien au monde il ne regrettait. Il passa plusieurs minutes à contempler le visage détendu de son petit ami, penché sur lui, caressant doucement sa peau. Puis n'y tenant plus il se pencha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres douces. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, son petit géni consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit et alla déposer de petits baisers partout sur son visage pour lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

Shikamaru va l'embrasser doucement puis se blottir contre lui avant de s'écarter, rougissant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis nu, souffle le plus petit en remontant un peu la couette sur lui.

-Moi ça me plaît bien…

-Sasu…

-Allez Shika détend toi…Je comprends que tu puisses être un peu gêné mais il n'y a aucune raison, je suis ton petit ami ok ? Et puis tu es très beau, honnêtement, tu as un corps parfait !

-Pas autant que le tien…

-Peut être mais je m'en fiche du mien. C'est toi qui m'intéresse. Et puis tu vois la y'a pas trop de lumière et il fait bon dans la pièce…on a pas besoin de ça, souffle t il en repoussant la couette au pied dut lit.

Il colla ensuite son chéri contre lui en l'embrassant. Il passa un bras autour de son corps fin et laissa sa main caresser sa peau. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel. Juste le bout de ses doigts qui effleurait à peine son dos, passait sur son flan, suivant la courbe de la hanche avant de remonter passant doucement sur la peau tendre des fesses. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi face à face, collé l'un contre l'autre, sur le côté. Sasuke embrassa doucement son cou avant de se reculer légèrement collant son front au sien.

Ils discutèrent un peu, le géni caressant doucement le torse de son petit ami tout en parlant.

-Je te plais on dirait…

-Parce que tu en doutais encore idiot ? demanda le flemmard. Tu as une peau super douce…Je pourrais passer des heures à la caresser…

-Eh bien fait, fait je t'en pris…

Ils rirent tout les deux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violement, Sasuke ramenant immédiatement son chéri contre lui.

-LES CADEAUX !C EST L HEURE DES CADEAUX ! LES CAD…s'interrompit Deidara en les regardant avant de repartir en hurlant. SASU CHOU EST LA PRINCESSE SONT A POIL AU CHOU, PRINCESSE, A POIL, LE LIT !

Le blond descendit rapidement au salon, hurlant toujours et entama une danse de la victoire sous le regard incrédule de Shikaku et blasé d'Itachi. Tobi lui se leva et commença à danser avec Deidara. Une minute plus tard, Sasuke et Shikamaru apparurent, en pyjama.

-Tobi, dit calmement Itachi. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tobi sait pas, répondit l'autre en gesticulant toujours avec Deidara. Tobi trouve ça amusant alors Tobi le fait aussi. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-SASU CHOU, PRINCESSE, A POIL, LE LIT !

-LA FERME SALE BLONDE POILU ! s'énerva Sasuke.

L'Iwa s'arrêta de danser, alors que Tobi continuait, et se tourna vers son beau frère.

-JE NE SUIS PAS POILU ! TACHI DIS LEUR QUE JE SUIS PAS POILU !

-Dei chan n'est pas poilu…Tobi arrête de danser s'il te plait…

Le plus vieux des Uchiwa s'arrêta en soupirant.

-C EST L HEURE DES CADEAUX !

- C'est pour ça que tu hurles et danses depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Mais non Tachi, je suis allé voir les deux petiots pour leur dire que c'était l'heure des cadeaux et quand je suis rentré ils étaient tout nu en train de faire des cochonneries…

-On faisait pas des cochonneries !s'exclama le géni en rougissant.

-Mais vous étiez bien nu, sourit Itachi.

-Et si vous croyez qu'on vous a pas entendu cette nuit à 3 heures du mat..rajouta Deidara.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shikaku.

-Disons que j'ai l'intime conviction que Sasuke est moins frustré…répondit Itachi.

-On s'en fiche…LES CADEAUX ! dit le blond alors que les deux plus jeunes rougissaient.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous réunit comme la veille mais cette fois chez l'Uzumaki. Ils s'étaient offert leurs cadeaux entre eux puis ceux des autres en arrivant chez Naruto. Sasuke avait offert à Shikamaru un pendentif en argent en forme de S qui ravit son petit ami, un pull en cachemire de sa marque préféré à son frère, un cd du groupe préféré de Deidara à son beau frère, et avec Itachi, son petit ami, et son chaton ils s'étaient cotisés pour offrir la collection entière des épisodes de Dora l'exploratrice comportant pas moins de 20 dvd, le tout en russe à Tobi qui avait hurlé de joie.

Shikaku qui était le grand patron d'une entreprise travaillant dans les nouvelles technologies leur offrit à chacun, et pas seulement aux Uchiwa, un chèque cadeau valable dans les magasins de sa boite d'une valeur…assez importante, sauf à son fils qui eut droit a un chèque dont les autres ne voudraient surement pas connaître le montant. Shikamaru offrit à son beau frère l'écharpe et les gants allant avec le pull, et a Deidara un dvd d'un film qu'il adorait. Un truc avec des explosions apparemment. Pour son petit ami il avait choisit une gourmette en argent, masculine mais pas trop grosse qui lui plut beaucoup.

Shikaku eut droit de la part de Tobi à un coffret de son parfum préféré, de son gendre un album photo qui contenait seulement quelques photos sur lesquelles se trouvait toujours son fils avec lui, son petit ami ou les trois ensemble. L'Uchiwa lui dit que ce serait bien pour commencer leurs nouvelles vies dans leur nouvelle maison. Itachi et Deidara lui offrir une bonne bouteille d'alcool. Et pour finir son fils lui offrit de vieux vinyles dont il était friand et qui manquaient à sa collection que le plus jeune avait trouvé il y a quelques temps déjà.

Du côté du blond, Naruto offrit à son chéri une chaîne avec une croix, qui allait avec son style gothic, à son père un superbe livre illustré sur le jardinage, puisque c'était un de ses passe temps favoris. Gaara avait d'ailleurs offert à son beau père un abonnement pour une revue sur le jardinage, à Kakashi avec la participation de son petit ami, les deux derniers livre de la collection « Le paradis du batifolage », ce qui leur valu un énorme câlin de l'Hatake. Kakashi et Iruka s'étaient mutuellement offert un bijou, puis avaient offert à Sai un kit qui comportaient des toiles blanches et des cahiers de différentes tailles alors que Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara et Sasuke s'étaient cotisé pour lui offrir un nécessaire de peinture assez complet. Sai avait offert des chocolats au plus vieux, un cd à Gaara et un tableau au fusain très réaliste qui les représentait tous. Autant dire que le blond avait adoré.

L'Uzumaki avait reçu de son père une jolie somme d'argent pour qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait. Son petit ami s'absenta quelques minutes et Naruto fut étonné de le voir revenir de la cabane du jardin avec un gros paquet emballé. Il l'avait posé devant son petit ami qui regardait curieusement le papier qui s'agitait par endroit et couinait même parfois. Il avait approché une main tremblant et avait finit par découvrir un mignon petit renard qu'il appela Kyuubi comme son doudou. Il était émerveillé par la petite boule de poil rousse qui devint tout de suite amie avec lui. Kakashi d'ailleurs lui offrit un livre sur les renards.

Shika avait reçu de Naruto et Gaara une boîte remplit de plein de casse tête chinois, de Sai un livre sur le jeu de Go qui se révéla être accompagné du Kamasutra version gay qui fit rougir le géni. Il se contenta de lui dire que pour un livre acheté il y en avait un offert alors il avait pensé que ça lui serait utile. Sasuke serra longuement Sai dans ces bras à ce moment là. L'Uchiwa d'ailleurs eut un parfum de Naruto et Gaara et le dernier numéro de la bd de Stephen King. Shika offrit à Naruto un carnet de bon pour aller chez Ichiraku avec un collier pour Kyuubi, Gaara les ayant prévenu qui reçu de la part du géni et de son petit ami un sac à l'effigie de son groupe préféré, le bonnet assortit.

Tout comme la veille, après un apéritif où ils rirent et discutèrent beaucoup, ils passèrent un long moment à table. Le repas fut convivial et très chaleureux pour tous avant qu'ils ne regagnent le salon pour un thé, histoire de digérer. Shikaku discutait avec Kaede et semblait totalement sous le charme, Kankuro dormait à moitié dans les bras de Neji qui surveillait du coin de l'œil sa mère. Comme quoi les Naras étaient vraiment des êtres dangereux pour lui…Naruto et Shikamaru discutaient en jouant avec Kyuubi, alors que plus loin, Sasuke, Sai et Gaara se plaignaient tout les trois de la bestiole. Apparemment le renard ne les acceptait pas près de lui.

Deidara les écoutait en essayant de ne pas rire alors qu'Itachi entretenait une discussion hautement intellectuelle avec Kakashi et Temari alors qu'Iruka et Madara parlait cuisine. L'Iwa s'approcha du renard et commença à le caresser.

-Itachi, peux tu caresser Kyuubi ? demanda Sai.

-Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Fais le c'est tout….dit Sasuke.

Itachi soupira et avança sa main vers la bestiole qui commença à grogner et manqua de lui couper un doigt.

-Je crois que cette saleté m'aime pas…

-Tachi ! C'est pas une saleté…Il est trop mimi, je veux le même, gagatisa Deidara en grattant la bestiole sous le menton.

-Naru chan fais caresser Kyuubi à Iruka s'il te plait…demanda Gaara.

-Ah mais le pauvre, il a ptêtre pas envit que tout le touche, s'exclama le blond.

-Allez dobe c'est un test scientifique ! dit Sasuke.

-Et on peut savoir ce que vous cherchez à tester ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Tu vas voir…

Avec un soupire le blond s'approcha de son tuteur qui caressa doucement l'animal qui sembla apprécier.

-Maintenant fais le caresser à Kakashi, dit Gaara.

-Bon sang c'est quoi votre problème ? demanda Naruto.

-Allez Baka, on t'expliquera après ! s'impatienta le plus jeune des Uchiwa.

-Peut être que ça excite Sasuke de voir un renard se faire caresser alors que lui fait ceinture, se bidonna l'Iwa.

-Je te signal que cette nuit apparemment tu t'es réveillé parce que je me faisait caresser il me semble, espèce de tordu poilu ! répliqua Sasuke en faisant rougir son petit ami.

-J AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE J ETAIS PAS POILU ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER MOI ! hurla Deidara en commençant à défaire son pantalon.

-Dei chan, dit Itachi en lui attrapant les mains, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, n'écoute pas mon stupide petit frère, tu n'est pas poilu, tu es parfait…

-C'est vrai Tachi, tu le pense ?

-Qu'il le pense ou pas il te dirais la même chose du moment qu'il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec toi…

-Sasu, ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

-Mais Shika…

-T'es qu'un pervers !

-Mais Shika…

-Y'a que le sexe qui compte pour toi !

-Mais Shika…

-Tu rapportes toujours tout à ça !

-Mais Shika…

-Vous allez continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? les coupa Itachi.

-Moi je vous prierais juste de ne plus faire d'allusions sur la vie sexuelle de mon fils devant moi s'il vous plait, souffla Shikaku en faisant rougir le géni.

-Bon Kakashi, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez caresser Kyuubi ? demanda Sai.

L'Hatake hocha la tête et tendit la main vers la bête qui immédiatement essaya de le mordre.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Ouais c'était couru d'avance, dit Sai avec le même sourire vainqueur.

-Est-ce que l'un des dégénéré que vous êtes veut bien nous expliquer ? grinça le surdoué.

-C'est un renard d'uke, dit Sai.

-Un quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-T'arrive plus à connecter tes neurones usuratonkashi ou c'est tes oreilles qui te font défaut ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-La ferme Teme…

-Stop, dit Gaara. C'est un renard d'Uke parce que seul les uke peuvent le caresser sans se faire mordre.

Le silence accueillit la déclaration du roux alors que les joues des dits Uke rougissaient plus ou moins.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Naruto. Si tu te souviens bien cette nuit c'était moi au dessus !

Nouveau silence. Le Sabakku rougit alors que tout le monde de regardait.

-Ca explique pourquoi Tobi a vu Gaara grimacer en s'asseyant à table. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Tobi, dit soudainement Itachi. Caresse le renard pour voir.

Tobi s'approcha de la boule de poil qui lui sauta dessus lui, lui lécha la joue en le faisant rire, avant de faire pipi sur lui de sauter à terre de lui mordre le mollet et de s'en aller en courant vers la cuisine. Tout les autres se regardèrent, interdit.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça à votre avis ?demanda Deidara. Uke ou Seme ?

-Pour moi ça veut dire asexué, grimaça Itachi.

**A suivre.**

**Alors Tobi est il vraiment asexué ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus mes choupinoux, je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à le poster mais un coup je l'aimais ce chapitre un coup je l'aimais pas, je savais pas vraiment s'il était bien ou pas mais puisqu'il parle de Noel je me suis dit que c'était la bonne occasion pour le poster. **

**Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus, pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Ensuite je voudrais vous informer de la création récente de mon blog sur Naruto dont vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil. **

**Dessus il y aura des images, qu'elles soient mignonne, droles, ou meme coquine. Certaines seront très très hard donc si vous êtes sensible n'allez pas voir !**

**Il y aura aussi des vidéos que j'ai bien aimés et des liens vers les fanfics que j'ai aimé aussi. En même temps ça fait de la pub aux auteurs pour leur histoire et celle qui sont sur mon blog le mérite largement !**

**Bref allez y jeter un œil si ça vous branche ! C'est un blogue exclusivement yaoi ! Mais ame sensible s'abstenir !**

**Sur ce je vous dit à plus !**

**Gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 13 de cette fiction. Alors oui je sais j'ai mit le temps hein mais il y a un autre one shot en préparation que j'arrive pas à finir et qui me bloque mais au vu des reviews que je reçois sur Ganashisa j'ai décidé de le mettre de côté afin d'écrire le chapitre 13 pour mes lecteur impatients!**

**Je m'excuse donc pour la longue attente car j'ai eut plein de truc à faire et j'étais obsédée par ce One shot qui n'est toujours pas terminé d'ailleurs... Mais j'espère qu'un jour vous prendrez plaisir à le lire...**

**Je vous annonce aussi que ça y est j'ai trouvé ma bêta ! Donc un grand merci à Edoria qui est dès à présent ma bêta attitrée (jte kiff t'es trop mimi !). D'ailleurs nous avons un projet de fic en coécriture qui je l'espère , vous plaira….**

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec ce très attendu chapitre 13.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 13.**

Le lendemain de Noël, on aurait put penser que nos très chers amis allaient se reposer et profiter des vacances. Eh bien figurez vous que non. En fait ils allèrent tous à la vieille maison des Naras, non loin de chez Sasuke. Le géni était impatient d'emménager dans sa nouvelle maison et d'oublier toutes ses années où il a vécut l'enfer avec sa mère. Ils firent une halte au supermarché pour faire le stock d'éponge, produit ménager et autre ustensile pour nettoyer. Puis ils se rendirent la bas.

La maison était entourée de hauts mur qu'il faudra repeindre, formant une petite coure à l'avant de la maison. Ils entrèrent donc par le portail coulissant tombant sur une maison a l'allure typiquement japonaise bien qu'au fils des années touts les habitants avaient modifié l'intérieur pour la rendre plus moderne.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un hall assez large mais sombre et poussiéreux. A droite se trouvait la cuisine, ouverte sur le hall et en face la salle à manger. Les deux pièces étaient séparées du vaste salon qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir en face d'eux par un escalier menant à l'étage. Le hall donnait directement en face sur un très grand salon qui faisait toute la longueur de la cuisine à la sale à manger. Le mur d'en face était composé de baies vitrées qui n'avait pas été nettoyées depuis un bail et laissaient apparaître un jardin à l'abandon.

C'est Shikaku qui leur fit visiter. Empruntant un de deux escalier ils montèrent à l'étage débouchant sur un long couloir Il y avait en tout quatre chambre avec chacune une petite salle de bain attenante ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et un bureau. Ils firent le tour de pièces et ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres. Shika prit la main de Sasuke et marcha vers la chambre la plus éloignée à droite. Il avait sentit le besoin de s'y rendre.

Sasuke le suivit sans rien dire et son petit ami fit coulisser la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Un petit lit s'y trouvé ainsi qu'une tapisserie avec des faons ayant l'air de jouer. Le plus petit s'approcha du mur et caressa un des petits cerfs du bout des doigts.

-C'était ma chambre, dit il doucement.

-Ca te rappelle des souvenirs? lui demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Pas vraiment. Enfin... C'est comme un sentiment de déjà vu... Mais ça reste flou, c'est surtout des impressions...

Sasuke sourit et vient l'enlacer par derrière embrassant son cou.

-Eh bien tu vas pouvoir t'en créer des nouveaux... Beaucoup avec moi j'espère... Et de toutes les cochonneries qu'on fera...

-Ah ça j'aurais du m'en douter! Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou l'autre tu rapportes ça au sexe!

-Mais j'y peux rien moi, c'est toi qui me tente avec ce merveilleux petit derrière qui se dandine devant moi, rit Sasuke en lui pelotant allègrement les fesses.

Itachi entra à se moment là, alors que Shika tentait d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de son cher et tendre.

- On commence le ménage, alors au lieu de vous roulez dans la poussière pour faire des cochonneries venez nous aider, sourit Itachi.

-On faisait pas de cochonnerie... grogna son petit frère.

-Je le sais bien, tout comme je sais que pourtant tu aimerais que ce soit le cas et que Shika arrête de se comporter comme la plus prude des pucelles, mais j'aime tellement te torturer que ça me faisait plaisir d'énoncer à haute voie ce que tu désires tant en sachant que ça n'est pas près d'arriver.

Le surdoué poussa un cri outré alors que Sasuke grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, maugréant contre son frère en rejoignant les autres en bas. Un frère ça sert à rien en fait... (je me suis dis la même chose l'autre jour en regardant le mien...)

OOO000OOO000OOO

Toutes la matinée ils nettoyèrent de font en comble la maison et le soir elle était de nouveau « habitable » on va dire sauf qu'il manquait beaucoup de meuble. C'est pourquoi les Naras retournèrent dormir chez les Uchiwas. Le lendemain aucun travaux n'étaient prévus sauf que Shikamaru et son père devaient aller acheter la peinture pour les murs et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais bon on peut dire qu'ils avaient de la main d'œuvre…. Et gratuite !

Sasuke lui était plutôt content car Shika passerait encore plusieurs nuits avec lui et il ne désespérait pas de recommencer leur petit tripotage comme la veille de Noël bien que son surdoué ne semblait pas enclin à le lui accorder. Et comme bien sur Shika est un garçon fidèle, Sasu chou est loin d'avoir une chance de cocu. Vous imaginez, après avoir galéré pendant des mois avec votre petit ami et une vie sexuelle désespérément vide, l'amour de votre vie consent enfin a vous accorder une petite gâterie, qu'il déménage et que vous vous retrouvez, les derniers jours ou il partage votre couche, a dormir comme un bien heureux parce que vous avez passé la journée à décoller du papier peint, poncer les murs et peindre ?

Définitivement, il y avait un mauvais timing. Mais Sasuke n'allait pas se laisser abattre, loin de là. Aujourd'hui, Shika n'avait pas fait grand-chose et lui non plus. Donc ce soir c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il resta calme et attentionné toute la journée, dans l'espoir d'être agréable à son petit ami pour que celui-ci soit en confiance. Oui ok d'accord c'est presque de la manipulation. Mais eh oh réveillez vous, on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa là, et il a 15 ans ! Par conséquent il a besoin de sexe. S'il avait imaginé ce dans quoi il s'embarquait….

Le soir même il éteignit la lumière et se permis un sourire carnassier dans le noir. Il s'approcha lentement de sa proie inconsciente de la tempête et des projets qu'il avait pour lui. Sasuke prit Shika dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en l'embrassant. Le surdoué se laissa faire avec plaisir. L'Uchiwa l'embrassa de plus en plus intensément tout en se collant contre lui. Il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son chéri alors que sa bouche partit à l'asaut de son lobe d'oreille, sachant que c'était un endroit sensible pour le géni qui soupira légèrement entre ses bras. Sasuke continua un peu de le cajoler ainsi et commença à se frotter à lui.

Malheureusement le Nara le repoussa presque immédiatement.

-Du calme Sasu, souffla t il.

-Quoi, ,tu n'as pas envie ?

-Envie de quoi ?

- Eh bien…. Ce qu'on a fait la veille de Noël, c'était plutôt bon n'est ce pas ?

-Euh oui… et ?

-Je pensais qu'on aurait put recommencer. J'en ai envie.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit rapidement Shika.

- Mais enfin chéri on l'a déjà fait, tu as bien vu que….

-Justement ! coupa le surdoué. Je savais qu'on en arriverait la. Jamais on aurait du faire ça.

-Comment ça tu regrettes ? T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer sur le moment !

-Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai aimé. Mais je savais que si je me laissais faire une fois ensuite tu voudrais tout le temps recommencer !

-Bien sur que oui, je trouve ça très bon et tu me fais envie !

-C'était exceptionnel ! Si je t'écoute on va faire ça tout le temps dans deux trois semaines tu seras lassé et on passera à l'étape suivante, et puis encore une autre quelques semaines après et on finira par coucher ensemble !

-Mais…

-J'ai pas envie que ça aille si loin.

-Shika bon sang…

-Non, coupa le surdoué. Je suis fatigué, la discussion est close. Bonne nuit.

Le plus petit lui tourna le dos et se coucha. L'Uchiwa soupira mais se colla contre lui tout de même embrassant son cou alors que le Nara entrelaçait leurs doigts. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputé, touts les deux eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormirent.

OOO000OOO000OOO

-Bon sang Naruto arrête de bouger ! s'exclama Sai.

-Rhaaaa mais c'est dur de rester immobile aussi longtemps ! Tu te rends pas compte toi !

Naruto était en boxer allongé sur son lit alors que Sai se trouvait debout devant sa toile en train de le peindre. Gaara était là aussi biens sur. Sai avait émit l'envie de peindre et le roux lui avait proposé de peindre Naruto pour lui. Et il veillait au grain. Certes Sai était devenu un ami et malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Naruto il était hors de question qu'il le laisse à moitié nu seul avec son ex. Surtout que l'ex en question voulait au début que son blond pose nu !

Sa petite dobe était vraiment trop naïve et crédule. Il était de son devoir à lui de le protéger de tous ces êtres vils et pervers qui peuplaient se monde et essayaient tous de s'emparer de son Naru-chan ! Non il ne les laisserait pas faire ! Il combattrait jusqu'au bout ! Et il les anéantirait tous….

-Je te jure à ta place j'aurais vraiment peur de sortir avec un type pareil, dit la voie de Sai, le sortant de son tripp.

Sai le regardait d'un air perplexe alors que Naruto semblait inquiet.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le roux.

-Tu avais un air bizarre…commença Naruto.

-En fait tu ressemblais à un sociopathe qui viendrait de trouver sa nouvelle proie et qui attendait avec fébrilité le moment où il pourrait l'éviscérer.

-Parce que tu en connais beaucoup ? demanda très sérieusement Gaara.

-C'est vrai que tu avais l'air bizarre….

Le Sabakku soupira alors que le blond se levait. Il sortit de la chambre en boxer et quelques minutes plus tard un cri retentit. Sai et le gothic se précipitèrent dans le salon ou Naruto se tenait les yeux en hurlant alors que Kakashi et Iruka se trouvaient être débraillés et tout rouge.

-Naru chan qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda le roux avec inquiétude.

-AAAAAh mes yeux ! Ca brûle ! Jamais plus je ne veux voir ça ! Je suis aveugle !

-Dommage que tu sois pas muet, souffla le professeur avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de son cher et tendre.

-Je suis désolé Naruto on s'est emballé, on aurait pas du faire ça dans le salon je suis vraiment désolé ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça moi, dit Sai.

-Quelle horreur ! Cette espèce de pervers en train de molester mon pauvre petit Ruka… J'ai envie de vomir.

- En tant que prof de français je te félicite d'avoir employé le mot « molester », au premier abord tu passe plus pour un crétin que pour quelqu'un qui a du vocabulaire, ricana Kakashi.

-Rukaaaaaa il est méchant avec moi le vieux type aux cheveux gris ! dit Naruto en se réfugiant contre son père adoptif qui lui fit un câlin.

- Oh mon pauvre Naruto…

-Voui je me sens si délaissé… Tout ça à cause de lui qui en plus m'insulte sous mon toit ! Je me sens même plus chez moi !

-C'est vrai Kakashi tu abuses !

-Mais Ruka chéri…

-Non tu es très méchant avec Naruto ! Comprend que ce soit dépaysant pour lui ! On a toujours vécu que tout les deux ! Toi tu arrives tu éjecte tous ses points de repères et tu le persécutes !

-En plus je suis si troublé ! Tout le temps je vous entends faire l'amour ! J'entends mon père faire l'amour, c'est choquant, bouleversant… rajouta Naruto.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas bien à partir de maintenant quand Naruto sera à la maison plus de sexe ! Dit Iruka en serrant son fils contre lui.

-Mais il est tout le temps là ! s'exclama Kakashi. Enfin Ruka chou t'es pas sérieux !

-Bien sur que si, maintenant tu m'excuses, je dois prendre soin de mon bébé ! dit il en partant vers les chambres avec Naruto.

Le blond se retourna et tira la langue au professeur qui plissa les yeux avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

-Euh… Moi j'y suis pour rien, souffla le roux.

-Je suis désolé d'avance Gaara mais j'ai bien peur que Naruto se retrouve collé tout les mercredis à partir de la reprise des cours, siffla le gris. Et tu as intérêt à m'en débarrasser le samedi ! J'hallucine et dire que je ne pensais pas à avoir à prévoir mes parties de jambe en l'air avant un moment….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Shika était dans sa chambre. Sa nouvelle chambre. La maison avait bien avancée. Ils avaient finit les murs et presque tous les sols. Ca leur avait prit une petite semaine et il restait quelques jours de vacance avant la reprise des cours. Bien sur on aurait encore put qualifier l'endroit de chantier parce qu'il y avait des cartons partout. Et le Nara et son père passaient leur journée à tout ranger.

Le père avait prit la seule chambre au rez de chaussé alors que le fils lui avait prit la plus grande à l'étage. D'ailleurs il y pénétra avec un gobelet d'eau. Il était un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Déjà avec le déménagement, et les travaux de la maison, cela avait généré pas mal de changement dans sa vie. Et même s'il en été heureux cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps. Une autre chose le chagrinait. Cette histoire avec « mini » dispute. L'autre brun agissait comme d'habitude et lui aussi mais il sentait qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux. Lorsqu'il avait voulu en reparlé Sasuke avait détourné la conversation.

Ca l'énervait beaucoup. Voilà pourquoi il était actuellement assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre une cigarette à la main, regardant négligemment les maisons qui s'alignaient en face. Son regard fut alors attiré par la maison d'en face, devant laquelle une voiture se gara. Deux hommes en sortirent, un adulte et un plus jeune que le géni reconnu comme Shino Aburame. Il connaissait depuis un moment.

Ils avaient déjà été dans la même classe au collège et étaient dans le même lycée. Shika ne lui avait parlé que quelque fois mais il le savait intelligent. Le garçon aux lunettes rondes s'aperçut de sa présence et après quelques secondes d'hésitation et quelques mots adressés à ce qui semblait être son père, il traversa la rue et vint se mettre sous la fenêtre de Shika.

-Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi ça ?

-Je le sais.

-Et bien pour un géni tu es plutôt long à la détente.

-Je fume seulement quand je suis contrarié.

-Tu viens d'emménager à ce que je sais.

-Quel remarquable sens de l'observation…

-Oui j'observe tellement bien que je vous ai vu Uchiwa et toi faire des galipettes dans la peinture.

-On ne faisait pas de galipettes dans la peinture.

-Et c'est ça qui te contrarie ?

Shika grogna et écrasa sa clope. Il se leva, descendit et finit par rejoindre Shino dehors après avoir prévenu son père.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Et tu es descendu juste pour me dire ça ? dit Shino avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je pensais qu'en bon voisin tu me proposerais une petite visite et des muffins, répondit le plus petit avec un air faussement déçu.

-Pourtant Uchiwa habite le quartier. Mais si tu ne veux pas de lui comme guide c'est que c'est surement lui qui te contrarie.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans « je veux pas en parler » ?

-Allez vient j't'offre un muffin, ricana l'Aburame en commençant à marcher.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, Shino lui racontant un peu toutes les histoires de quartier, le faisant rire. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite boulangerie et l'Aburame lui paya un muffin. Le Nara lui offrit gracieusement les boissons. Ils retournèrent chez Shika et s'installèrent sous le porche devant la maison pour déguster leur gouter improvisé.

-Alors avec Uchiwa y'a de l'eau dans le gaz hein ? dit soudainement Shino. C'est dommage depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour en vous pâmant d'amour l'un pour l'autre sans aucune discrétion…. Ajouta t il en ricanant.

-Et toi avec Kiba ça avance ? Depuis le temps que tu lui tourne autour en te pâmant d'amour sans aucune discrétion….

-Ca c'est bas, grogna le garçon à lunette.

- Je vois pas la différence…

-La différence, coupa le plus grand, c'est que Sasuke et toi vous êtes raide dingue l'un de l'autre et vous avez passé des années à vous tourner autour alors que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Moi j'aime un type qui ne me rendra jamais mon amour parce qu'il est hétéro. Vous avez gâché des années, vous vous êtes fait du mal par connerie et fierté. Moi je n'ai aucun espoir, dit Shino d'un ton cassant.

Shika resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai abusé, finit il par dire.

-C'est rien t'inquiète. Bon alors qu'est ce qui va pas avec Sasuke. Tous le monde veut sortir avec estime toi heureux.

-La ferme.

-Tu vas te décider à causer ?

-Je te trouve plus loquace que d'habitude.

-Et moi plus chiant. Allez crache le morceau.

-Eh bien… Disons que pour Noël, Sasuke et moi….

-avaient fait des bêtises, termina l'Aburame.

- En quelques sortes. Juste quelques attouchements. Il y a quelques jours…

-Il a voulu remettre le couvert et t'as pas voulu.

-Pourquoi tu me demande de te raconter si tu sais déjà tout. Est-ce que tu nous espionnes ?

-C'est simplement logique. Tu es psychorigide et lui s'est comporté comme la dernière des catins. C'était à prévoir que ça finirait comme ça.

-Rien n'est fini entre nous ! s'exclama Shikamaru.

-En même temps t'as pas trente six mille solutions… Soit tu acceptes d'écarter les cuisses pour sa majesté Uchiwa, soit tu acceptes que sa majesté écarte les cuisses de quelqu'un d'autre à ses heures perdues, soit vous vous séparez.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à lui de se retenir ?

-Sache que le sexe est une drogue. C'est bon. Très bon même. Sasuke s'y ait habitué. Dans son esprit c'est normal. Certes pendant un temps il pourra se retenir. Mais vite il sera frustré, donc de mauvaise humeur, il lorgnera sur d'autres mecs sans oser te tromper, toi tu vas le voir vous allez vous prendre tout le temps la tête puis vous vous séparerez.

-Comment ça se fait que tu te sois pas encore suicidé avec un esprit aussi pessimiste.

-Je suis réaliste c'est tout. Toi en revanche tu es naïf et tu vis dans ton petit monde de papillons et de petit lapin tout mignon. Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi tu t'es pas déjà envoyé en l'air avec lui. C'est vrai il est beau intelligent, tout le monde rêverait de l'avoir, il a de l'expérience et non monsieur fait sa pucelle.

-Ferme là un peu. Tu dis des conneries. J'ai juste pas envie de coucher avec.

-Tu mens. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

-Au point où on en est…

-Tu crèves d'envie de te le faire comme presque tout ceux qui croise sa route. Mais tu crève de peur. Peur de n'être qu'un jouer entre ses mains, qu'il s'aperçoive que tu n'es qu'un défi pour lui, qu'il se rende compte que si tu l'intéresse c'est seulement parce que tu es le seul à lui résister. Enfin ça c'était au début de votre relation. Là ce qui te fait peur, c'est de pas être à la hauteur au pieu et donc qu'il se lasse et te largue. Là il te dit des mots d'amour, il te met un peu sur un pied d'estale et tout le monde autour dit que tu ne le mérite pas. Tu as juste peur qu'en effet ça soit le cas et qu'il t'envoie balader pour trouver mieux.

Shika croisa les bras en grognant.

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. C'est pas pour autant que tu as raison ! Je me trouve juste trop jeune pour le sexe…

-Conneries… Tu te sens pas de taille à affronter ça avec Sasuke. Je sais que c'est pas facile de sauter le pas. Et toi tu flippes encore plus parce que tout le monde attend ça de vous et attend que tu te vautre pour te piquer ton mec.

-Je t'apprécie de moins en moins Shino….

-Dommage moi c'est l'inverse.

Shino se pencha vers lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

-Ton côté pucelle m'excite à mort… Si tu as envie d'un entrainement avant Uchiwa… ou juste parler… bien que je préfère la première solution… Tu sais ou me trouver…, souffla t il en donnant une léchouille sur le lobe de son oreille avant de se lever pour partir.

Shika poussa un cri outré, s'essuyant l'oreille. Il grogna et rentra dans la maison trouvant son père dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. Il s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit et prit un soda. Alors qu'il allait repartir son père rompit le silence.

-J'ai bien ton ami Shino.

Shika se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et se rapprocha du plan de travail qui était au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais exactement ? Tu le connais ?

-Je trouve qu'il est très perspicace dans ce qu'il dit, continua son paternelle en feuilletant un catalogue de meuble (IKEAAAAAAA putain de suédois ! loool je décooooone).

-Tu nous as espionné ?

- Arrête de croire que tout le monde t'espionne Shika, on dirait que tu es parano. Vous ne cherchiez pas non plus à être discret alors oui j'ai entendu votre conversation.

Le Nara soupira et s'assit sur un des grands tabourets en face de son père.

-Et tu penses qu'il a raison ?

-Dans une certaine mesure. Non je ne pense pas que tu devrais coucher avec Sasuke. Enfin je veux dire quel père voudrait que ses enfants soient dépucelés à 15 ans ? Je trouve que c'est trop jeune. Mais Shino n'a pas tort. Sasuke, d'après ce que j'ai compris, a eut de nombreuses relations intimes. Un enfant, par ce que c'est ce que vous êtes, n'ai pas censé se retrouver confronté à ça à cet âge. Du moins ne devrait pas avoir autant d'expérience.

- Oui mais Sasuke est un peu considéré comme un dieu. Tout le monde l'admire tout le monde veut être ami avec lui ou sortir avec lui.

-Justement. Le fait d'avoir put avoir si rapidement ce genre de relation l'a fait en quelques sortes grandir. Pour lui c'est devenu normal d'avoir de relations sexuelles. Pour une nuit ou plus. Et s'il en veut avec toi c'est parce qu'il est très amoureux de toi et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi avec des personnes dont il se fiche, il arrive à coucher avec alors que rien ne se passe avec la personne qu'il aime.

- Et alors quoi, je devrais coucher avec ?

-Pas si tu ne le veux pas. Je te confiance, toi aussi tu as grandit plus vite et tu as du apprendre à te débrouiller seul. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Si tu décide de le faire, ce sera ton choix, c'est ton corps et jamais je ne te reprocherais ta décision. Mais si tu veux mon avis, attend de le vouloir vraiment aussi. Si tu te forces, si l'envie n'y est pas vraiment cela va te dégoûter et tu auras de plus en plus de mal à le faire par la suite.

- Shino dit que si je ne couche pas avec Sasuke ou que je le laisse pas coucher avec d'autres personnes, il me quittera.

-Il a raison. Sasuke est déjà frustré. Dans la situation actuelle, si les choses restent comme elles sont, c'est la rupture assurée.

- Mais alors c'est quoi la solution ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Du moins il n'y en a pas que tu voudrais entendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans ton idéal, Sasuke attendrais le temps que tu veux et vous resteriez ensemble. Mais tu sais au fond que ce n'est pas possible. Soit tu vas coucher avec lui… Soit vous allez rompre.

-Je ne veux pas rompre avec Sasuke ! Je l'aime !

-Ne voit pas ça comme une rupture définitive. Si vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre vous vous remettrez ensemble. Mais là peut être que vous séparer un peu ne serait pas mal. J'aime beaucoup Sasuke, ne pense pas le contraire et je sais que c'est un jeune homme bien mais pour l'instant il ne te rend pas heureux. Peut être que si vous n'étiez plus ensemble quelques mois, que toi tu avais d'autres expérience amoureuse, lorsque vous vous retrouveriez, vous seriez sur la même longueur d'onde.

Shika fixa son père, totalement perdu. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, pas après tout ce temps passé à l'aimer en secret et à souffrir. Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait qu'admettre que son père et Shino semblaient avoir raison bien qu'il ne puisse pas se faire à l'idée.

-J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour, souffla t il en se levant.

Shikaku se leva aussi et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux. Quoi que tu décides je l'accepterais et je serais là pour toi. Et puis si faut Shino et moi on se trompe. Peut être que ça va s'arranger. Va donc voir Sasuke.

-Merci papa, dit le géni en se reculant.

-Au fait ce soir je ne suis pas là. Donc si tu veux manger chez Sasuke…

-Ah et tu vas manger ou ?

-Hum…au restaurant, dit il en allant se rasseoir, feuilletant le magasine.

-Et… avec qui ?

-Kaede. La mère de Neji.

-Oh donc ça veut dire que je peux dormir chez Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien pour te laisser la maison. Au cas où tu la ramène ici.

-Je ne l'amènerais pas ici Shika. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant mon but n'est pas d'avoir une aventure d'un soir. Je suis un gentleman. Et de toutes manières son fils me ferait la peau.

-C'est vrai que Neji peut se montrer parfois un peu agressif, grimaça t il. Donc je ne peux pas dormir chez Sasuke ?

-Non. Mais tu peux l'inviter à dormir ici si tu veux. Je crois qu'on a déjà bien trop profité de leur hospitalité. Vous pouvez peut être dîné en amoureux tout les deux ici. Ou discuter. Enfin tu vois.

-Merci papa. Je vais faire ça. Je vais faire quelques courses.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Pour le jour de l'an, même si ce n'était pas à la date exacte, les quatre garçons voulaient organiser une fête avec tout le monde. Il avait été décidé que cela se passerait chez Shikamaru. Tous les jeunes seraient présents. Ils avaient même invités d'autres amis du lycée. Tout comme Temari, Neji et Kankuro. Il y aura Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura (seulement parce que Shika voulait passer la soirée à rouler des galoches à Sasuke devant elle), Choji, Tenten, Lee, les amis de Tobi, des potes de Temari et même quelques amis des adultes.

En parlant des adultes eux seraient dans le salon, entre eux, alors que tous les jeunes allaient avoir le jardin et la piscine pour eux. La piscine était bien sur chauffée et couverte car on était en hiver et un grand chapiteau allait être monté dans le jardin avec un chauffage. C'est Tobi qui avait sortit ça de son garage, sous le regard perplexe de tous les autres. La petite fête commençait en milieu d'aprem et finirait surement tard le soir.

Bien entendu même si les adultes devaient les laisser entre jeune, ils passeront de temps en temps pour voir si tout se passe bien. Depuis, entre Shika et Sasuke ça s'est à peu près arranger. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de leur dispute mais le géni avait fait un petit diné en amoureux et cela s'était bien passé. Il y avait toujours un petit malaise et des nons dits mais entre Sasuke et lui ça avait été souvent comme ça. Le Nara avait prit l'habitude de parler avec Shino, plus ou moins longtemps tout les jours. Ils se croisaient forcément et leur chambre était l'une en face de l'autre. Leurs parents aussi avaient sympathisés et ils viendraient à la fête.

En tout début d'après midi, ce furent Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Iruka et Kakashi qui arrivèrent avant le reste des Sabakku et des Uchiwas. Avant de tout commencer à installer pour la fête chacun prit place au salon pour boire le thé et le café.

-Au fait qui doit venir ce soir ? demanda l'Hatake.

-Des amis des enfants, mes voisins d'en face… Kaede qui viendra avec son fils… ajouta t il négligemment.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, commença Kankuro, vous devriez faire attention, Neji est vraiment en pétard contre vous, il me saoule à parler de ça tout le temps !

-Ah ce point ? Grimaça Shikaku.

-Ouais, grogna t il, il ne cesse de proférer des menaces contre vous, je ne vous les répèterais pas c'est vraiment trop vulgaire et il vous en fera part ce soir je pense…

-Yeah Shika ton père est un tombeur…ricana Naruto.

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs c'est de famille moi j'ai bien réussit à chopper sa majesté Uchiwa, minauda le surdoué en se blottissant contre Sasuke.

-Moi aussi je suis un tombeur j'ai choppé le grand Uchiwa ! s'exclama Deidara.

-Non c'est juste que comme Itachi est l'aîné il a un défaut de fabrication, il est pas parfait comme moi c'est pour ça qu'il s'est entiché de toi, se moqua Sasuke.

-C'est vrai qui voudrait d'un trans blond peroxydé qui n'a rien d'une femme tellement il est poilu.

-Tachi mais dit leur je suis pas poilu !

-Faux. Tobi lui est tout doux. D'ailleurs Tobi autorise Iruka à caresser Tobi pour vérifier. En plus Tobi a déjà proposé à plusieurs reprises sa cire pour garage à Deidara. Tobi est un bon garçon.

Le blond semblait sur le point d'exploser tellement il était rouge de colère. Itachi lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et c'est avec un sourire inquiétant que l'Iwa fixa son beau frère et ses amis.

-Je la sens pas cette fête, souffla le roux.

-Bah pourquoi ? Je suis sur qu'on va s'éclater, tout le monde sera là !

-Justement tes exs aussi ! Sai encore ça passe parce qu'on a mit les choses au point mais Kiba… Je le connais pas plus que ça…. Il al'air chiant en tout cas.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne…

Naruto s'arrêta de parler alors que Shika venait de faire tomber sa tasse par terre. Il regardait le vide comme s'il avait eut une illumination. Et c'était le cas. Comment ne pouvait-il pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se leva alors que les autres le fixaient, inquiet.

-Je… J'ai un truc à dire à Shino. Tout de suite, dit il en se levant entamant un sprint pour aller jusqu'à la maison d'en face.

Arrivé à celle-ci, il frappa rapidement en trépignant sur place. Ce fut Gen, le père qui lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste mais je dois dire quelque chose à Shino et ça peut pas attendre.

-Vas y je t'en prie, dit il en s'effaçant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant l'air pressé de Shika.

Le géni le remercia et monta très rapidement les marches, étant déjà venu quelques fois chez Shino dans la semaine. Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de s'immobiliser en voyant Shino encore au lit ayant ramener sa couette contre lui, mais apparemment bien réveillé.

-Je rêve ou tu… Non mais ça va pas de se branler à cette heure ci ? Vous êtes tous que des foutus pervers ! s'exclama Shika.

-Ferme la Nara c'est toi qui débarque chez moi comme ça sans prévenir et qui ne frappe même pas à ma porte. Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Quel accueil…

-Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué j'étais en train de m'astiquer le manche, j'ai envie de finir là, tu me frustre…. A moins que tu veuille me donner un coup de main….

-Tsss, va voir, ailleurs si j'y suis…. Bref si je suis là c'est pour te dire un truc dont je viens de me souvenir…. Kiba n'est pas hétéro Shino.

Le garçon le fixa en silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il est sortit avec Naruto il y a de cela quelques années. Je n'avais pas fait le lien mais c'est en en reparlant il y a deux minutes que ça a fait tilt.

-Je vois, murmura l'autre garçon en se levant.

-Eh ben dis moi cache ta joie. C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Non c'est pire que s'il avait été hétéro.

-N'importe quoi ! T'en as pas d'autre des conneries du genre ?

-La ferme !, s'énerva l'autre en s'approchant dangereusement de lui ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Pourquoi à moi il me dit être hétéro hein ? A ton avis monsieur le génie ? Parce qu'il a comprit qu'il me plaisait mais il ne veut pas de moi alors en disant ça il est sur que je ne tente rien !

-Ca tu n'en sais rien, peut être…

-Merde à la fin ! le coupa l'Aburame en le plaquant au mur. Toi non plus tu n'en sais rien. C'est pas parce que tu as quelques points de Q.I en plus que tu peux te permettre de dire tout ça. Parce qu'en relation humaine pour toi c'est un zéro pointé. T'es au bord de la rupture avec ton mec simplement parce que t'es qu'un trouillard coincé.

-Arrête ! Je voulais juste t'aider ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir ça !

-Dégage…. Souffla l'autre en lui tournant le dos.

-Shino…

-Va t en…

Le Nara soupira et fit demi tour, rentrant chez lui assez triste, un goût d'amertume dans la bouche, envoyant bouler toutes les personnes qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait et ce qui s'était passé avec Shino. Finalement son entourage comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et que ça ne servait à rien de lui poser des questions. Le surdoué lui espérait que Shino allait se calmer et qu'il viendrait ce soir afin qu'ils puissent discuter tout les deux.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quelques heures plus tard.

La plupart des invités étaient arrivés. Les plus vieux se trouvant au salon alors que les jeunes se trouvaient à l'extérieur sous le chapiteau. Gaara se tenait un peu en retrait, près du buffet parlant avec Sai, ou plutôt lui donnant des conseils pour ne pas faire fuir chacun de leurs « amis ». Car Sai manquait énormément d'entraînement.

Sakura s'était approchée pour le saluer.

-Bonjour Sai, ça me fait plaisir de te voir depuis le temps, dit elle niaisement, tu ressemble de plus en plus a Sasuke.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au roux avant de s'armer de son sourire hypocrite.

-Je te remercie Sakura, moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Oh, tu es encore plus charmant qu'avant, gloussa t elle. Tu as pas mal évolué.

-Toi non Sakura. Tu n'as pas changé, pas prit une ride….et ta couleur de cheveux est toujours aussi ridicule. Mais ça prouve que tu te fiche de ce que les autres pensent de toi. C'est bien tu as évolué aussi de ce côté-là avant tu t'énervais quand on t'appelait grand front ou la moche.

Plus Sai parlait, plus Sakura devenait rouge de colère. Gaara avait tenter de faire signe pour qu'il s'arrête mais il avait poursuivit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses partit sans demander son reste alors que le brun se tournait vers son professeur.

-Alors ?

-Comment dire…. C'était bien, le début surtout… Mais après…. Tu aurais du te taire….

-Ah…. Bon je manque d'entraînement je suppose. Oh voilà Kiba.

- Tiens Sai ça f'sait une paye…. J'pensais pas que Gaara te laisserais à proximité de Naruto, rigola l'Inuzuka. Il te surveille, hein, avoue !

-Nous sommes amis.

-Venant de vous deux c'est surprenant, surtout quand on sait que tu es son ex. Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemies encore plus près, plaisanta le brun. Remarque moi il a jamais essayé de d'vnir mon pote.

-Peut être parce qu'il n'a pas peur de toi. C'est vrai regarde tes tatouages, tes canines, tes ongles et tes manières, sans parler de l'odeur. Tu tiens plus de l'animal que de l'être humain alors Gaara se dit surement qu'il n'aucune raison d'avoir peur de toi. J'ai raison Gaara ?

-Pas vraiment, tiens Kiba pourquoi ne pas aller voir Shino là bas, il s'ennuie surement tout seul , dit le roux en poussant légèrement Kiba en direction de l'Aburame.

Le roux se retourna ensuite vers son « ami » qui le fixait dans l'attente d'ue appréciation.

-C'était bien ?

-Si tu veux te faire trucider ce soir en effet c'était au poil.

-Ah…

-Tu sais la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire. Il y a des gens qui vont l'accepter et d'autres non. En règle général on garde pour soit ce qu'on pense lorsque c'est négatif sur la personne.

-Je vais essayer…Ah tiens Deidara, appela Sai alors que le blond et Itachi passait devant lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a les morveux ?

-Mon écoulement nasal est tout à fait normal, je te remercie, sourit il en prenant sa main lui faisant un baise main. Que ta peau est douce. Il m'a rarement été possible d'en apprécier une aussi soyeuse. Elle forme un contraste parfait avec tes beaux cheveux longs et blonds, digne des plus grande dame. Cela ce voit que tu prends soin de toi.

-Sai…souffla le roux.

-Oh tu rougis aux compliments comme une mignonne petite collégienne, il ne faut pas je ne fais que dire la vérité. Après tout tu as bien emprunté son maquillage à Temari, et il te va beaucoup mieux qu'à elle.

-Je rêve ou tu me traite de fille ? siffla l'Iwa.

- Il est vrai que tu es bien loin d'être l'homme le plus masculin de la soirée. Tiens regarde même Sakura ressemble plus à un homme que toi….

-JE VAIS T ARRACHER LES YEUX, s'écria Deidara en tendant les bras vers, retenu par Itachi qui l'entraîna plus loin.

-Alors là je comprends plus, j'ai été gentil pourtant….

-Pourquoi y'a pas d'alcool à ce buffet…. Souffla Gaara en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux n'importe quoi pouvant le faire rire de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke discutait avec animation avec un garçon légèrement plus âgé que lui. Suigetsu. C'était un ami de Temari apparemment et un parent de Kisame, l'ami de Tobi. Ce Suigetsu en question le fixait comme s'il était un morceau de viande et bien qu'au début cela l'avait mit mal à l'aise, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça flatteur et qu'une douce chaleur s'était insinuée en lui. D'autant plus que son interlocuteur, malgré un physique atypique ce trouvait être très attirant et surtout très attiré par lui.

D'ailleurs sa nouvelle connaissance lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il allait surement se promener dans un coin tranquille du jardin et lui proposa de le rejoindre pour « faire connaissance plus en profondeur » avant de le laisser. Sasuke avait un peu rougit et but dans son verre pour se donner une certaine contenance. Shika qui avait suivit la scène depuis le buffet qu'il remplissait de nouveau le rejoint. Lorsqu'il vit que Sakura les fixait il embrassa voracement Sasuke qui le laissa faire.

Le Nara noua ses bras autour de son cou en le fixant.

-Il est plutôt pas mal…

-De qui tu parles ? demanda Sasuke.

-Celui qui était avec toi et qui t'a fait des avances.

-Shika…

-Non, coupa le plus petit. Je n'allais pas te le reprocher. Au contraire.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, l'air de pas tout suivre.

-Explique ta pensée….

-Je vois bien que tu te retiens de pas aller le rejoindre, tu as besoin et envie de sexe.

-Et ?

-Eh bien… Moi je ne veux pas. Tu connais mon avis sur la question. Mais je ne suis pas insensible et je comprends que pour toi c'est dur alors… Rejoins-le.

-Attends….Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis de faire là ? lui demanda le noiraud, totalement éberlué.

-Oui je le sais…Dépêche toi…

-Enfin Shika, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça…

-Je sais. Mais si ça continu comme ça on va rompre tout les deux. Alors vas y soulage toi et on en parle plus. Je te laisse une demi heure.

-Shika…

-Je te dis d'y aller. Je comprends, je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, souffla t il en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

**A suivre….**

**Et voilou mes choupinoux, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Ma chere Edoria ne prendra du service que prochainement voilà pourquoi ce chapitre n'est pas nikel.**

**Suspense, suspense, que va t il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Je ferais le plus vitre possible, promit !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Gros bisous mes choupi !**

**GothSevBlack**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire.**

**Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour le temps qui s'écoule entre chaque chapitre mai c'est indépendant de ma volonté. Plus le temps passe plus ma vie se complique et me laisse de moins en moins de temps a consacré à mes fics. Je m'en excuse vous promet de faire mon possible pourqu'à l'avenir ce soit plus rapide. **

**Donc je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14 **

Non, Shika ne comprenait pas. A peine avait il quitté Sasuke qu'il traversa la foule pour sortir de l'espèce de grand chapiteau monté dans le jardin pour l'occasion. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur douloureux battait à 100 à l'heure. Il ne pouvait accepter. Mais pour le bien de sa relation il se disait que c'était nécessaire. Il s'avança dans le jardin et se laissa tomber derrière un des nombreux fourrés.

Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de son état mais il se mit à trembler davantage. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui alors que sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Mais qu'avait il fait? Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya au fur et à mesure.

Le génie entendit des bruis de pas sur sa droite et tourna la tête, la baissant presque immédiatement en voyant que c'était Shino qui avançait vers lui. Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il repensa à leur dispute de tout à l'heure. L'Aburame s'assit à ses côtés en le fixant derrière ses lunettes noires.

-Shika? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? demanda t il d'une voie douce.

-Je...Je suis désolé p-pour tout à l'heure...je...je pensais que...que ça te ferait p-plaisir... Je voulais pas...te...te blesser, sanglote t il de manière incontrôlable.

Shino fit doucement tourner son visage vers lui.

-Shika, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tout à l'heure j'étais blessé, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rejeté mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu voulais me faire plaisir, tu n'as rien à te reprocher d'accord?

Le surdoué hocha doucement la tête continuant de sangloter.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs? murmura l'Aburame, toujours avec une voie douce.

-Je...j'ai dis...à...à S-Sasuke...qu'il...qu'il pouvait...c-coucher avec...avec un autre...mais...mais je veux pas...Je l'aime trop...j'veux pas...qu'il parte..., pleura t il de plus belle de manière assez confuse, bien que l'autre jeune homme ait comprit la situation.

-Chut, ça va aller... Calme toi..., souffla t il en le ramenant doucement contre lui pour le calmer, voyant qu'il tremblait et qu'il paniquait.

L'Aburame l'entoura de ses bras; le berçant lentement tout en murmurant des choses apaisantes à son oreille pour le calmer.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto sortit aussi du chapiteau mais partit de l'autre côté, histoire de respirer un peu. Mine de rien, ce genre de fête était épuisante. Et Shika avait disparu alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de réapprovisionner le buffet. Gaara était bien trop occupé à garder Sai en vie qui lui se révélait être un élève consciencieux et très motivé pour son «entraînement » aux relations humaines. Deidara lui tentait par tout les moyens de trucider le peintre et Itachi faisait son possible pour l'en empêcher.

Par conséquent le blond s'autorisa quelques minutes de solitude pour souffler. En plus il n'y avait aucune trace de Sasuke. Il avait sûrement entraîné son génie dans un coin sombre pour attenter à sa vertu. Il marcha le long d'un petit chemin pavé, entouré par de hauts buissons. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres il aperçu enfin le petit muret de pierre entourant la piscine. Il serait bien allé faire trempette, même juste les pieds mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'on était au mois de décembre.

Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement il entendit des voies. Il hésita quelques secondes ne sachant pas s'il devait, ou non rester. Il décida qu'il valait mieux lorsqu'il entendit le ton monter entre les deux et reconnue sans problème la voie en colère de Temari. En y regardant de plus près il l'a découvrit assise sur une des chaises longues, à côté d'un garçon de son âge que le blond avait déjà vu au lycée qui lui tenait le poignet.

-Lâche-moi crétin !

-Fais pas ta prude maintenant toi ! T'arrêtes pas de m'allumer, tu me suis jusque là et maintenant tu me repousses ? Non mais tu te fiches de qui ?

-Je pensais que ça aller pas !Que tu voulais me parler d'un truc important ! Lâche moi maintenant !

- Et tu penses que je vais vraiment le faire ? Sale petite allumeuse, tu vas…

L'autre garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir que Naruto déboula près de la piscine, sortant de sa cachette pour attraper l'autre garçon et le balancer plus loin.

-T'entends pas ce qu'elle te dit ? demande l'Uzumaki, énervé.

-C'est elle qui passe son temps à tous nous allumer au lycée !

-Quand bien même ce serait vrai cela ne te donne pas le droit de lui faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas et de la forcer ! T'es qu'un pauvre mec.

-J't'emmerde Uzumaki, toi, ton mec et sa putain de sœur ! s'exclama le garçon avant de les contourner pour partir, les fixant d'un regard noir.

Le blond vérifia qu'il s'en allait bien puis se tourna vers sa belle sœur.

-Ca va ?

-Je…oui… enfin… Merci d'être intervenu, dit celle-ci, assez sous le choc.

-C'est rien c'est normal. Non mais quel connard ce mec franchement il abuse, je comprend pas que l'on puisse se comporter de la sorte.

Temari baissa la tête, toujours assise et sous le choc. L'Uzumaki soupira puis vint se mettre à côté d'elle avant de la prendre doucement contre lui.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais oublie le c'est qu'un con, ne gâche pas ta soirée pour lui il ne le mérite pas.

-C'est juste que… Je me demande…Tu crois qu'il a raison ? Que j'allume tout les mecs ? Même si je le fais pas exprès ?

-Je suis sur que non Tem, c'est juste lui qui s'est fait des films dans sa tête, et ça lui a pas plut de se prendre un râteau c'est tout. Laisse tomber c'est qu'un pauvre mec…

-J'croyais qu'on était ami…

-Ben il te mérite pas comme pote….

-Merci Naruto…

Le blond sourit et la garda un long moment contre lui. Il aimait beaucoup Temari, elle l'avait accueillit de bon cœur dans leur famille, elle avait toujours été gentille et attentionnée avec lui ou même Gaara. Mais alors qu'il la serrait doucement dans ses bras, il fut troublé par l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle (ELLE PUE ! Non je déconne…). C'était étrange. C'était une odeur familière et étrangère à la fois. Il aimait bien cette odeur mais il avait l'impression de la connaitre sans pouvoir savoir d'où il l'avait déjà senti. Comme qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important, sans savoir quoi.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça sans savoir exactement combien de temps, dans le silence avant que chacun ne se redresse sans pour autant se lever. Ils commencèrent à discuter, d'abord de ce qui venait de se passer, Temari faisant promettre à Naruto de ne rien dire à ses frères, de peur que ceux-ci se venge au lycée et ne s'attirent des ennuis, puis finalement apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Gaara arriva, se demandant où ils avaient disparu qu'ils retournèrent à la fête.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une bouche l'embrassait. Pas la même que d'habitude. Une bouche froide, plus fine, qui lui donnait un baiser bien loin de ceux qu'il affectionne tant. C'est sauvage, juste bestial…juste…sexuel. Sasuke n'aime définitivement pas ce genre de baiser. Voilà pourquoi il n'embrassait que rarement ses plans culs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière.

Suigetsu l'avait entraîné dans ce recoin du jardin Nara. Shika l'avait autorisé à le tromper. Et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train d'embrasser un autre que son génie, en train de caresser un autre corps que celui du garçon qu'il aimait, en train de déshabiller un inconnu et pas son surdoué. Le brun essaya de se concentrer davantage sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais ça lui semblait tellement fade, sans goût, tout sauf excitant. Il n'était pas excité d'ailleurs.

Son partenaire obtint enfin une réaction de lui lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Une petite réaction, mais le brun le repoussa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'autre.

-Désolé mais…c'est pas possible.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

-C'est pas contre toi mais… J'peux pas tromper mon mec. J'y arrive pas, souffla Sasuke.

-Il t'a donc ramollit à ce point… Avant on parlait de toi comme le meilleur coup au lit…

-Ah et maintenant ?demanda ironiquement le noiraud.

-On parle plus de toi Sasuke, ricana le garçon aux cheveux blancs avant de retourner sous le chapiteau.

Sasuke respira quelques secondes, avant d'essayer de se rendre de nouveau présentable. Non il ne pouvait pas tromper Shika. Il tenait trop à lui. Si c'était pas avec lui que ça arrivait, ça n'avait aucun goût, aucune saveur. Il décida de trouver de ce pas son génie pour le lui dire et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un autre. Il jeta un œil sous le chapiteau mais il ne semblait pas y être. Il décida alors de faire un tour dans le jardin puis d'aller voir dans la maison s'il ne le trouvait toujours pas.

Alors que cela faisait à peine une minute qu'il marchait il tomba sur une vision qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Shika lui tournait le dos, assit sur un banc, et se tenait tout contre Shino semble t il, qui le serrait étroitement dans ses bras. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dis d'aller me faire un autre mec, pour pouvoir être tranquille avec lui ! s'exclama rageusement le brun en s'approchant d'eux.

L'Aburame et le Nara se séparèrent, ce dernier essuyant ses larmes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke les vit qu'il se calma, s'approchant de son petit ami.

-Shika… Pourquoi…

-T'es un gros boulet Uchiwa, j'espère que tu le sais, occupe toi bien de lui maintenant, grogna Shino avant de les laisser seul.

L'Uchiwa en question grimaça avant de s'agenouiller devant son géni toujours assit et de lui prendre les mains.

-Shika, mon cœur, écoute moi d'accord ? J'ai pas couché avec Suigetsu. J'allais le faire mais… J'ai tout arrêté. Je pouvais pas parce que je t'aime Shika, je tiens trop à toi et avec lui c'était même pas bon… Ce que je veux dire c'est juste que je t'aime et que je veux pas te tromper. C'est pas ça la solution.

-C'est vrai ? Vous…Tu as pas couché avec lui ?

-Je te jure que non…Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Je voulais pas Sasu. Dès que je t'ai vu partir avec j'ai regretté ce que je t'ai dit mais je pensais que…c'était raisonnable, que je devais le faire mais ça m'a fait tellement mal… J'ai commencé à pleurer et j'ai croisé Shino, il a vu que ça allait pas et il m'a consolé.

-Je suis désolé Shika… Je…On recommence plus ça…Plus jamais ok ? demanda le noiraud.

Le surdoué hocha la tête et se laissa glisser à genoux devant Sasuke qui le serra dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se câliner et se rassurer avant de se relever, main dans la main.

-Bon on va picoler maintenant ? demanda gaiement l'Uchiwa.

-Tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool à notre buffet d'enfant, grogna Shika.

-Ouais mais y'en a chez toi….Et tous le monde va au toilette donc c'est la queue, je vais profiter du désordre ambiant pour prendre la joli bouteille de whisky que j'ai vu avant d'aller pisser…

-Ca tombe bien mon père n'en boit que très très rarement.

-Le jour ou je me serais occupé de ton joli derrière, t'inquiète le whisky sera son ami…

-Pervers…

-Moi aussi je t'aime chéri, rit Sasuke en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, une claque sur ses fesses pour ensuite se diriger vers l'intérieur de la maison.

OOO000OOO000OOO

A l'intérieur du chapiteau, Gaara était assit sur un pouf, totalement déprimé. Certes il avait été retrouvé son Naru-chan mais à présent c'était lui qui s'occuper d'empêcher tout le monde de trucider Sai. Et lui en profitait pour souffler dans son coin. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisque Shika vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait l'air bizarre. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré et il semblait fatigué d'avoir vécu trop de chose d'un coup.

-Shika ?

-Oui ?

-Ca va ?

-Si tu poses la question c'est que tu penses le contraire.

-Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ?

-Oui mais…c'est arrangé… Je vous en parlerais plus tard à Naru et toi si tu veux bien. Je voudrais profiter de la fête.

-Très bien. En parlant de profiter Sai à l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou même s'il s'en sort pas très bien pour être agréable.

-Je vois ça, sourit le génie en voyant Naruto s'excuser de nouveau pour Sai. Et tu laisses ton petit ami se débrouiller tout seul ?

-Je m'en suis occupé le début de la soirée tu n'imagines même pas comme ça peut être fatiguant. Je te jure je suis à plat.

-Tu as besoin d'un remontant, sourit le surdoué.

Avant même que Gaara ne puisse lui demander plus d'explications, Sasuke arriva avec un sourire tout sauf innocent.

-Et pour vous très chers messieurs, ce whisky pur malt, de 20 âge, à l'arôme incomparable qui ravira vos papilles, fit d'une voie pompeuse l'Uchiwa en leur servant un verre chacun. Je rigole j'y connais rien en whisky.

-Putain Sasuke franchement….épouse moi ! s'exclama le Sabakku après avoir prit une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

-Hey ! Il est à moi ! protesta Shika.

-Désole chéri, mais je ne peux résister à l'appel du roux dépressif en rut, dit très sérieusement Sasuke. Allez vient mon roukmoutte, allons faire des bébés…

-J'peux pas je suis trop dépressif, grogna le roukmoutte en question, et puis va donc t'occuper de ton génie la frotte les côtés et il exaucera trois de tes vœux.

Gaara se leva pour rejoindre Naruto alors que Sasuke prenez sa place.

-Alors ? demanda t il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben il a raison ? Si je te frotte les côtés tu réaliseras trois de mes vœux ?

-Désolé mais non. Tu sais quoi Sasuke, je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc. Le whisky pour toi c'est mal, à peine un verre et tu te mets à raconter des trucs vraiment absurdes.

-Mais je t'en prie mon cœur, bois à ma place…

-Pervers…. Souffla le géni tout en prenant quand même le verre d'alcool que son cher et tendre lui tendait.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Environ deux heures et demi plus tard, pas mal de gens étaient partit. Sasuke avait multiplié les allez retours dans la maison pour subtiliser de l'alcool et se trouvait être très gaie tout comme Gaara. Sai lui était devenu un moulin à parole et s'entendait apparemment très bien avec Neji. Kankuro parlait de ses quatre cent coups avec Naruto tout les deux biens beurrés alors de Shika comatait contre Sasuke, fin bourré.

-Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Deidara et mon frère ? demanda soudainement l'Uchiwa.

-Ils sont partis y'a un moment pour rebaptiser le jardin de Shika, ricana Naruto.

Shika grogna légèrement toujours à moitié avachi sur Sasuke.

-Ca va Shika ? demanda le roux.

-J'vais vomir, répondit le garçon ivre sans ouvrir les yeux ou bouger.

Sasuke qui était en dessous, grimaça et se leva, soutenant Shika.

-On va faire un tour dehors puis je vais le coucher, il est tard, dit il aux autres en entraînant son petit ami à l'extérieur.

En effet il l'entraîna dehors, espérant que l'air frais lui remette les idées en place et lui fasse du bien. Le tenant toujours il se dirigea vers le banc où il l'avait trouvé plus tôt avec Shino.

-Tiens assis toi ou tu risque de te faire mal.

Shika émit un petit rire et se détacha de lui pour ensuite se diriger vers le banc. Tout aurait put bien aller mais lorsque le géni voulu s'asseoir, l'alcool lui fit mal viser le banc. Il se cogna contre avant de tomber sur les fesses. L'Uchiwa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire alors que son petit ami se tenait le derrière allongé au sol.

Bien sur ce fut ce moment là que Deidara et Itachi choisirent pour revenir de leur petite ballade coquine. Ils regardèrent la scène quelques secondes, effaré avant de reprendre leur route.

-Tu as enfin réussit à faire ce que tu voulais, bravo frérot !

-N'empêche tu aurais pu y aller doucement pour sa première fois. A croire que tu à perdu la main après tout ce temps passé sans sexe, ricana Deidara.

Ils reprirent leur route en rigolant alors que Sasuke grimaçait. Il aida son génie à se mettre correctement sur le banc avant de le prendre contre lui.

-Ca fait trop mal…

-Tu as trop bu..

-C'pas vrai…

-Ca va mieux ton ventre ? T'as plus envie de vomir ?

-Ca va…Mon Sasuuuu…

L'Uchiwa ricana et laissa son petit ami lui faire des bisous et des câlins, l'alcool le rendant très tactile. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe et c'était le cas de le dire. Mais le pire avait été évité et il sourit alors que Shika continuait de lui faire des bisous apparemment lui aussi conscient malgré son taux d'alcool avancé qu'il avait faillit se retrouver célibataire. Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes dehors avant de Sasuke ne se lève, tenant à moitié Shika et décide de rentrer pour aller se coucher. L'Uchiwa fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser les adultes et s'en sortit plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant les escaliers, Shikaku et Kaede, tenant le bras de celui-ci, les deux ayant l'air trèèèèès proche, les descendant.

Les deux adultes s'immobilisèrent en voyant leur états, enfin surtout celui de Shika. Kaede sourit et chuchota au Nara de ne pas être trop dur avec eux tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, les laissant tout les trois.

-Eh bien maintenant je sais où est passé mon whisky, dit le plus vieux en donnant une petit pichenette dans le ventre de son fils qui grogna.

-Mais papaaaaa c'est la fête !

-A croire que la boisson c'est une affaire de famille… Bon tant que c'est à une fête on pourrait dire que ça passe même si je trouve un peu trop jeune… Franchement vous pouviez pas être plus discret, j'aurais pas eut à vous faire tout un sermon sur les dangers de l'alcool et tout ça….

-On peut négocier ? demanda avec espoir le noiraud.

-Dis toujours…Ricana Shikaku.

-Admettons que vous oubliez ce que vous venez de voir… Je pourrais peut être moi-même oublier de raconter aux autres, et surtout à Neji, a quel point vous êtes proche de sa mère.

Le Nara perdit son sourire et grogna.

-Vendu…. Ah les jeunes…marmonna t il en rejoignant les autres.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement alors que Shika ricanait. Une fois dans la chambre, Shika commença à se déshabiller, galérant à mort alors que l'Uchiwa plié en deux alors qu'il était coincé dans son tee shirt, finissant par se boiter sans aucune grâce. En même temps c'est du de se boiter avec classe me direz vous. Le plus grand consent enfin à l'aider à se déshabiller et à s'asseoir sur le lit en caleçon.

-A poil ! Ordonne Shika à Sasu qui hausse les épaules et se déshabille.

Le surdoué se remet debout avec un équilibre précaire et baisse son boxer. Quelques secondes plus tard ils sont tout les deux nus et le génie s'est rassit.

-Sasuuuu ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aime hein ?

-Bien sur que oui….

-Prouve le !

-Tu veux vraiment ? sourit le noiraud.

-Ouiiiiiiiii

Sasuke sourit et va l'embrasser voracement, s'allongeant sur lui entre ses jambes. Quelle nuit prometteuse…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Naruto et Gaara venaient à peine de rentrer de la soirée donnée chez les Nara. Aucun des deux n'avait les idées claires même si le roux, lui, tenait un peu mieux l'alcool. Sai ne cessait de babiller mais plus personne ne cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il disait tellement sa diction se trouvait changer par l'alcool. Kakashi et Iruka ne leur avait rien dit bien que ce dernier n'en pense pas moins. Les trois jeunes hommes devaient une fière chandelle à Kakashi.

Sai partit rapidement se coucher alors que le roux entraina sa petite dobe dans la chambre de celui-ci, peu désireux de se faire remarqué. A peine eut il fermé la porte que l'Uzumaki se plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant violement. Décidément c'était devenu une habitude. Gaara répondit doucement au baiser mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à son blond qui continua de lui dévorer la bouche alors que ses mains commençaient à le déshabiller.

Gaara, légèrement échauffé par l'alcool se laissa faire avec grand plaisir par son chéri qui semblait encore plus chaud que lui. Bientôt le blond le décolla de la porte et le poussa sur le lit brusquement. Le fixant sans ciller le blond passa ses mains sur le torse pâle et laiteux maintenant dénudé de son petit ami et agrippa les deux pans de son pantalon ouvert, tirant dessus d'un coup sec pour l'en débarrasser.

Le Sabakku s'étonna de temps de fougue chez son compagnon mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Aussi quand le blond se mit sur lui et prit possession de sa bouche il ne fit rien pour se défaire de son emprise. Apparemment ce soir Naruto voulait dominer. Le blond le fit remonter dans le lit et attrapa ses poignets. Il les rabattit au dessus de sa tête, grimpant à califourchon sur le gothic, pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec fièvre. Le roux se laissa faire avec grand plaisir, entendant vaguement l'autre chercher quelque chose dans la table de nuit d'une main, la deuxième maintenant toujours ses propres bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le contact du métal froid contre ses poignets. S'arrachant au baiser il releva la tête et aperçut ses poignets liés aux barreaux du lit par une paire de menotte. Il regarda ensuite son petit ami, qui lui le fixait avec des yeux de braise….

-Naruto…souffla t il, je…je suis pas sûr….

Sa phrase se coupa net alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre, son blond venant de se saisir de sa virilité pour y appliquer un mouvement de poignet des plus agréables. Naruto retourna prendre sa bouche de manière autoritaire alors que sa main continuait son office. Finalement il se recula légèrement et présenta ses doigts au roux qui les prit dans sa bouche, respirant fort, sentant la chaleur monter dans son bas ventre au fur et à mesure que son petit ami augmentait la vitesse des va et vient de sa main.

Naruto finit par lui retirer ses doigts et en enfonça un directement en lui, le roux poussant un petit cri, le laissant immobile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à le sucer que son doigt s'activa. Rapidement un deuxième les rejoints. Le Sabakku sentait l'empressement et le désir dans les gestes de Naruto et ne pouvait qu'y succomber, lui-même se tortillant comme s'il était en chaleur, le corps en feu, râlant et gémissant de plaisir.

Le blond se lassa bien rapidement de ses propres actions et se redressa avec ce même air sauvage. Lubrifiant à la va vite son érection, il finit par écarter lui écarter les jambes le pénétrant d'une poussée. Le gothic poussa un cri et se cambra. Même habitué maintenant, ce genre de pénétration était tout sauf agréable. Il respira profondément, remerciant intérieurement Naruto qui ne bougeait pas et qui malgré l'alcool semblait avoir conscience que certain de ces actes pouvaient se révéler être douloureux.

Après une longue minute où seules leurs deux respirations troublées résonnèrent dans la pièce Naruto amorça un long mouvement de bassin. Prenant tout son temps, haletant, le blond allait et venait avec lenteur et une étrange régularité qui ne tarda pas à frustrer son petit ami qui tira sur les menottes de toutes ses forces en le suppliant d'aller plus vite.

L'Uzumaki eut un sourire carnassier, saisit les hanches de Gaara et donna un violent coup de rein qui le fit gémir. Continuant sur sa lancé le blond continua de rendre dingue son petit ami en alternant rythme lent et rapide. Mais après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement même Naruto en avait marre et finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Le pilonnant comme jamais auparavant l'Uzumaki grogna de satisfaction en sentant monter se répandre dans son bas ventre cette chaleur familière qui précédait l'orgasme. Le Sabakku ne jouit que quelques secondes après entraînant bien sur Naruto qui s'affala ensuite sur lui avec un soupir satisfait.

Il finit par détacher Gaara. Après un nettoyage sommaire, ils se couchèrent rapidement et sans un bruit, légèrement fatigué de leur récente activité. Le Sabakku n'avait jamais connu son petit ami comme ça. Certes il avait apprécié mais il était clair que le lendemain Naruto et lui auraient une petite conversation….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Quand Shika se réveilla ce matin là, il eut énormément de mal à émergé. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait sa nuque toute tendue. En fait tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se sentait même pas très bien, très nauséeux. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu l'air. Il mit au moins 5 bonnes minutes à réussir à se motiver et à repousser la couette. Baillant légèrement il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, du moins le peu qui lui restait de la soirée.

A ça, il se revoit bien en train de picoler avec les autres et Sasuke. Mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtent au moment ou la première bouteille de whisky est morte. Paix à son âme. Mais qu'avait il bien put faire durant cette maudite soirée pour avoir mal partout comme ça ? Il avait même l'impression de sentir des courbatures dans des muscles dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, pensait il alors qu'il s'était assit au lit.

Bien que Shika ait une gueule de bois énorme, il n'en reste pas moins un génie. Ainsi quand il s'assit et qu'il sentit une douleur et une gêne dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie, cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'effectivement il était nu. Tournant la tête, il trouve bien Sasuke en train de dormir (heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas un autre). Le Nara commença vraiment à avoir peur de comprendre ce qui semblait s'être passé cette nuit.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, enfila un caleçon puis entreprit de faire le tour de la chambre. Il finit par trouver dans la poubelle une capote, apparemment usagée.

-Tu peux la garder en souvenir si tu veux, dit une voie ensommeillée, le faisant sursauter.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa en silence.

-Quoi ? demanda Sasuke. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu me dis même pas bonjour ?

-Est-ce qu'on l'a fait ? Souffla Shika en détournant les yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-A ton avis ? Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? demanda t il d'une manière un peu plus agressive.

N'entendant aucune réponse venant de l'autre garçon, il releva la tête et s'approche de lui, près à le secouer. Il fut stoppé dans son élan et s'arrêta net lorsque Sasuke répondit.

-Oui, on a couché ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me l'as demandé…

-Ah et donc si cette connasse de Sakura te l'avait demandé tu l'aurais fait aussi ?

-Bien sur que non ! Tu en avais envie !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faut et que je ne veux pas !

-Non ta tête dit non mais hier c'est ton corps qui a parlé et tu en avais envie ! Tu t'es dessapé et tu as demandé tout seul comme un grand !

-Ah ouais ? Et ta queue j'me la suis mise tout seul comme un grand aussi peut être ? Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute !

-Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? C'était très bien ! On a aimé tout les deux…

-J'en ai absolument aucun souvenir c'est vrai que c'est super ça !

Sasuke se leva et remit son caleçon se tournant finalement vers Shika.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Pourquoi tu refuse de coucher avec moi ? Je t'aime bon sang qu'est qui te faut de plus ? Je t'ai pas prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance ?

-La n'est pas la question Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas être dépucelé aussi jeune !

-Toi et tes principes à la con…

-Mes principes ils t'emmerdent ok ? Si t'es pas content c'est la même !

-Ouais et dans tes principes à la con y'a pas noté qu'on sort pas avec des types qu'on aime pas ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oh je t'en prie tu dis m'aimer mais tu refuse plus que de simple baiser… Alors pourquoi t'es avec moi hein ? T'es pas amoureux de moi tout ce que tu vois c'est que ton mec est super populaire et qu'il te protège de tous les connards de la planète et qu'il te sortait du trou à rat dans lequel tu vivais avec ta mère !

Shika resta plusieurs longues secondes à le fixer, complètement pétrifié. Sasuke comprit même pas une seconde après avoir finit de parler l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire. Seulement il était blessé et le besoin de rendre les coups avait été le plus fort.

-Shika…

-Ferme la, souffla le plus jeune d'une voie froide. Ferme la…On a plus rien à se dire. Prend tes affaires et dégage…

-Shika…excuse moi je…

-DEGAGE, hurla le plus jeune, SORS DE CHEZ MOI.

Le Nara n'en écouta pas plus enfilant les premiers vêtements qu'il avait sous la main avant de quitter la pièce et même la maison passant devant son père et Kaede sans même les voir.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Lorsque Gaara se réveilla ce matin là, il se sentit vraiment épuisé. Et en se redressant une douleur assez prononcée dans son arrière train lui rappela les évènements de la veille au soir. Naruto n'y été pas allé de main morte. Grognant légèrement il se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa petite dobe et alla prendre une douche plutôt méritée.

Une fois un peu plus frais il rejoignit Sai qui était attablé et déjeunait.

-Bonjour, lui dit le brun.

-Bonjour. Quelle heure est il ?

-Presque 9h. Il est étonnant de te voir debout aussi tôt.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

-Je me suis pas fait sauter moi hier soir. Ni même avant d'ailleurs.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Déjà hier vous avez été tout sauf discret et puis tu reste debout pour boire ton café.

-Et alors ca pourrait très bien être Naruto en dessous !

-Non parce que je t'ai plus entendu que lui. Et ça avait l'air bestial. J'ai même hésité à vous rejoindre. Surtout que comme tu étais attaché, tu n'aurais rien put faire et moi j'aurais put aussi profiter de ton cul….et de celui de Naruto.

Gaara qui s'apprêtait à boire une autre gorgée de café suspendit son mouvement. Sai commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder… Il le fusilla du regard avant de s'installer en face de lui, le visage impassible refusant de montrer la douleur que lui avait provoquer le fait de s'asseoir. Le peintre sourit un peu plus rendant le roux furieux.

-Aussi c'est pour éviter ce genre de regard et toutes les représailles qui s'en suivent que je ne vous ai pas rejoint hier.

-A la bonne heure… Et pour les menottes ?

-C'est moi qui les ai prêtée à Naruto. Il m'a confié avoir envie d'essayer comme ça, même si au début il pensait plus que ce serait toi qui l'attacherait. Il n'osait pas demander à Kakashi les menottes qu'il a piqué à un flic. Surtout qu'il trouvait ça plutôt malsain.

Le Sabakku l'écouta parler, toujours en colère. Sai était pour lui une éternelle source d'entrainement. Oui il s'entrainait à être patient, à ne frapper les gens, à ne pas devenir dingue. Un jour peut être le remercierait il pour ça…Ou pas.

-Alors dis moi, mon cher Sai, comme ma petite dobe ait passé de « je vais m'offrir tout nu et tout soumit à mon super mec » à « je vais attacher mon super mec et lui défoncer l'arrière train comme un bourrin ».

-Oh ça… Je suppose que j'ai du légèrement l'aiguiller là-dessus.

-Tu supposes ? Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que tu ais allé lui raconter encore ?

-Rien de si extraordinaire que ça. Je ne fais pas de la propagande pour que tout le monde devienne seme au contraire sinon qui est ce que je baiserais ? Même pas cette prude de Shika et pourtant dieu sait que si une personne ne sera jamais seme c'est lui.

-Sai c'est quoi ton problème avec Shika. Dès qu'on parle de cul tu le ramène dans le truc.

-Je rêve de me le faire.

-Tu te fiche de moi ? Il est avec Sasuke et déjà que c'est pas la joie entre eux…

-Justement ! Bon il est mignon mais j'en ai déjà eut des mieux que lui. Ce qui est intéressant et très stimulant c'est qu'il a rêvé de sortir avec un mec pendant des mois, refusant de coucher avec tous les autres, et quand enfin il a le mec qu'il veut, il refuse de coucher avec.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc il est le défi le plus stimulant qu'un seme puisse avoir. Tu imagines la satisfaction que tu peux ressentir après avoir baiser un mec comme lui ? Comme ton égo doit son gonfler ?

-Tu es le mec le plus tordu que je connaisse, souffla Gaara, le regardant en grimaçant.

-C'est ce qui fait que je suis aussi bon au lit mon ami. Et c'est ce qui fait que Naruto écoute mes conseils. Et puis il a déjà couché avec moi, il sait que je suis bon.

-Je crois que je ne vais plus vous laisser parler ensemble sans moi. J'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit.

-C'est l'alcool.

-Oui mais de là à changer comme ça…

-Détrompe toi, ca ne l'a pas changer mon chou. L'alcool n'a fait que révéler un de ses fantasmes.

Le roux médita un moment la dessus avant de le fixer.

-Tu crois…qu'en réalité Naruto préfèrerait être seme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu crois toi préférer être uke ?

Gaara allait répondre mais une tête blonde fit son apparition, laissant le roux interdit, la tête remplit d'un tas de nouvelle question. Si faut cette nuit ne voulait rien dire de spécial et seul l'alcool avait fait son office.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Shika claqua la porte de chez lui et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait mais il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Sasuke et lui. Il avait à peine rejoint le trottoir que Shino le héla. Le Nara, loin d'Le Nara, loin d'être d'humeur amical l'ignora royalement. Bien entendu cela ne plut pas à l'Aburame qui le rejoint rapidement.

-Oh Nara je te parle….

Le plus petit continua sa route sans lui jetait un regard. Le garçon à lunette perdit patience et lui attrapa le bras le retournant violemment vers lui.

-Oh qu'est ce qui t'arrive bordel !

-Laisse moi ! s'écria l'autre en se débattant tentant de se soustraire à sa poigne.

-Putain Shika c'est moi ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ca a un rapport avec Uchiwa ?

A la mention du nom de l'homme qu'il aimait, le génie cessa de se débattre et des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Shino s'approcha un peu plus de lui mais Sasuke arriva à ce moment là, essoufflé.

-Shika, s'il te plaît…

-VA T EN J AI DIS JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR PLUS JAMAIS !

-Shika je t'en prie….

-Je crois pas que ce soit la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit…souffla l'Aburame, tenant toujours le bras du plus jeune.

-Te mêle pas de ça toi….

-Sinon quoi ? T'en a pas marre de tout casser entre vous, fiche lui la paix il ne veut plus te voir.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider !

-Il vient de te le hurler à la figure tout le quartier a entendu !

-Tout ce que tu veux c'est me le piquer parce que ton connard de clebs enchaîne les conquêtes…

-Ferme là je t'interdit de parler de lui comme ça…

-Je parle de lui comme je veux. Dis moi Aburame comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas tenté ta chance avec lui hein ? Tiens d'ailleurs je viens d'avoir une idée pourquoi tu ne te lancerais pas au lieu d'essayer de me piquer mon mec hein ?

-Kiba est hétéro…

-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sur, le coupa Sasuke avec un sourire suffisant. Il y a quelques mois de ça il m'a prouvé à quel point sa ressemblance avec ses amis canidés est vraie…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda dangereusement Shino.

-Que dans les vestiaires après le sport Kiba m'a montré qu'il était la pire des chiennes…

Shinole bouscula violemment mais fut retenu par Shika.

-Ne le défends pas ! s'insurgea t il en fixant le surdoué.

-Shika s'il te plait, ne le laisse pas te voler à moi…

-Va t'en Sasuke… dit le génie en le fixant avec colère.

-Shika…

-Arrête… Je ne veux plus te voir, du moins pour aujourd'hui… Laisse moi tranquille.

-Mais je t'aime !

-Tu as vu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu aurais confiance en moi et jamais tu ne pourrais penser une seule seconde que je serais capable de faire ça. Mais c'est pas le cas, ça ne sert à rien que l'on reste ensemble…

-Shika bon sang…

-On a plus rien à se dire, le coupa l'autre, va t en c'est tout ce que je veux.

Sasuke le fixa plusieurs secondes, puis se détourna repartant chez Shika. Le génie lui le regarda partir sentant toutes ses forces le quitter, son cœur s'émietter… Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il lut le message.

-Uchiwa ?

-Non mon père. Il demande si tout va bien.

-Dis lui que tu es chez moi.

Shika répondit rapidement au texto de son père lui expliquant brièvement qu'il avait rompu avec Sasuke et qu'il restait avec Shino. L'Aburame passe un bras autour de ses épaules, le sentant totalement paumé et le mena jusqu'à chez lui dans sa chambre.

-Mes parents sont parties voir de la famille. On est tranquille.

Shika hocha la tête sans rien ajouté, ayant l'air d'un pantin désarticulé assit au bout de lit.

-Il t'a dit des choses horribles apparemment… souffla l'autre garçon en s'agenouillant en face de lui pour le regarder.

Le Nara hocha la tête, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-On a couché ensemble, souffla t il. Cette nuit on a couché ensemble et je m'en souviens même pas… Et lui ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Il était même content….

Shino le fixa un long moment puis l'attira à lui pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer de tout son saoul. Il se calma quelques minutes plus tard et se recula en fixant Shino.

-Quoi ?

-Shino…il…il a dit…il a couché avec Kiba…

-Je…ne sais pas si je dois le croire.

-Je pense que tu devrais… Ou demande confirmation à Kiba.

- Et à quoi ça m'avancerait ?

-Déjà tu saurais si c'est vrai…Et si oui Kiba même pour en venir à t'expliquer pourquoi il te fait croire qu'il est hétéro alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu me vois l'appeler et lui demander ?

-C'est ton ami non ?

L'Aburame soupira et prit sa main le faisant se lever. Il lui proposa de regarder un film afin de se détendre et d'essayer de penser à autre chose. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre sur le lit devant l'ordinateur, bien que Shika ait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il pleura de temps à autre pendant le film, se demandant comment allait se passer le lycée, les cours, comment il allait le dire à Naruto et aux autres. Comment il allait supporter de voir Sasuke avec quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il était certain que le noiraud ne resterait pas comme ça seul et sans sexe surtout après tout ce temps d'abstinence.

Shika pria intérieurement pour que quelque chose leur vienne en aide. Quelque chose qui détournerait leur attention à tous et qui ferait que tout le monde ce consacrerait à ça.

Si Shika avait su ce qui se passerait ensuite, il n'aurait jamais fait ce vœu….

_**A suivre….**_

**Coucou mes choupinoux, ici GothSevBlack.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout qu'il a mit du temps à venir (la sncf c'est plus ce que c'était)**

**Bref je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, je pensais finir le troisième chapitre de mon autre fic Naruto avant de me mettre au chapitre 15 du fait que le troisième et dernier chapitre de Kanshi ne nasaga est déjà entamé.**

**Je vous dit donc à bientôt en espérant vous ravir à nouveau et je m'excuse d'avance du temps d'attente. **

**Gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack**


End file.
